Kojiki Trilogy Part I:Come To Me
by Under the Oak Tree
Summary: The Shinigami gets a new case. Who's the victims this time? Themselves. (COMPLETED)
1. Prologue:I Hate You

A/N: This is my first Yami fic so please be kind!*sob!* For now the rating will stay G but may get updated to PG-13.I mean, please, the manga itself gets pretty violent.I'm also introducing two OC, who'll play a rather central role to the story.Anyways, enough blabbing, enjoy!  
  
Prologue: I Hate You  
  
The bed seemed too soft today. And too squishy.yes, definitely too squishy. And plastic-ey.Weird. And why were there people in his bedroom, running and screaming and shouting?  
  
He blinked his eyes bemusedly. Someone was hugging him tight around the waist and as he looked down, he saw a pair dark grey eyes. So dark that it was almost black. There was a soft look to them, full with love, happiness and as he stared at those eyes in fascination, that same pair of eyes slowly became clouded with something he saw too often in his profession, something he hated to see and strived to avert.  
  
He saw encroaching death.  
  
"Kyo." He breathed. In a rush, everything that happened the last few minutes played fast-forward in his mind like a bad Tarantino script. He remembered flames, the cabinet lying heavily against his legs. and Kyo.  
  
The scene around him made sense now. They were lying on that inflated firemen rescue bed, in the school courtyard and in a ring around them, the firemen were pushing away the curious onlookers and shocked and horrified friends. He also saw the large piece of wood, almost like a stake, protruding from Kyo's back. The stake was so long and huge that it seemed almost obscene. Nothing that ugly should hurt nor mar his Kyo like that.  
  
Tears filled his eyes that had nothing to do with the pain from his broken legs and the further injury caused to them from jumping out of a 4-storey building.  
  
"Why? Kyo, why?" he sobbed. He hugged the broken and staked body closer to him and tried with all the love in his being, to inject life into that body.  
  
Kyo smiled, the smile which had always made him smile in return, but was now flecked with blood. "I did nothing that you wouldn't have done yourself." His voice was soft and his eyes showed that he knew death was coming and accepted it. For how can he change fate?  
  
"You promised me. You promised me would be together, always!"  
  
His voice rang out across the courtyard, filled with anguish that silenced the firemen and onlookers as one. All that was discernible now was the crackling and snapping of flames and the shallow, stuttering breathing of the dying.  
  
"Gomen, sensei, gomen." the last "gomen" could barely be heard as those beautiful eyes fluttered close and the delicate hand that had clutched his coat so fiercely was now loosened by death.  
  
He couldn't cry. Somehow he couldn't. He wanted to though. He wanted with all his might to scream his rage at the world which dared to take his only love away from him.  
  
But he couldn't.  
  
He tugged the lifeless body closer and rubbed his cheek against that soft silky hair that obscured those closed eyes like a final curtain. It was a familiar and affectionate gesture that he used to be fond of doing.  
  
And he was finally able to show his grief.  
  
"I hate you."  
  
~to be continued~  
  
A/N: So how did you guys like it? Should I continue or should I be tarred and feathered and run out of town?? ^ 0 ^ 


	2. Chapter 1:New Recruit New Test Subject?

A/N: Wan! Wan! I got reviews! *Kelly breaks down in hysterical sobs and the crowd watches her pitifully and murmurs something about aspiring fanfic authors and stress* Thanks much to Ruby Tears, Rinny and Ice-Phoenix for reviewing! Hopefully this chapter will do even better. Oh yeah, I forgot to do the disclaimers for the prologue. but my psychiatrist says I'm getting better in dealing with denial! Hontoni! Oh yeah, any overcharacterisation, fluff, yaoi, lemon, etc, is totally intentional. *nods to self* yup. And this happens after the Kyoto Arc. I conveniently ignored the Gensoukai Arc.  
  
Warning: I took the liberty here to assume that Tsuzuki and Hisoka got together and it's a year after Kyoto. Ah, poetic license.  
  
Disclaimers: Yami no Matsuei, its characters and affiliated stuff does not belong to me.*coughs*  
  
Chapter One: New Recruit! New Test Subject??  
  
He's waiting with bated breath. Every sinew, every muscle, every tendon is taut with nerves and anticipation. Sweat beaded his forehead and trickled down one smooth, high cheekbone, tracing the delicate contours, down an ivory-smooth neck, to disappear in the folds of his coat.  
  
It had to work, it had to, dammit! He's waited too long, invested too much time and it could all be for nothing in the last few minutes. The thought of having to go through all of that again was nothing new to him, had done so countless of times even, but to watch it all go to waste again.  
  
Wait, what was that? Could it be? Is it.? Is it??? Kami-sama!!  
  
"I've done it, 003! Gender-changing potion batch A345111!!!" Watari crowed triumphantly. He held up a small beaker containing some very precious, pink- colored liquid in the air. Ah! See the way the light shines through it, highlighting the delicate dancing bubbles, the way the liquid glowed . . . .  
  
003 flapped his wings together in celebration. Canons blew, sparklers erupted, fireworks fired! Truly it is a moment of history!!  
  
"Ano. . . Watari-san?" Terazuma was standing hesitantly, just teetering on the edge of the threshold to the hellho-I mean, Watari's lab. His ears were twitching nervously. He hoped to Enma that he didn't hear what he thought he heard. . .  
  
"Ah! Terazuma-san!" Watari bounded over, grinning maniacally. 003 followed at a more sedate pace (can owls be sedate?) and settled on Watari's shoulder, quietly reflecting his master's pride at his latest accomplishment. "What's up?" He was still holding on to the beaker with its mysterious pink liquid.  
  
Terazuma swallowed hard, eyeing the beaker apprehensively. "Tatsumi-san sent me to remind you about the staff meeting. . ." He still had nightmares about that last Watari's experiment. . .he actually told Tsuzuki he LOVED him!  
  
"Aa, arigato, Tera-san!" Terazuma twitched. "Ne, what do you think about my new po-"  
  
Watari's lab coat suddenly billowed out and 003 nearly tumbled from his shoulder from the sudden buffeting wind that was Terazuma running away as fast as he could. There was only so much of Watari's experiments one could take before one developed experiment-phobia after all.  
  
"Must be a stomach-ache."  
  
003 facefaulted.  
  
The meeting room was nearly filled when Watari slipped in with 003. He flopped into a chair and threw a smile around the room at everyone. Smiles were free after all. It had nothing to do with the 'cupcakes with pink and white frosting' he brought in under his coat. Nope. Na-ah.  
  
Tatsumi was there, shuffling papers and looking as serious as always while keeping an eye on Tsuzuki who was teasing Hisoka unmercifully about their last case a month ago. Apparently several boys in the school they were assigned to on that case had sent love letters to Hisoka. Very steamy love letters.  
  
The chief coughed deliberately, calling the meeting to order. Or at least, trying to. Hisoka was currently in the process of strangling Tsuzuki and if Hisoka's face got any redder, he'd be having nosebleeds. At the cough, Hisoka reluctantly released Tsuzuki and sat back down, glaring and muttering. The word 'baka' was quite distinct.  
  
This unfortunately had no effect whatsoever on Tsuzuki who then went on to suggest in a stage whisper that they ought to try out some of the. . . er, suggestions those love letters had contained, later tonight.  
  
Hisoka choked and spluttered and it was the chief's shout that saved Tsuzuki from another strangulation. "TSUZUKI ASATO!"  
  
Tsusuki's head snapped up and he threw a big grin at Konoe, "Hai?"  
  
"Is it too much to ask to have you PAY ATTENTION in a staff meeting and not harass other staff members, even if they are your spouse?!" Kacho barked.  
  
"Mou, Kacho," Tsuzuki pouted, "I always pay attention! I do! I am one of the best employees of JuuOhCho after-"  
  
"Tell that to the Gushoushin and maybe they'll forgive you for blowing up the library. again."  
  
Tsuzuki opened his mouth to protest at this but was instantly cut off again by Konoe. "I said, pay attention you bottom-barrel, good-for-nothing employee with a 70 year track record!"  
  
Tsuzuki eeped and sank lower in his chair. Hisoka threw him a smug smile. "Baaaaka."  
  
"As I was about to say before I was so rudely interrupted, " here, Kacho's eyes glinted evilly at Tsuzuki who sank even lower in his chair, "we are about to receive a new shinigami. He came on the recommendations of EnmaDaioh."  
  
Watari perked up. A shinigami that was sent here personally by Enma himself? That meant that the shinigami was very special. but how, he wondered.  
  
"As everyone currently has partners, I'll be assigning him to Watari as his field partner and as backup to any one else who needs it. Understand?"  
  
"Ano, Kacho?" Watari piped up. "Much as I appreciate a new partner, where is he? And you haven't even told us his name yet."  
  
"Ah, yes. Tatsumi? Do you mind?" Konoe gestured at Tatsumi, indicating to him to pick up where he left off. Tatsumi shuffled a few more papers (it produces a very hypnotic and soothing sound, I assure you) and picked out the relevant one.  
  
"His name is Shiozaki Kyo. Age of death, 18 years old. Cause of death." Tatsumi hesitated briefly, "an accident. The Gushoushin brothers have been sent to pick him up and he should be arriving," Tatsumi glanced at his wristwatch, "right about now."  
  
On cue, the door opened and the twin gods of human records stepped (sorry), floated in. "Here's Shiozaki-san, Kacho." The elder Gushoushin gestured behind him and everyone smiled expectantly.  
  
And everyone's jaws dropped.  
  
He was. . . beautiful. But there was nothing effeminate in his beauty, like Hisoka was. In fact, as Watari noted with a blush, his beauty was all male. Hair as black as Tsuzuki's and just as silky, it looked like, brushed his eyes, softening the high angular cheekbones and the aquiline nose. But it was his eyes that drew their attention. They were perhaps the lightest pair of eyes anyone ever saw. It was the color of a clear summer sky, a color blue that is so intense, so pure, it's almost white, made even more noticeable by the dark ring encircling the irises.  
  
From where he sat, Watari could see that he was nearly as tall as Tsuzuki, with a lean and lithe body. The way he moved, Watari could tell that he was trained in the martial arts. He flowed with an easy grace with each step and Watari could see Hisoka admiring that, from the corner of his eye. Hisoka had been complaining that he had no one to practice his kendo with and now it looked as though his wish had been granted.  
  
Shiozaki stopped before the table and bowed low. "Hajimemashite, my name is Shiozaki Kyo." He smiled and Watari felt the irresistible need to smile back, as did everyone else in the room. He may not be gushing buckets of genkiness as Watari did, but it was clear that this Kyo was a friendly and open person. Thank Kami.  
  
Tatsumi stood up and quickly introduced everyone around the table, apologizing for Terazuma's absence. When Tatsumi introduced Watari, the scientist stood up and ushered the boy to a seat next to him.  
  
"So you'll be my new partner then, Shiozaki-san?" grinned Watari.  
  
"Hai, and please, call me Kyo. Shiozaki-san sounds way too stiff," Kyo smiled back.  
  
"Kyo-san? Very well then! This definitely calls for a celebration!" with that announcement, Watari whipped out from underneath his coat, a plateful of those 'cupcakes with pink and white frosting' and placed it on the table. "Ta-da! My very own recipe! Full of sugary goodness!"  
  
Tsuzuki beamed at this,  
  
"and it's on the house!"  
  
Tatsumi beamed too.  
  
"Please, minna, help yourself," Watari urged, "It's a special day after all."  
  
Everyone took a piece (Tsuzuki, two) and each were just about to bite into that sugary fluffiness when Terazuma suddenly burst into the room, banging the door open.  
  
"Stop!" he panted, draped over the table and gasping for breath. His conscience finally got the better of him (and the thought of the possibility of Tsuzuki proclaiming his undying love to Wakaba) and he had run as fast as he could to warn the others. "Watari! New potion!"  
  
At the word 'potion', everyone quickly threw the cupcakes back onto the plate, including a very reluctant Tsuzuki, breathing a sigh of relief. Saved.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kyo asked. Slowly, like a bad special effects in a B-grade movie, everyone turned. . . and saw a bite missing from Kyo's cupcake.  
  
Pandemonium reigned. Everyone was shouting, Terazuma had run off again, and Saya and Yuma had tried to glomp Kyo, to witness firsthand any changes that might have occurred. Kacho meanwhile, thumped his head resignedly on the table ("And it's his first day too," he sighed) and with a tug on his jacket to get rid of non-existent wrinkles, Tatsumi stood up, coughed and the shadows in the room loomed suddenly over them.  
  
Without even a whimper, everyone crept back to their seats except Watari, Saya and Yuma who were still fussing over Kyo.  
  
"Watari-san?" Tatsumi's tone was polite. Cultured. Civil even. Not a hint even of the violence that could be unleashed at any moment on the poor, hapless (yeah, right) scientist.  
  
Sigh.  
  
"If it's any consolation," Watari began, disappointment clear on his face," I don't think it worked." Another collective sigh of relief was heard, until. . .  
  
"Hey," Kyo spoke up brightly, "I got breasts! Cool!"  
  
~to be continued~  
  
A/N: That was just an introductory chapter, obviously. Was it pretty bad? Oh God, it is, isn't it???? (yes, I do have a self-confidence problem.)Any suggestions, anyone?? I sort of have a plot in mind but any ideas is greatly welcomed! And did anyone notice the discrepancy about how I described Kyo here and in the Prologue? I assure you, it's not a typing error, but plays a relevant part in the plot! (I hope!) Please, R & R!! 


	3. Chapter 2:I Know How You Feel

A/N: Mwahahaha! Kelly's back and she forgot to take her medication! Be afraid..be vewwy vewwy afwaid..  
  
Ruby-Tears; Thanks very much about the ideas! Definitely be keeping them in mind as I'm in the middle of holidays and refusing to do my assignments!  
  
Ice-Phoenix-san: I aim to please *bows*. Everyone: feel free to insert any image of any dark-haired bishounen in picturing Kyo (if you people knew where I got the inspiration for Kyo. . ..sigh)  
  
Pairings: (Thanks to Ruby-Tears for reminding me about this!) Tsu x Hisoka, Tera x Wakaba, Tats x Watari (but these dimwits still don't realize they like each other as yet, sheesh!) and Kyo x ???  
  
Warnings: Not much yet, still in G or maybe PG. This chapter will hopefully get the ball rolling for the case that will shake their (undead) lives! A slight tinge of lemon if I can work it in but as I'm very new at yaoi/lemon, I don't really dare to go on about it. (Imgine the hell I'd receive if my sister read it..ouch.)  
  
Disclaimer: No, no, YnM does not belong to me *cough* *cough*  
  
Chapter 2: I Know How You Feel  
  
Dawn filtered in slowly from between the cracks of the wooden blinds that covered the windows. The soft light traveled the breadth of the floor, up his bed, to slowly caress his half-curled fingers and like a benediction from God, kissed his face.  
  
Kyo had been awake for the past two hours, lying on his side with his hand flung across the wide empty space beside him on the bed. He had watched with unseeing eyes as total blackness morphed slowly into predawn grey and finally, the clamshell pink heralding the start of a new day.  
  
What the dawnlight revealed was a modest sized bedroom, tastefully furnished with dark wood furniture and cream and beige tones. The same theme echoed throughout the one floor apartment given to him by JuuOhCho, the calm monotony broken by bright splashes of art prints hanging on the creamy toned walls. Any visitor to his apartment (and there had been a few since he started work a few weeks ago) would always mention how soothing the whole décor was.  
  
Kyo was starting to hate his apartment. It was a near exact duplication of his old home back when he was still alive, on Chijou. It wasn't due to some unconscious urge that he decorated it the same way. In fact, it was quite deliberate. He had thought, foolishly perhaps, that it would give him comfort, some sort of peace, to come home to a place well-loved.  
  
But all it brought back were painful memories of what he had lost.  
  
Yet you would think that he'd redo his apartment, start from scratch, anything, just as long as those memories won't haunt him day and night.  
  
But if memories were all that you have, would you banish them? Even if in remembering, it makes you feels like you're dying all over again?  
  
So Kyo didn't redecorate his apartment. He needed those memories. After all, isn't that why he became a Shinigami in the first place? Isn't that why everyone in the Shokan Division became Shinigamis? Because of our ties to the living world that no 'eternal rest' can banish.  
  
Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. . . .  
  
The bed was perhaps the biggest mistake of all, Kyo thought wryly. If everything else in the apartment brings back memories, then the bed is the chain that shackles him to them. But he couldn't bring himself to buy a smaller one. It felt. . . wrong. So now, what he has is a bed too big for him and yet too small to contain his loneliness.  
  
With a sigh, he got up, shivering a little as the cool morning air kissed his skin and made his way to the bathroom, discarding his boxers on the way. Almost, he could hear a familiar voice teasing him the way he used to be teased.  
  
/I don't know why you bother wearing those in the first place, they always come off even before you sleep anyway/  
  
"I like to keep my modesty, you hentai," Kyo murmured to himself absently. He stepped into the shower cubicle and closed the frosted glass doors behind him. He had always liked taking showers; it made him feel as though he was in a little world of his own where the only sound that could be heard was the rushing of the water, drowning out anything else that his mind could drag up and torture him with. Turning the shower on full-blast, cold, he gave a gasp as the water hit him. He slid down the wall onto the floor and pulled up his knees, hugging himself.  
  
It was going to be a long day.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
He centered himself, closing his eyes and allowing his body to relax in his stance. Slowly, he focused his breath, starting from the point of Tan T'ien* and gradually, throughout his whole body. The balancing of his chi became like a calming drug that soothed the senses and washed away the memories.  
  
He opened his eyes and almost hypnotically, moved into the first opening sequence of the dance of T'ai Chi Ch'uan*. Each movement came naturally to him, the result of nearly a lifetime of practice. Time and space lost meaning to him as he danced, allowing those ancient steps of T'ai Chi to absorb his pain. He became as one with everything and nothing, letting his mind drift free of its shackles and pain.  
  
It was when he finally came to the end of the dance and had slowly expelled his breath, that he became aware of a spectator to his performance.  
  
"Ah, Kurosaki-kun," Kyo grinned. "Ohayo."  
  
"Ohayo, Kyo-san. And I told you, it's Hisoka." The green-eyed youth smiled faintly. He was leaning against the doorway of the dojo, regarding Kyo with that serious expression on his face which Kyo had come to recognize as his trademark. Not that the boy was naturally glum, but from the bits and pieces that Kyo had gathered, Hisoka has every reason to be so serious, considering his past. But from what Watari told him, and it's something that Kyo totally agreed on, Hisoka was getting better at showing his pleasure. Even more so when he was around Tsuzuki.  
  
"I'm sorry, you wanted to use the dojo? I'm finished now so it's all yours," Kyo had noticed that Hisoka was wearing a hakama and uwagi*, like he was, and assumed that Hisoka had come here for his morning practice.  
  
Hisoka waved off his apology and stood before Kyo, a puzzled expression on his face. "What was it were you practicing just now? You looked as though you were dancing but weren't. . . ."  
  
"It's called T'ai Chi Ch'uan," At the still puzzled look on Hisoka's face, he clarified further. "It's an ancient Chinese martial arts, developed by Shaolin monks to protect themselves. Nowadays, people use it as a sort of meditation."  
  
Hisoka smiled another one of those half-smiles of his, though this one was tinged slightly with sympathy. "Couldn't sleep?"  
  
Kyo threw him a startled look until he remembered the boy's emphatic ability. He grinned ruefully and nodded his head. "Aa. That's what you get for drinking coffee before bedtime."  
  
From the look on Hisoka's face, Kyo could tell that he didn't believe one word of it, but had the grace to not comment on the evasion. Instead, he held up a bamboo sword he had taken down earlier from the weapons' rack. "Do you kendo?"  
  
Blinking, an artfully innocent look on his face, Kyo nodded again. "Not very good at it though."  
  
Hisoka snorted in disbelief.  
  
"But I'd be willing to give it a go. Loser buys lunch?"  
  
Kyo was rewarded with a grin. "You're on."  
  
(9.30 a.m.; an hour later)  
  
Nearly everyone was in the staff room that morning, enjoying some coffee and doughnuts before starting on the mounds of paperwork that was cluttering up everyone's desk. (Tsuzuki's especially but he claimed that it was actually his smart approach to work: get everything done at the last minute or if all else fails, get Hisoka to do it for him. With suitable rewards of course).  
  
Kyo was nibbling on a chocolate frosted doughnut and making big, sad eyes at Watari, complaining about Hisoka whom he claimed won the match earlier unfairly, by whacking him on the head with the bamboo sword and thus, gained the advantage of surprise. Watari patted Kyo's head reassuringly, making soothing noises. It had surprised and amused everyone (except Terazuma) to discover that Kyo was nearly as good as Tsuzuki at pulling the chibi look. But where Tsuzuki tended to brim with restless puppy energy even in that form, Kyo delighted in just sitting, cleaning his furry paws, washing his luxurious whiskers and wagging his tail quietly, effectively making people irresistibly cooing over him.  
  
Hisoka rolled his eyes in mock exasperation from his place on Tsuzuki's lap. Any attempts to remove himself from that particular vicinity had been cheerfully blocked by a pair of strong arms and a carefully placed mouth. "And who was it that started cheating in the first place?" he demanded, amused.  
  
"Mou, Hisoka-san never said that tickling is considered as cheating. . ." Chibi-Kyo swung his legs back and forth from the desk he was perched on, looking beseechingly at Hisoka.  
  
Hisoka snorted. "And I take it the hakama also didn't count as cheating?" he raised an eyebrow questioningly.  
  
"Well," Kyo grinned, "that was an accident." At Tsuzuki's questioning look, he explained. "I. . .er. . .*nearly*. . .er. . .accidently, mind you, pulled his hakama off." Tsuzuki burst into laughter but was cut off by the elbow digging into his ribs, compliments of Hisoka. "Well, it's a good defense tactic, don't you think?" Kyo added earnestly. "I mean, if somebody dangerous is rushing at you with a sword, all you have to do is a quick swipe at the belt and bam! He's no longer a threat. Really!"  
  
There was silence for a few moments and then everyone burst into laughter, including Hisoka, who was shaking his head in laughing disbelief. "I'm sure it's actually a secret kendo move taught only by the masters of old," Hisoka chuckled. "'If all else fails, go for the belt'!"  
  
The morning passed on pleasantly. They haven't had a case in these two weeks and everyone was taking the chance to relax, knowing full well that the idyllic moment could be dashed in a matter of minutes. "Safe" and "Boring" is definitely not on the job specification when one applies to be a God of Death.  
  
Watari and Kyo were also lounging around in the staff room, Watari saying he needed a break from his lab and Kyo having finished his paperwork, discussing on what exactly went wrong with Watari's gender-changing formula. Kyo had only ended up with a pair of breasts instead of the whole, uh. . .ensemble, shall we say?  
  
"I've been racking my brains trying to think of where I went wrong," Watari frowned. "Everything was perfect. I had the right amount of sodium laureate, gamma-Linolic acid. . ."  
  
Kyo sipped his coffee thoughtfully. Instead of being terrified out of his wits, Kyo had rather enjoyed the experience of being temporarily half- female. At his colleagues' baffled looks, he said that at least it wasn't boring.  
  
"Maybe you were lacking in yin?" he volunteered helpfully.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Watari, curious.  
  
"It's simple," Kyo shrugged, "the universe and everything in it is made up of two basic forces; Yin and Yang. Yin is primarily a female energy and Yang is male. Should one aspect override the other, then the predominant force's aspects would emerge. Maybe that would explain why I didn't get the full service," Kyo added, smiling.  
  
What a profound idea! Watari's eyes simply glowed with the possibilities that were never before thought of. This new partner of his was proving to be more than a good friend; he could be the key to unlock the door on his path to success! But before he could open his mouth to discuss it further with Kyo, the door opened and Tatsumi stepped in, oblivious to the sighs of relief that went around the room as its occupants fervently thanked every god in existence that Watari's further ventures into his obsession was temporarily put on hold.  
  
For now anyway.  
  
"Tsuzuki-san, Hisoka-san and Kyo-san. In my office please, you have a new assignment." Tatsumi beckoned at them to join him and all three dutifully trooped behind him, following into his office. Kyo was the last to enter and closed the door behind him as Tatsumi sat down behind his desk and slid a folder across the smooth, uncluttered surface to Tsuzuki.  
  
"It's a fairly simple assignment, involving a soul that is still stuck on Chijou. You three should not have any trouble with it and it'll give Kyo more field experience," said Tatsumi, steepling his fingers and looking pointedly at Tsuzuki. "Your budget is still 30000 yen each, daily. Don't overspend."  
  
"Haaaaaaiiiii.."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
(On Chijou, Nagasaki)  
  
It was a beautiful summer's day in Nagasaki today. The sky is an endless blue, dotted here and there with puffy white clouds. Swallows flew and dived overhead as the three Shinigami made their way to the other side of town. All three were dressed casually as there was no need to go undercover for this case. Kyo had worn light blue denim jeans, a white T-shirt, beige jacket and a baseball cap pulled low over his eyes. That is not to say that he was an indifferent dresser, but today, he felt like relaxing and there's no outfit as relaxing as a pair of jeans (well, shorts were relaxing too but that would be going overboard).  
  
Hisoka briefed them from the file as they walked towards their destination, a collapsed house at the edge of town. Apparently, the house had been destroyed in a landslide due to unseasonal heavy rains. All 3 members of the family that lived there were killed; an older sister and her two little brothers. She had been supporting the whole family after their parents died, and had kept the family together through custody battles with the court. The brothers had died instantly at the site while the sister died on her way to the hospital. The soul they were to retrieve was the sister's.  
  
The sight that greeted them was not pretty. Broken pieces of timber stuck out from the ground like jagged teeth and the fallen bricks and crushed slate were covered over with a fine layer of silt, soot and dust and weeds had started to claim back the site. They found the sister easily enough. She was sitting on the ground a little way from the house, staring blankly at the sight of the destruction of her life. She didn't seem to notice or care as the three Shinigami approached her cautiously. Reluctant spirits were always something to be reckoned with, and should not be taken lightly.  
  
Tsuzuki stepped forward and was no more than a few paces from the girl when he was suddenly stopped short. The spirit had put up a barrier around herself, apparently for the very purpose of hindering anyone from taking her back to Meifu.  
  
Tsuzuki went back to the others, rubbing his neck worriedly. "She's put up a kekkai," he sighed. "We may have to break it to get to her."  
  
Hisoka frowned. "Won't that just give her time to disappear, when we're trying to break it?" Tsuzuki nodded. "Why don't we try talking to her first?" He suggested.  
  
Tsuzuki shook his head. "I don't think it'll help. From the look in her eyes, I'd say she's too far gone and nothing we say would get through to her. I think breaking the kekkai is the only option we have right now. Then maybe we can track her down and talk to her if she escapes."  
  
"Why don't you let me try something first?" Kyo spoke up. He had been watching the girl quietly all this time, a strange expression on his face that Hisoka could not decipher. Kyo was rapidly becoming nearly as good as Tatsumi at hiding his emotions.  
  
Hisoka and Tsuzuki exchanged looks and the latter shrugged. "Okay, but remember, be careful," warned Tsuzuki. "We'll be standing by in case of trouble." With that, both he and Hisoka took out their ofudas.  
  
Kyo smiled in assurance and went over to the trapped soul. He stopped just before the barrier in front of her and crouched down. He reached up and took off his cap, throwing it away. Without a word, he just sat there, a patient look on his face and held out his arms to her.  
  
How long they remained like that, like frozen statues in a tableau, Hisoka did not know. But suddenly, and without warning, the barrier broke and splintered into ghostly shards. Tsuzuki and Hisoka leapt forward, containment spells already forming on their tongues, but the girl didn't attack Kyo as they expected her to. Instead, she threw herself into his waiting arms and buried her face in his shoulders, wailing out her torment.  
  
Both of them watched in silence as the spirit of a sister who only wanted to protect her family forever, through hard times and obstacles near- insurmountable, only to lose them to death, sobbed out the grief of her failure, in the protective circle of Kyo's arms.  
  
Watching them, Hisoka could not decide who looked the more grief-stricken; the dead sister or Kyo himself.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
~to be continued~  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Wow! 10 pages! My back is killing me! This chapter was intended to show how Kyo really is, the kind of person he is..hopefully it worked! Like I said earlier in the prologue, this fic is Kyo-centric, so you've been warned!  
  
*Tan T'ien=a T'ai Chi terminology; the spot at your lower abdomen, near the pelvis, that is believed to be the center of the chi in the body.  
  
*T'ai Chi Ch'uan=it's T'ai Chi basically. Contrary to popular belief, it's not an old folks' exercise method. It's technically a form of martial arts. For a great example of using T'ai Chi in fighting, watch any Jet Li movies. His style of fighting incorporates different schools of fighting but is primarily based on T'ai Chi (that's what I think anyway ^ 0 ^  
  
*Hakama & Uwagi=like the outfit Kenshin Himura wears (or any Japanese martial arts practitioner does). Hakama is the pants. I stole the definition from Akasha (if you're reading this, I'm sorry I didn't ask you first! Hontoni gomenasai!  
  
A/N P.S: As always, R & R is greatly appreciated! Btw, does anybody feel like killing me for not getting to the major plot in the story already???? If you have any ideas on how the next chapters should be, feel free to tell me! Half of the time, I'm not sure myself about where I'm going! Haha! 


	4. Chapter 3:Why Do We Become Shinigamis?

Warning! Bloody long A/N to follow!  
  
A/N: *giggling crazily* Oh my God, all you people who reviewed made me soooo happy! Sankyuu! Ice-Phoenix: You lucky thing, I'm in the middle of holidays right now so I'm updating EVERY night. That is, unless Writer's Block *gasp!* hits me *knocks wood* (ouch, my head).  
  
Graffiti: Thank you, but rest assured, there will be some terribly angst- filled moments (it's what we live for...) And the inspiration for Kyo? The name IS actually from Samurai Deeper Kyo but the mental image I have of him is from....uh...my ex. Sad huh? If he wasn't real, he'd made a great bishounen, I assure you. Oh, btw, in my mind, Kyo's hair is a side parting, the fringe brushing just below his eyes... *wipes drool*  
  
Ysabet: Hey, at least I made your worklife interesting, right? *grins*.  
  
Ruby-Tears: *sob!* You understand Kyo so well! Don't worry, I'm definitely getting more angsty! And Hijiri might come up soon (I'll try my best!). And Muraki??? Ah, wait & see! I was supposed to take T'ai Chi lessons but got too lazy to ^^ I looked up all the info I got and I'll see if I can work some more in! Anyways, enjoy this chapter. I'm introducing the case that will make an un-living hell of our cute-asses Shinigamis' lives!  
  
Pairings: Tsu x 'Soka, Tats x Watari (any idea on how to make it happen?), Kyo x (identity soon to be revealed!)  
  
Warning: Watari's New & Improved Potion! Nosebleeds! Lacy Bras! Death.  
  
Disclaimer: Why do we keep on bothering to do this? I mean, if any one of us actually owned YnM, would we be here in the first place?  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
CHAPTER 3: Why Do We Become Shinigamis?  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
This was one of their briefest cases so far. By mid-afternoon, all three of them had made it back to Meifu. After sending the girl on, Kyo had been strangely reticent. Normally, Tsuzuki would assume that it was due to the painful process of sending a soul on. No matter what the circumstances are, it still hurts. He had more than 70 years of experience to prove it.  
  
But with Kyo. . .it was slightly different. From the look on his face, it was as if Kyo himself had been in that girl's place, that he had seen his own brothers crushed under broken beams and rubble and was helpless to do anything about it. In a way, the bot reminded Tsuzuki of himself. He took on another's pain while ignoring his own.  
  
Kyo was walking ahead of them, mounting the steps leading into the entrance to JuuOhCho, hands in his pockets, and seemingly oblivious to the two of them behind him. Tsuzuki nudged Hisoka gently, the look in his eyes plainly clear. With a sigh and an irritated roll of the eyes, Hisoka shook his head.  
  
"I can't tell what's wrong. He's as good as you or Tatsumi when it comes to building emotional shields," Hisoka muttered to Tsuzuki almost resentfully. He had been "gifted" with the abilities of an empath and by god, he should be able to use it! But *noooooo*, SOME people just felt the need to prove to him that hell yeah, he was an empath, but so what? Nanananana!  
  
Any further diatribe Hisoka might have continued with himself was interrupted as they reached the staff room and Tsuzuki placed a warm hand on his shoulder. "Do you want to talk to him or shall I?" Tsuzuki nodded at Kyo who had gone over to the coffee pot and was pouring himself a cup.  
  
"I'll do it," Hisoka sighed. "I'll have a better chance at getting the straight story from him. You two are just too alike to do that. Both of you could be lying through your teeth about how fine you are and nobody could contradict you."  
  
Tsuzuki pouted, "I've gotten better haven't I? I mean, considering what we've been doing in bed all this time, my shields have-"  
  
"B-baka! Urusai!" Hisoka clamped a hand around Tsuzuki's mouth. "Are you planning on announcing to the whole office about what we do together?!" Oh, god, he was blushing, he could feel the heat in his cheeks. And naturally, Tsuzuki was smirking over the fact that he made Hisoka blush yet again.  
  
"Right, I'll see you later then," with a cheery wave, Tsuzuki spun around and headed to Tatsumi's office, probably intent on harassing the poor man again into getting a life that does not revolve around the office budget. "Ja ne!"  
  
Hisoka watched him go with an exasperated smile on his face. A sudden, vivid mental image of some of their. . ."activities" flashed in his mind and he blushed fiercely again. God, someday his blush reflex would be the death of him.  
  
Kyo looked up from the cup of coffee he was nursing at the sound of Hisoka approaching. He smiled and pointed at the coffee machine. "Want one?" At Hisoka's nod, he poured a cup for Hisoka, handing it over to him and leaned against the desk behind him. "What's up?"  
  
"I should be the one asking you that."  
  
"Oh?" Kyo raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Why's that?"  
  
Hisoka sighed. "You're upset about something. I can tell. Even with that mile-high shield you got on." His tone was rather pointed as he made that statement and Kyo winced slightly.  
  
"Am I that obvious?" He asked.  
  
"No," Hisoka admitted grudgingly. "Unfortunately, or fortunately, you're as good as Tsuzuki and Tatsumi at hiding your real emotions. But a little bit of it leaks through anyway. Besides," he shrugged, "as corny as it sounds, the look in your eyes also says you're hurting. Want to talk about it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You should you know. It'll help you deal with the pain, even if it's just a little bit."  
  
"No."  
  
A twitchmark appeared on Hisoka's forehead and his eyes narrowed dangerously. "Listen you idiot. Everyone in this office is like a family to me. Even," Hisoka sighed again, "Saya and Yuma." Kyo snickered at that. The Hokkaido pair still haven't given up on trying to get Hisoka to wear a Pink House dress yet. "And that includes you."  
  
"And here I thought you loved me more than that," Kyo sighed mournfully into his coffee cup.  
  
Hisoka blushed *yet again* and glared at Kyo who was now chortling into his cup. Kyo's cup was beginning to feel slightly overused by now. "Ha. Ha."  
  
"Kidding!" Kyo held up a hand in surrender and a moment later, his expression turned serious again. At that instant, his face was bathed with the sunlight streaming through the office windows, lending glossy highlights to his raven black hair and illuminated his pale blue eyes. Once again, Hisoka was struck with Kyo's beauty and something else; a feeling of sorrow, sorrow so vast he wanted to weep for him and yet at the same time, that feeling of sorrow was gentle, for Kyo it seemed, had learned to accept it. Or at least, trying to.  
  
And in an instant also, that feeling of sorrow disappeared, and Kyo smiled. "Everyone in the Shokan Division is like my family too. But this," Kyo hesitated briefly, "is something I'm not really ready to talk about just now. Not yet. But thank you for caring, and for asking. I really appreciate it."  
  
And Hisoka sighed, admitting defeat. That part at least, Hisoka could confirm was the truth. Since Kyo isn't ready to talk about it, he himself had no right to force the man into making unwanted confessions. "But if you ever need to talk to anybody, about anything. . ." Hisoka trailed off. He had been losing most of his aloofness, thanks to Tsuzuki and everyone else but it was still a bit uncomfortable for him to be making such announcements. He was glad then, that Kyo didn't press him further. Instead, Kyo set down his cup, got up, and brushed a kiss on top of his head.  
  
The expression on Kyo's face was gentle. "You're like the younger brother I never had." The smile on his face was a bit wistful and a faraway look entered his eyes.  
  
"Don't you have any siblings?" Hisoka asked, curious. He had never heard Kyo talk about his family before.  
  
Kyo shook his head. "I'm an only child."  
  
"What about your parents?"  
  
"Dead."  
  
Hisoka winced. "Gomen, I didn't-"  
  
Kyo waved off his apology, smiling, "It's okay. They've been dead for a long time anyway. I hardly remember them."  
  
"So who did you live with?"  
  
"By myself. Oops," some of his ofuda had fallen out of his pocket and he bent over to pick it up. The thought suddenly struck Hisoka that he had never seen Kyo used his powers before. Powers that he had been born with. Everyone, naturally, could use 'jitsu, in varying degrees, and in Kyo's case, he was a fast learner, already nearly as good as Tsuzuki at using ofudas. But he had never demonstrated any other powers.  
  
"Ne, Kyo-san, don't you have any other power besides 'jitsu?" He watched as Kyo idly began playing with an ofuda, folding it into a paper messenger. Kyo looked up from the magical bird resting quietly in the palm of his hand and cocked his head to the side.  
  
"Well, I don't really know how to say it without making it sound too corny but. . ."  
  
"What is it?" Hisoka asked, interested.  
  
Kyo scratched his head thoughtfully. "I guess showing you would be much better." With that, he held out his left hand and muttered an incantation. With the same hand, he suddenly made a hooking gesture and a strong wind suddenly blew into the room. Briefly, Hisoka wandered who the idiot was that had left a window open but strangely, the sudden wind swirled only around them, making Hisoka feel as though he was in the eye of a cyclone. Just as suddenly, with a flip of his hand, the wind died down.  
  
Hisoka's eyes widened in appreciation. "You can control wind?"  
  
Kyo shook his head in the negative. "Not just wind, all of the four elements. Earth, wind, water and fire. To some degree that is. Tsuzuki has the Four Gods of North, East, West and South, right?"  
  
Hisoka nodded. "Well, you could say that I'm below him as the elements are the aspects of the Four Gods and I can manipulate it."  
  
"Wow," Hisoka murmured appreciatively. "Could you do it when you were alive too?"  
  
"No, not really. I did notice though, that sometimes, if I wished for it really hard, it would rain. Or the rain would stop. It depends. But I never really knew." Kyo shrugged.  
  
Hisoka wanted to question him further about his powers but the office door suddenly banged open, revealing a slightly charred and smoking Watari and 003. The former was holding a vial in his hands, the liquid inside a vibrant rose pink.  
  
"Kyo! There you are! I did it! In just a few hours too! Thanks to you!" Watari practically flew over and hugged Kyo fiercely, rather effectively making Kyo turn an interesting shade of blue.  
  
"What is it?" Kyo gasped out, after succeeding in disentangling himself from Watari's death grip.  
  
Watari was so excited, that his words tumbled over each other in his haste to explain what happened. "It was what you said earlier about the Yin thing and I finally realized where I went wrong with the gender-changing formula the other day and I managed to make the necessary adjustments to my calculations and look it's all ready and what we really need is a test subject and who do you think should be the one to test it on-"  
  
Kyo cut Watari off rather abruptly. "Ne, Hisoka? Are you okay? You look rather pale. Do you want to drink some-"  
  
It was Kyo's turn to be abruptly cut off as Hisoka practically burned his sneakers off, running away so fast like that.  
  
"-water?"  
  
Kyo and Watari blinked.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
(Sometime later)  
  
Giggle. "Are you sure?" There was a slightly hysterical tone to Kyo's voice, caused by the need to suppress the urge to roll around on the floor in laughter.  
  
Snicker. "Really. You look great! Fabulous even!" Wakaba's voice too was threatening to break into maniacal giggles at any moment.  
  
"Oh my God!" Saya and Yuma squealed excitedly. "You look sooooo cute! As cute as Hisoka would look like if he ever wears a Pink House dress!"  
  
There was silence for a few moments, broken only by the occasional giggle and a few "are you sure"s from Kyo. Kyo's voice had changed in pitch, becoming slightly higher with a husky tone to it that made Watari's ears burn red. In fact, Watari was beginning to have doubts about the wisdom of revealing the result of his latest experiment to the girls. Judging from the sounds coming from behind the closed and locked door to the room next to his lab where the girls had dragged Kyo into after getting over their shock, he was getting a funny feeling that he might have gotten more than he bargained for from his latest success.  
  
More silence, and then. "Wow, so you mean I'm a B cup?"  
  
The wall in front of Watari was suddenly decorated with a pint of his blood as his nose practically spurted with it. Yes, it was definitely a bad idea getting the girls involved.  
  
"Isn't that a bit too low?" Kyo sounded uncertain.  
  
The girls' replies were muffled but he definitely heard Kyo say next, "But my breasts will spill out!"  
  
Oh dear God. Too much blood loss. Watari was practically on his knees, trying to control the sudden outflow. He was seeing miniature 003s flying around his head thanks to the sudden lightheadedness he was suffering from. Or was it miniature Kyos dancing around in bikinis?  
  
Watari fainted.  
  
The door opened then and four girls came out. "What's wrong with Watari?" Kyo asked, looking down in concern at the scientist, passed out on the floor. The other three girls looked at the blood-splattered walls around them and suddenly burst into gales of laughter. This is going to be sooooo good!  
  
(A little later, in the staff room)  
  
Tatsumi was once again lecturing Tsuzuki on the need to have his paperwork handed in neatly and on time. And no, how many times does he have to repeat this, watercolors do NOT make a good substitute for crayons! And will Tsuzuki PLEASE stop talking with his mouth full?????  
  
Hisoka was ignoring them as usual as he read a book, his paperwork finished ages ago. Terazuma was sitting at his desk with his feet propped up on it and scowling at Wakaba's empty seat. Konoe meanwhile, was refilling his coffee and muttering something about how lazy, good-for-nothing employees should at least leave *some* of the chocolate filled doughnuts for the boss. Really, is it too much to ask?  
  
All in all, it was another day at the Shokan Division, marred only by the conspicuously absent seats of 5 of their other staff members. (Hisoka had managed to achieve temporary short term amnesia on hearing about the latest, successful gender-changing potion. Maybe it was all just a bad dream. . . that, or make sure that Watari or Kyo didn't get anywhere within a 5 foot range of the coffee machine.)  
  
Further berating, scowling, complaining and temporary short term amnesia was cut short by the bang of the door flying open and everyone automatically looked up to see what the commotion was about.  
  
For a few minutes, complete and perfect silence lay like a lover's touch over the room. No one moved, no one breathed, no one even thought of anything as they took in the sight before them.  
  
Kyo is a girl. A very beautiful girl. His hair was now past his waist, falling in a thick braid. Kyo's outfit meanwhile, seemed to be a modification of the outfit he wore this morning. The jeans was replaced by another pair, this one artistically ripped at *strategic* locations and the soft material was practically *molded* to his thighs and tapered down to his rather sexily strapped ankles in 3 inch heels. The jeans rode low on his hips, revealing a smooth, taut stomach, made even more visible by the white T-shirt that was suddenly waaaaaaaaayyy too short. It's hem had been cut off at midriff, the sleeves completely gone and the neckline had been cut into a jagged V and-and. . .  
  
Tsuzuki, Hisoka, Terazuma and Konoe suddenly found themselves under various desks, desperately trying to control their nosebleeds. Tatsumi meanwhile had shown remarkable restraint at Kyo's shocking entrance. The only sign of discomfort he showed was a small twitchmark at his forehead.  
  
Kyo smiled nervously and without meaning to, (really! He didn't mean to!) sashayed into the room, the jeans showing off his newfound aspects quite well, as did the suddenly-reduced T-shirt. Kyo came to stand before Tatsumi, looking up at him from beneath his eyelashes, the move coming instinctively to him.  
  
"Ano, Tatsumi-san?" Kyo's voice was husky, the sexy tone sending involuntary shivers down Tatsumi's back. And then he made the mistake of looking down.  
  
And was greeted with the sight of what the new, plunging neckline revealed: the top of a very black, very lacy, bra.  
  
Tatsumi's last thought as his nose bled profusely was; she has very nice cleavage.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
(The next day)  
  
Everyone was quite good about yesterday's incident, surprisingly. Watari would have thought that Tatsumi at least, would have made some threats about cutting his budget again but no one said a word. In fact, all of the males in the office had slightly glazed looks on their faces and not a few blushed as they glanced over at Kyo (now back to being a male), who was diligently starting on some new paperwork.  
  
Kyo would have liked to stay female for a few days at least but even Watari's curious nature could not deny the fact that the whole division would have to come to a grinding halt if 70% of their staff kept on experiencing nosebleeds at the most inappropriate times, including their resident scientist, who was supposed to be keeping track of the experiment.  
  
And so, rather regretfully, Kyo had taken the antidote and Saya and Yuma had to cancel their large order of Pink House dresses and Wakaba had to stow away her camera, while comforting a distraught Terazuma who kept on repeating for nearly an hour, "What if Tsuzuki turns into a female too?????"  
  
So life was plodding on, everyone busy with their work, (and trying to stop sneaking covert glances at Kyo) when Tatsumi came in. He cleared his throat, blushed slightly when he caught sight of Kyo, and announced, "Emergency staff meeting in 5 minutes. Every one is to attend."  
  
Kyo exchanged glances with Watari but Watari just shrugged, indicating he didn't know what was going on either. (Watari had decided to take a break from his lab for a while). Staff meetings which everyone had to attend was rare and usually meant something important; a new Shinigami, a big case, or. . .?  
  
5 minutes later, everyone was already in the meeting room, a new record as even Tsuzuki and Watari was on time. Everyone that is, except Konoe Kacho. Tatsumi said that the meeting was called by Konoe and would be started when he got back from his sudden meeting with EnmaDaioh. Uneasy glances passed from one person to the next. This didn't sound too good. An impromptu meeting with Enma? And a full staff emergency meeting?  
  
A few minutes later, Konoe came in, a harassed look on his face and he was clutching a thick file. He nodded to Tatsumi and sat down heavily in his customary chair at the head of the table.  
  
"All right people," Konoe spoke up, his voice crisp and urgent. The air in the room was suddenly stilled as each person looked intently at him, no one saying a word. "We have a new case, given by Enma himself."  
  
Kyo frowned. He had been here long enough to know that a case that merits attention from EnmaDaioh himself meant that the case was highly important. Konoe then opened the file, took out some slides, and passed it along to the Gushoushin brothers who quickly set up the projector. When they finished, the younger brother floated over to the side of the room and flipped off the light switch.  
  
For a moment, all they could see was the white blank screen from the projector and the elder brother then pressed the slide button.  
  
As the first image came up, everyone gasped, even the normally taciturn Tatsumi. Their faces were pale as they regarded the horror before them. "This," Konoe said gruffly, "is the first victim."  
  
They could tell that it was a female, and that was mainly due to her clothes, a long nightgown. The woman was pinned up against the wall, long nails driven into her hands and feet, cruxification style. And her head was missing.  
  
Numbly, Kyo thought to himself, I hope the bastard had cut off her head before crucifying her. . .  
  
The murder seemed to be of occult intent as a pentagram and two overlapping circles were drawn under and around the body, the jagged characters of a spell written around it, in between the two circles. Strangely, when blood should have been spilled all over the walls and on the floor, not one drop of it escaped the circle and pentagram. It was like utter insanity and chaos was bottled in by the magic symbols.  
  
"There's at least 5 more victims that we know of, " Konoe continued, as the projector clicked and flashed, revealing more grisly images of different victims, all killed in the same manner. "But the 7th victim, which happened last night. . . ." Konoe's voice trailed off.  
  
When the last image clicked into place, they understood his distress. This victim was a small boy it seemed, also killed using the same modus operandi but what chilled their blood was the elegant, cursive script, two feet high, painted above the body like a proclamation in blood. It said:  
  
COME TO ME, SHINIGAMIS.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
~to be continued~  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Yea! My first official cliffhanger! So what do you guys think? Reviews make the typing easier and faster... (hint, hint!). I'm getting quite excited about the upcoming chapters myself. The only thing stopping me from doing it right now is the fact that I'm pretty much exhausted and it's already 4.35 am!! So please, R & R!!! (^ o ^) 


	5. Chapter 4:The Game

A/N: I'm seriously neglecting my holiday assignments to do this fic. But, the show must go on! *author in a triumphant-watari-pose* You guys are soooo lucky, 'cause for me, when I found a fic I like, I usually have to wait ages for the authors to upload a new chapter (major hint to Ysabet-san here....when will you upload 'Ghost in the machine', Kelly wails). Anyways, major thanks to Ice-Phoenix and Ruby-Tears for faithfully reviewing every time *sob*.  
  
Warning: Erm... *scratches head* can't think of any  
  
Pairings: As usual, plus, a slight development in the Tats x Watari department!  
  
Disclaimer: *Yawns*  
  
CHAPTER 4: THE GAME  
  
"No matter how I look at it, there's practically no clue whatsoever as to whom this crazy psychopath is," declared Watari as he typed furiously away at his laptop. All of them had adjourned to the staff room after the meeting, everyone agreeing that no time could be wasted in solving this latest case. But despite the frustration shown in the phrasing of his words, there was a delighted smile on Watari's face. He thrives on challenges and this new case is exactly that: a challenge.  
  
Everyone, except for Saya and Yuma, who had been called back to their block for a new case, was gathered around Watari as he analyzed in minute detail the gruesome pictures of the seven murders uncovered while the Gushoushin had retired to the library to do a paper chase on the case. With a flair that Kyo could never master (he was never very good at computers, he admitted), Watari extracted the images of the circles and pentagram from each of the murders and superimposed each on the other.  
  
"Amazing," Watari breathed.  
  
"What?" 6 voices chorused together.  
  
"The circles and pentagrams for each murder is a near perfect replica of each other. Take a look for yourself," with that, Watari leaned back in his chair so that everyone could see the laptop's screen. He was right, they saw. Except for some very slight straying of the lines, the symbols were exact duplicate images of each other.  
  
"What does this mean, Watari-san?" asked Tatsumi, pushing up his glasses. He was leaning over Watari's left, his arm encircling the back of Watari's chair. Watari, Kyo noted, who may not have realized it himself, was leaning back even more in his chair. Kyo smirked.  
  
Watari shook his head thoughtfully, "I can't really say for sure but I think, whomever he is, he's been doing the symbols so much, it comes second nature to him. But," Watari held up a finger, "there's an anomaly.  
  
Look here," he moved the mouse over the area between the two circles and highlighted the arcane words written in between.  
  
"What is it?" Hisoka asked. From the corner of his eye, Kyo saw Hisoka rubbing absently at one arm. A moment later, Tsuzuki reached over and closed his hand over Hisoka's, squeezing gently.  
  
"From the alphabets used, and the way it's written, I'd say it's a summoning spell. A very complex one. The most complex I ever saw actually," Watari added. "but the weird thing is, it's not complete. There's certain key phrases missing here and there, all different for the 7 symbols. And- wait," with a frown, Watari hunched over his keyboard again and started to type away at lightning speed. No one really knew what he was doing as the search program used was one designed by Watari himself. They didn't have long to wait however as a couple of minutes later,  
  
"Aha! I knew it!" Watari punched the air triumphantly. "Oops, sorry!" he apologized at Kyo who had managed to duck away in time from the victorious fist. "Anyway, like I said, certain phrases are missing right? And all at different parts?"  
  
Six heads nodded in agreement. They don't really know if it was true but if Watari said so, then it must be.  
  
"So," Watari punched in a few more keys, "If you put it all together, the spell from all seven symbols, you have the complete set. Ta-da!" With a flourish, he pushed 'enter' and the entire screen went black, and an instant later, the completed spell appeared, jagged, blood-red letters glowing against the dark background.  
  
As one, they inhaled sharply in surprised, including Watari. They didn't have to understand the spell to know that it was... frightening. True, it was only arcane words digitally displayed, but the whole thing *reeked* with a menacing aura, seeming to carry with it a chill that pervaded the room, sending shivers down their spine.  
  
"What is it?" Hisoka asked again, his voice hoarse. No one was surprised at that though, each felt as if something heavy was lodged in their chests; where their hearts should be, something hard and cold now resided there. The Shinigamis felt fear.  
  
"It's," Watari stopped to clear his throat, his voice awed. "It's a summoning spell.  
  
To summon spirits that live between heaven and hell.  
  
Spirits that reside in Meifu."  
  
No one moved or spoke. Or even breathed it seemed. That cold, hard something in their chests now seemed to grow chilly spikes that pumped out ice water instead of warm blood in their veins.  
  
Watari turned slowly in his chair to face them, his face white, his eyes wide with amazement and more than a little amount of fear, "It's to summon us."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
It was late evening before Kyo finally reached his apartment. The discussion had been long and tiring, concerning the case. This was the first time ever anyone had blatantly challenged the Shinigamis, and it stumped them. But for what reason the challenge was given, none could guess.  
  
It was Watari also, surprisingly, that quashed down Hisoka and Tsuzuki's suggestion that the perpetrator could be Muraki. Kyo didn't know the whole story concerning this Muraki Kazutaka, but from what he'd heard, he was inclined to agree. From all accounts, this Muraki was a psychic vampire, a sadistic killer, a strong onmyouji and an all around crazy bastard. It had to be him, hadn't it?  
  
"I'm sorry bon, I don't think so," Watari shook his head. "It's because of the spell the murderer used."  
  
At their puzzled looks, he explained further. "I've made a study of the curse placed on Hisoka," here he threw an apologetic look at the boy, "and there's a pretty big difference. For one thing, the curse Muraki used is a style completely different to other normal curses, so it's safe to assume that Muraki has developed his own brand of magic. Our other cases concerning him substantiates that.  
  
Now, it's not easy developing your own style of magic," he continued. "It involves years of study, no matter how good you are, to find something that suits you and you only. This spell," he gestured at the laptop screen which still glowed with the ominous letters, "is altogether a completely brand new style by itself. And from the flow of the spell and its potency," here, all of them glanced again at the screen and looked away with a shudder, "This magician is perhaps one of the best dark magician I ever encountered. Perhaps *the* best. Even stronger than Muraki if we're to judge by this one spell alone."  
  
You could hear a pin drop in the room after that little bombshell Watari dropped, Kyo thought wryly. He moved around in his kitchen almost absently, preparing some light dinner as he thought back on the discussion the office had.  
  
Something had been nagging at the back of Kyo's mind and it had finally hit him then. "If this is a summoning spell, to summon one or all of us," he started slowly, "Why didn't he complete the spell? I mean, why go through all the bother of getting sacrifices but not launching the spell each time?"  
  
Everyone stared at each other uneasily. It was true. If the magician was as competent as Watari had made him out to be, why this business with the seven murders? Why not just come out and do the spell?  
  
"I think," Tsuzuki frowned, "he's doing it deliberately. The murders, the incomplete spell," he waved his hand at the laptop. "He's trying to get our attention, I think."  
  
"And succeeding," Terazuma muttered.  
  
They had tossed around dozens of possibilities concerning the identity of the killer after that and even Watari finally admitted that while it was highly unlikely that it was Muraki this time, it would be foolish to immediately cross him of the suspect list.  
  
You have, Watari shrugged, to keep your options open. And that, Kyo shook his head, is pretty much it. Cross Muraki off the list, and they don't have a single suspect. NOT crossing him off the list, and he's their ONLY suspect.  
  
"It would be foolish of us to take unnecessary risks," Tatsumi had said. "Since even Enma-sama himself had seen fit to take a personal interest in this case, it goes to show just how important, and dangerous it could be. Since Kyoto falls under Watari and Kyo's jurisdiction, they will naturally be the ones assigned to it. On top of that, Tsuzuki-san, Kurosaki-kun and I will join you," announced Tatsumi. "Terazuma-san, Wakaba-san, Saya and Yuma- san will stay here as backup. Understand?" At their nods, he concluded with a "Very well then, everyone go home, get some rest, and we'll have another briefing tomorrow morning before going down to Chijou."  
  
This is going to be like trying to find the proverbial needle in the proverbial haystack, Kyo sighed to himself. He carried his dinner, a chicken paella, to the couch in front of the tv and was just settling down to eat his dinner when the doorbell rang.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Watari had stayed back after everyone else left to do more research for the case. The Gushoushin brothers joined him then to compare their findings and the police evidence collected for the case. What they've gotten hadn't been much, but it was definitely a little bit better than what they first started out with.  
  
Night had fallen as he made his way back to his own apartment. There was a cool wind blowing, bringing with it a hint of rain and cherry blossoms. Life is good here in Meifu, Watari mused. Perfect days always, with the occasional rain to relieve the monotony, everlasting sakuras... yes, life IS good here in Meifu.... well, sometimes. He winced inwardly then, remembering the mayhem that ensued when Muraki managed to break into Meifu to kidnap Tsuzuki. That had definitely counted as a pretty awful day.  
  
He had just reached his block when he remembered that Kyo lived in the one over. The boy could use some company for a while, he thought. Besides, as great as it is having 003 around, he had to admit that sometimes he craved human company when the sun set. So he walked on past his block, entered Kyo's and a few minutes later, was ringing on his doorbell.  
  
He heard a faint "Chotto matte!" and a few seconds later, the door opened to reveal Kyo in a T-shirt that said 'Josui High School' and shorts.  
  
"Konbanwa!" Watari grinned. "I thought I'd drop by to say hi!"  
  
Kyo smiled back and stepped aside to let him in. "I appreciate it. It was getting a bit boring talking to myself."  
  
"Aa, I know the feeling," Watari slipped out of his shoes and threw a commiserating glance at the boy. "I was getting a bit lonely myself."  
  
"003 would be devastated to hear that," Kyo said over his shoulder as he gestured to Watari to take a seat on the couch. "Do you want some dinner? I was just about to have some chicken paella."  
  
"Thanks, I'd love to, and don't tell 003 I said that!"  
  
Faint laughter could be heard from the kitchen as Kyo rustled up another plate for him. Watari took the time to take off his coat and slung it over the back of an armchair. With some surprise, he noted that nearly every light in the place had been turned on. He sat back down on the couch as Kyo came over with his plate and handed it over to him. Kyo was different from the others, Watari thought to himself. While everyone had their share of a hurtful past and did their best to hide it, Kyo seemed to just... acknowledge that his past was there and just went on with what he was doing.  
  
It's not as though Kyo is a cold, unfeeling kind of person, Watari mused on. On the contrary in fact, as proved by the way he handled the spirit of the dead sister a few days back. Rather, it was because he felt so much, for other people, that he pushed aside his own hurt to comfort others. Watari sighed soundlessly. It was good having Kyo around. He brought with him a certain cheeriness to the place, made things a little bit lighter somehow, for himself, and the others. He'd hate to lose him.  
  
He took a bite of the paella, made the appropriate noises of delight (it was good, after all) and asked Kyo, "Why did you turn all the lights in the place on?"  
  
Kyo shrugged indifferently, "I'm not used to being alone."  
  
Watari was about to ask him what he meant by that when Kyo suddenly gave him an impish grin. "You looked pretty close with Tatsumi-san earlier, what's that about?"  
  
Watari choked and Kyo pounded his back enthusiastically, grinning like a madman and handed him a glass of water. "Well?"  
  
"Wh-what do you mean?" Watari spluttered.  
  
"Mou," chibi-Kyo appeared and nudged Watari slyly. "If you guys sat any closer, you'd be glued to each other," he declared with a snicker.  
  
Watari choked again. "K-k-KYO-SAN!!"  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
It was a couple of hours later, as Watari made his way back to his own apartment that he realized that Kyo had cleverly deflected his questions and turned the tables back on him.  
  
"Sneaky bastard," Watari muttered to himself.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
The next morning, it was only Tatsumi, Kyo, Tsuzuki and Hisoka that went down to Chijou. Watari had elected to stay back for a while to see if he could dig up something more about the case. That last session Watari had with the Gushoushin had provided them with a small scrap of a clue, a torn piece of paper with a strange, mystic symbol on it. After researching, they had found that it was the sign of a small shop in the bad part of Kyoto, selling dark magic paraphernalia. It wasn't much, but it was something to start on.  
  
They decided to check into their hotels first, and dump their luggage before checking out the shop. Tatsumi had booked for them a single room with two double beds in a cheap motel. It was, Tsuzuki confided to Kyo, a far cry from the dilapidated and run down house Tatsumi got for them the last time they were in the old imperial city.  
  
They had just entered the room given to them when Tsuzuki bounded past them and bounced enthusiastically on the bed nearest the window. "This is mine and Hisoka! I got here first!" Tsuzuki sang out. Hisoka blushed and muttered something about idiots and discretion and dumped his bags on the bed his partner had procured.  
  
Tatsumi and Kyo meanwhile, took a look at the other available bed and pondered. Before Tatsumi could say anything though, Kyo spoke up. "I'll take the couch if you don't mind, Tatsumi-san."  
  
At Tatsumi's inquiring look he said, "Don't take this the wrong way but I'm not used to sleeping with anybody besides..." Kyo shrugged. "I'm just not used to it."  
  
Tatsumi gave him a piercing stare but before he could say anything, Kyo bent down and picked up something white lying on the pillow. "What's this?"  
  
Immediately, a pair of puppy ears and a wagging tail appeared on Tsuzuki. "Wan! Wan! Is it chocolates?"  
  
"No," Kyo said slowly, "It's a note. For us."  
  
"From the management?" Tatsumi's voice was muffled as he was leaning into the built-in closet, carefully stowing his bags away. There'd be time to unpack later.  
  
"It's," Kyo hesitated. From where he sat, Hisoka could feel a very low wave of uneasiness radiating from him. Obviously, something had upset him and he was trying his best to control it.  
  
"What is it?" Hisoka asked sharply. At his tone, the other two men in the room stopped in their tracks and gave puzzled looks at the both of them. Kyo took a deep breath and began to read aloud the note.  
  
"Ohayo, Shinigamis. Do you like your room? But then, as Tatsumi-san was the one who picked it, you don't really have anything to say do you? Really, Tatsumi-san, don't be such a miser! By the way, I'm glad all of decided to take me up on my invitation. The party would not be a party without the guests of honor, would it not? And like any parties, I enjoy games. They make the time fly by without you noticing it, don't you agree? And so, Shinigamis;  
  
Let the games begin."  
  
~to be continued~  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Wow, I'm getting to be pretty good at cliffhangers, don't you think? ^ . ~ So, as always, what do you guys think? Is the plot developing well? This is my first try at a long fic so I don't want to make mistakes. I'm sorry this chapter is a bit short but I have to get up early tomorrow morning. My mom has guests coming (yech!).But don't worry, no wind, no rain, no tide, not even Muraki could stop me from uploading a new chapter tomorrow night! (Hopefully.) So Review! Please???? 


	6. Chapter 5:Mind Game

_A/N: Argh! The case that'll be the focus of the plot is starting! I'm sooooo nervous! What if it's crap? What if all of you hate it and refuse to read it anymore and my story gets relegated to the back pages of FF.net?????? *Cough* Ah, panic attack over. *Bows* Ohayo, minna-san. Today I will possibly upload 2 chapters as it's Eid-ul-Fitri (it's a celebration for those who don't know, Ice-Phoenix should know since you're Singaporean ^0^) & I refuse to go to anybody's house! Haha! So I'm alone with my computer and a hentai imagination! Ahh. . . . the possibilities are endless. Twylise-san: Thanks, I like Kyo too *giggles crazily*, btw, I read your fic 'Twists' and . . .  mou, I don't even know why you're reading mine. . . . you're a way better writer than I am. . . . thanks anyway! ^ . ^_

_A/N 2: I hate Las Ketchup._

_Warning: Major Angst! (I hope) Major Trouble! Traps! Kyo-Torture! (Mwahahaha!)_

_Pairings: As usual, plus, a further look into that missing somebody from Kyo's life *wipes tears*_

_Disclaimer: *Double yawn* Oh yeah, the song is Kelly Rowland's (Destiny's Child) "Stole". It's a great song! Get it! In a way, it's even better than "Dilemma". So don't sue_ _me!_

CHAPTER FIVE: Mind Games

****

"Mary's got the same-size hands as Marilyn Monroe,

She put her fingers in the imprints at Mann's Chinese Theater show,

She could've been a movie star,

Never got the chance to go that far,

Her life was stole,

Oh, now we'll never know . . . ."

It didn't take long for Watari to join them after they called him up. He now sat on the couch beside Kyo and perused the note thoughtfully, chewing on his lower lip. To say that they were disturbed by it was the least he could say. They were more like freaked out.

Tatsumi was about to wear a track in the carpet from his restless pacing back and forth. Tsuzuki was just lying on the bed, his back against the headboard and he was cuddling Hisoka close to him. All of them kept their silence.

Watari finally looked up and addressed Hisoka, "And you couldn't feel anything from the note?"

Hisoka sighed. They had been over this dozens of times already. "No," he repeated again dully. "I couldn't feel any sort of residual emotion from the note. It's blank. It's like it wasn't even written by a human."

"Hmm," Watari chewed his lip again. "I'll run some tests on it then, see if I can get anything like fingerprints or whatever."

"What about the shop?" Kyo asked. "Are we still going to do it now or . . . ."

Tatsumi stopped his 150th. lap around the room to stare thoughtfully at Kyo. "First, since the killer has proven he has the ability to track us down, we all agree that changing motels would just be a waste of time?" he paused until everyone nodded in assent and went on. "But, we'll still take precautions. Anytime anyone of us is in the room, I want barriers to be put up and no one is to go anywhere alone. As for the shop, we'll go tonight. In case something goes wrong, the less witnesses or casualties, the better. So get some rest, everyone."

With that, Watari stood up and moved to the adjoining room they had gotten after Watari arrived. What with the additional Shinigami and the equipment he brought, the room was getting pretty crowded. So instead of the couch, Kyo would be sharing the next room with Watari. "I think I'll go help Watari," Kyo announced and went to follow the blond-haired scientist. Anything would be better than just sitting around doing nothing, Kyo reasoned. Even if he didn't get much sleep last night (as usual), he was too buzzed with adrenaline and nervous energy to try and get some anyway.

I wonder if psychopaths/killer/dark magicians surf the 'net too, Kyo wondered idly.

________________________________________________________________________

(A couple of hours later, mid-afternoon)

Kyo yawned and stretched himself lazily, wincing as several joints popped in protest. He had been hunched over the spare laptop Watari brought for the last few hours, surfing through old case files, searching for clues. So far, nothing. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and wondered why is it that Shinigamis, having rapid healing powers, can get tired as normal people do too.

Gee, it could be due to the fact that you haven't been sleeping right for months, the voice in the back of his head piped up cheerfully. Oh shut up, Kyo thought to himself. He glanced over to his left at Watari who had also been typing away at his computer, his fingers dancing with delightful speed over the keyboard. The scientist seemed to be able to operate tirelessly on just his genkiness it seemed. He can't remember if the blond had even stopped to take a coffee break that morning. He himself had drunk 3 cups at least.

"And I got my bladder to prove it," Kyo muttered to himself sourly. Just as he was about to open his mouth to needle Watari, the scientist himself suddenly stopped, and stretched, flexing his fingers.

"This case," Watari paused for a more dramatic effect, "has got to be one of the most toughest and best case so far!"

Kyo rolled his eyes.

"Scientifically speaking of course," Watari hastened to assure his partner.

"Yes, I find it intellectually stimulating the fact that there's somebody out there who's trying to summon us with a dark spell and do God-knows-what to us." Kyo deadpanned.

Sweatdrop. "Ah, Kyo-san! One must always find the joy in even the littlest things, you know . . . ."

"Tell that to my stomach," Kyo groaned, rubbing the aforementioned part of his body sympathetically. "I'm hungry. Can we *please* got get lunch?"

"What about the others? Shall we get them to come along?" Watari asked, closing down his laptop and trying to put some semblance of order to the stacks of yellow notepaper filled with his scrawling. At last he gave up and decided that as long as he can find what he's looking for, what does it matter?

Kyo sighed disconsolately. "Tatsumi went back to Meifu to try get some answers from Kacho. Tsuzuki and Hisoka went out for lunch ages ago," he reminded his partner.

"Aa! Soka? Well, let's go then! I know a great place not far from here that makes the best ramen . . . ."

Smiling, Kyo followed the still-babbling scientist out of the room and locked the doors behind them.

* * *

They took their time as they made their way to the roadside stall that Watari claimed has the best ramen in Kyoto. Walking together, they made quite a pair, the golden-haired chattering scientist, who, for once was wearing normal shirt, jacket and slacks instead of his habitual white lab coat, and Kyo, similarly attired but with his ever present black baseball cap on his head.

"Why do you keep on wearing that cap whenever we go out?" Watari asked curiously. They were passing through some of the busier districts of downtown Kyoto, moving easily through the crowd of Saturday-morning shoppers with their various errands. "I hardly ever see you take it off outside the office."

Kyo waited until they had crossed a busy junction before answering. "I used to come here a lot, before I died. And since I died recently, you can imagine the shock it would cause if people recognized me," he said, smiling.

Watari gave him a glance. Sure enough, the cap would ensure that nobody would at least immediately recognize him as it was one of those caps with the curled brims pulled low over his eyes. God knows that his eyes alone would have been a (ahem) dead giveaway.

"So which places do you go to when you come here?"

Kyo shrugged. "I liked visiting the temples and the Zen gardens. It's peaceful."

"Aa, I know what you mean!" Watari nodded enthusiastically. "I've always loved the small temples that not a lot of tourists go to and . . . ." It took several moments for Watari to realize that his partner was no longer walking beside him. Looking back, he saw the boy standing at the last corner, staring fixedly into the glass-fronted interior of a small cafe.

He walked over to him and noticed Kyo holding himself rigidly, his fists clenched. Alarmed, he wondered if someone had recognized the boy after all. "Kyo? Is everything okay? Did you see somebody?" he tugged at the sleeve of Kyo's jacket but the boy didn't even look at him. He kept on staring inside the shop and Watari, following his gaze, saw the man.

He looked to be in his late twenties, probably 27 or 28 years old. All Watari could see was his left side as the man sat at a little table by himself, facing the opposite wall, a cup of coffee in his hand and reading a newspaper. Confused, Watari looked closely at the man. Could it be the killer? Nah, he dismissed the thought. From all accounts, he felt quite ordinary. Not even a hint of menace in his aura.

The man continued drinking his coffee and reading his paper, oblivious to the attention. From the sunlight streaming into the shop, Watari could make out that the man was quite tall, judging by the way he sat, probably a few inches taller than Kyo who was over 5' 8", with soft-looking brown hair, delicate hands (probably an artist or a medical practitioner, Watari thought) and was wearing glasses. All in all, quite ordinary. Probably good-looking, if he could ever catch a glimpse of his full profile, but ordinary in all other senses.

He turned to Kyo and was about to ask him again what's wrong when he quickly shut his mouth.

Tears were streaming silently down Kyo's suddenly pale face. Somehow in the last minute, a fine trembling took over his body as he continued to stare helplessly at the unidentified man inside the cafe.

"C'mon," Watari said softly. "Let's get away from here." He took Kyo's unresisting hand and tugged him away from the place and down into a dark alley. Moments later, they disappeared from view.

And inside the cafe, the man suddenly looked up from his paper, wondering at the feeling of somebody staring at him. Shrugging it off as a moment of fancy, he went back to his coffee.

________________________________________________________________________

Kyo didn't seem to notice or care where Watari was taking him. They appeared a few heartbeats later in a small park, filled with sakura trees. Watari took him away from the public footpaths, deep into the grove of trees and finally sat them down under the shade of an ancient sakura, it's gnarled trunk providing a comfortable back rest, its branches giving shade from the summer sun.

Watari sat back quietly, content to let Kyo take his own time. It wasn't long before Kyo was in his arms, crying brokenly into his chest, his trembling grown worse. Kyo's hands were clutching the lapels of his jacket like a lifeline as Watari took off his cap and stroked his hair reassuringly, all the while murmuring soft, empty words of comfort.

It seemed like a painful eternity before Kyo finally stopped crying, hiccupping slightly. Thankfully, his trembling too had subsided and he pulled away from Watari, giving a watery smile of thanks as Watari handed him a handkerchief. "Gomen, I didn't mean to go crazy on you like that," he apologized. "Look at me," he laughed bitterly. "18 years old and crying like a baby," a disgusted note in his voice.

Watari shook his head. "Iye, it's okay. Besides, if we don't cry now and then, all of us would end up crazy. Tears heal, you know."

Sigh. "Aa, I know" Kyo replied softly, leaning back against the tree. "But it doesn't take the scars away."

There wasn't much Watari could say to that however, so he kept quiet. They sat there like that for a few minutes, each lost in their own thoughts until Watari finally broke the silence. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Kyo drew up his knees and hugged himself, a protective gesture. Unknowingly even to himself, his hands clenched again in remembrance. For a moment there, Watari thought that Kyo was going to deflect the question away again, like he always did whenever someone tried to find out about his past, but then, Kyo finally spoke up.

"He was, no," Kyo frowned down at his knees. "He *is* my everything. He's my family, my best friend, my . . . ." Kyo stopped himself and a slight blush stained his cheeks.

"Lover?"

Kyo gave him a startled look and he was rewarded with another blush. "Aa, is it, is that . . ." again, Kyo hesitated and Watari supplied him with the answer.

"What? Weird?" 

Kyo nodded.

"You *have* noticed how close Tsuzuki and Hisoka can get don't you? After that, I can't really get that weirded out you know." Watari smiled indulgently. Kyo was quite cute when he blushed like that. For once, he really looked as young as his age, like a little brother, it seemed to Watari.

"Old habits die hard," Kyo explained. "Some people still can't really accept that sort of thing, even now. You know, isn't it funny that most of the guys in our office like other guys? What are the chances of those happening on earth you think?"

"It was pretty obvious from the start that Tsuzuki and Hisoka liked each other," Watari agreed. "It just took them a long time to finally come out and say it."

"Like you and Tatsumi."

"Like me an-WHAT????" It was Watari's turn to blush and his face was a fire-engine red. He continued to choke and splutter until he noticed the small smile playing on Kyo's lips. His eyes narrowed dangerously. "You are not," he declared, "going to do THAT evasion trick again."

Kyo laughed. "Didn't really think it would work this time anyway."

"So tell me about him," Watari offered. "I'd love to hear about the kind of guy who can make my partner blush like that."

Kyo gave him a grateful look and took a moment to collect his thoughts. "I was a junior in high school then. That same year, our school got a new doctor. The old one was transferred to a different school." There was a faraway look in his eyes as he remembered back those days. Days when he was still alive.

"My friend, Hikaru, dragged me to the clinic to take a look at the new doctor whom she claimed was a, and I quote, a 'hottie'. His name was Matsumada Takashi. We became fast friends and it wasn't long before we started to spend a lot of time with him. 

He was a nice guy, more than that, and the three of us would always hang out together. In school, weekends . . ." He trailed off.

"How long did it take you to realize that you love him? Or vice versa?"

Kyo blushed again and hung his head, "It took me nearly a year," he confessed.

"What on earth took you so long?" Watari demanded, incredulous.

"I was already in love with him before the end of the year!" Kyo protested defensively. "The rest of the time," here, Kyo grimaced slightly, "I spent it being confused."

"About what? Whether he loved you or not?" Watari guessed.

"Well, that. And . . ."

"Out with it boy."

"Well, I was straight!" Watari nearly laughed at the exasperated look on Kyo's face. However, he decided wisely that it might be a bad idea. Kyo noticed his suppressed laughter though and rolled his eyes.

"Just because I fell in love with a guy doesn't mean I'm gay you know. Or a bisexual," he added.

Watari raised an eyebrow. "It's true," Kyo insisted. "I liked girls. I still do. I never even liked a guy before. Or after. Believe me, I tried." Kyo assured him. "But then, I realized that it doesn't matter whom I love or how he looks like or what sex he is. I just love him and that's it."

"So what made you realized it anyway in the end?"

Kyo snorted with laughter, "I saw him and Hikaru kissing one day and before I realized it, I was running away like a scared rabbit. Taka saw me though and chased after me. We shouted, and I finally blurted out why I why I was so upset. Because I love him."

"What did he say then?" Watari was fascinated. This was almost as good as reading a romance novel.

"He said thank god, and if I had taken any longer to tell him that, he was seriously considering kidnapping me and eloping straight off."

Watari couldn't help himself. He finally broke down in gales of laughter, nearly lying on the ground as he clutched his aching side. Kyo just grinned and let Watari's mirth run its course.

Still giggling, Watari wiped his eyes. "You must have been pretty happy then."

"Aa, I was. It was easier for Taka to know he loved me though."

"Why's that?"

"He's been gay for as long as he could remember."

Watari giggled again and a thought struck him. "What about Hikaru? You said they were kissing."

Kyo sighed, a small smile on his face. "Apparently, Hikaru-chan finally got fed-up with the both of us and tried to force us to come face-to-face with our feelings. She hoped that by making me jealous, I'd finally admit my feelings to Taka."

"Which you did, so I'd say she did you a pretty big favour then."

"Yeah."

"So what happened then?"

A pause. "Six months later, I died."

 Watari mentally cursed himself for his stupidity. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring back bad memories."

Kyo shook his head. "It doesn't matter. It's what on my mind most of the time anyway."

They lapsed into silence once again, letting the cool breeze that sprung up to caress them and brush away any lingering pain. Kyo had to admit to himself that it felt good to finally share with somebody a little bit of the hurt he felt. It still didn't come close as to having Taka back again but it was a start.

"You still want to get some ramen?" 

Kyo looked up to see Watari standing over him, the lowering sun shining a halo around his blond locks. "It'll be my treat."

Kyo smiled. "I'd love to."

________________________________________________________________________

Night had fallen by the time they made their way to the suspected shop. Even without knowing of its reputation, it was pretty obvious that this was that part of Kyoto that the tourists didn't get to see. Or even the usual residents either. The one dingy street they came to which housed the shop they were looking for was filled with other shops, either run down and boarded up or just closed for the night, selling what only a select few would want or even dream of buying. Death seemed to be a major business on this street.

They passed broken bottles of beer littering the road and garbage that spilled out of trash cans ravaged by packs of wild dogs. Those beasts however, took one sniff of the Shinigamis and slunk away quietly. Dumb animals they may be but even these dumb animals could recognize death. They were not to be chosen as prey.

A few feet away from the shop, recognizable by the symbols painted on its wooden signboard, corresponding with the symbol they found, all five of them went into invisible mode with Watari staying outside to guard.

 "Can you feel anything?" Tsuzuki asked Tatsumi quietly. Out of the four of them, Tatsumi was the one with the strongest reikan and should be able to sense anything spiritual inside. The secretary shook his head and gave a questioning look at Hisoka who in turn shook his head in the negative either.

"All right then, let's go. But remember, be careful." Tatsumi squared his shoulders resolutely and lead the way in, easily passing through the doors in his immaterialized state. Soon, all four of them were standing in the darkened interior of the shop, breathing quietly. Not a thing moved, not even a whisper of sound reached their ears, their eyes straining to see in the darkness.

"Did anyone remember to bring a light?" Kyo asked. A second later, a small flame appeared, made by Tsuzuki from a fire ofuda. That small ball of flame burned steadily, hovering above the ofuda that gave birth to it, and shed just enough light for them to see by.

All they saw were wooden shelves, running from floor to ceiling and packed with cobwebs and nothing else. The counter running across the breadth of the room was also covered with dust, cobwebs and showed gaping holes, made by who knows what.

"Doesn't look like it's been used for ages," Tatsumi started and that was when the ceiling dropped down on them.

The last thing the secretary remembered before he lost consciousness was the look of panic in Kyo's eyes.

________________________________________________________________________

Somebody groaned. Tatsumi wondered who it was until he realized that it was himself who groaned. Blinking, he tried to stand only to find himself jammed up, back against a wall and his knees pressed against his chest.

The reason for this rather awkward position was explained a few moments later as Tsuzuki coughed and again produced that magical ball of flame. 

They were in a box. Or a damn small room. The other three was also jammed up in the same position, all of them facing each other, in a square. There was barely enough space for them to even fidget, with the ceiling only a few inches above their heads. What Tatsumi could make of the walls was that they were utterly black, not even reflecting the light from Tsuzuki's ofuda. 

"Is everyone alright?" he asked.

Grunts of assent came from Hisoka who was in front of him, Tsuzuki who was on his left, but none from Kyo, on his right. The boy who also had his knees pressed uncomfortably close was hugging himself, his head bowed. "Kyo?" Tatsumi asked, his voice sharp with concern. "Are you alright?" Briefly, he remembered again the look of panic in the boy's eyes before they passed out.

Kyo lifted his head and Tatsumi was shocked to see that his face was white as paper, his pale eyes large with fright. The boy had started to shiver so hard, Tatsumi could feel his body vibrating with the close contact.

"What's wrong?" Tatsumi asked again and reached out to touch him, to check for injuries. But the boy shrank away from his hand.

"I'm, I'm alright," he gasped out.

"Like hell you are," It was Hisoka. "Tell us what's wrong or I'll knock you on the head again."

Kyo smiled rather weakly at that and took a deep breath. He couldn't seem to breathe properly, no matter how hard he tried. But that was probably because he was scared out of his mind, Kyo thought to himself, suddenly experiencing the sudden urge to giggle uncontrollably. Oh great, I'm getting hysterical, he realized dimly.

"I'm . . . .uh," his voice was barely a whisper but considering the close proximity they were to each other, everyone had no trouble hearing him. "I'm rather claustrophobic," he finished.

The other three blinked in surprise but it was Hisoka who first reached out to him, laying a comforting hand on his shoulder, despite Kyo trying to shrink away from him, his shivering growing worse.

"It's all right," Hisoka crooned softly, trying to project an aura of calmness through the swirling, confusing mass of emotions that was Kyo. Despite his fear, Kyo was keeping a rather tight hold on his emotional shield and with a start, Hisoka realized that Kyo was doing it for him, not wanting the overload the boy's emphatic ability. From the corner of his eye, he could see Tatsumi again reaching out to Kyo but he shook his head sharply. Any more close contact and Kyo was likely to fall apart.

"Listen to me," Hisoka said firmly. "It's going to be alright. We'll get out of here soon, don't worry."

But Kyo's body was now starting to jerk slightly and his voice was starting to break. "Yes, get out of here. That would be nice. In fact, that would be really good. Can we go now 'cause I'm not feeling so well and I would really like to get out of here so can we please please please get-Ouch!" Kyo glared at Hisoka. "What the hell did you pinch me so hard for?"

"Because you were hyperventilating," he replied, with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh," Kyo said, faintly. "Thanks," The jerking had stop now but he was still shivering. "Right." The glazed look of fear was dimmer now in his eyes and he clenched his hands, trying to control the shivering. "So how do we get out of here?"

Tsuzuki smiled at his brave attempt to master his fear and quickly spoke up, trying to distract Kyo. "What do you guys remember before passing out?"

Tatsumi frowned. "I seem to remember the ceiling coming down on us."

"And the walls moving in," Hisoka added thoughtfully, his hand still squeezing reassuringly Kyo's shoulder.

"Great," Kyo muttered.

"Aa," Tsuzuki nodded. "And the floor moving up too. So what does that mean?"

They kept quiet for a moment, lost in thought, until Kyo broke the silence, his voice rather husky but better controlled now. "That means that it wasn't the room itself that moved. It was a magical trap."

"You're right," Tatsumi nodded. "It was probably triggered when we came in the shop. But what kind of trap is it?"

Again they fell into silence and again Kyo broke it, but this time, asking a rather surprising question. "Do you guys notice it's not getting hot in here?"

The three of them started in surprise. "Yeah," Hisoka nodded. "It's quite cool, but what does it mean?"

"I'm pretty sure there are no holes anywhere in this trap, at least on my side." The others nodded to confirm the same for their side too after a moment of checking. "But considering that this "room" is pretty small, and that there's four of us, plus a fire, we should have been running low on oxygen so this "room" should have gotten hotter right?" Kyo asked.

"Yeah, you're right!" Tsuzuki said, excited now. "But that means . . . .erm, what does it mean anyway?" Tsuzuki asked, now deflated.

"Hold on for a minute." Kyo closed his eyes and with a little difficulty, unclenched his hands from their death grip on his knees and folded them into a prayer position. He muttered something under his breath, too soft for them to hear properly but a few seconds later, a cool wind blew through, rifling their hair and bringing with it a scent of dust.

Kyo opened his eyes and grinned somewhat shakily at them. "This trap isn't real!"

"Huh? What do you mean? It feels pretty solid to me," with that, Tsuzuki banged his fist against a wall, producing a dull thump.

Kyo shook his head. "It's an illusion. A pretty good one, but still an illusion. That's why the wind I called up could pass through. This isn't real."

"Okay," Hisoka said slowly. "Now we know it isn't real, what do we do? Repeat to ourselves that it isn't real and clicked our heels together three times?" Hisoka couldn't resist saying that but Kyo just grinned at him.

"All we have to do, is to destroy the source of the illusion."

"But what, or where is the source?" Tatsumi asked. "I can't feel anything with my reikan."

"That's because the trap is made of shadows," Kyo replied.

Tatsumi could have kicked himself, if there had been enough room to do it. Of course! The shop had been full of shadows when they entered so he didn't pay any attention to it. He had been so focused on how to get out of the trap, he hadn't even considered *what* the trap is actually. The Kagetsukai smiled in thanks at Kyo.

Without further ado, Tatsumi closed his eyes and searched inwardly for that focus which he used to master shadows. Instantly, it came to him, and he placed his hands on the floor at both sides of him and concentrated.

And concentrated some more. Beads of sweat started to trickle down his forehead. This trap was almost too much. Even though it was made of shadows, as Kyo had said, there was such a large concentration of it that he felt almost overwhelmed. A most infuriating feeling for a Shadow Master.

Slowly though, he could feel the shadows giving way. And not long after, he felt it thinning under his hands. He felt a surge of triumph and pulled some more. Almost, he seemed to hear, or rather, feel a snap in the fabric of the shadows and the whole trap collapsed around them.

And all four of them fell unceremoniously to the *real* floor of the shop they had entered with a crash. Apparently, the trap had been suspended more than a few feet of the floor. A second later, Watari materialized inside, alerted by the crash.

"What happened? Oops, sorry Kyo! Didn't mean to step on you like that!" Kyo waved aside his apology. "Are you guys alright?" The scientist-cum-resident doctor hurriedly made his rounds, checking for any injuries. Tsuzuki and Hisoka were alright, nursing only some scratches and bruises which were quickly fading but Tatsumi continued to lie there on the floor on his back, for once, not caring that his suit was getting dirty.

 He was so tired, he could have slept right there and then but the look of concern on Watari's face as he checked Tatsumi over made him decide that it wasn't such a good idea. He really didn't want to make the blond-haired man any more worried than he already was.

"I'm alright." He smiled a little tired smile. "Just exhausted. You should check on Kyo, he was rather . . . distraught." 

"If you're sure you're alright. . . ." Watari said, clearly reluctant to leave his side.

Tatsumi felt more than a little bit touched at his concern but he nodded, gesturing weakly at Kyo. "Go on."

"Aa, alright." Watari got up and made his way to Kyo who had curled himself up into a little ball by the shop's dusty front window. At first, Watari thought he had hurt himself pretty bad, judging by the shaking, but as he knelt down, concerned, in front of the boy, he noticed with a start of surprise that the normally cheerful, ever-pleasant boy was swearing sulfurously under his breath. 

In several languages it seemed.

"Are you alright Kyo?" he asked, a bit taken aback at how fluently he was doing his cursing, switching effortlessly from one language to the next until it seemed he was almost singing his swearing.

Kyo nodded furiously and continued to swear.

A little bit nonplussed, Watari made his way over to Tsuzuki and Hisoka, asking them what happened.

Tsuzuki eyed Kyo, who was still swearing and explained as best as he could. "We were trapped. In a really, really small room." Watari still looked confused. "Kyo turned out to be claustrophobic."

"Ah," Watari exclaimed delicately. That would explain the swearing then. But what about Tatsumi?

"Kyo found out then that the trap was made of shadows. A lot of shadows. So Tatsumi got into action."

Ah, that would explain the exhaustion. He was about to say something further when out of nowhere, a piece of paper suddenly appeared in thin air and floated down to his hand. He grabbed it by reflex and stared at it in surprise and slowly dawning fear.

"You guys, we have another note," he said.

Tatsumi managed to pull himself into a sitting position, helped by Tsuzuki who had hurried over and Kyo finally stopped swearing.

"What does it say?" Tatsumi could have berated himself for that quiver of exhaustion in his voice but he simply did not have the energy to do it.

Watari cleared his throat a few times and began to read aloud;

                        "Konbanwa, Shinigamis. My, what a marvelous show you've put on!

                        I honestly didn't expect you people to have figured out my trap so 

                        soon. . . . I wonder where I went wrong? Congratulations anyway.

                        Truly you Shinigamis have proven to be quite enjoyable participants 

                        in my little game. I'm simply *trembling* with delight! Shall

                        we play some more then? Here's a little clue to help you start

                        the next game."

There was a little map drawn on the note, with an 'X' marking a spot on the outskirts of Kyoto, a little secluded area in the middle of some woods, if Watari remembered correctly.

"Well," Tatsumi said grimly, "If he wants a game, he's getting one."

~to be continued~

________________________________________________________________________

_A/N: Wahahahaha! How was it? I had a tear in my eye when Kyo saw Takashi again . . . *sniff*. So as usual, please review! I probably will be uploading another chapter later tonight! I'm getting quite excited by how things are progressing. Oh yes, IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING!:_

_I'll be starting on some lemony bits soon and I want to ask everybody's opinion. It will be my first attempt at it so I need some help. Would you guys like a *ahem* full-bodied and graphic lemon (tastefully done of course, I shudder reading the REALLY graphic kinds) or would you people just want some HINTS of lemony bits?? Please tell me when you're reviewing this chapter and I'll follow the majority! Ja ne!_


	7. Chapter 6:Pain

A/N: Have you guys noticed that I tend to start my "Author's Notes" with insane, maniacal laughter first? Hmm, interesting. Says much about my psyche doesn't it? @ . @  
  
Ruby-Tears: Yep, Kyo makes a great 'Save-the-Day' type of hero doesn't he? Just wait till you read THIS chapter. . . . if what he does won't impress you. . . *sniff*. Thanks for your vote on the lemon (my kind of girl!). Hehehehe!  
  
Rinny: Wan! *Kelly blushes fiercely & shuffles her feet in embarrassment* Thank you! I take it as a major compliment coz I just love your "Coming Out" fic! ^ . ^  
  
Minna-san, to those who haven't, remember please, to vote on the lemony bits thing I mentioned in Chapter 5 *looks over shoulder carefully and whispers* I kind of like lemons *blushes guiltily* Hell, would we be reading yaoi if we didn't? ^-^  
  
Warning: More Traps! (Damn that mysterious psychopath/killer!) More Kyo- Torture! And Hisoka-Torture!  
  
Pairings: Tsu x Soka, Tats x Watari, Kyo x Taka (Obviously. I mean, can you blame the poor boy for not wanting to forget him? He did after all, gave up Heaven for Taka . . . *sniff*)  
  
Question: Would anyone be interested in reading a side fic telling the whole story of how Kyo & Taka met & *woohoo!* fell in love? Vote in your reviews! (*can I get more obvious in my begging for praises?*  
  
Disclaimer: *glares at the computer screen* No, she hisses resentfully, YnM does not belong to me. . . . she pouts and turns away from the computer. Baaaaaka.  
  
CHAPTER 6: PAIN  
  
It was a trap. It had to be. In fact, the whole thing was simply screaming "TRAP!" with bells on and a hula skirt to boot.  
  
But of course, they were going anyway.  
  
The fact that Tatsumi was nearly incapacitated with weariness was brushed aside. He was fine, he insisted, give him a few more minutes and he'll recover. What was unspoken was the fact that Tatsumi would rather die again than let any of his co-workers come to harm from the machinations of this madman they're chasing. Tatsumi might not show it, but everyone knew he cared deeply for each one of them.  
  
So out of respect for his feelings, they kept their silence. Kyo had recovered from his bout with his phobia and was only prone to a few muttered swear words every few minutes as they rested for a bit, to allow Tatsumi to catch his breath. Other than that, the other three Shinigamis were fine. And dreading to go.  
  
But, Watari had sighed, it's their job and somebody had to do it. Might as well be them.  
  
And so it was, with barely a breeze stirred up, the five of them disappeared from the shop. And a ghostly chuckle stirred the air.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Guided by Watari, they re-appeared later around a hundred feet away from the place marked on the map. Tatsumi was leaning against Watari as they surveyed their surroundings. Given the fact that Tsuzuki and Kyo had more firepower than Watari and Hisoka was too small for it, Watari elected himself to help shoulder Tatsumi up. Though he still kept on insisting he was fine, they all saw how his legs trembled with fatigue.  
  
Watari was fervently glad that it was too dark for anyone to see his face. He knew he was blushing and he'd be hard put as to explain *why* he was blushing. But Kyo seemed to notice though, else why would he have that small, infuriating smirk on his face every time he looked their way?  
  
Watari seriously considered slipping in a dose of his age-reducing potion into Kyo's coffee next time but immediately rejected the idea. Knowing Kyo, he'd probably find it funny instead, Watari thought glumly.  
  
It was. . . . creepy out here in the woods, far from civilization. The dry leaves crunched underneath their steps and the snapping of twigs underfoot caused them to jump. They had not forgotten how the first trap in the store was sprung without any warning whatsoever, and they did not want to repeat the experience.  
  
They made their way slowly to the spot marked on the map. Tsuzuki did not light any more ofudas as it would only serve a beacon as to where their location is in these dark woods. So guided only by the faint moonlight filtering in through the trees, they walked on for what seemed hours but Watari knew it was only around 15 minutes and they reached their destination.  
  
The 'X' spot was a medium-sized clearing in the middle of the woods. The moon shone down brightly here as they stopped by the edge of the clearing and took in their surroundings.  
  
The clearing was roughly circle in shape, maybe fifteen paces in diameter, Watari noted. There was another circle within the clearing, this one of stones, but only a few meters wide. The stones were irregular in shape and sizes, some as small as a child's fist and one nearly as tall as Tsuzuki. The way the stones were spaced, they seemed to be standing in front of the entrance into the stone circle with the exit a direct line before them. It looked as though it was a prehistoric formation, like the Stonehenge in England. At a much smaller scale.  
  
"Watari, you stay here with Tatsumi. Hisoka, Kyo and I will check it out," Tsuzuki said.  
  
Tatsumi was about to open his mouth in protest when Watari nudged him gently. "You'll be of no use to us if you passed out from exertion. Besides, they can take care of themselves," Watari said softly.  
  
Tatsumi kept silent for a few moments and finally nodded. By this time, the three of them were exploring the clearing, ofudas in hand. After circling the area, they came to stand before the stone circle, opposite Tatsumi and Watari. There were puzzled looks on their faces. They had found nothing.  
  
Hesitantly though, Tsuzuki first entered the circle, cautiously placing one foot in front of the other. Nothing happened. Confused, he walked on through to join Tatsumi and Watari, Kyo a few paces behind him and Hisoka bringing up the rear.  
  
Kyo had just stepped out of the circle when without warning, he felt and heard the buzz and heat that warned of a ward suddenly springing to life and he was thrown to his feet by the force of the ward snapping into place. Dazed, he shook his head to clear it and heard Hisoka screaming in pain.  
  
He quickly got to his feet but Tsuzuki had beaten him to it, flinging himself onto the kekkai without thought, but just like Kyo, was flung backwards by the force of the barrier.  
  
"Hisoka! Hisoka!" Tsuzuki kept on screaming his name even as he got to his feet again. Hisoka was still screaming himself raw, his back arched as he clutched his head in apparent agony.  
  
Almost, Kyo found himself wincing from the pain evident in the boy's screams but he managed to grab hold of Tsuzuki before he could fling himself against the barrier again.  
  
"No! Tsuzuki stop! You're not helping him acting like this!" Kyo shouted, trying to shake some sense into the hysterical man. He gestured to Watari and Tatsumi to stay back and gauging the distance, gave Tsuzuki a hard slap around the mouth.  
  
Miraculously, it got his attention. He stared at Kyo with wide eyes, eyes that were filled with as much pain as Hisoka seemed to be suffering from, trapped inside the circle.  
  
"Listen to me," Kyo said, his voice low and urgent. "I'm going to find out first what this trap is actually about, and *then* we'll get Hisoka out. Just rushing into it blindly could probably harm Hisoka more. Do you understand me?" Kyo's pale eyes burned into Tsuzuki's amethyst ones and the older man nodded. He took out several attacking ofudas and stood a little way from Kyo, his feet set apart and braced for whatever might happen.  
  
"I'm ready," he said grimly, his eyes fixed on Hisoka, who was now on the ground, sobbing and whimpering with pain. Tsuzuki's hands clenched and unclenched rhythmically.  
  
Kyo didn't want to waste anymore time. With the ease of practice, he quickly folded his hands into the complicated prayer ritual to summon air. It was a little known fact that spells actually discharge a high frequency that could not be detected by human ears. But those high frequencies emitted by a spell acts as a paintbrush, charging the air with their power and vibrancy. Anyone with the ability as same as Kyo's could actually read the vibrations and thus, recognize the spell. With his prayer completed, Kyo sent forth his summoned wind into the spelled circle.  
  
What he read nearly made him retch. Quickly, he dispelled his wind and took a deep breath.  
  
"What is it?" Tsuzuki still had not move from his position but Kyo could tell he was near his breaking point, judging from the tension in his voice. Quickly, Kyo told them what he found.  
  
"The bastard had done a retention spell. He took the memories and emotions of those seven people he killed at their moment of death and set it into those stones. The moment Hisoka walked through it, the spell was activated," Kyo explained quickly. There was no time to lose. Hisoka had gone quiet now, his body racked by shuddering sobs. Kyo didn't know how long he'd last and didn't want to find out.  
  
"Tsuzuki, I need you to break the kekkai for me. When it's broken, do NOT," Kyo said sternly, "enter the circle. Otherwise, you'll be trapped in the spell too and that will not help Hisoka."  
  
Tsuzuki looked like he wanted to protest but nodded finally. "What are you going to do?"  
  
"I'm going to break the spell. The minute you see the stones flash, run in, grab Hisoka and get the hell out of here. You both too, understand?" He glanced at Watari and Tatsumi and was glad they didn't make a fuss about his preemptory demands.  
  
"Now Tsuzuki!"  
  
Tsuzuki quickly threw several ofudas at the glowing blue kekkai and the ofudas glowed in response. Folding his hands in prayer, Tsuzuki said the words of destruction, ending with a shout. The kekkai glowed even brighter and a second later, it burst into glowing shards.  
  
The minute the kekkai burst, Kyo threw himself on his knees and pressed his hands, palms down, onto the ground before him. He closed his eyes and his gift answered him. His ties with earth showed him the loathsome red lines of the spell zigzagging through the matrix of the rocks. Each line was like a fire burning his mind and body but he ignored the pain. He threw all he had into his spell and chanted the words to release the stones from their burden and to discharge the spell into the earth beneath them, to ground the spell.  
  
But the very nature of the stones, tough and stubborn, which made them the perfect storage for magic, was also making it hard for Kyo to destroy those jagged lines of power. Grimacing, he could feel dry heaves threatening to upset him as the spell tried to lock his consciousness in the stone, trapping him within. This time, Kyo *screamed* the spell of unbinding, the last "Reki!*" torn bleeding from his throat.  
  
The spell finally collapsed, sucked into the earth and the stones groaned a deep subterranean sound as their burden was given up. Even from beneath his closed eyelids, Kyo could see the stones flash a bright light that nearly blinded him. Opening his eyes he saw Tsuzuki run in, sweeping Hisoka into his arms and he ran back out.  
  
"Kyo!" he shouted. "Move! Hurry!"  
  
Kyo could understand his panic. The deep moaning of the stones had grown in pitch and he knew they were close to exploding from the stress of the suddenly released spell. He somehow managed to make it to his feet and took a few stumbling steps away from the circle.  
  
He wasn't going to make it, he realized. His consciousness was fading and his eyesight had gone blurry with pain. Before he could fall flat on his face however, strong arms grabbed him from the side to support him. From the light locks of hair falling in his face, he knew it was Watari.  
  
The scientist turned out to be stronger than he looked. He practically flew away from the site (was in fact flying, Kyo noticed dimly) and a few seconds later, the stones exploded, sending shards of obsidian black through the night and waves of pain rolled through Kyo. His link with the earth which was still humming inside him, let him feel full force the pain of the stones as they detonated.  
  
He was aware that he was screaming again, bleeding his throat fresh but thankfully, oblivion soon claimed him and he knew no more.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hands were touching him, grasping, needing, plucking at his clothes.  
  
He couldn't run. No matter where he turned, those hands were everywhere.  
  
Help me, he screamed soundlessly within the confines of his mind.  
  
Help me, somebody! Please!  
  
Taka!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
He was drifting in and out of consciousness. The moments of lucidity that came to him were few and far in between. In those moments, he could hear voices. Voices that he knew but for some reason, could not put a name to.  
  
". . . . his fever is getting higher. . . ."  
  
"Isn't there anything. . . . ."  
  
". . . . . .wait. . . . . ."  
  
And darkness would claim him again.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
When Kyo opened his eyes, he was greeted with the sight of a snoring Watari, sprawled in a hard plastic chair by the side of his bed. His coat looked rumpled, as though he forgot to change it, and his hair was coming loose from his ribbon.  
  
Blinking bemusedly, Kyo could hear a chorus of other snores and he turned his head slowly on the pillow, even that slight movement caused lancing, bright pain through his head.  
  
He blinked his eyes several times to clear them and saw most, if not all of the staff of the Shokan division sprawled in sound sleep at every available surface. Saya and Yuma were there, leaning against each other, on a couch, crammed together with Wakaba. Terazuma was by her side naturally, but in one of those plastic chairs like Watari was using. He let his eyes travel slowly around the room and it fell on the bed next to him.  
  
Hisoka was asleep on it, lying on his side and facing Kyo, and behind him, hugging Hisoka close, was Tsuzuki.  
  
He's okay then, Kyo thought gratefully, judging by the peaceful expression on the younger boy's face. He'd better be, Kyo added to himself drowsily. He'd hate to go through all of that for nothing.  
  
He was considering sleep again when the door opened softly and Tatsumi stepped in, a worried look on his face. A few steps into the hospital room however (Kyo realized that it was the hospital wing, judging from the all- white decor), revealed to him Kyo, finally awake. Tatsumi broke into a wide smile.  
  
"Ohayo, Kyo-san," he said softly, coming to his bedside. "You gave us quite a scare."  
  
"Ohayo," Kyo answered, only to find his 'ohayo' rather weak and scratchy. Tatsumi explained.  
  
"You've been out for a week now with a high fever. Watari finally managed to get your temperature down yesterday and we've been waiting for you to wake up," Tatsumi said, his voice still soft. Kyo was glad for that. He was sure that if someone so much as coughed, he'd be getting migraines.  
  
"Hisoka?" he asked weakly.  
  
Tatsumi glanced over at the next bed and smiled down at Kyo. "You saved him. He was released from the hospital wing a few days ago but he didn't want to leave you. I'm guessing he's pretty grateful for what you did."  
  
"Mmm," was all Kyo could say. His body felt heavy with weariness and a deep, lingering ache in his bones. He wanted to ask what happened afterwards but his head felt like killing him. Besides, a few seconds later, he could hear Watari stirring in his chair.  
  
"Is he awake?" came his partner's sleep-fogged voice. Through his steadily dimming vision, he could see Tatsumi nod and placed a finger to his lips, indicating quiet. However, Watari waking up seemed to pass a signal throughout the room and he sensed, rather than saw, the rest of them coming awake.  
  
He forced his eyes open again and he saw them crowded around his bed, worried expressions on their faces. He smiled. "Ohayo."  
  
The relief on their faces touched his heart and he could almost ignore the blinding pain in his head. Until Saya and Yuma squealed in excitement.  
  
"Yokatta, Kyo-chan!"  
  
The two-part chorus, though he really appreciated it, sent more of those flashing pains through his temples and started a war drum banging somewhere at the crown of his head. He groaned.  
  
"Out! Out!" Watari flapped his hands at the crowd, shooing them away. "He needs his rest!" he whispered fiercely at them. "You can see him later!"  
  
They allowed themselves to be shooed out reluctantly, Saya and Yuma whispering their apologies. Hisoka stayed behind however and leaned over Kyo.  
  
"Thank you," he murmured, his breath ruffling Kyo's cheek and he felt Hisoka place a warm kiss on his forehead. As he drifted into sleep again, Kyo could feel his migraine lessening at the kiss. He smiled.  
  
* * *  
  
It was only three days later that Kyo could finally sit up without wishing he could die again. The first thing he did was to demand Watari to let him get out of the bed so that he could take a shower.  
  
"Mou," Watari pouted. "Don't you like the sponge baths I gave you? I did," he grinned evilly.  
  
His answer was a pillow smacking into his face.  
  
A few minutes later, Kyo found himself in the bathroom, sitting on a little plastic stool with a small towel draped over his more. . . . salient parts. Much as he would have like to bathe himself, the fact that he nearly fell flat on his face when he tried to get out of bed proved what a bad idea that was.  
  
And so, there he was, his golden-haired partner happily washing him up, ignoring the fact that his patient was rapidly turning the vibrant color of a tomato. It felt good though, Kyo had to admit, having his hair washed and his scalped massaged by Watari's competent fingers. He was surprisingly good at it.  
  
"Taka would kill me if he knew that I let another man bathe me," Kyo murmured in the direction of his privates.  
  
"I'm sure he'd understand the situation," Watari said cheerfully. "You *are* sick after all." He took a dollop of conditioner and began lathering Kyo's hair. Not that he really needed it, as Watari complained earlier. His hair was silky enough to make any girl want to kill him for it.  
  
Sigh. "I hope Tatsumi feels the same way," Kyo replied, a sly smile crossing his face. "Imagine if he came in now. . . I'll bet he'd get pretty upset seeing *you* seeing me naked.. . ."  
  
"Do you really think so?" Watari leaned over him anxiously, his glasses fogging up with steam. "I mean he *would* underst-"  
  
Comprehension dawned on Watari's face. "WILL YOU PLEASE STOP THAT??!!"  
  
* * *  
  
Kyo was now back in bed, a fresh yukata on. He pulled up his legs and rested his chin on his knees, a dreamy smile on his face as Watari combed his damp hair. This was the life, he sighed to himself. A clean body, freshly-washed hair, and I haven't thrown up my breakfast today! A definite improvement, Kyo thought to himself.  
  
Sometime later, as Watari plumped up a few pillows for him to lean back on, the door flew open and Tsuzuki bounded in, Hisoka trailing behind him at a more respectful pace.  
  
"Hello!" The smile on the older man's face would have powered the lights of a whole city with its wattage. He carefully sat down at the end of the bed, beaming at Kyo. Hisoka rolled his eyes and settled himself on a chair by Tsuzuki. "Hey."  
  
"Kon-ni-chi-wa!"  
  
"You seem pretty cheerful today," Hisoka noted with a smile.  
  
"A shower does that to me," Kyo smiled back.  
  
"Ne, ne! You're feeling better right?" Tsuzuki bounced a little on the bed. The man was positively radiating energy, was in fact, nearly twitching with it. Kyo raised an eyebrow questioningly at Hisoka.  
  
"He had ten chocolate doughnuts this morning," the green-eyed boy explained.  
  
Ah.  
  
"Yeah, headaches gone, appetite's back. Waaay better now," Kyo assured them. Watari, who had settled himself by Kyo's side, nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well," sparkles had lighted up the air around Tsuzuki and he grinned even wider. "I got you a present!" With that announcement and a little 'poof'! chibi-inu Tsuzuki appeared.  
  
"Chocolates!" Chibi-inu Tsuzuki held out a large paper bag triumphantly.  
  
"Wow!" Those selfsame sparkles burst around Kyo and he reached out his hands eagerly. "Thank you!"  
  
Watari clamped down on his arms firmly. "You just got your appetite back and you only stopped throwing up yesterday and NOW you want to eat chocolates??"  
  
With another 'poof'!, chibi-inu Kyo appeared. (I wonder who does the special effects for these two, Watari wondered idly). "Please! Pretty please??? I haven't had any chocolates for ages!" Chibi-inu Kyo looked beseechingly at his partner, eyes extra large and brimming with fake tears. He sniffed for added effect.  
  
Few could stand that look. If even Taka didn't have a chance when Kyo pulled that stunt, it went pretty much the same with Watari.  
  
Sweatdrop. "Ai, alright. But not too much, you'll spoil your appetite."  
  
"Yay!" The two inus cheered. Tails wagging at the speed of light, the two puppies fell on the chocolates with savage puppy energy, Tsuzuki joining in after Kyo invited him to.  
  
Watari and Hisoka watched their respective partners in wonder. It's amazing how much chocolates the two of them could consume in the space of ten seconds. . . .  
  
5 minutes later. . . .  
  
"Okay, that's enough!" Watari declared firmly. "You'll get sick. The both of you."  
  
With that, he and Hisoka picked up their partners by their respective collars (it's the proper and safest method when picking up chibis who've had their chocolates taken away from them) and proceeded to wipe the wriggling puppies down.  
  
"Don't you dare bite!" Hisoka scolded chibi-inu Tsuzuki.  
  
"Mou. . . ."  
  
* * *  
  
They were just chatting idly, Kyo eating his lunch, when Tatsumi came in. The secretary was his usual taciturn self but he graced them with a small smile and a nod to Watari. He pulled up a chair next to Watari and asked Kyo, "How are you feeling?"  
  
Kyo nodded and swallowed his mouthful before answering, "Much better, thanks for asking."  
  
Tatsumi regarded him silently as Kyo finished the last of his lunch. He and Tsuzuki then proceeded to try and beg some chocolates from Hisoka and Watari but the both of them were firm in their denial. Tatsumi smiled again.  
  
"Ah, Kyo-san?"  
  
Kyo looked up from his tug-of war for the bag of chocolates with Watari and said, "Hai?"  
  
Tatsumi looked pointedly at the chocolates.  
  
"Oh. Okay," Kyo pouted and finally relented, letting the bag go. Ignoring Tsuzuki's howl of protest, Watari smiled his thanks to Tatsumi and slid the bag inside his coat pocket.  
  
He waited until all of them had settled down, Tsuzuki and Hisoka on the bed with Kyo and Watari was back in his chair beside him before continuing. "Can you tell us what happened? You nearly gave us a heart attack when you collapsed like that. . ."  
  
Kyo shrugged. "Backlash, from the unbinding."  
  
Watari looked intrigued. "What do you mean exactly? I mean, I figured out that that had to be the reason for your fever but the way you collapsed. . . and the severity of it, I almost thought you were getting possessed or something."  
  
"It's like this, when you perform a spell, you usually need an anchor right? Like our ofudas or the typical circle and pentagram."  
  
They nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well, sometimes, instead of that, we use other stuff to contain magic. Some use crystals, gems, or like our mutual psycho, he used those rocks."  
  
"But how does it explain those stones exploding like that and you lying in bed for nearly two weeks?" Tsuzuki spoke up.  
  
"I'm getting to that. See, stones are some of the best receptors for magic because of its structure and nature. Stones are tough and patient. Because of that, they can store a lot of power and that's what makes it so difficult to release the stored energy.  
  
Usually, you have to channel it through a grounding substance, usually earth. But it's a long, complicated process. And we didn't have time for that then. That's why the stones exploded. Too much, too fast." Kyo finished.  
  
They were silent for a moment, pondering over it, until Watari said, "But because you didn't have time," he said slowly, "that means you had to have somewhere to store all those energy released at once. . ." his voice trailed off and a second later, his eyes widened in amazement. "You didn't!"  
  
"I did." Kyo smiled ruefully. He noticed the puzzled looks on the other three faces and clarified. "I had to use my body to store the backlash. That's why I, er. . . . collapsed." He waved his hand around vaguely.  
  
"How could you do that for me?" Hisoka asked quietly.  
  
Kyo laughed and ruffled his hair affectionately. "I couldn't very well leave you in there," he said brightly. "Besides, it was either that, or I released it into the ground anyway and we would have probably buried Kyoto under a massive earthquake.  
  
And I'd hate to help destroy that stall with that great ramen," he added thoughtfully.  
  
Sweatdrop.  
  
"You're nearly as bad as Tsuzuki," Hisoka murmured.  
  
They continued to chat on about other stuff then, content to just enjoy the moment. There would be time later to go back to the case. For now, each was content to enjoy each other's company and the bright sunlight streaming in through the windows.  
  
That is, until Terazuma opened the door quietly and poked his head in.  
  
"Ano, Tatsumi-san?" He called out.  
  
"Yes?" Tatsumi turned in his chair and gave him a quizzical look.  
  
"There's been another murder."  
  
~to be continued~  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Ah. Wow, that was quite tiring. I was getting so excited about the next chapter that I was rushing through the end of this chapter quite a bit. The parts on when they were discussing about the magic thing, I took the liberty of mixing up stuff I gathered from reading other books so let's all just pretend that what I said about the whole backlash thing was accurate, ne? ^ 0 ^  
  
*Reki= "broken stone" or something like that. I thought it sounded quite cool as a closing to the spell Kyo did.  
  
A/N 2: I wish I was the one bathing Kyo. . . . .  
  
A/N 3: Don't forget to vote for the kind of lemon you want and about the side fic I mentioned above, whether you guys think it's cool to do.  
  
A/N 4: I'm really grateful to you guys who faithfully review every chapter (Ice-Phoenix, Rinny, Ruby-Tears). Hontoni! But. . . . does this mean that it's only you guys that are reading it???? Yes, yes, I'm getting greedy, I know, but. . . . hehe, I'm addicted to praise.  
  
Ja ne! 


	8. Chapter 7:The Many Forms Of Evil

A/N: My thanks to those who reviewed! Bee-san: Thank you, thank you *bows*. Ruby-Tears: thanks for the suggestion, I did exactly that after you said so! Rinny: Why is it we just love it when our fav characters get tortured?? Haha, I loved writing that bit when Kyo got all whacked up! (Sadistic me). Truthfully, Kyo is perhaps my fav bishie in my YnM universe (considering the fact that I made him up & he doesn't really exist in the real YnM. . . . ah well, I don't care!)  
  
Minna: To those who would have liked to read more on Tsu x Soka or Tats x Watari, I'm afraid I won't really be focusing on them coz there's already so much fanfic on them that I feel like if I did another one, I'd just be repeating other fics.(Remember what I said in the Prologue? Or was it Chapter 1? That I took the liberty of making Tsu & Soka getting together already). I think almost everyone had covered every sort of conceivable plot for them! Made me crazy when I tried to do one so that's why I just went ahead with Kyo. Ah, now there's a whole bottle of mischief waiting to be released!  
  
Oh yeah, since nobody (besides Ruby-Tears, thank you) voted on the lemon thing *grumble*, I'll be going on ahead with me and Ruby-Tears choice: Full- Bodied- Tastefully-Graphic-Lemon! You've been warned!  
  
Pairings: Yada yada yada.  
  
Disclaimer: To loosely quote another fanfic author whom I can't remember the name (Gomen!), if I was the one who owned YnM, I won't be doing fanfics coz I'd be too busy watching Kyo and Taka make out!  
  
CHAPTER 7: The Many Forms Of Evil  
  
Kyo and Hisoka scowled respectively at the wall.  
  
And scowled some more.  
  
Hey, it's not my fault you guys are stuck here, the wall protested.  
  
Kyo and Hisoka both ignored it and continued scowling even more.  
  
As the wall had pointed out, the both of them were stuck in Kyo's hospital room, under direct orders from Tatsumi himself. If, say, it had been their respective partners ordering them to do so, they would have cheerfully ignored it.  
  
But since it was Tatsumi. . . . well, one would only cross the Kagetsukai if one had a death wish.  
  
So they were stuck here. The rest had gone to the staff meeting Kacho had called concerning the latest murder, and when Kyo and Hisoka had gotten up to join them, they found themselves being pinned down by that perfect glare that only Tatsumi could pull off.  
  
"You are both," he declared, spectacles glinting evilly with reflected light, "not going to this meeting. You," he pointed at Kyo, "are still recovering. And you," this time, he pointed at Hisoka, "have also just recovered from that spell. I will not have you exposed to the sight of another one of his murders. I don't want any relapse."  
  
Hisoka looked furious at the announcement. He was, by God, not some weakling who'd faint just at the sight of a dead body and he's recovered perfectly fine, thank you, and was about to open his mouth to say so when Tatsumi turned up his glare a notch higher.  
  
"Yes?" the Kagetsukai asked politely. On the wall behind him, several man- shaped shadows had loomed up and were rubbing their hands in gleeful anticipation. "You were going to say something?"  
  
"Ah," Hisoka eyed those shadows nervously. "Nothing."  
  
"I'm glad you understand then." With that, he walked out briskly, followed by Watari and Tsuzuki who threw back apologetic looks over their shoulders. They too, weren't crazy enough to cross the secretary when he was in *that* mood.  
  
So there they were, stuck in a boring little hospital room, nothing to do until somebody deigns to come back and tell them what's going on. . .  
  
"He is *so* not getting any tonight," Hisoka muttered to himself resentfully.  
  
Kyo decided that it wasn't really his business to ask the boy on what he meant by 'not getting any'. But he felt sorry for Tsuzuki all the same.  
  
After an hour, Kyo and Hisoka were about to discuss the merits of sneaking out and eavesdropping on the meeting which was going on for far too long for just one more murder when Tatsumi, Watari, Tsuzuki and Kacho walked in to the room. All four of them looked more than a little grim as they regarded the two boys seriously.  
  
"What's wrong?" Hisoka asked, apprehensively. His empathy was telling him that there was a lot of uneasiness mixed in with more than a little fear, radiating from the four men. His stomach churned and he was suddenly glad that he didn't take any of the chocolates earlier. He might have well thrown up if he had.  
  
Watari took a seat on the bed beside Kyo and said hesitantly, "Well, there was another murder, the same M.O.," Kyo rolled his eyes in exasperation, "and, there's something else."  
  
"What?" Kyo asked. He frowned suspiciously at his partner. "Why on earth are you staring at me like I'm suddenly on my death bed or something?" he demanded.  
  
For an answer, Watari reached into his coat pocket and for a moment, Kyo had the wild thought that Watari was going to give him the chocolates back but instead, he took out an envelope and gave it to him.  
  
The envelope was heavy in his hands, made of those expensive paper which usually has a watermark embossed into it, creamy with age. He stared at it in confusion. Nobody really used this kind of paper anymore, except for really rich people. It was too pricey for one thing. The envelope on the back was sealed with red wax, but there was no identifying mark on that thin wafer.  
  
"What's this?" Kyo asked, his voice filled with puzzlement. They weren't giving him a letter forcing him to resign, were they? Kyo wondered from where all these crazy thoughts were coming from.  
  
"Turn it over," Watari instructed gently.  
  
He did that and on the front side of the envelope, in beautiful, cursive script that was usually practiced a few hundred years ago, was written his name: Shiozaki Kyo.  
  
For some unidentifiable reason, that elegant penmanship sent a chill down his back. He felt as though he should recognize that handwriting somehow.  
  
"I still don't get it. Who's it from?" he waved the envelope at them. "Don't tell me EnmaDaioh suddenly took up letter-writing or something."  
  
The four men looked at each other uneasily, an unspoken question passing from one to the next. Finally, Tatsumi sighed. Apparently, he was chosen to break the news.  
  
"The envelope was found by the police at the murder site, pinned to the body."  
  
Kyo and Hisoka both stared at him then back at the innocent looking envelope in horror and sick fascination. Kyo dropped the envelope onto his lap as though it burnt him, staring at it.  
  
"Why didn't anyone open it?" He asked calmly. He was quite proud at how his voice sounded so relaxed. There'd be plenty of time to run screaming down the hall later. For now, he wanted to know why he was suddenly getting a letter from a psycho (hadn't he heard of e-mail?) and why was he the one who had to open it (damn their respect for his privacy. That does not extend to letters from murderers. He was quite happy if they had opened it and just read it to him instead).  
  
"It's been sealed with more than just that wax," Kacho spoke up. His normally craggy face was even craggier now with lines of worry creasing it. "It's sealed with magic. Even Tsuzuki can't open it. Apparently, the murderer wants no one to open it but you."  
  
"Damn his attentiveness to hell," Kyo scowled. He picked up the envelope again and stared at it for a full minute, turning it over and over in his hands. Finally, he sighed and shooed Watari off his bed. "I'm putting up a barrier. In case it's another one of his 'game'," he explained.  
  
With that, he bowed his head in concentration and a shimmering wall of incandescent blue encircled him. The ward in place, he took a deep breath and touched the red wax hesitantly.  
  
It crumbled away at that soft touch. They were right, it was tuned to open only for him. Fingers that were shaking slightly opened the flap and they withdrew a single parchment from within, made of the same heavy and rich paper as the envelope.  
  
There was another map on it, beautifully drawn, which Kyo recognized as a part of Kyoto he had always visited when he was alive, with another 'X' marking a nondescript alley. There were only a few words printed underneath it, with that same, elegant scrawl:  
  
Monday, 11.30 p.m.  
  
Besides that, there was nothing else. With a frown, he even turned the envelope upside down, shaking it to see if there was anything stuck inside.  
  
Nothing.  
  
With another frown, he dissolved the barrier and the rest of them crowded close, demanding to know what the envelope contained. He showed them the note and they read it in silence.  
  
"It's Tuesday now," Hisoka spoke up. "So that lunatic has over a week to do whatever it is he plans to do."  
  
No one asked whether or not he's going. It was understood and a given fact that he had to. They have no choice after all. They were no closer to finding out the identity of this murderer anymore than when they first got the case. Of course, what was also taken for granted was that they were not letting him go alone. Besides, the letter had said nothing about him bringing backup.  
  
Each of them digested this information until Tsuzuki finally asked the question that had recently plagued their minds but were reluctant to say out loud. His eyes were filled with apprehension as he asked them, "Have you guys noticed that he seems to know us quite well? I mean, each trap seemed to be specifically designed for one of us. Well, two of us so far now, actually. And now, he even knows Kyo's full name."  
  
Hisoka nodded in agreement. "Aa, the first one was a trap made of shadows, for Tatsumi-san."  
  
The secretary looked troubled but he didn't contradict Hisoka.  
  
"And the second trap was for me. He knew I was an empath."  
  
"But how?" Watari burst out in agitation. "It's not as though we come out with a weekly newsletter or something to advertise about ourselves!"  
  
"And nobody outside of my family really knew about me and my empathy or how I look like," Hisoka added. "They didn't even publish an obituary in the local paper when I died," he said, matter-of-factly.  
  
Everyone winced in shared sympathy. The boy had a hard life when he was alive. If you could even call what he had a *life* that is. Tsuzuki fervently prayed that his whole family would get the boils. It was the least punishment for anyone who treated their own child like that.  
  
"Actually," Hisoka said slowly, a faraway look in his eyes, "someone does know about us. Knows us and our abilities quite well in fact. . ."  
  
It was Tsuzuki that answered him, his voice filled with such loathing that Kyo started in surprise. "Muraki."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
And it was Tatsumi who accompanied Tsuzuki and Hisoka to KoKakuRou, the restaurant/high-class brothel owned by Oriya Mibu, Muraki's longtime friend and reluctant accomplice. It was the best place (and only place, they had admitted grudgingly) to find Muraki. Or at least, find *out* anything about Muraki. Oriya had seemed to be more than a bit disapproving of his best friend's chosen obsession (though he didn't actively tried to stop the crazed doctor) and the last time they had encountered him, he seemed to rather like Hisoka. This time, they hoped he liked Hisoka enough to spill the beans on Muraki.  
  
Though Kyo had wanted to join them and see for himself in person this infamous 'Muraki Sensei', he had to bow to the wisdom of staying behind. He really didn't feel up to destroying any more magical traps yet. Besides, he had added cheerfully, he had promised himself that he would run down the hall screaming in fear after reading the letter, so would everyone please excuse him?  
  
Watari then announced that he would join the boy too. After the first initial run, they were joined in by Saya and Yuma, complete with trailing ribbons and frilly dresses as they tried to pin Kyo down for a makeover.  
  
Kyo had screamed even louder then.  
  
It was fine when he had a female body but really! Not when he was completely male!  
  
And so, on that fine, Tuesday afternoon, the three Shinigamis made their way through the upper class part of Kyoto where Oriya's place of business was located. Though much could be said about his chosen form of business, Tatsumi had to acknowledge that Oriya had taste and style as they came again to that fateful garden at the back of the restaurant where more than a year ago, Hisoka had battled Oriya for Tsuzuki's life.  
  
The place hadn't really changed, Tatsumi noted. It was still as peaceful as ever, koi fishes flicking dreamily in the small pond, shaded by a maple tree. The garden was immaculately swept and smelled of the tobacco which Oriya was fond of smoking. The man was also there, but unlike that night, he was not sitting casually on the verandah, relaxed as can be when visited by Gods of Death.  
  
Instead, he was pacing back and forth, furiously chewing down on the stem of his pipe and when he saw the Shinigamis coming in, his face positively brightened.  
  
They stopped in surprise. They had not expected the man to look. . . to look. . . well, to look *happy* seeing them.  
  
"Thank God you're here! I was about to go out of mind trying to think up ways on contacting you!"  
  
They blinked at him.  
  
"Well, you can't seriously expect me to go and murder someone just to get your attention!" he said impatiently at the look on their faces. "Besides, I don't know any magic that will make you guys notice. Well, what took you so long?"  
  
It was Tsuzuki who finally spoke up. "Took us so long to do what?" his face filled with bafflement.  
  
"Ah, you're Tsuzuki-san I take it?"  
  
Tsuzuki nodded.  
  
"I asked, what took you so long to come tell me what you did with Muraki. That's what!" he exclaimed exasperatedly, throwing his hands up in disgust. "The least you could do, if you had wanted to kick his ass, was to at least inform me of what's going on! I've been driving my girls crazy by pacing here all this time. They say it disrupts their concentration," he added thoughtfully.  
  
If it was possible, the Shinigamis looked even more baffled. Tatsumi asked, hesitantly, "Ah, Oriya-san, we came here to ask *you* on where Muraki is. Or if you know what he's been doing these past month."  
  
The pipe fell from Oriya's suddenly slack mouth, bouncing on the wooden floor and scattering cold ashes everywhere. He sounded horrified as he asked them, "You mean it wasn't you?"  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
They were sitting in Oriya-san's private sitting room, and like the restaurant/brothel, it was decorated in the traditional Japanese way, tatami everywhere with a low, mahogany table, shining dark with polish. Ever the polite host, Oriya had a serving girl came in and they were now nursing cups of hot green tea.  
  
The man himself now sat with them, his own tea untouched as he regarded them with a troubled expression on his face. His hair was as long as ever and he brushed his bangs out of his eyes impatiently. On any other man, such long hair would have made them look positively gay but it suited him, like those old-time samurai who was currently relaxing in his private abode. He also had the skills of one, his sword fight with Hisoka proved that.  
  
Now though, he just looked lost and worried as he heard their story of the now eight murders, the traps, and just recently, the letter addressed to Kyo. His fingers had tightened so hard on his cup that his knuckles turned white when they described to him the murders.  
  
"It wasn't Muraki," he declared firmly. He saw the skeptical looks they gave him and sighed impatiently. "I know Muraki. He may not always tell me what he was up to but I would *know*. He can't hide those kinds of things from me. I know him too well for that."  
  
"But maybe this time you *didn't* know. It's entirely possible, considering the kind of man Muraki is," Tsuzuki protested.  
  
"It's not him," Oriya repeated stubbornly. "Look, ever since that. . . .incident involving you two," here he nodded at Tsuzuki and Hisoka who looked stonily back, "he hasn't been the same." He noticed Tsuzuki opening his mouth again to point out that conflicting statement and he quickly held out his hand, stalling him.  
  
"What I meant was, he hasn't even killed anybody the whole year."  
  
The Shinigamis faces became, if possible, even more skeptical.  
  
"Well, he hasn't shown up in any cases this past year and more hasn't he?" Oriya demanded.  
  
Tatsumi nodded reluctantly. "Aa, he hasn't."  
  
"That's because he's been here this whole time moping. When you destroyed his lab that time, you've destroyed something. . . . something important. He lost purpose after that." The expression on his face warned them that Oriya would refuse to explain what that 'something' was, so they didn't press him.  
  
"He's only started to come out of his shell these few months and you had NO idea of the hell I went through to achieve that."  
  
"Why though? Why go through all that? Just because he's your best friend?" Hisoka sounded almost furious with the man. His fists clenched in his lap, he glared at the man who had made him realize just what he was fighting for that night. Who had made him realize his love for Tsuzuki and everyone at the Shokan Division, the same person who continuously protected the madman that had killed him and put them through hell.  
  
Oriya glared back at the boy. "Were you deaf boy, when I told you why the last time we fought? I said it then and I'll say it again. There's a reason for Muraki's insane actions. He was fighting for the same reason as you were. You helped to take away that reason that same night!"  
  
They both continued to glare at each other for a long minute, but it was Hisoka that broke his gaze first. "Gomen," he muttered.  
  
Oriya sighed, his face softening. "No, it's okay. Besides, who ever said that we had a choice on whom we fall in love with?"  
  
At this, Tsuzuki and Hisoka glanced at each other and blushed.  
  
Tatsumi cleared his throat meaningfully, "Ah, Oriya-san? You were saying earlier that you were waiting for us? Can you explain why?"  
  
Oriya's face became troubled again. "A month ago, I was woken up in the middle of the night by the sounds of crashing coming from Muraki's room. Hell, he woke everyone in the. . . restaurant up. Scared my girls.  
  
Anyway, I went to see what happened and," his hands tightened reflexively again on his cup, "Muraki was gone."  
  
"Maybe he just left without telling you?" Tatsumi suggested.  
  
"No," Oriya shook his head. "His room was in a total mess. It looked as though he got into a fight with somebody and somebody got hurt pretty bad, judging from the blood I found."  
  
"Maybe he just had a. . . manic rage, trashed his room , hurt himself and still left without telling you goodbye?" Tsuzuki spoke up.  
  
"Are you sure being Shinigamis didn't turn you deaf?" Oriya snapped. "I just said that he was getting better, didn't I? And I should know if he was going to have a fit. Kami knows how many of them I had to help him get through the past year."  
  
Tsuzuki apologized and after that, they sat in silence, contemplating on what Oriya told them.  
  
"Can you show us his room?" Tatsumi asked suddenly.  
  
"It's no use," Oriya shrugged. "I had it cleaned up. Didn't like seeing it like that."  
  
"But Hisoka's here and he might be able to pick up something. . . do you mind, Kurosaki-kun?" Tatsumi turned to ask him.  
  
The boy stared back at him thoughtfully, then said, "You think there's a connection?"  
  
Tatsumi nodded. "It can't hurt to try. The murders just started recently, Muraki was forcefully taken, and now we suddenly find ourselves with a killer who knows us too well. I'd say it's too much of a coincidence, don't you think?"  
  
Hisoka thought about it. Experience had taught him that trying to read Muraki or any of his residual emotions was likely to make him retch. The man had a depth to his darkness that made Hisoka cringe back from trying to understand. Hell, he wasn't even sure if he *wanted* to understand.  
  
But, if what Oriya said was true, then maybe Muraki had gotten out of his madness, maybe he really had gotten better, maybe. . . and maybe pigs had started flying, he thought sourly. Still, they didn't have a choice.  
  
He sighed in defeat. "All right. Let's go."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Muraki's room was situated above the garden, at the back of the restaurant and far away enough from the streets that it seemed as though the room was in a little private world of its own. The room was, as Oriya had mentioned, clean. Any form of debris or whatever was gone.  
  
Hisoka stopped just behind the threshold, experience concerning Muraki warning him that to rush into anything that had to do with the silver- haired psycho was dangerous and stupid. He took a deep breath and cleared his mind, shutting out the other emotions filtering in from all over the restaurant, and focused on the room before him.  
  
Pain.  
  
A faint trace of anger.  
  
Regret.  
  
Despair.  
  
Hopelessness.  
  
Love.  
  
It was no use, he had to go into the room itself to get anything concrete. Step by step, he entered the room as cautiously as one would enter a den of snakes. His stockinged feet crunched softly on the tatami mats and he extended his empathy even more softly and slowly. It would be embarrassing to have a fit here.  
  
More pain.  
  
More regret.  
  
More anger.  
  
More love.  
  
MADNESS.  
  
Hisoka hissed and clutched his head in pain. Unaware, he had fallen to his knees as he tried to stop the outflow of dark, bitter madness from drowning him in its black wave of pain.  
  
No, he won't give in. He was stronger than this, dammit! He gritted his teeth and with all his strength, slammed his shields back in place.  
  
The sudden feeling of emptiness that covered his mind was a blessed relief and he sighed, his body sagging. Somebody caught him before he could slump on the floor and he opened his eyes to see Tsuzuki cuddling him protectively. "Are you okay?" his voice low with concern.  
  
"Aa," he nodded. "Just too much, too fast, as Kyo would have said. What did I touch just now?"  
  
Tsuzuki pointed with his chin to something on the boy's left.  
  
It was a porcelain doll. Blond, curly hair and blank eyes. Muraki's doll.  
  
Hisoka grimaced. Great. A new feature to be added to his future nightmares about the guy. "Oriya-san?" he called out.  
  
"Yeah?" The man was waiting by the door along with Tatsumi and earlier, Tsuzuki, so that Hisoka would not get confused with their emotions as well.  
  
"Where was the exact spot which seemed to be the center of their struggle? I'm not getting anything specific from around here."  
  
Oriya strode in and went to stand near the balcony. "Over here. This was the spot with the most. . . the most blood." There was a catch to his voice and the man quickly walked out again, his back stiff.  
  
Hisoka waved off Tsuzuki's offer of a supporting hand and went to the balcony unaided. His empathy had admittedly grown stronger over the year and he recovered fast now from blinding emotions. But not since he had gotten stronger with his empathy had he gone headlong into something with Muraki in it.  
  
What if he was still too weak to face the man? Or his madness?  
  
He took a deep breath. You won't find out by just staring at that spot like an idiot, he scolded himself. Oh well, it's now or never.  
  
With one decisive move, he knelt down and pressed his hands on to the tatami. And lowered his shields.  
  
Pain, so much pain. Pain filled his mind, his body, his universe. So much pain!  
  
Abruptly, something else replaced it. Something besides debilitating pain.  
  
Crippling fear.  
  
What made him nearly sat down in complete, utter surprise was that the source of fear came from Muraki. There was no doubt about it. Each person's emotions and feelings had a unique feel to it. Put him and Tsuzuki in the middle of crowd blindfolded, and he could unerringly point out where the amethyst-eyed man was.  
  
It was definitely Muraki radiating that fear.  
  
And something else was underneath that feeling of fear. The cause of that fear itself.  
  
EVIL.EVIL.EVIL.EVILEVILEVILEVILEVILEVILEVIL  
  
It was too much, he had never felt something so disgustingly pure in all his life. Even Muraki's brand of evil seemed tame beside it. Muraki's was something dark and scary, yes. But it still had the vestiges of human traces in it. This was just evil evil evil evil evil evil evil oh god make it stop evil evil evil evil evil evil ev-  
  
"Hisoka!"  
  
He felt somebody wrench his arms away from the tatami and he sobbed in relief. "Oh god, he was so scared, so scared, I'm so scared, Tsuzuki I'm so scared so scared he's so afraid!" He was half-aware that he was babbling almost incoherently and he couldn't stop his sobbing. He clutched Tsuzuki closer to him and was crying into his chest, still babbling about fear and evil. Make it stop. Please, make it stop!  
  
He didn't even feel the sleep ofuda pressed onto his forehead but he welcomed the oblivion anyway.  
  
~to be continued~ ________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: And how's that for a cliffhanger? Huh? Huh? Huh? *cough* Sorry. You know, I tried highlighting my hair earlier with Loreal's Highlighting Hair kit and it didn't work. Maybe coz my hair is too black, too long and too thick. Dammit all, that was good money wasted. *Cough*  
  
A/N 2: Actually, there was supposed to be more to this chapter but I noticed I was exceeding my usual length of pages & I didn't want to give you guys eye strain. Actually, I'm getting eye strain from typing this.  
  
A/N 3: Isn't it lovely that for once, Muraki is the victim? I find it so endearing. . . poor Mibu-chan. . . *sniff*. Anyway, I'm digressing. Review! ^ . ^ 


	9. Chapter 8:Blood & Rain

A/N: Hello!  
  
Ruby-Tears: Haha! Yes, I thought it was a lovely twist to the story myself when I came up with the idea that Muraki ISN'T the villain this time. He has too many emotions to fit into what I had in mind as the evildoer for this story. About Kyo reminding you of Subaru, you're not too far off as you can say that Subaru is the quieter side of Kyo that people don't really get to see except for Taka. But remember, I only took his *name* from SDK. If I want to compare him with somebody, I'd say he's a bit of more of a Tamahome (Fushigi Yuugi) + Yukito Tsukishiro (CCS). . . .  
  
And a Touya Kinomoto (CCS) + Seishirou Sakurazuka (X/TB) for sex appeal. Wahahahahaha! Yes, I like tall, dark-haired and fair-skinned men. I can't help it. I'm tall, dark-haired and fair-skinned myself.  
  
Rinny: You see, the secret to uploading a new chapter every night is to NOT have a social life. Yes. Nada, zilch, zippo. That and the fact that all my friends went back for family gatherings as it's the tradition here during this time.  
  
Warnings: Another Frickin' Trap! More Kyo-Torture! Plus, The Identity of The Psycho/Killer Revealed! (Sort of.)  
  
Disclaimer: No, YnM does not belong to me. (This is getting boring)  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
CHAPTER 8: Blood & Rain  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kyo was already asleep by the time they got back from Oriya's so they decided to postpone their 'council of war' to the next day. Hisoka didn't really feel like talking about it just yet anyway. He had woken up from his spelled sleep an hour ago but had refused to say anything to them. He was afraid he'd start babbling again. So after promising Oriya that they'd tell him if they found out anything about Muraki, they went back to Meifu.  
  
Things were not going well for our Shinigamis.  
  
They had hoped that their visit to KoKakuRou would finally shed some light on this case.  
  
They had hoped that Oriya could have provided an answer.  
  
They had hoped that it WAS Muraki behind all of these.  
  
Muraki was evil, sadistic, crazy, a ruthless killer, yes. But he was understood in some way. He was a known cipher.  
  
Now they were back to square one.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
(The next day)  
  
"Ohayo, Hisoka-san!"  
  
Hisoka blinked in surprise. "You're out of the hospital wing already, Kyo?"  
  
The pale-eyed boy nodded cheerfully. "Yup! Watari figured that if I was okay enough to shake off Saya and Yuma's 'makeover', I was okay enough to leave the hospital then."  
  
"Congratulations," Hisoka smiled. "And thank you," he added.  
  
Kyo looked puzzled. "For what?"  
  
"For taking Saya and Yuma's attentions away from me," he smirked evilly.  
  
Kyo stuck his tongue out at him. "Maybe I should let *you* have some of Watari's gender-changing potion. . . think of the possibilities Saya and Yuma might come up with."  
  
"Do that, and I'll give all of the office's supply of chocolate doughnuts to Tsuzuki."  
  
"You wouldn't!"  
  
"Try me."  
  
Kyo pouted, muttering under his breath about how teenagers nowadays don't respect their seniors. Really, what was Japan coming to? How will we uphold our heritage and traditions when our youth refuse to show the proper care and respect for those older than them? How will-  
  
"Staff meeting in 5 minutes everyone!" Watari called out.  
  
(5 minutes later)  
  
"This has got to be our longest running case in 20 years," Kacho told them. The old man was pacing back and forth restlessly in the meeting room. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration.  
  
"It's not often that we get a case with absolutely no clues and the killer knows more about us than we do about him," said Tsuzuki.  
  
Kacho sat on his chair heavily. "Aa. Don't remind me. Well? The three of you went to KoKakuRou yesterday. Got anything new?"  
  
"We now know for sure that it isn't Muraki behind this," Tatsumi announced and he proceeded to tell them what they found out from Oriya. Everyone looked more than a little stunned. They, as the three who went down to Oriya's, had hoped that it was Muraki. After all, a known killer would be easier to handle than an unknown one.  
  
"But," Tatsumi held up a hand, "Kurosaki-kun may have found out something yesterday. We wanted to have everyone's opinion though, so Kurosaki-kun? Are you ready to tell us what happened yesterday?"  
  
Hisoka nodded slowly. His sleep the night before had been plagued by nightmares. It was perhaps, even worse than the ones he usually had about Muraki. This time, the evil didn't have a face. So how could you confront something that you didn't know?  
  
"We went to his room to investigate any residual emotions left in there. And I. . . . I found evil."  
  
They were rather taken aback by his rather melodramatic statement but Hisoka had not seen a better way to describe what he felt, so he shrugged his shoulders helplessly.  
  
"Why don't you try taking us through it step-by-step bon?" Watari asked kindly. "Maybe it'll help us clarify exactly what you've found."  
  
"At first," Hisoka frowned, "I felt pain. A lot of pain. Oriya-san was right. Someone got hurt and it was Muraki. After that, I felt immense fear. And it was also from Muraki."  
  
Silence.  
  
"And," Hisoka swallowed, his throat suddenly constricted, "then I felt the cause of that fear.  
  
Something evil had came to him. Something more evil than himself."  
  
"Was it a demon?" Kacho asked. If it was something from Makai, it would put a whole new twist on the case. It didn't surprise any of them that the chief could think that only a demon would rival Muraki in his evilness. Privately, they thought he was a demon himself most of the time.  
  
"No, it wasn't a demon," Hisoka shook his head. "I'm sure it's human. . . .but if it *is* human, then he has somehow managed to totally purge himself of any traces of humanity in his makeup. He is so evil that to him, there's no longer any concept of love or hatred or any sort of emotion except pleasure.  
  
That's what he lives for only; pleasure. He doesn't really care or think about whether or not the things he does affects those around him. To him, there's nobody but himself. Does he like his new toy? Does he like it? Does it give him pleasure? If it doesn't give him pleasure then it's useless! He discards it! He-"  
  
Tsuzuki pulled him into a rough hug, holding him close. Hisoka drew in a shuddering breath. He let himself soak in the warm and familiar comfort that was Tsuzuki, inhaling in his scent. The man's shirt felt cool against his suddenly-too-warm cheeks and he sighed. He pulled away then from their embrace and gave a shaky smile to his lover.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Always glad to be of service," Tsuzuki smiled cheerfully.  
  
"Oh my God!"  
  
Everyone jumped nearly a foot into the air as their blond-haired scientist slap the table hard along with his exclamation.  
  
"What?" they chorused.  
  
Watari faced them, looking excited and his eyes practically twinkling with the delight of discovery. "What do you feel when you were a kid, and you're out playing with your friends, you're having a great time, and then suddenly, your mom calls you in to the house, saying it's too dark to play anymore?"  
  
Tsuzuki looked at the man as though he had gone crazy. "I don't really see how this has to do with the case, Watari."  
  
"C'mon, humor me!" Watari urged them.  
  
"I didn't really played games when I was young. I had a bad childhood," Tsuzuki said.  
  
"And I didn't have a childhood," Hisoka reminded them.  
  
Sweatdrop. "Ah, Tatsumi?" The scientist threw a pleading look at the secretary. The man adjusted his glasses accordingly and sighed.  
  
"Games are a waste of time, therefore, a waste of money, and as such, I do not play games," he declared firmly.  
  
Double sweatdrop. He turned to Kyo then. Surely his partner had a normal childhood which consisted of game-playing! Someone in this place had to!  
  
"Kyo?"  
  
The boy just gave him a stony look and refused to say anything. Okay, scratch that. EVERYONE in this place didn't have a normal life. He forgot that they were Shinigamis. "Okay, maybe that wasn't such a good analogy," he started. "But what I meant was, when you're in the middle of doing something you really like, someone comes along and interrupts you, what do you feel?"  
  
"Annoyed." Tatsumi threw an evil look at Tsuzuki as though reminded of the times when he tried to do the office budget only to have Tsuzuki whining at his knees about how he should get a life. Tsuzuki eeped.  
  
"Exactly!" Watari clenched his fist in triumph. "Annoyed. Now, as Hisoka has said, our new villain feels pleasure and pleasure only right?"  
  
They nodded in agreement. The Shinigamis were very good in choral actions.  
  
"That would explain why he keeps on referring to these things he's been putting us through as games. That's all it is to him; games."  
  
"Well, he's not a very good player then, since you guys managed to win both of his games," Terazuma offered.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Far from looking pleased that they finally understood his theory, Watari looked quite the opposite. His face was grim as he waited for the implications to sink in.  
  
Not surprisingly, it was Kyo who said it first. "I take it this psycho doesn't really like me that much now, does he?" He sounded utterly calm and unruffled despite being the one to realize what Watari had been trying to say. In fact, he sounded slightly amused.  
  
"What do you mean?" Tsuzuki asked, puzzled. "I don't get it."  
  
It was kind of weird seeing such a serious expression on Watari's face for such an extended period of time. It was as if a whole new side of the genki scientist had revealed himself and they took him seriously. "Who was it that broke through the first trap of shadows?" He asked instead.  
  
"It was Tatsumi."  
  
"Yes, but who was the one who realized what the trap was about in the first place?" He countered back.  
  
"Kyo."  
  
"And who was it that broke the second trap?"  
  
They stared first at him, then at his young partner who looked back at them with a small, rueful smile. Realization and sick horror dawned on their faces.  
  
"Kyo."  
  
Watari sighed. "Aa. I'm guessing our murderer must feel pretty annoyed with Kyo by now."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
(Thursday)  
  
"Did you find anything?" It was Kacho.  
  
Kyo, Tatsumi, Tsuzuki and Hisoka shook their heads wearily. They had been down to Chijou, to the place marked for the coming Monday's meeting, scouting it out for any traps.  
  
"I've done a check by earth, wind, water *and* fire," Kyo sounded tired. The 'check' as he called it, which involved summoning all four elements, was not an easy task. He looked a bit pale. "I got nothing."  
  
"Nothing either by shadows. Everything seems normal." Tatsumi took off his glasses and polished them with a handkerchief, sighing. The seemingly indestructible secretary was also tired.  
  
Tsuzuki and Hisoka also confirmed their findings. "Nothing by normal magic," Tsuzuki said.  
  
"And nothing through empathy either," Hisoka piped in.  
  
Kacho sighed. "We'll have to keep checking every day until Monday. I don't want you people to go rushing headlong into this."  
  
They nodded.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
(Friday)  
  
Kacho: "How was it?"  
  
Tatsumi: "Nothing."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
(Saturday)  
  
Kacho: "And?"  
  
Tsuzuki: "Nothing."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
(Sunday)  
  
Kacho (sighing): "Yes?"  
  
Kyo: "Nada."  
  
Watari: "Is he going to do anything or not??!!"  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
(Monday, 10.00 p.m.)  
  
They had stationed themselves in the alley an hour and a half before the appointed time. Hisoka had done a sweep first and had confirmed that there was no one in the alley as yet. Not even any homeless people, seeking shelter on that night.  
  
Not that Kyo would blame them. Rain had fallen in a steady drizzle for the past hour and in a few minutes, they were completely soaked. It was a wet and miserable night to wait for an evil psycho to show up.  
  
10.45 p.m.  
  
"Do you think he'll be here?" Hisoka asked Kyo quietly. The rain still hadn't let up and he brushed his dripping bangs out of his eyes impatiently. He dreaded coming face to face with the one who could radiate so much evil, but if his experience with Muraki had taught him anything, it was that you had to face your fears.  
  
Kyo shrugged. "It's his game," he said wryly.  
  
11.15 p.m.  
  
Tsuzuki sighed mournfully. "All the good bakeries would be closed by now."  
  
Twitchmarks.  
  
11.25 p.m.  
  
They were getting really wound up now, Tatsumi could feel it. They had fallen silent in the last few minutes as the appointed time neared. He himself felt like kicking something with all this impatience bottled in.  
  
11.26  
  
11.27  
  
11.28  
  
11.29  
  
11.30 p.m.  
  
"Konbanwa, Shinigamis."  
  
They whirled around in surprise. The voice had come from the back of the alley and as they stared hard into the blackness shrouding the speaker, he stepped forward, into the light.  
  
"I'm glad to know you people are so punctual. It's a very becoming habit." And he smiled.  
  
The man, if you could call him a man, was wearing one of those old- fashioned Chinese style men's robes. The one that looked like a priest's uniform with a high collar complete with slits at the sides to allow easy movement. His robes seemed to be made of costly dove-grey silk and he walked without a sound except for the slight tapping of his ebony walking cane on the ground.  
  
Taking in mind his cane, they expected to see someone old but what they saw instead was a young man, perhaps in his late twenties, with merrily twinkling eyes, the color a gold that was as deep as Watari's, and waist- length, blood-red hair.  
  
Instinctively, they crowded around Kyo, shielding him from view. The man looked somewhat normal, except for his unnerving hair color, but they could sense something else from the man. Something that the charming smile and easy manner could not conceal. They, as Hisoka had the other night, felt his evil.  
  
They were afraid.  
  
"There's no need to be so hostile is there?" he asked, still smiling, and took a step closer.  
  
Tsuzuki, Hisoka and Watari each took out several ofudas in preparation and by Tatsumi's side, shadows rose up in a threatening wave.  
  
"Who are you?" Tatsumi asked quietly.  
  
He looked surprised by that question and seemed to give it serious thought. "Who am I, you say? Should I give you my name? Ah, but my first name was given to me so long ago that I had forgotten it. I have no name."  
  
Tsuzuki snapped, "Quit playing around and just tell us who you are and what the hell you want with us?"  
  
The man chuckled. It was a sound pure in its mirth and sent buckets of ice down their backs. "But playing is all that is left to me now. I have nothing else to do, so I might as well 'play around'.  
  
But as for a name, why don't you try. . . 'Akuma'?" And with that, he winked at them and in horror, all five of them realized that they could not move. Only their eyes could and they saw, as they were locked in that sudden stasis and looking down, that same circle and pentagram which had appeared with his 8 killings now burning a sooty-red glow at their feet. They were once again, trapped.  
  
With a negligent wave of his hand, the circle and pentagram locking down Kyo suddenly whirled into air, taking him with it, and it flew forwards, past the others, flying towards the one who called himself 'Akuma' and with another wave, Kyo suddenly found himself slammed against the alley wall.  
  
Helplessly, he watched as his hands were wrenched out from his side by 'Akuma's' magic and his feet snapped straight and were locked together tightly. Cruxification style.  
  
"Kyo! Kyo!" They were shouting his name in fear but they couldn't do anything. He saw from the corner of his eyes as they struggled valiantly against their magical prison but to no avail. Even Tatsumi's shadows had collapsed.  
  
Akuma came to stand before him and he crooked a finger in. Kyo found himself sliding down the wall, still in that rigid pose, to stop before the golden-eyed man face-to-face.  
  
"Hello," Akuma smiled.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"I'm glad we finally got the chance to talk. I've been waiting for this moment all week."  
  
"Me too, actually. You're not really a demon are you." It was a statement, not a question. Up close, Kyo noticed that the man didn't seem to get wet by the rain. Weird.  
  
Akuma shrugged. "Your friend seemed upset that I didn't have a name so I just gave him that. Are you disappointed?"  
  
"Kind of," Kyo smiled. "I never saw a real demon before but I'm guessing, after you, they'll seem pretty tame."  
  
Akuma actually looked pleased at that. "Why, thank you. You do know how to give compliments."  
  
"It's not that hard when you find yourself crucified by a lunatic."  
  
"That's not a very nice thing to say, Kyo-chan," Akuma pouted. "You don't mind if I call you Kyo-chan do you? It sounds friendlier than Shiozaki- san."  
  
Kyo would have shrugged if he could have managed it. He rolled his eyes instead. "Since I'm basically at your mercy, you can call me 'Judy' and I still won't mind."  
  
Akuma grinned.  
  
"Well, maybe," Kyo amended. "I think I prefer 'Jessica' if you're going for an exotic flavor."  
  
"You ARE a wonderful boy, aren't you?" Akuma laughed and clapped his hands in delight. "Much more fun than your other companions. Though," he said thoughtfully, "from what Kazutaka told me, I expected better from them. He didn't mention you though. I wonder why."  
  
"I'm new to the job. Just started working a few months ago. Seems like forever though, ever since we got your case," Kyo explained. He needed to stall for time. Then maybe, one of them could break free or something. Kyo was not expecting additional help coming from JuuOhCho. Terazuma, Wakaba, Saya and Yuma had been suddenly called in to their blocks for a case a few days back and had not returned since. He noticed that Tsuzuki seemed to be able to wiggle a bit. The man had more power than he showed and Kyo would really love to have his help. He had a feeling things were going to go downhill for him soon.  
  
"Ah, yes. That would explain a lot," Akuma nodded. "I was quite cross when I first saw you. I thought Kazutaka had withheld information from me. I had to be quite firm with him," Akuma gave a mournful little sigh.  
  
"What did you do to him?"  
  
"Kazutaka?" Akuma sounded surprised. "Don't tell me you actually care what happens to him? From all accounts, he's better off with me, don't you think? Out of sight, out of mind."  
  
"Yes, he is a bastard but he's still human. Unlike you."  
  
Akuma waved aside the insult and smile indulgently at Kyo. "If it'll make you feel better, he's still alive. I think. He was, the last time I checked."  
  
"Release him then. You got what you wanted. Now let him go."  
  
Akuma leaned in closer to him, his mouth just nuzzling Kyo's cheek and his long hair fell forwards, shielding their faces from view. "You are just so adorable and simply amusing, Kyo-chan. Do you know that?" He continued nuzzling him, his breath hot against Kyo's cheek as his lips traveled slowly across his jaw line, brushing against his closed eyes and finally, resting lightly against his own lips.  
  
Disgust roiled in his stomach but Kyo refused to answer him. Akuma chuckled anyway. "You are so beautiful too. Even more beautiful than the one you call Hisoka. You," Akuma sighed and pressed a chaste kiss on Kyo's suddenly pale lips. "You are the epitome of male beauty, do you realize that? You soft, raven black hair. . . your delicious lips. . . and your eyes! So beautiful. My beautiful Kyo. . ."  
  
He chuckled again. "I think I've been spending too much time with Kazutaka. I'm starting to talk like him. In fact, I'm tempted to take a leaf from his book and just. . . . .ravish you." The last words escaped from his mouth like the hiss of a snake and Kyo shivered.  
  
He couldn't help himself this time and he whispered, "Stop it," his lips brushing involuntarily against Akuma's.  
  
Akuma ignored his feeble protest and continued rubbing his lips softly over Kyo's. "How is it that a mere plaything like you could be so exquisite, so fine? It must be in the genes. Tell me, were your parents as perfect as you?"  
  
Kyo gasped and his eyes flew open, to stare into Akuma's deep gold ones. "I said, stop it," he hissed.  
  
Akuma drew back in mock surprise and the cool air that blew in the space that suddenly yawned between them smelled like sweet heaven to Kyo. "My, did I touch a nerve?"  
  
Kyo refused to answer him and glared.  
  
Akuma laughed. "Yes, I was right. You're a much better game than the others." He waved a hand at his friends who so far, have yet to be able to free themselves from his spell. Kyo's heart sank a little lower.  
  
"In fact, let's start a new game. Here's a little taste of what's to come up."  
  
Kyo wondered what he meant by that but he didn't have to wait long. With a sudden move, Akuma darted forwards and he found himself again lips to lips with the man. Was he going to kiss him again?  
  
"I'll see you soon, Kyo-chan."  
  
Sudden, fierce pain blossomed in his chest. Looking down, he saw Akuma's hand was fist deep in the center of his chest, crackling with red sparks of energy and drenched with his own blood which was gushing out like a geyser. He looked back at Akuma in dumb surprise.  
  
Akuma grinned and pulled his hand back with a wrench that sent blazing fire through every part of his body, radiating from the gaping hole in his chest and he coughed up blood.  
  
Akuma turned back to the others who had ceased in their struggles, shock and horror coloring their faces. They watched in helpless fury as Kyo continued to cough and choke in his own blood, unable to even fall onto the ground, held up as he was by the pentagram.  
  
"Your fabled Shinigami healing powers will only work after my pentagram is gone and the pentagram will only disappear in say, oh, around 10 minutes!" Akuma told them cheerfully. "So why don't you relax, sit back and enjoy the show! Ja ne!"  
  
With another smile and a wave, Akuma faded from sight.  
  
Why is it that we can still feel bodily pain even when we're technically dead? Kyo wondered dazedly. The rain which was still pouring leaked into his mouth and he felt it mix with the hot saltiness of his blood. He wanted to say something to his friends, wanted to tell them that he'll be alright, really. The pentagram will be gone soon and he'll be okay, so don't look like that, and Hisoka please, don't cry. I'm okay, I mean, I *will* be okay and. . .  
  
Still choking on the blood which won't stop bubbling up his throat, Kyo fainted.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
~to be continued~  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N : Ooh! Evil me! How was it? That part where they finally came face to face (or lips to lips in Kyo's case ^ o ^) with 'Akuma' took me quite some time to write as I couldn't really decide how to go about it. Should they have a fight scene first? Should someone get seriously injured and in jumps Kyo to save the day again? In the end, I just start to type and look where it got us! More Kyo-Torture! Wahahahaha! *Kelly takes Rinny's hands and they start to dance around in glee, singing loudly, "Go Kyo Go!"  
  
*Kelly gives a big grin to everyone, "Akuma-style" and waves* Ja ne! 


	10. Chapter 9:WHAT THE HELL?

A/N: Be thankful people; I'm ignoring my dinner to start on this chapter. (^ - ^)  
  
Hcbenitez-san: Thank you! It's always a treat getting new readers for my fic! Keep on reading and I'll keep on updating every night! Well, until the story finishes anyway. (^ - ^)  
  
Ice-Phoenix: Thanks for the vote! Sorry that Muraki couldn't stay longer though. He has an appointment to keep with Akuma! *giggles maliciously*  
  
Warning: Kyo Getting Destructive! Plus, A Startling Revelation!  
  
Disclaimer: *Kelly holds a conversation with her Kyo plushie* Really, I was the one who came up with the idea for YnM. Seriously! But I can't draw for crap so I gave the idea to Youko-chan. . . . you don't believe me, do you Kyo? *Her Kyo plushie looks back at her with blank button eyes*. Oh, I forgot you can't talk.  
  
CHAPTER 9: WHAT THE HELL??  
  
He was really learning to hate this part. All this, ooh, I'm floating in the darkness and there's things trying to grab onto me in the dark, that kind of thing. It was getting seriously passe. Very old news. He'd been through it for a nearly a week the last time and though time wasn't really a concept here, he was getting so bored, he nearly yawned.  
  
I wonder who came up with the idea that when people get stuck in this mind- numbing limbo, that it would be really funny if we get them chased by unidentified things and then you'd start running but you never really get anywhere. Real funny, that one.  
  
Haha.  
  
Fine, since you're being so disagreeable about it, his subconscious complained, try this one on for size!  
  
Once again, he was in that alley, crucified against that damp, slimy wall with the pentagram acting like some kind of sick halo around his body. And once again, he felt Akuma's breath hot on his face, his cold lips brushing against his, and, this was the part he had managed to block out during the actual encounter, but which his subconscious now cheerfully reminded him, the feel of that knob on the tip of Akuma's walking cane teasing slow circles against his chest, and drifting gently downwards. . .  
  
In the confines of his mind, Kyo screamed in rage.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
(JuuOhCho, Shokan Division, Hospital Room no.2, well, really, how many hospital rooms were you supposed to have anyway when you're supposed to be dead and virtually indestructible in the first place?)  
  
"Why did he moan like that?" Tsuzuki leaned over the bed, peering worriedly at Kyo, who was still out cold, curled up in the fetus position. The boy had been out of it since they brought him back yesterday night and it was now noon the next day but Kyo still showed no signs of waking up.  
  
True to his words, the pentagram that Akuma had locked them in yesterday had blocked Kyo's healing powers and they had watched in total helplessness as Kyo bled on and on. Thankfully, he had passed out from the pain not soon after but the blood continued to flow from his mouth and the gaping hole that had decorated his chest.  
  
Akuma didn't lie either about the pentagrams fading, doing so after 15 minutes however. Each slow minute that passed drove them crazy as they tried with all their might to break free first. But Akuma's magic was strong. Stronger even, than Tsuzuki's it seemed.  
  
When the pentagrams disappeared, Kyo had slid down onto the ground with a boneless thump and they rushed over to him, Watari reaching him first and turning him gently over from where he lay face down.  
  
Watari's expert fingers skirted the edge of the wound lightly and he frowned. "It's not starting yet."  
  
They knew he meant that Kyo's body hadn't started to heal yet and worried looks passed between them. "Do you think he lied?" Hisoka asked, his voice hushed.  
  
Watari shook his head impatiently. "I don't know, but we better get him back quick. It's not doing him any good either, lying in the cold like this."  
  
And so, with Tsuzuki and Tatsumi holding Kyo up, they had disappeared from sight and reappeared moments later at the hospital wing. Watari had quickly cleaned Kyo up and bandaged his wound carefully. Afterwards, he came out of the room he had put Kyo in and faced the three who had refused to go until they found out how Kyo was doing.  
  
"It's finally starting, his healing powers," he announced.  
  
They all sighed in relief.  
  
"But it's slow though, probably the bastard's magic disrupted it quite a bit, so it'll probably take him a day to fully recover. Now I suggest all of you go home, change into some dry clothes and get some rest. You can see him tomorrow."  
  
Tsuzuki and Hisoka nodded wearily and left together, hand in hand. Tatsumi has stayed behind however, and gave the blond a small, tired smile. "I'll keep you company, if you don't mind."  
  
Watari gave him a startled glance but an instant later, a bright smile lit up his face. "Yokatta. Do you have any spare clothes in the office?"  
  
The secretary, like all of them, were drenched to the skin. He looked in distaste at his suit which was dripping water on the floor and wrinkled his nose in disgust. "No, I don't. I'll go home first then and-"  
  
He was stopped by the blond locks flying every which way as Watari shook his head enthusiastically. "You don't have to. I got plenty of spare shirts and slacks in my lab. Though," he studied the now blushing man before him thoughtfully, "I think my slacks won't fit you. . ." He clapped his hands in sudden delight. "I just remembered! I still got an old pair of track bottoms! I'm sure it'll fit you, it's too long for me. So how about it?"  
  
Tatsumi smiled in appreciation. "Sounds great."  
  
The next day (Tatsumi had went back home early that morning to change), they were all gathered around Kyos's bed, waiting for him to wake up. The others; Terazuma, Wakaba, Saya and Yuma had just got back from their own mission and had promised to stop by after getting a change of clothing and some food. Kacho himself had popped in from time to time to check on Kyo, but the boy kept on sleeping.  
  
When Kyo had moaned in his sleep though, it was already noon and Watari hurried over. He felt the boy's temperature and was pleased to note that he wasn't getting a fever. "I think he'll be waking up soon," Watari announced.  
  
Sure enough, a few minutes later, Kyo's hands twitched lightly on the blankets covering him and he moaned again, tossing his head around restlessly. With a light flutter, his eyes opened slowly, blinking as they adjusted to the bright light, and fastened on the first thing he saw. Which was Tatsumi by the foot of his bed.  
  
"Wow," he murmured sleepily. "Déjà vu."  
  
"Good afternoon to you too, Kyo-san," the man smiled.  
  
Watari leaned over him and flashed a penlight in his eyes, gauging his pupils' reaction. He nodded in satisfaction and smiled down at Kyo. "How are you feeling?"  
  
Kyo groaned, "Like I've been run over by a truck." He sat up slowly, wincing at the sore feeling lingering underneath his bandages as Watari fluffed up his pillows for him, so that he could lean back in comfort.  
  
"Your wound healed up nicely enough. Give it a few more hours and you'll be good as new," Watari said brightly.  
  
Kyo grunted. He wasn't really sure about the 'good as new' part but anything was better than having that hole permanently tattooed on his chest. "I'm hungry," he declared.  
  
"That's good to hear. I'll fix you some lunch in a little bit. Try not to move around too much and I'll probably let you get out of bed after you eat something," Watari promised.  
  
Kyo brightened at that and was about to beg for some chocolates for desert when the door burst open and the Hokkaido pair bounced in, shopping bags in hand. The ominous words of 'Pink House' glowed menacingly from each bag. And there were at least 3 of them in each girls' hands.  
  
Hisoka backed away from them slowly, fear written across his face, and he carefully positioned himself behind Tsuzuki. Please let them ignore me, he prayed fervently.  
  
"Konnichiwa!"  
  
"Aah! Kyo-chan's awake!"  
  
"Yokatta!" It was that two-part chorus again.  
  
"More déjà vu," Kyo murmured.  
  
"We got something in here to cheer you up, Kyo-chan!" Yuma held up a hand filled with the Pink House bags.  
  
Sweatdrop.  
  
"Ano. . .," Kyo started but he was cut off by another excited squeal from the girls.  
  
"Yokatta! 'Soka-chan's here too! We can do a twosome then!"  
  
Hisoka buried his face in Tsuzuki's back and sobbed out, "Help me, Tsuzuki!"  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Watari wandered up and down the halls of the Shokan offices, peering into various offices. His question of "Have you seen Kyo?" was met with blank looks and shrugs. Finally, it was Hisoka who suggested that he try the dojo.  
  
Watari sighed, Kyo could at least have given it a few more hours before starting to move around so much. But the boy had seemed a little distracted during lunch just now, he remembered. He had a faraway look in his eyes and often, his hands would clench momentarily on his fork, as though recollecting something that maddened him.  
  
As his steps took him nearer to the dojo, he could see a light shining beneath the doors and a furious 'thwack! thwack!' coming from within. He must be practicing his kendo then, Watari thought to himself.  
  
He opened the door slowly so as to not disturb Kyo and it was after a few paces inside before what he saw finally registered and he stopped dead in his tracks, mouth hanging open.  
  
Kyo wasn't exactly practicing his kendo. He seemed more in the process of systematically destroying a bamboo practice dummy with a shinai*, a furious expression on his face and oblivious to the fact that the dummy was seriously sagging to one side from the abuse it was receiving.  
  
Looking around, Watari saw another dummy lying on the floor all bent and twisted and looking seriously kicked around in some places.  
  
Watari wondered whether it was safe for him to call out to Kyo when a sudden crack resounding in the air showed him that Kyo had broken his shinai and the boy threw it aside to join a pile of other broken ones. There were at least 3 others.  
  
Kyo seemed to have given up on the shinai though and was looking around for something else to vent his apparent fury on when Watari finally spoke up.  
  
"Ano. . . Kyo? What happened? Are you okay? How's your wound?"  
  
With surprising speed, Kyo whirled around and seeing Watari, simply STALKED over to him, that furious expression on his face not lessening one bit.  
  
"What happened? What HAPPENED???" Kyo was practically yelling in Watari's face. The scientists's mouth, if possible, dropped open even further. He had never seen the boy this outraged before. "I'll TELL you WHAT happened! AKUMA! THAT BLOODY BASTARD IS WHAT HAPPENED! IF I SEE HIM AGAIN I WILL PERSONALLY RIP HIM TO PIECES AND FEED HIM TO THE SHARKS! I WILL-"  
  
"KYO!" Watari shouted back. It was the only way he could make the boy hear him over his own shouting. "Calm down!" He ordered. "Take a deep breath, c'mon, that's it, deep breath, there you go," he patted Kyo's back reassuringly. "Feeling better?"  
  
Kyo nodded, his head down and chest heaving.  
  
"Now can you tell me what's wrong? Did that Akuma guy did something else to you?"  
  
That seemed to set Kyo off again. His head snapped up and his eyes were *blazing* as he hissed at Watari. Actually *hissed*.  
  
"Did he DO something? You ask me, DID he DO something?" If looks could kill, Watari would be sporting some fluffy pair of wings and strumming on a harp by now.  
  
"Er, yes?"  
  
Kyo actually spluttered as he tried to convey just HOW upset he was at what exactly it is that Akuma did. "He-he-he-he-HE!"  
  
"Yes?" Watari asked encouragingly. He rubbed the boy's back some more. He seemed to have trouble breathing again.  
  
"He TOUCHED me! With his CANE! AND HE KISSED ME! AND NUZZLED ME! NUZZLED! DO YOU HEAR ME? NUZZLED!"  
  
Watari winced. "Yes, I heard you. So that was what he was doing, talking to you so close like that. . ."  
  
Kyo's eyes narrowed dangerously. Watari felt suddenly a whole lot more nervous now than when Kyo was shouting his head off. "I have never," he bit off each words separately, eyes flashing again, "let ANY MAN touch me. EXCEPT TAKA. Taka was the first one I ever let close and he will be the ONLY one I'll let touch me. If I EVER see that bastard again, he'd wish that Enma himself was the one passing judgment on him instead of ME."  
  
"But look on the bright side! At least he didn't do more!"  
  
Kyo was hissing again.  
  
With a last glare at Watari, he stomped back towards the decidedly sorry- looking practice dummy and started to destroy it methodically with his bare hands.  
  
Wow, looks like Kyo knows wushu too, Watari noted with some surprise. He had seen the art played a couple of years back on the television and Kyo looked quite good doing it. His kicks and punches were fast and fluid and just *brimming* with savage grace.  
  
Wisely, Watari decided that Kyo should really be left alone to work his frustrations out and he beat a hasty retreat for the exit.  
  
"Watari-san?"  
  
He turned around slowly, afraid that any sudden moves might provoke the younger man to doing something rash.  
  
Kyo was regarding him quite calmly as he said, "Tell Tatsumi-san that I'll replace the dummies and the shinai with my paycheck and not to worry about it, will you?"  
  
Watari nodded and said with a bright smile, "I will! You can count on me!"  
  
"Thank you." With a nod at his partner, Kyo turned back and proceeded to show the dummy just how strongly he felt about any other male touching him except his beloved Taka.  
  
Watari fled.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
(A few days later)  
  
Everyone was once again gathered in the meeting room. Watari sat down beside his partner and Kyo flashed him a smile. After his show of outrage in the dojo, Kyo had calmed down and apologized nicely to Hisoka for destroying most of the shinai. True to his word, he had replaced all the damaged equipment almost immediately afterwards and Tatsumi had forgave him nicely also.  
  
Konoe looked up from the Akuma case file he was flipping through and harrumphed loudly. After a minute, everyone settled down and gave him their full attention.  
  
"So, any new leads?"  
  
Silence.  
  
Sigh. "Watari-san?"  
  
"Me and Gushoushin have been trying to find out anything about this Akuma guy based on the description we have now but it's not turning up anything," Watari shrugged. "We'll keep looking though."  
  
"Aa," Konoe rubbed his eyes tiredly. The old man seemed even more hassled lately and had been closeted in meetings with Enma-sama for hours every day.  
  
"Are you okay, Kacho? You look worn out," Tsuzuki asked, concerned. He and Konoe were the oldest employees in JuuOhCho and he felt it was only right to ask. Besides, the man was like a father figure to most of them.  
  
Kacho sighed again. "EnmaDaioh is getting worried about this. . ." He waved his hand around, "this Akuma. He seems to be a little too familiar with us Shinigamis. Your experience recently proves that he seems to be as skillful in putting us through hell than as Muraki ever was. Perhaps even better. Have you managed to track down Muraki instead?"  
  
More head shaking. "He seems to be able to cloak himself and Muraki quite well from our trackers. There's been no trace of either him or Muraki," Tatsumi answered.  
  
"Well, Enma-sama knows how important the Shokan Division is and as most of us is currently tied up with the Akuma case and the fact that he doesn't want to lose any of us-  
  
"Probably 'cause it'd be too expensive to replace us if that happens," Tsuzuki muttered to Kyo, who choked back his laughter. Despite being Gods of Death, they still had the lowest wages in the entire JuuOhCho and Enma- sama had given no sign that there'd be a payrise for any of them in the near future. Maybe when hell freezes over.  
  
"-he has seen fit to recruit a new Shinigami to help with the workload. The new guy has medical background so he'll be able to help Watari out in the patching up department, which we seemed to be experiencing a lot lately."  
  
"Not my fault," Kyo murmured to Watari.  
  
"We have to be ready for the possibility that this Akuma might come up with other new and interesting ways to kill us, *again*, so I'll leave it to you, Watari, and the new guy, to help us prepare for it."  
  
Watari saluted him smartly. "So where's the new guy? And what's his name?" Watari paused. "Wow, déjà vu again."  
  
Kyo nodded his head sagely. "It's been going around a lot lately."  
  
Konoe looked a bit embarrassed at the question. He cleared his throat and said apologetically, "He was supposed to arrive here today and I can't tell you his name because they lost his file during processing-  
  
"That can happen in Meifu too?" Kyo asked Watari softly.  
  
"Bureaucracy."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"-but the Gushoushin are taking care of it and-ah, yes, thank you."  
  
One of the Gushoushin, the younger one, had entered the office, carrying a file and he passed it to the Chief. He flipped it open and said, "Ah, yes, his name is-"  
  
Again he was interrupted as the door opened again and the older Gushoushin floated in announcing, "The new Shinigami, Kacho."  
  
Kyo turned around in his chair, prepared to give a welcome as warm as the one he had gotten when he first arrived here himself. The arrival of a new Shinigami had come as something of a surprise to everyone so Watari didn't have any cupcakes to celebrate the occasion. Thankfully.  
  
The new guy seemed hesitant to step in, probably shy, Kyo thought, when the Gushoushin beckoned him in again. He stepped forward, into the room and Kyo was ready with a smile. When he saw who the new guy was though, the world seemed to be suddenly at a standstill.  
  
White noise roared in his ears as he stared at the new recruit in shock and stunned disbelief, and dimly, he was aware of Watari beside him choking in surprise and that Tatsumi had jumped up and was rubbing his back soothingly.  
  
This was a joke, Kyo thought wildly to himself. A big fat joke. A really not funny joke. Without realizing it, he had stood up and crossed the room on shaky legs to stand before the new Shinigami who was around his height, perhaps a bit taller.  
  
He was still staring, he knew it, and everyone was looking at him strangely, while Watari continued choking and Tatsumi continued to rub his back. He still couldn't believe it though. Not even with the proof standing only a few inches away from him, as large as life and just as warm, it seemed.  
  
The white noise was softer now as he finally managed to swallow the large lump that had stuck in his throat for the past couple of minutes and he opened his mouth to say;  
  
"Taka?"  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
As Kyo and the new guy, whom Kyo seemed to know and had called 'Taka', continued to stare at each other, Watari finally managed to stop choking and he nodded his thanks at Tatsumi. "Chief," he croaked out, "Why didn't you warn us?"  
  
"I told you, they lost his file! I don't even know his name yet," Kacho flipped through the file hurriedly and stopped at a certain page. "Ah yes, Matsumada Takashi, 28 years old. . . Kyo knows him?" He asked Watari.  
  
For once, the scientist seemed ready to jump up and strangle his own boss. "Read his background portfolio. It should be in there," he managed to choke out instead.  
  
Kacho did so and his mouth moved soundlessly as he read the file. At a certain point, his eyes widened in shock and he said, "Oh dear."  
  
"What is it?" Tatsumi whispered. He didn't know exactly why he was whispering but the occasion seems to call for it. Everyone was still sitting in their seats and nobody moved, as the air around those two simply crackled with unspoken tension. Perhaps they were enemies when they were alive? Tatsumi wondered.  
  
For an answer, Konoe passed him the file instead. Tatsumi took it and as he read it, that same look of incredulous shock crossed his face. "Oh dear," he repeated.  
  
He looked up from the file, wanting to say something, to apologize to Kyo for not being warned in advance about this when Watari kicked his foot, *hard*, under the table and hissed at him, "Shh! Don't say anything yet!"  
  
Kyo continued to just stare at him. At Taka. Taka.  
  
The sensei smiled at him, that same smile which radiated warmth and was only a hint of the love he felt for the 18 year old boy before him. "Kyo."  
  
Kyo felt that same, delightful shiver run down his back at the sound of his name on Taka's lips. How he loved it when Taka called him like that. It used to drive him crazy with anticipation at all the hidden promise that one syllable contained and apparently, still does.  
  
He raised a hand hesitantly, afraid that it was all really a dream and that when he touch it, it will disappear and he'll wake up again in his too big bed. His hand stopped just before Taka's face, unsure of whether he was ready to know the truth.  
  
Taka made the decision for him though. He took Kyo's hand in his own and rubbed the palm over his cheek and kissed it softly. "I missed you," his voice was as soft as his kiss.  
  
Kyo's eyes filled with tears as he realized that it wasn't a dream after all. That he won't wake up soon and it won't turn out to be just another wishful thinking. His other hand reached out to touch Taka's face, the other still held softly by Taka and he touched each feature lovingly. The high, graceful cheekbones, that same, silky light auburn hair that in certain lights, some parts looked as whitish-gold as cornsilk and just as soft. He still wore the same style of glasses which Kyo had teasingly pointed out that it made him look like Superman in disguise. "It really is you," Kyo whispered, finally.  
  
Taka nodded. "You promised me that you would never leave me, remember? I'm here to help you keep that promise."  
  
With a small gasp, he hurled himself into the older man's arms and buried his face in his chest, shaking uncontrollably. This was where he belonged. All those nights spent tossing restlessly, unable to fall asleep, was because it was in these strong arms was where he truly belonged. Death and the afterlife had no real meaning to him without those same arms holding him close at night. Taka's arms held him tightly close and he stroked his hair lovingly.  
  
No, he won't cry here. There'd be plenty of time for that later.  
  
The others didn't really understand what was going on but they knew it was a private moment that should not be on public scrutiny. Obviously, Kyo and this Taka were more than just good friends and they were happy for the boy. He deserved some happiness. They were just about to get up slowly and quietly leave the room though, when Kyo pulled himself from the hug and glared at Taka, eyes red but dry and said;  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"  
  
~to be continued~  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: How was it?????? Oh, Kyo and Taka are together again! *Kelly breaks down in hysterical sobs and wipes her tears dry with her Muraki plushie.* I'm so happy for them! I really am! Anyway, it's pretty obvious when the lemon part is coming, so please, minna-san! Help! Any clues on how to start? Any suggestions for the lemon scene setting? Who should make the first move? Who should be on top- never mind. You know what I mean! ^ o ^ Just help me!  
  
*Shinai= bamboo practice sword. I got the translation from Akasha again. . . I'm sorry I didn't ask you. Again! *bows* Hontoni!  
  
P.S: Kyo could get pretty violent when he's pissed off, did you notice? Review! Ja ne! 


	11. Chapter 10:I Missed You

A/N: Miss Misery; thanks for reviewing! I really appreciate it! By the way, I'm curious, which part was it that you found cute??  
  
Elial-san; I'm really sorry but I'm afraid that I can't really work in any Watari-Torture. The story has progressed too far for me to suddenly shine the spotlight on our lovely genki scientist. Like I mentioned in my "A/N" in Chapter 7, this fic would be Kyo-centric and as you would have noticed, I didn't really even LINGER to savour Hisoka's torture. . .(Sadistic me). But, I may be able to work in some general torture soon so we'll see, ne? Gomen!  
  
Ruby-Tears; Oh, the girl after my own heart! *cackles* Akuma scared me too (this? From the same person who created Akuma in the first place?) but I just LOVED the part where Kyo gets. . . . compromised. Hehehe! Expect more lovely Kyo-Torture in the upcoming chapters!  
  
M.s. Author: *cackles* Join the club! I was trying to have my afternoon nap just now (no, I'm not THAT old, it's just reaaaaalllyyy tiring typing up more ways to torture Kyo needlessly. . .) and I kept on being interrupted by various possible lemony-settings for Kyo & Taka. . . . Get the lemon squeezer out!  
  
Ice-Phoenix: Thanks so much for faithfully reviewing. I hope you enjoy this chapter! *grins evilly*  
  
Warning: This chapter is a major LEMON. Yes, Lemon. You've been duly warned. I should mention here that this is my FIRST time writing lemony bits so again, you've been warned! (Wow, déjà vu)Oh yeah, I took the liberty of taking it for granted that they can't teleport when they're in Meifu, only on Chijou.  
  
Pairings: (To all Tsu x Soka, Tats x Watari fans, I'm really sorry!) Kyo x Taka. Obviously.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
A: You've been subpoenaed for infringing on a Matsushita Youko's copyrights.  
  
Kelly: Oh damn. (P.S: the song is Lifehouse's "Somewhere In Between" from their No Name Face album. Get it! The album and song is sooo good and his voice is to die for!)  
  
CHAPTER 10: I Missed You  
  
{. . . .'cause I'm waiting for tonight  
  
been waiting for tomorrow  
  
and I'm somewhere in between  
  
what is real just a dream  
  
won't you catch me if I fall out of what I fell in  
  
don't be surprised if I collapse down at your feet again  
  
I don't want too long away from this  
  
I know that I just don't need this  
  
'cause I cannot stand still  
  
I can't be this unsturdy  
  
this cannot be happening  
  
'cause I'm waiting for tonight  
  
been waiting for tomorrow  
  
and I'm somewhere in between  
  
what is real just a dream. . . . .}  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE??"  
  
The rest of them thought they could finally sneak out quietly and leave the two to their reunion. That was when Kyo started yelling at Taka. The boy looked absolutely furious as he pushed away from the man called Taka whom they guessed was more than just a 'friend'.  
  
Uncomfortable looks passed from one to another. They *really* feel that they shouldn't be witnessing the upcoming "conversation" but the two of them were blocking the door and there was no other way out of the room.  
  
Watari, as Kyo's partner, was unofficially elected to get them out of the room and he was just about to interrupt them when Takashi spoke up.  
  
"What do you mean what am I doing here? To be with you of course." His voice was utterly calm but his glasses flashed in a way not unlike Tatsumi's when he was getting pissed. "I thought you'd be happy."  
  
Kyo glared at him. His glare was quite effective as he was only slightly shorter than the other man, his mouth just below Taka's, and he used his height advantage to stare deep into the man's hazel-green eyes. "How did you die?" His voice was quiet.  
  
Everyone in the room flinched. That was a harsh question to ask a Shinigami. It was usually the cause of their death that made them unable to move on to the next world and they waited with bated breath as the tension between the two seemed to grow thicker. So thick, you could almost cut it with a knife.  
  
"What do you mean?" Taka asked him, his voice just as quiet. But there was no mistaking the anger in it. He knew what Kyo was implying but he wanted the boy to say it himself. Better to get it over with now than later. He had expected that Kyo would be a bit surprised to see him, but not *this* surprised.  
  
"You know exactly what I mean," Kyo shot back. He was getting a bit irrational, he knew. But he couldn't help himself. If Taka really did. . . .  
  
Taka finally lost his temper then. He grabbed Kyo's shoulders and gave them a little shake but it was the only outward show of anger they saw. Yet there was no mistaking that the fury in his voice had doubled.  
  
"Did you really think I'd kill myself? After all this time? After what you've done for me?" Taka practically shouted.  
  
"I don't know! Did you?" Kyo shouted back.  
  
The fury in his eyes died then. His shoulders slumped, he let go of Kyo and ran a hand through his hair, mussing it up in frustration. "After you. . . after you died, I left the school. I couldn't stand it anymore. Seeing Hikaru and the others again day after day reminded me of you too much and it was driving me crazy.  
  
I went back to the hospital I used to work for, before I got transferred to Josui. I didn't want to waste your death. I wanted to help other people.  
  
One night. . . there was a major accident by the main bridge. An oil truck had crashed. There were a lot of people injured and I was one of the first med team to arrive there.  
  
And then," His eyes closed for a moment in remembered pain and he opened them again to look at Kyo, bright with unshed tears. "And then, the truck exploded. Everyone was killed. Including me," he finished quietly.  
  
Kyo just stared at him, his face reflecting his own pain and sorrow.  
  
"I would never kill myself. Not after you died saving me. Not even when I wished to, waking up day after day only to find that you weren't there anymore."  
  
Kyo broke down then. His face streaming with tears, he walked into the familiar comfort of Taka's embrace and sobbed out, "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry."  
  
"Shh," Taka stroked his hair again, his chin resting gently on Kyo's head. "It's okay."  
  
"They wanted me to move on but I couldn't," Kyo was shaking now as he continued to cry. "How could I? There was nothing without you. There was no hell or heaven, there wasn't even an afterlife for me. I wanted to wait for you so I came here but every day it just gets harder and harder!"  
  
Taka hugged him tighter, his own face wet with his tears.  
  
"I missed you. God, I missed you so much!" Kyo sobbed.  
  
"I missed you too," Taka replied softly.  
  
The rest stood up now, finally feeling that it was okay to leave the room. They filed past the two quietly and Tatsumi, the last one out, closed the door behind them. The two of them would need the privacy.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
It was fully a half-hour later before the door to the staff room opened and Kyo and Takashi came in. The rest were just sitting and drinking some coffee, waiting for the two. They looked up and smiled. Kyo wasn't crying anymore, in fact, he was practically grinning with joy. Takashi, by his side and holding on possessively to Kyo's hand as though he never meant to let go again grinned too, but with a little more dignity. He was after all, 28 years old.  
  
"Everyone," Kyo announced. "I'd like you to meet Matsumada Takashi, my husband-wait," he turned to face Taka. "Who's turn was it the last time to be the wife? I forgot."  
  
Taka rolled his eyes. "It was me. Remember how Hikaru couldn't stop laughing at that time?" he reminded Kyo.  
  
"Right," Kyo grinned again. "Everyone, my husband."  
  
They crowded around the deliriously happy couple, showering them with congratulations. All in all, it looked as though an office party was in full swing; they were talking and laughing with Kyo and Takashi (he had insisted they call him that, saying that he felt like a dinosaur when people called him Matsumada-sensei) and Tsuzuki had rustled up some cakes for the occasion (at their astonished looks, he had smiled and shrugged, saying that the occasion called for it. He brightened up even more when Kyo promised to bake him a triple-layer dark chocolate cake with chocolate fudge frosting the next time).  
  
Finally, after an hour of getting laughingly acquainted with their new co- worker (Watari had told them about how Takashi was planning to elope with Kyo if the boy hadn't confessed his feelings for him and they were demanding to know if he would have really gone on with his plan, and if yes, where to?), Tatsumi stood up and cleared his throat meaningfully. "People, it is still a workday," he reminded them. "Time is money."  
  
They groaned and begged him for some more time off but he shook his head and smiled a small smile. "Considering the circumstances, Kacho has agreed that Kyo and Takashi-san deserves today and tomorrow off. We can have a proper. . 'party'," Tatsumi winced at the 'p' word, imagining the lost opportunity cost of giving them paid time off for nothing but he shrugged it off, "when they get back," he finished.  
  
They all cheered then and Kyo flew over to Kacho and latched his arms around his neck, hugging the old man tight. "Thank you," he murmured.  
  
Kacho looked decidedly red in the face at the public display of affection and he patted the boy's head awkwardly and said in a gruff voice, "Enjoy yourselves."  
  
Kyo smirked. "I definitely will."  
  
With another thank you hug for Tatsumi (who turned even redder than Kacho), Kyo and Taka walked out of the office with the staff still cheering them on and yelling that they'd better remember to come back the day after for the party.  
  
Life couldn't be anymore perfect, Kyo thought happily. It was a beautiful day and Taka was by his side. It can't get any better than this.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
When Taka first walked in to the apartment, he stopped dead. It was exactly like their old place; the sofa, the prints on the wall, even an armchair like his favourite back when he was alive.  
  
Kyo came up behind him and slid his arms around his waist. "What do you think?" he asked, resting his chin on Taka's shoulder. His breath blew soft around his ear and Taka shivered in delight.  
  
He turned in the embrace and hugged Kyo close. "I love it. And I love you."  
  
Words and time lost meaning then as they kissed, hesitantly at first, as though both were still unwilling to believe that they were together again. But gradually, they grew bolder and more frantic with need. The separation had hurt them more than they had showed or told anyone and each was desperate to drown their pain and sorrow in each other's touch.  
  
Kyo didn't know how they managed it but suddenly, they were in the bedroom, clothes falling all over the place, Taka's glasses had came off way earlier, and as Kyo brought his face up for another kiss, Taka held him back. "Wait," he whispered. "Let me look at you."  
  
Kyo stood still and as Taka's eyes, a green that was darkened with passion caressed every part of his naked body, he blushed, coloring his flesh a rosy pink. Almost aggressively, Taka buried his fingers in Kyo's hair and pulled him close again and in direct contrast, his kiss was bruisingly soft as they tasted and molded themselves over every inch of his lips. "Oh God, you are so beautiful," he murmured between breaths, "so beautiful."  
  
Kyo leaned eagerly into the kiss and noticing as he did so, that Taka was standing with the bed behind him. An impish grin crossed his face even as he deepened the kiss and when Taka moaned with pleasure, Kyo chuckled and with a deft hook of his leg, he sent Taka sprawling backwards on to the bed. The sensei yelped in surprise and with a laugh, Kyo pounced on him.  
  
"Anyway, where were we?" Kyo asked, an innocent look on his face as he straddled Taka.  
  
The green-eyed man smiled craftily. "I think we were just about to do this." With that, he sat up quickly and as Kyo burst out laughing, he turned and pinned the smaller body underneath him.  
  
Kyo pouted. Somehow, Taka had managed to pin both his arms behind his back and he lay helpless on the bed, watching in fascination as his lover's chest rose and fell with each breath. "I really can't do much with my arms like this," he pointed out, still staring in rapt attention on that smooth expanse of skin. Rising. Falling.  
  
"That was the whole idea," Taka smirked. And he swoop down and Kyo lost all coherent thoughts as Taka gently probed his mouth with his tongue, flicking in and out and dodging maddeningly away from Kyo's as he tried to do same. Kyo moaned unaware in frustration and his hips moved in similar protest, wanting to touch, wanting to feel.  
  
Taka reached over to the bedside table and opened the first drawer. Sure enough, there was a jar of lubricant inside and he raised an eyebrow questioningly at his young lover. "Don't tell me you've been unfaithful while I was away?" he asked teasingly.  
  
"Baka," Kyo glared.  
  
He laughed. "Patience," he admonished.  
  
"Easy for you to say, you haven't got your hands pinned down."  
  
"Well," Taka's eyes darkened even more as he leaned back in, "Let's see if I can make it up to you," his words were a soft whisper as he opened the jar easily with one hand and fingers lubricated, he slid one in slowly into Kyo's warmth. "Does that make you feel better?"  
  
Kyo arched his back in reply and moaned again. Oh God, Kyo was just too beautiful when he was like that; sweat running down his body, glistening in the light. He slid another finger in carefully and began stroking slowly and surely, building up the momentum. The boy was gasping now, words falling incoherently from his mouth. "Please. . . quick!"  
  
"Shh, we've got plenty of time," he crooned into his ear and with his free hand, started to stroke Kyo's hair softly and the boy took a deep breath and calmed down slightly, his hips thrusting forward to meet his fingers in a slow and sure rhythm. It was something he had discovered by accident ages ago, that no matter how excited or upset Kyo got, he could just stroke the boy's hair and he'd calm down immediately and was apt to get positively kittenish.  
  
His eyes were half-closed with pleasure now, the pale irises regarding him from beneath and he licked his lips. "Taka."  
  
He knew what the boy wanted. With another swipe into the jar, he quickly lubricated his own arousal and with one, swift thrust, entered the soft, moist warmth he had carefully pepared. He gasped with his own pleasure as his arousal was closed in, fitting in nicely and he kissed the boy again, loving the way Kyo rained soft kisses all over his face, murmuring over and over again, "Taka, my Taka."  
  
Kyo's hips started to thrust, slowly; he wanted to prolong their pleasure until they were screaming for it but Taka traced a finger down the side of his neck then and following the trail, his lips fastened on the skin where his pulse was beating beneath and sucked gently. Kyo lost control then and started to buck wildly, gasping, feeling his climax approaching and as the wave started to crash over him, he opened his mouth to scream out his pleasure but Taka closed it with another kiss, absorbing the boy's moans of ecstasy into his own mouth and hearing it, he too lost control as he felt the warm liquid spurting over his thighs and stomach and he thrust faster, faster and with a strangled yell, emptied his own seed into Kyo.  
  
Wave after wave of shuddering emotions plunged through him and he sobbed out the boy's name over and over like a mantra, his body draped over Kyo as their harsh breathing lessened slowly.  
  
It felt like eternity before Taka could move himself, his body heavy with languor. He was worried that he was crushing Kyo though and he rolled over on his side, pulling the boy close. They stared at each other then, silent for long minutes, just content for now to be with each other and let their breaths commingled together.  
  
With a trembling hand, Kyo brushed out some stray reddish-brown locks from Taka's eyes and he smiled.  
  
"I love you," Kyo whispered.  
  
Taka closed his eyes as a tear slipped free. "I love you too."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
It felt good, having a day off, Kyo mused. It was noon the next day and he and Taka had just gotten up and had brunch at home. He was lounging on the couch, wearing a T-shirt and shorts and was cuddling up to Taka, who was less modestly attired, wearing only a pair of boxers.  
  
They had made love through out the night, stopping only to take some dinner and that had only culminated into a food fight which was quickly forgotten when Kyo paused to lick his fingers which were dripping with ice cream. Needless to say, Taka lost all interest then in the fight and had tackled Kyo down on to the kitchen floor.  
  
Taka was turning him into mush again. His hand was stroking his hair lazily, the rhythm just nicely slow, the way Kyo liked it and he was simply purring into the man's chest and snuggled closer, practically in the older man's lap. Taka chuckled with evil delight as Kyo nuzzled his bare chest absently in his pleasure and when Kyo's lips brushed against his nipple, he decided then that he had rested enough.  
  
One hand traveled slowly up a pair of legs clad in shorts to disappear underneath a T-shirt. He was just about to move on to the next stage after making slow circles on Kyo's smooth back when the phone rang beside the couch.  
  
Taka groaned. Somebody out there had perfect timing. His "cat" though was cheerfully ignoring the shrill ringing and was nipping at his neck playfully. Taka gritted his teeth. "Aren't you getting that?" The phone was on Kyo's side and even if he wanted to get it himself, he couldn't. His legs had turned to jelly in the last minute.  
  
Kyo paused and pretended to give it some consideration. "No, not really." And he licked.  
  
Taka gave a strangled yelp and decided that the phone call wasn't really important. He hauled up his "cat" to chastise it properly.  
  
And the phone kept on ringing.  
  
After a long minute, even Kyo couldn't ignore it any longer. Grumbling, he disengaged himself from Taka's delicious embrace and picked up the phone.  
  
"This had better be good," he warned the person at the other end of the line.  
  
The phone gave a mad little giggle. Sigh. Watari.  
  
"What are you guys doing?" Watari sounded as cheerful as always and in the background, he could hear 003 hooting excitedly.  
  
"Nothing, did you blow up the lab again?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
A pause. "Nooo. . . .Not *really*. . . kind of. But only a small part," he hastened to assure his partner. "So what do you mean, you're doing 'nothing'?" Watari demanded. "Don't tell me you haven't been in each other's pants yet!"  
  
"WATARI!!!"  
  
The scientist giggled again. "Got you that time!"  
  
Kyo rolled his eyes. "What do you want, Watari?"  
  
"Nothing! Just wanted to make sure you guys are okay and to remind you about the office party tomorrow. You guys are coming right?"  
  
"Are you kidding?" Kyo grinned. "The fact that Tatsumi gave permission to do one in the first place is enough of a motivation. Tell Tsuzuki that I'll be bringing plenty of cakes and cookies tomorrow."  
  
"Yokatta! So I'll see you two tomorrow then?"  
  
"Aa. Thanks for calling, Watari. Ja ne."  
  
"Ja ne!"  
  
Kyo hung up the phone and turned to see Taka regarding him quizically. "Does Watari do that often?" he asked, as Kyo snuggled back into position.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Blow up his lab."  
  
"It's a fairly regular occurrence," Kyo admitted. "He's working on a gender- changing formula."  
  
"Has he found it yet?" Taka was curious. He wouldn't have guessed that the cheerful blond would be working on something like that.  
  
"Kind of. It managed to turn me into a female but not anybody else. He figured it had to do with each formula having to be specifically tailored for one person. Right now he's working on a 'universal' remedy."  
  
Taka's eyebrows shot up into his hair in surprise. "You got turned into a female??"  
  
"For a couple of hours. Why?" he gave a suspicious look at the man. "You still *are* gay aren't you?" he demanded.  
  
"What has that got to do with it?" Taka asked mildly.  
  
"Well, if you're still gay, I wouldn't have to worry about any pretty ditz coming along and make you drool with lust, that's what!"  
  
Taka couldn't help it; he laughed. "You sound jealous!"  
  
"Damn right I am," Kyo muttered.  
  
"Not to worry," Taka promised, "You're the only male, or female," he added thoughtfully, "that can make me drool." And he proceeded to shower the boy with kisses.  
  
A few minutes later. . .  
  
"Kyo?"  
  
"What?" a breathless voice answered.  
  
"We haven't christened the couch yet, have we?"  
  
Grin. "Nope."  
  
"Tsk. We should get started then. No time to waste!"  
  
It was late at night and Kyo and Taka were sleeping peacefully, wrapped in each other's arms. The night outside showed a sky filled with the cold light of the stars and a breeze blew outside, rattling the windows slightly. Sakura petals drifted past silently as the clear sky was suddenly darkened with clouds and the wind picked up into a low moan.  
  
Even though the window was tightly shut and the room was comfortably warm, Kyo shivered in his sleep.  
  
And he dreamt.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
(. . . .what is real and just a dream?)  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
~to be continued~  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Oh my God! *Kelly slaps her hands to her cheeks Home Alone style* You can't believe how many times I had to stop, blush and giggle crazily when I was writing the lemon part. It sucks, I know! I'm sorry! I tried, I really did! It was my first time! I'll try to make it better, I promise!  
  
I'm sorry that this chapter is so short. I didn't really have any cliffhangers to put in, that will be in the next chapter. In fact, we're coming really close to the climax of the story! Anyway, review and tell me how you liked the lemon! Ja ne! 


	12. Chapter 11:Of Tied Hands & Dreams

A/N: Minna, I'm so glad that you guys liked the lemon part! I was so sure that people were going to say something like "it's not bad but. . . .". Thank god nobody did! Anyway, to celebrate, here's a little. . . gift for everyone. Read this chapter and I'm sure you'll realize what the gift is! (If anybody doesn't, then just enjoy the lemon!)  
  
Lil Yaoi Kitten: Aww, thanks. . . *blush*I'm glad you liked the way I did the lemon. I didn't want to make it into just another roll in the hay, I wanted it to be special and I'm glad you noticed! ( ^ . ^ )  
  
Ice-Phoenix: Thanks! I hope you enjoy the various lemons in this chapter too!  
  
Ruby-Tears: Your wish is my command.  
  
Rinny: If you thought that Taka was kinky in the last chapter, wait till you read this one! Wahahaha!  
  
Warning: Fluff, fuff, lemon, fluff, Dreams.  
  
Pairings: Kyo x Taka  
  
Disclaimer: Do I have to keep doing this? The song is The Calling's "Could It Be Any Harder" from their Calmino Palmero album. Lovely song.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
CHAPTER 11: Of Tied Hands & Dreams  
  
{You left me with goodbye and open arms  
  
A cut so deep I don't deserve  
  
You were always invincible in my eyes  
  
The only thing against us now is time}  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
They were laughing at him behind his back, he knew it. Every time he turned around, there would be calculatedly innocent looks pasted on their faces with the stupidest smiles on. Even Terazuma seemed to be smirking at him. Terazuma! Thankfully, Hisoka didn't seem to participate in their idiotic little game but even the green-eyed boy, who was normally quite reserved and serious, had a small smile lurking just at the corners of his mouth.  
  
Kyo twitched.  
  
His co-workers were acting as though he had just lost his virginity but they, being too polite to say anything, were pretending to calmly acknowledge it while smirking up their sleeves and saying "Our little Kyo is a grown up now!". If that wasn't bad enough, the choice of food for the party this morning simply screamed their amusement and delight at how their Kyo was now a man (as if he never got any when he was alive. . . )  
  
Every piece of food was made of lemon.  
  
LEMON.  
  
The implications of their choice of a main ingredient was abundantly clear and he knew without a doubt who were the masterminds behind the menu.  
  
Watari. And Tsuzuki.  
  
The two of them had been giggling non-stop since he and Taka arrived that morning and when Kyo had gone over to the table laden with food and saw what was on it, they had clutched their sides in hilarity as expressions ranging from surprise, to thoughtfulness, to realization and finally, the slight narrowing of the eyes that indicated Kyo was ready to kill someone.  
  
The table had been groaning under the weight of a variety of lemon-based dishes. Lemon meringue pies, lemon cheesecake, cupcakes with lemon frosting (he knew, he had tried it), lemon flavoured swiss rolls. . . . and of course, the choice of drink available was ice cold lemonade.  
  
He growled and threw a glare at the pair who was now laughing so hard, they were clutching at each other for support. Hisoka had seen the look on his face and had prudently made himself scarce. He was just about to stalk his way over to them when Taka came up behind him and slid an arm about his waist. "What's up?"  
  
Kyo waved in the direction of the table. "Look for yourself."  
  
Taka did, and the same realization came to him as he looked from the table, to Kyo and finally, to Watari and Tsuzuki and back to the table again. "Ah."  
  
When Terazuma asked him later if he wasn't going to save Watari and Tsuzuki from Kyo, who was chasing them around the room, brandishing a shinai, Taka had just smiled and said, "But he's so cute when he gets angry."  
  
Wakaba had popped up then and immediately latched on to Terazuma's arm, who rolled his eyes in mock disgust but made no move to shake her off. She agreed enthusiastically with Taka's view and was considering taking pictures of the slaughter for a Christmas album. Taka then said that if she did, he'd be the first in line to get it. And could she perhaps blow a favourite one up to a glossy poster size?  
  
Kyo had now managed to pin down Watari and was threatening to do some bodily harm to him when Taka decided to step in. He wanted the scientist in one piece as he had gotten very interested with his research into gender- changing. . . . would he still be attracted to Kyo sexually if Kyo turned into a female? It would certainly prove entertaining to test and if it didn't work out, it would at least add a whole new dimension to their love- making. . . .  
  
Ah, he looks so good when he's bending over like that, Taka sighed quietly in appreciation. With one swift move, he swept the younger boy off Watari, pinning his body easily with one arm and as Kyo threatened to take his head off too with the shinai, Taka grinned and ran his other free hand through Kyo's raven hair slowly, with just the right amount of pressure.  
  
Every one's mouth gaped in astonishment as the recently furious boy was immediately reduced to a mewling, nuzzling affectionate kitten with that one simple gesture.  
  
Watari looked up from where he was lying on his back on the floor and watched in amazement as Kyo dropped the shinai from his hands and was being contentedly carried and cuddled in the sensei's arms.  
  
I wonder just how many forms of chibi can he actually turn to, Watari thought.  
  
"Thanks for rescuing me," Watari said, as he picked himself up from the floor and dusted himself off. "How did you do that?"  
  
Taka shrugged. "Practice." He grinned at the scientist. "You should have known that Kyo can get pretty upset when it comes to. . . . lemon."  
  
Watari wrinkled his nose in remembrance of the fit Kyo had thrown after Akuma had. . . .touched him. He wondered if Kyo had told Taka about that. "Aa, but we couldn't resist it. He teased me enough that I decided a little payback wouldn't hurt." He looked curiously at the now purring chibi-kitten Kyo. "Does that work for everyone?" indicating the hair stroking. "That could really come in handy the next time," he said brightly.  
  
Taka looked thoughtful for a moment. "I don't really know. No one else has ever tried it. Would you like to try?" with that, he stopped stroking Kyo's hair and held him out to Watari. Kyo's eyes immediately narrowed again and he started to hiss. He was just about to launch himself at Watari again when Taka quickly hugged him back and resumed the hair-stroking. Kyo purred.  
  
Sweatdrop. "I don't think I'll try it today, thanks," Watari said apprehensively. "Maybe some other time."  
  
Taka grinned and looked down at his favourite kitten. "Want to have some lemonade, Kyo?"  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
An hour later after the party had finished, Kyo, Taka, Tsuzuki and Hisoka found themselves in Tatsumi's office, a new case file lying open on his desk. He gestured for them to take any available seats and quickly assured them that this case had nothing to do with Akuma.  
  
In fact, with an eyebrow twitching slightly, Tatsumi assured them that they probably wouldn't even have to use any magic to solve the case.  
  
"Ano, Tatsumi?" Tsuzuki asked, his amethyst eyes filled with puzzlement. "If it's just a simple case, why send all four of us together? I mean, I know you want Takashi to get some field experience but surely Kyo could take him through that himself."  
  
Kyo glanced in surprise at Tatsumi. Tsuzuki was right. Why so many of them to retrieve just a girl? If it was possible, Tatsumi's face was now slightly pink and he assured them again that the case was easy but it was IMPERATIVE that the four of them go together. They'd understand when they get there, he said.  
  
The eyebrow twitching seemed to have intensified.  
  
With more puzzled looks, the four of them left the office and with shrugs passed around, they teleported down to Chijou.  
  
The girl was in her bedroom. Shizuru Hisaki. 17 years old. She had died in a car accident. When they found her, she was lying on her stomach on her bed, face propped in her hand as she idly flipped through a magazine.  
  
When they materialized in her room, she looked up in surprise and gave them a big smile. "Konnichiwa! Are you guys Shinigamis?"  
  
They were a bit taken aback. While they were glad that what Tatsumi said was true, that apparently no magic or banishing was required, they were a bit nonplussed at how cheerful the girl was. Considering the fact that they were Shinigamis, about to send her on and she was an earthbound spirit.  
  
"Ano, Hisaki-san?" Tsuzuki spoke up hesitantly.  
  
"Call me Shizu!" she said cheerfully and sat up on the bed, legs swinging back and forth. "Can I help you?"  
  
. . . . . .  
  
"Ah, Shizu-san, we're here to help send you on. You can't stay here," Kyo said softly. The girl was ignoring him though as she looked them up and down carefully, her mouth pinched in concentration and a little frown marring her forehead.  
  
"Wow! I didn't know Shinigamis were supposed to be as good-looking as you guys! I thought you'd be wearing kimonos or something and holding some spirit-light or whatever. You know," she said, a sincere expression on, "to guide the souls and all."  
  
Hisoka gave up on tact and went straight to the heart of the matter. The girl was frighteningly like Saya and Yuma; the only way to get through to her was to be as direct as possible. "Shizu-san, why are you still here? Do you still have some unfinished business? We can help you out with that you know."  
  
The girl quickly turned to face him then, brown shoulder-length locks flying at the sudden movement. "You're darn right I got unfinished business and I'm not going anywhere until I get it done!" she declared firmly.  
  
"So what's unfinished? Can you tell us?" Kyo crouched in front of the girl and studied her intently. According to reports, she had a pretty happy, normal life. What could the business be?  
  
"Look!" she had rummaged around underneath a pillow and took out a piece of pink stationary and waved it in his face.  
  
Ah, things became clear to him now. A letter that she wants to send on to a loved one but wasn't in time to make it then. Fairly simple. He took the paper still waving in his face and read it carefully.  
  
It wasn't a letter. It was a list. It went something like this;  
  
10 THINGS TO DO BEFORE I DIE (SHIZURU HISAKI)  
  
1. Wear a frilly dress  
  
2. Matchmake somebody with somebody  
  
3. Go to Okinawa and catch come crabs.  
  
4. Get Yashizaki to fall in love with me  
  
5. Get Yashizaki to kiss me  
  
6. Kiss Yashizaki  
  
7. Get my hair cut really short  
  
8. Get Yashizaki to ask me on a date  
  
9. I should ask Yashizaki on a date  
  
10. Witness firsthand how guys make out with other guys.  
  
All of the items on the list had been crossed off except item no. 10.  
  
With a sigh, he gave the paper to Hisoka who read it rapidly and a moment later, turned fire-engine red. He started to splutter and Tsuzuki, curious, took the paper and read it for himself. He too, turned that interesting shade of red and choked.  
  
"What's wrong?" Taka asked. He crouched down beside Kyo and smiled at the girl.  
  
Kyo rolled his eyes. "She has a 'to do' list of things she wants to experience before passing on. Only one item has yet to be crossed off. Which, after reading it, comes as no surprise why Tatsumi sent the four of us."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"She wants to see for herself how guys make out with other guys," Kyo explained.  
  
Taka paused. A thoughtful look crossed his face. "Ah. So which one of us would you like to see do it?" he asked the girl cheerfully.  
  
Shizu practically fell off the bed at that. Kyo quickly caught her and settled her on the floor carefully. Spirit she may be but one must always be polite to the ladies.  
  
Her eyes widened in excitement as she asked them, "You'd really do it? Really? For me?"  
  
Taka shrugged modestly. "It's not too much trouble. Say, Tsuzuki-san, do you and Hi-oops, they're gone."  
  
Kyo turned around too. Sure enough, the blushing pair had disappeared. Probably when Taka had announced that they would be happy to help fulfill her wish. Sometimes his Taka had quite a hentai streak in him. . . .  
  
Ah, well.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"So I take it everything went well?" Tatsumi asked. The four of them had made it back a few minutes earlier and Kyo and Takashi were the ones to report in to him. Hisoka had actually gave him a dirty glare and stomped off to the dojo while Tsuzuki buried himself in the office's supply of doughnuts. Both of them were still spouting steam from their ears.  
  
Takashi grinned at the secretary, an arm casually slung around Kyo's waist. The boy had a slightly glazed look on. He raised an eyebrow questioningly.  
  
"The girl was more than happy to move on. She even made us promise to look her up when we move on," Takashi smiled.  
  
"I wonder why," Tatsumi murmured to himself. "Alright, well done. Don't forget to send in the report by tomorrow morning," he said, by way of dismissal.  
  
Takashi took the cue and pulled the unresisting boy gently to the door. "Aa! I'll type it up nice and proper, don't worry!"  
  
Sweatdrop.  
  
"Takashi-san," Tatsumi said in a painful tone of voice. "Please remember that there's no need to get in TOO much detail in your report."  
  
"Haaaaiii!"  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Life (or was it the unlife?) had settled down peacefully in the Shokan division. Summer passed uneventfully into autumn on Chijou, the days turning crisp and cool, while the leaves burned deep golds and reds. In Meifu though, it was, as always, eternally spring, the never-changing sakuras still drifting down in a gentle rain.  
  
To everyone's surprise, Akuma had yet to make his move. No new murders were reported, no letters were sent through murder mail and no mysterious notes inviting the Shinigamis to a new round of game-playing appeared. Taka had been briefed by Kyo on the Akuma case, though Kyo had left out certain parts in the alley scene out of his retelling. Like the part where Akuma had practically kissed and sexually harassed him, for an example.  
  
But they enjoyed the respite from the case that had them tied up into knots before. For once, nobody complained about the everyday mundane cases of sending normal spirits on. So life was good, for now, and everybody was happy. Taka had settled in to their routine comfortably and everyone felt as if he had been around forever. The sensei had a kind touch and a caring word for everyone and even Hisoka was seen more and more in his company. Takashi was like a caring older brother that he never had and he liked the feeling. Always, he could have talked with Watari or Tatsumi about his problems but Takashi was more *real* in the brotherly sense.  
  
Takashi had resumed his former studies into medicine and spent a lot of time closeted in the lab with Watari. The blond had been more than happy to have the additional expert help into his research about the Akuma case. He was still trying to work out how Akuma had managed to arrest their healing powers with his spell. The next time they met him, Watari was worried that he'd truly be able to kill them. The Gushoushin still haven't turned up anything on Akuma's background either.  
  
The two of them were in his lab that fine day. The sun was shining, birds were singing in the trees and a new batch of his improved gender-changing formula was bubbling merrily away in a beaker.  
  
Well, all work and no play makes Watari a dull boy after all.  
  
Takashi had proven to be valuable too in this area. When he had found out about Watari's latest attempts in producing a more effective formula for gender-changing, he had happily provided his medical expertise for the project. Needless to say, the two of them got along really well together.  
  
Watari was whistling happily as he measured out some chemical X to be added later on when the potion had dried up and Takashi was at another work station, adding a humming counterpoint to his melody. Ah yes, life was good.  
  
Until, a few seconds later, rapid footsteps could be heard pounding down the hallway and a moment later, Kyo burst in through the open door and screeched to a halt, bent over and gasping for breath.  
  
"What's wrong?" Taka asked, alarmed. He quickly dropped his work and strode over to the boy.  
  
Kyo had gotten his breath back and stood up, a frightened expression on his face. Watari was more than a little surprised to note that his hair was disheveled, his shirt was torn open with half the buttons missing and that his hands was tied behind his back.  
  
"Saya. . . Yuma!" Kyo managed to blurt out as he cast wary glances over his shoulder. "They pinned me down for another makeover and I only just managed to get away! Help me!" he begged Taka, a pleading look in his eyes. "Can you cut these ropes for me?" he showed them his hands which were tied expertly with what looked like Boy Scout knots.  
  
Watari could have sworn then that a positively gleeful expression crossed Takashi's face as he took in the torn shirt and ropes but he must have been daydreaming because the sensei was patting Kyo's back soothingly, a frown creasing his forehead.  
  
That is, until he heard Takashi say next, "The ropes looks too tight to unknot, we have to cut it off. Let's go find a knife!" with that, he gently shepherded Kyo out of the lab and threw an apologetic look at Watari. "Gomen, Watari-kun. Do you mind if I take a few minutes off to help Kyo?"  
  
"No, no!" Watari waved a hand reassuringly. "Take all the time you want!" he grinned at them.  
  
Takashi gave him a nod of thanks and still murmuring words of comfort to Kyo, herded the boy down the hall. 003 hooted then, a questioning note in his tone and Watari looked over to see his pet owl hovering over Takashi's work station. The man had been cutting up some herbs he had gotten from Hakushaku-sama's garden and a knife lay gleaming on the chopping board.  
  
Watari just grinned back in reply.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Are you sure there's a knife in here?" Kyo asked doubtfully. Taka had taken him to a 'supply room', with boxes stacked neatly against a wall and a small table at the opposite side, It was barely the size of their kitchen. Taka nudged him in gently and he slipped in behind Kyo and with a barely perceptible click, locked the door softly, and slipped off his glasses, pocketing them in his lab coat.  
  
Kyo was still looking the room over in confusion and had peered into a box suspiciously. "It's all just cleaning materials, Taka. I don't think you can find a knife here," he said doubtfully. He turned around and suddenly found his sensei face to face with him.  
  
"Wha-?"  
  
Taka kissed him then and Kyo was momentarily distracted as Taka's tongue played havoc on his brain. He noticed though, when Taka pushed him gently back until Kyo was half-sitting at the edge of the low table. He broke the kiss off and tried to glare at Taka who was grinning unabashedly back.  
  
"We're at work!" Kyo hissed. "What if someone comes in and finds us?"  
  
Taka shrugged nonchalantly. "I locked the door from the inside."  
  
Kyo's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "You never were planning to get a knife were you?" he demanded.  
  
Taka considered that thoughtfully, tapping a finger to his chin. "No," he said after a while. And smirked.  
  
"Baka! We're at WORK!"  
  
Taka answered that by silencing him with another kiss, this time, the really slow and serious type which, Kyo was furious to admit, turned him into something with the consistency of a pudding. Despite himself, he leaned into the kiss and a moan escaped his throat.  
  
After a few minutes, Taka broke off the kiss again and asked him with a twinkle in his eyes, "Still mad?" his voice mild.  
  
Kyo drew in a ragged breath and gave him a glare. "Yes!"  
  
His sensei sighed then, mock regret on his face. "I guess you leave me with no other choice then but to do this," he announced mournfully. With that, he nudged his leg in between Kyo's and pushed them apart gently. Kyo tried to break free but the man had him pinned against the table and with the sensei's leg in the way and his hands tied behind him, he was, effectively, trapped.  
  
With a low chuckle, Taka leaned down and kissed Kyo's neck softly, just above his rapidly beating pulse. He licked the spot and sucked gently, eliciting a soft moan from the boy. After a slow, tortuous minute, he finally moved on and trailed kisses down Kyo's smooth chest, his hands pushing the torn shirt away and his mouth lingered exquisitely over a nipple, suckling and tasting it with delight. Kyo drew in a stuttered breath and he leaned back slightly, his tied hands propping him up.  
  
"No. . " Kyo protested weakly. "Work. . ." his words were lost as Taka transferred his mouth to another nipple. He arched his back and gasped in pleasure as fingers gently caressed and teased the other one.  
  
Taka sighed. "You're very stubborn today, love." With that, he took off his lab coat and tossed it negligently over one shoulder and took off his tie, loosening it from its knots. Kyo watched, bemused.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kyo's voice was heavy with languor. Somehow he felt that he should be alarmed but he felt too heavy to care. He did care though, when Taka tied it across his mouth.  
  
"What the hell are you doing??!!" he shrieked. Or at least, tried to. What came out was "mmph mmh phhr mmpgh??!!"  
  
"Well, we don't want anyone to hear you do we?" Taka reasoned, cheerfully ignoring his muffled protests and while his mouth was busy decorating Kyo's neck with kisses, one hand sneaked down and started stroking the part where Kyo's pants bulged. The boy whimpered.  
  
Feeling that Kyo was sufficiently subdued, Taka quickly unbuckled the boy's pants, letting it slide down his legs to the floor and pushed Kyo back, so that he was lying on the table. He took Kyo's arousal in his mouth, and with the gentlest of touch, lovingly sucked it, feeling it grow harder and harder in his mouth.  
  
When Kyo started thrusting his hips however, Taka lost control. With ragged gasps, he unbuckled his own pants. He surprised himself when he didn't need any lubricant to slid his own arousal in gently into that hot, deliciously wet warmth and started to thrust rhythmically, slow gentle motions first, while his hand stroked Kyo's and finally, feeling his need mounting, he thrust faster and faster and with a deep moan and a final thrust, he poured his seed into Kyo and a moment later, he felt the hot, sticky liquid trickling down his thigh as Kyo came, bucking and moaning.  
  
He gently helped Kyo to sit up on the table and hugged the trembling body close. With one hand, he took off the tie from Kyo's mouth and gave him a last, long, lingering kiss. When they had calmed down enough, he took out his handkerchief and carefully wiped themselves dry.  
  
In satisfied silence, he buckled his own pants and helped Kyo with his. His hands Taka freed expertly, not even needing a knife in the first place to slip the ropes free. He almost expected Kyo to harp about that but the boy kept silent. Concerned, he took a close look at Kyo and chuckled when he noticed Kyo had a glazed look on his face.  
  
Smug, Taka congratulated himself for not losing his touch. He frowned though, when he finally realized that his Kyo had gotten even more mussed up in the last few minutes and that his shirt was hanging on him by a shoulder only. He bent down, picked up his coat, dusted it off, and covered Kyo with it. Good. At least this way, other people won't be able to ravish his Kyo visually.  
  
They were walking down the hall, back to Watari's lab, Taka pulling Kyo gently along who still had that dreamy look on his face, when they met Hisoka, walking down their way.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Hisoka-kun," Taka called out, smiling.  
  
"Konni-what happened to Kyo?" Hisoka stared in shock and surprise at the older boy who was standing quite still, looking more than a bit lost. The coat he had on could not exactly hide the fact that Kyo's shirt was torn, with the buttons missing.  
  
"Ah. Saya and Yuma got to him. Another makeover. They even tied his hands."  
  
"T-t-tied his hands?" Hisoka spluttered. Apparently, the girls were going one step further in achieving their mission of dressing Kyo up. And if it was that bad for Kyo, how worse could it get for HIM??  
  
"Aa," Taka nodded, a beautifully wry expression on his face. "I'm thinking of getting a restraining order for those two. Poor Kyo is traumatized by his experience."  
  
Anything else he might have said was lost as Hisoka suddenly ran off down the hall.  
  
"Gomen, Watari. For taking so long. I had a hard time getting the ropes off," Taka called out as they walked into the lab. The blond scientist was sitting on a stool, sipping a cup of coffee.  
  
Watari just smiled benignly. "Yes, I could understand that. Ropes can get quite tricky. They have a way of doing that."  
  
"You're so right."  
  
He led Kyo over to the battered couch that sometimes served as the blond's bed when he was too tired to bother going into his small bedroom beside the lab and sat Kyo down on it. Kyo seemed to snap out of his dreamy contemplation for a bit, looked down at the couch, yawned, and said, "I'm going to sleep."  
  
With that, he laid himself down the length of the couch and Taka gently tugged the coat over him.  
  
"So, how did it go?" Taka asked. He crossed the lab to Watari's side and Watari proudly held up a beaker, the liquid inside shimmering a quartz rose pink, seeming to burst with sugar and spice and everything that was nice.  
  
"The new and improved universal gender-changing potion is officially finished!" he announced with a triumphant fist.  
  
"Yokatta!"  
  
On the couch, Kyo gave a groan.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
{I lie down and blind myself with laughter  
  
A quick fix of hope is what I'm needing  
  
And now I wish that I could turn back the hours  
  
But I know I just don't have the power}  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
As he sleeps, he dreams.  
  
He dreams not of faraway lands nor of lands created solely by the night but he dreams of his life.  
  
They flash past him in vivid colors, seeming to him even more vivid than going through the actual experience itself when it happened. In his dreams, he was 17 again, watching the man he loves from afar. His eyes linger over the way the man gently bandages a girl's bleeding knee, his touch soft and caring. He wonders what it would feel like to have those same hands touch him. Would it be as soft? As caring?  
  
Flash.  
  
Now he was 16. He was at school and it was Valentine's Day. He blushes as a shower of cards fell out from underneath his desk in class and he laughed along with the rest of his friends as they tease him about his many admirers.  
  
Flash.  
  
15. His birthday. The day had been spent with his friends. Night had fallen and now he was alone in his apartment. His only company was a small cake with a single burning candle on it. A card lay on the table, wishing him many happy returns of the day, from his guardian whom he only saw once a year.  
  
Flash.  
  
14. Another lonely birthday.  
  
As his mind dreamed, his awareness begs for the return of reality. He didn't want to relive his memories. Especially those of when he was young. In the real world, his hands clutched the bed sheets in tense anticipation of the memories he knew he'd be forced to face again soon. He whimpered softly, unconsciously.  
  
Flash.  
  
He was 13 years old. He sat alone in his room which his appointed guardian had given him. His guardian and his wife and kids meanwhile, sat in the living room, toasting each other with glasses of eggnog as they celebrate Christmas. He was alone.  
  
Flash.  
  
12 years old.  
  
{Please, no. . .Please?}  
  
Flash.  
  
11 years old.  
  
{No.}  
  
His hands clenched even tighter, twisting the fabric between sweat-soaked fingers as another whimper escaped his throat. He didn't want to see what was coming. He didn't want to. He didn't want to.  
  
FLASH.  
  
He saw the flames again, licking their way through the floor as black smoke poured boiling in beneath the door. He hears the cracking of timbers weakened by the fire and the crash of something heavy falling through the floor. He saw flames.  
  
The pictures came to him in a fast forward motion, jumping from one scene to the next of that night and superimposed on it, he sees again the moment of his death.  
  
/Taka! Taka, where are you?/  
  
His hands were blackened by soot and one palm was throbbing with pain from where he had accidentally touched a red-hot knob. Tears streamed slowly down his face and his mother wipes them away, whispering in his ear that everything will be alright-  
  
/I can't move! My legs are broken! Get out of here!/  
  
The fire was coming closer and closer. He could feel the floor getting uncomfortably warm even with his bedroom slippers on. Using a grubby hand, he wipes away his tears. He'd promised mommy that he wouldn't cry-  
  
He was falling through the air, his hands hugging Taka close to him as they plummeted down to the waiting rescue bed when a second explosion rocked the air. Pain blossomed suddenly in his chest and he couldn't breathe-  
  
He lay still. Very very still. Maybe, if he was very good and kept very quiet, everything would be alright again. He heard the roar of the fire as it ate through the house, and he heard too, the flames crackling, spitting and snapping savagely in the cold night air. He heard other things as well but he didn't want to know what they meant. He didn't want to. He didn't want to he didn't want to didn't want to didn't want to didn't want to-  
  
Gasping, he awoke with a start, shivering as the air kissed his sweat- drenched skin. He turned his face towards his pillow to muffle his gasps so that Taka wouldn't wake up. He lay there for long minutes as the chills raked him through and through and when he was able to take a deep breath, he released his fingers from their death grip on the sheets.  
  
With another whimper, he sidled close to the warm heat that was Taka and the still sleeping man mumbled something incoherent and hugged the boy closer in his sleep.  
  
Outside the window, the rain fell softly in a gentle patter as the heavens cried their grief.  
  
~to be continued~  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: So how was it? How was it? Hmm? Hmm? Pay special attentions to the dreams, they're a clue to what's going to happen soon! (Yes, Kyo-Torture!) As always, review! Ja ne! 


	13. Chapter 12:An Eye For An Eye

A/N: Ice-Phoenix; thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed the lemon. I enjoyed typing it myself. . . (hentai!)You are so right; poor Kyo! Of course, I haven't even BEGIN torturing him properly yet. . .  
  
Hcbenitez: Hmm, I'm not sure myself if anyone else can pet Kyo. . . I'll see if I can try it out! Oh my, when you say you want Kyo to be the husband next, do you mean you want Kyo to be. . . er, on top for once? *cackles* if that's what you meant, I'll be happy to do it! ( ^ o ^ )  
  
M.s Author: Thank you *bows deeply* You're too kind. Yes, with enough torture, perhaps your friends will learn to tolerate it and thus, learn the true joys of reading lemon! Wahahahahaha!  
  
Ruby-Tears & Rinny: Thank you! And the reason for the dreams will be explained soon! (I think). Heh. Believe me when I say there'll be LOADS of Kyo-Torture coming up!  
  
Miss Misery: Hehe, I'm afraid you'll have to provide me with a suitable scene setting for a Soka x Tsu lemon. I'm so focused on Kyo & Taka that I can't get any ideas for the others! I'm still bashing around some ideas for some hints of lemon between Tats x Watari. . . .  
  
Asasoka: yes, I totally agree with you. Lemon makes a very good diet diet supplement. In fact, I noticed that when I put the word "Lemon" in my summary, I'm suddenly getting tons of new readers for my fic. . . . I wonder why. . . .  
  
Warning: Muraki in Da House! (but not in the way you'd imagine!)  
  
Pairings: As usual  
  
Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies. The song is still The Calling's "Could It Be Any Harder".  
  
CHAPTER 12: An Eye For An Eye  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Taka was having the most lovely dream. He and Kyo were having a picnic in Josui Park, under their favourite tree. The day was one of those with a sky so perfectly blue, it was like the sea, flowing on and on with no end in sight. There were kids running around, throwing Frisbees and flying various colored kites, floating in the clear air like giant, majestic eagles.  
  
Kyo was dozing, his head in Taka's lap and he was just leaning back against the tree, enjoying the feeling of having his love near and the joy of a wonderfully perfect day. Until suddenly, he found himself on the ground and he realized that a huge cat, the size of a tiger, was sitting on his stomach and saying to him that he should really wake up now, or would he like to have ice-cold water thrown in his face?  
  
He really wanted Kyo back and what the hell was a giant cat doing sitting on his stomach? He tried to move and the realization that something heavy WAS straddling him, brought him back to awareness. He blinked his eyes slowly, adjusting to the light, when he noticed that a pair of the palest blue eyes was just inches from his face.  
  
"O-Ha-Yo!"  
  
He groaned. "Kyo. What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"Waking you up, that's what," the boy announced, eyes rolling. "C'mon, I got breakfast on the table already!"  
  
His hand fumbled out for the alarm clock on the bedside table and he brought it close to his face, squinting as his sleep-fuzzy vision tried to read the glowing red numbers. "Kyo, it's only 7.30. And why are you all dressed anyway?"  
  
True enough, Kyo already had on his work clothes, a beige colored shirt and black slacks. From the fragrance he could smell, the boy had even washed his hair that morning.  
  
Kyo shrugged carelessly. "It's called waking up early. You should try it sometimes. It's therapeutic."  
  
Taka frowned. Kyo usually woke up when he did, and that was around 8.00. Now it was only 7.30 and he was dressed and had breakfast on the table already? "Why? Couldn't you sleep last night?"  
  
"What on earth is so wrong about waking up early?" Kyo raised an eyebrow. "C'mon, I even got pancakes. They're gonna get cold if you don't get up soon," he threatened.  
  
Taka was about to drill him again when Kyo gave an impish grin and swooped down, giving him a rather serious kiss. Of course, after that, he completely forgot that Kyo never did answer his question.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
The week passed by uneventfully enough. There were four cases already so far, but all of them were of the usual earthbound spirit type with no hint at all of Akuma. That made Kyo perfectly happy. He and Taka were on Chijou that day, finishing up a case and were now walking along, hand in hand, just wandering aimlessly for a while, enjoying the crisp autumn air. They cheerfully ignored the looks they were receiving from passerbyes and the odd catcalls.  
  
Their latest case had been fairly easy. Though it had required banishing a particularly nasty yuurei*, he and Taka didn't have to resort to using their own magic for any of the cases so far. Simple spells requiring the use of their ofudas had been enough. Kyo had found out earlier that Taka's own power was like Tsuzuki's. He didn't really specialize in a certain type of ability, like Hisoka or Kyo but he had another source of power to tap into when performing magic besides using ofudas.  
  
Maybe Taka could help him blast Akuma to smithereens then, if they ever met, Kyo mused. Not that he was hoping for it. If, should Akuma repeat what he did to Kyo, like he did at that time at the alley, he was 100% sure that regardless of difference in firepower, Taka would literally strangle Akuma with his barehands.  
  
Speaking of the alley, Kyo realized that they were coming up to it. Somehow, their aimless walk had taken them directly to it. He was about to point it out to Taka when a faint sound reached his ears.  
  
"Did you hear that?" Kyo asked Taka, frowning. He stopped and stared intently into the darkness shrouding the alleyway. He couldn't see a thing.  
  
"Hear what?" The older man also stopped and stared into the alley.  
  
"There! It sounds like a kid crying. Can you hear it?"  
  
Taka nodded, his face showing his concern. "Do you think somebody's hurt?" He was about to step into the alley to check when Kyo held him back, shaking his head. He raised his eyebrows questioningly when Kyo took out his ofudas.  
  
"This was the same alley where we were attacked by Akuma," he explained.  
  
Nodding his head in understanding, Taka took out his ofudas too and they both advanced into the dark alley cautiously, ears and eyes straining to make out what lay beyond. They were just beyond the mouth of the alley when they heard the crying again, from their right.  
  
They spun around quickly, bringing their ofudas up. But there was nothing there waiting to attack them. Instead, there was a man huddling on the ground, pressed against the damp alley wall, hugging himself. It was that man that was crying. Squinting closer, they could make out that he was wearing a very dirty, stained yukata, which was once white in color it seemed, but was now stained with dirt, mud and something red. . .  
  
Taka took a step closer and let out a soft exclamation when he realized that the red stains were blood. The smell in the air proved it. He hurried closer but the man quickly scuttled away from his outstretched hand, still huddling and crying. The man was obviously terrified. The sobs were bad enough, heartbroken and tearing, but it was even more terrible to hear coming from a grown man.  
  
Taka crouched down on the ground and held out his hands, trying to show that he meant no harm and crooned, "It's okay, we won't hurt you. Are you hurt? I can help you if you want. It's okay, shh, it's okay."  
  
Taka continued to croon softly to the man and waited patiently, trying to gain the frightened man's trust. Kyo kept back however. Judging from his actions, Kyo was sure that should another person came close, it would only scare the poor guy away. Looking at him, Kyo was sure that he was seriously hurt. The blood stains were all over his yukata.  
  
Hesitant at first, but with more confidence as Taka continued his gentle crooning, the man sidled closer, step by step. He flinched back though, when Taka tried to get closer. He was still hiding himself in the shadows, refusing to come out. He spoke up then, his voice as wretched as his crying. He sounded as if he had screamed himself raw.  
  
"Are you going to kill me?" the man asked, a pathetic whimper in his voice.  
  
Taka reared back slightly in shock. "No!" he exclaimed and repeated it again softly as the man flinched again at his raised voice, "No, I won't kill you. I won't even hurt you. I just want to help you. Will you let me? Please?"  
  
The man seemed to consider that, his body twitching and his breath coming in hitches as his crying subsided. Finally, after what seemed like ages, he crept closer, into the light. "You promise you won't kill me?"  
  
"I promise," Taka said gently. "C'mon, it's okay. You must be cold, wearing that. I'll take you where you can be warm. You'd like that right?"  
  
The man nodded eagerly and finally went into the light, coming closer to Taka. At his appearance, Taka drew in a breath sharply in shock. He looked even more terrible than he first thought. The man had a wild, haunted look in his eyes and there were bruises and scabs all over his arms which the sleeve of the yukata exposed. He dreaded at the thought of how the rest of the man's body would look like underneath the robe.  
  
But if Taka was surprised at the man's appearance, Kyo was simply bowled over in stunned amazement. His mouth gaped open as he finally saw the man's face and he let out a gasp.  
  
"Muraki!"  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Tatsumi, Tsuzuki, Hisoka and Kyo were sitting in Oriya's private sitting room. Cups of hot tea, left there by the serving girl was largely ignored as they quietly discussed what happened. The minute Kyo realized it was Muraki, they had brought the man to Oriya's place, Kyo having been shown where it was by Hisoka when they had been in Kyoto together for a case.  
  
After Oriya had gotten over the shock of seeing his friend hurt and broken, he and Taka gently brought the still crying man to a private room, Muraki refusing to let go of Taka. Any ideas of bringing him to the hospital earlier had been quickly dismissed as the frightened man tended to go into hysterics when they encountered large crowds. In the end, Taka and Kyo had been forced to teleport him to the KoKakuRou instead. Muraki seemed to still recognize Oriya though and had let the man approach him. As Taka and Oriya tended to Muraki, Kyo had called up the office and a minute later, the other three Shinigamis had joined him.  
  
To say that the three were shocked at this latest turn of event was an understatement. Kyo had shown them the room where Muraki was being looked after and at the sight of the three Shinigamis, Muraki had started wailing and screaming, trying to escape and it had required Oriya and Taka both to subdue him and Taka was finally forced to give him a sedative from Muraki's own medical bag.  
  
After that, Kyo, Tatsumi, Tsuzuki and Hisoka had retired to the sitting room, to wait for Taka and Oriya to finish. Tsuzuki and Hisoka were the hardest hit with what happened and Kyo couldn't blame them. The man that was responsible for cursing and finally killing Hisoka, on top of torturing him again even when the boy was a Shinigami, and had kidnapped and done God knows what to Tsuzuki, was now also a victim of a cruel fate it had seemed. The two sat a little ways apart, lost in their own contemplations, Tsuzuki hugging Hisoka close.  
  
"So you just found him like that, Kyo? There was no sign of Akuma anywhere?" Tatsumi asked. Though the secretary was his usual taciturn self, his face was pale and his hands shook slightly. It was a little over a year ago that he last saw Muraki and the sensei then had been a charismatic man, full of confidence and sure of his power. Now, the sensei was like a broken toy. A toy that had been abused and now thrown away, useless to its owner.  
  
"No, there was no residual magic, no sign of Akuma at all. It was almost by accident that we found him. . ." Kyo's voice trailed off, eyes looking into the distance.  
  
"You don't believe that, do you?" the way Tatsumi said it, it was more of a statement than a question.  
  
Kyo nodded. "Aa. It's too much of a coincidence that we 'just' found him. It was more like he was put there. So that we *would* find him."  
  
"So you don't think he somehow managed to escape from Akuma?"  
  
"You wouldn't think that if you were there when we found him. He was too terrified to do much of anything, let alone try an escape. In fact," Kyo winced, "he made Taka promise that he wasn't going to kill him."  
  
After that, they had sat in silence. They didn't know what to say. It was an hour later before Taka joined them in the sitting room. His shirt was spotted with blood and dirt and he looked worn and tired. He sat down beside Kyo and hugged the boy, burying his face in the fragrance of Kyo's hair. After a while, he let go and gave a shaky smile to the rest.  
  
"Sorry. I needed that."  
  
Kyo quietly poured him a cup of hot tea and Taka nodded his thanks, drinking the soothing liquid gratefully. Finished, he put down his cup and sighed.  
  
"What can you tell us Taka? How's Muraki?" Tatsumi asked, hands clenched together on the table.  
  
Taka covered his face with his hands and sighed noisily. "Sometimes I hate being a doctor," he muttered to himself and raised his head to look at them. "This Akuma, is a bastard."  
  
"Tell us something we don't know," Kyo murmured.  
  
"To put it simply, Muraki had been tortured until he was nearly mad," Taka said, his voice flat. "Whoever this Akuma is, he's a master at it. He never went so far as to risk killing Muraki but I'm pretty sure that Muraki must have wished that he would die dozens of time."  
  
"He deserves it," Hisoka said quietly, fists clenched, face pale and staring down at the floor hard. "He deserved it. After all that he's done, all the people he killed and tortured, after what he did to us, he deserved it!"  
  
They were quiet for a moment after his outburst and Hisoka continued to stare down, not looking at them, until Taka broke the silence, saying, "Do you really believe that?" his voice mild.  
  
"Yes!" his face snapped up and with eyes blazing, he glared at Taka. "You don't know what I've been through, what Tsuzuki has been through, all thanks to that man that you so tirelessly helped! He doesn't deserve your help and care!"  
  
Taka's mouth was a pinched line and his eyes hardened. Kyo knew without a doubt that he was angry now.  
  
"No, I don't know what you and Tsuzuki have been through, with Muraki, nor am I going to pretend that I understand," he said quietly but his eyes were hard with anger. "But that doesn't mean that he does not deserve my help or my caring. I was, I *am* a doctor and I'm bound by my oath to help those who need it. And," he held out a hand to forestall Hisoka who looked ready to interrupt, "I am fully aware that the same oath held no compulsion to Muraki but as a human being, I feel pity for the man. After what he's been put through, you can't help BUT pity the man. I'm not even sure if he'll fully recover his mind after this."  
  
"I don't WANT to pity the man!" the boy burst out, his face furious.  
  
"Then you're no better than Muraki was."  
  
Hisoka looked as though he had been given a slap. His eyes were wide with shock and his lips trembled. Beside him, Tsuzuki was pale, with anger or with sadness, Kyo didn't know, but there was a haunted look in his eyes as Hisoka started crying and he held the boy close, murmuring gently into his ear.  
  
They let the boy cry, giving him the chance to let his feelings run their course. Whether or not the others agree with Taka, they did not say. Each kept their silence.  
  
"There's something you should know though," Taka spoke up, when Hisoka had stopped crying. He gave a glance at Kyo, his face unreadable. Kyo didn't know why, but he felt the cold fist of fear around his heart.  
  
"What is it?" Hisoka asked, his voice slightly hoarse from crying, but his face was set and determined though, as he looked at Taka.  
  
Taka smiled gently back but it was lost a moment later as he withdrew a piece of paper from his pocket. "I found this on Muraki when I was cleaning his wounds," he said and he passed the paper to Tatsumi.  
  
Tatsumi took the proffered paper and opened it, reading quietly to himself first. His face, if it was possible, turned even paler. Kyo knew then without a doubt what was written on it. Judging from the worried looks on Tsuzuki and Hisoka's face, they seemed to realize what it meant too. Taka was refusing to look at Kyo. He sat stiffly and was staring outside the window, a hard look on his face.  
  
"It's another letter from Akuma," Tatsumi announced into the too-quiet room. "It's for Kyo."  
  
Surprise, surprise, Kyo thought wryly to himself. He had tensed though and he found his hand being gently squeezed by Taka. He squeezed back reassuringly.  
  
"It says;  
  
My dear Kyo, do you like my gift? You had shown some concern for Kazutaka and I felt impelled to put your mind at rest concerning him. I told you that I didn't kill him, remember? I'm not usually this generous but you have made quite an impact on me, it seems. In fact, I'm simply anxious to see you again. More anxious than you could possibly know.  
  
By the way, are you enjoying the game so far? I know I am."  
  
Another one of those heavy silences lay across the room when Tatsumi finished reading the letter. Even the air outside didn't seem to move. It was as if the whole world was waiting. Waiting for something.  
  
"So it's another game then," Kyo said. He was afraid and he clung to Taka's hand as if it was his anchor, keeping him from becoming lost, lost in the chaos of his fear.  
  
"So it seems," Tatsumi answered. "But this time, what's the game?"  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
It was late in the evening before they finally left the restaurant. Tatsumi had gone back to JuuOhCho earlier, to report what happened to Kacho, but Taka, Kyo, Hisoka and Tsuzuki had opted to walk for a bit, wanting to clear their heads. When they left, Muraki was still asleep, carefully watched over by Oriya. The man had thanked them then, for bringing back his friend. He looked as though he had been crying.  
  
They walked slowly, quietly, enjoying the cool evening air. Kyo huddled closer in his jacket and Taka slung an arm across his shoulder, pulling him in close. It felt nice to just walk like this; not saying anything, just letting the wind carry their cares away, even if only momentarily.  
  
They were in the older section of Kyoto, passing by an ancient cemetery, when they were attacked.  
  
The attack came without warning. It had been quiet first, the wind having dropped down, but all of a sudden, a mad howling and screeching that sounded like no wind on earth suddenly rose up from the ground and looking up in surprise, they saw a veritable wall of yuurei bearing down on them.  
  
In a heartbeat, a glowing kekkai closed over them as the four released their spells simultaneously.  
  
"What's going on?" Tsuzuki shouted. "I thought there were no stray yuurei in this part!"  
  
The scene outside the kekkai was like something from hell. The ghosts were beating on the barrier, empty sockets burning with hunger as a multitude of wailing issued from their gaping maws. They were completely surrounded. Each facet of the kekkai had dozens of the spirits clinging to it, trying to break through. Teleporting was not an option, they couldn't do that from inside a barrier and even if they could, they wouldn't. Left without a target, the restless spirits would hunt down the people living nearby. It would become a disaster.  
  
"Can you banish them Tsuzuki?" Kyo shouted back. It was like being in the middle of a cyclone. The screeching and howling of the spirits filled every corner and it grated in their ears. Even if they can't break through, the sound alone was enough to drive them mad. The madness and hunger evident in it was enough to make Hisoka buckle, but he held on, his face pale.  
  
Tsuzuki shook his head. "Not inside the barrier, I can't. I need to do it from the outside and I need you guys to help me! There's too many of them!"  
  
"You can't do that! They'll eat you alive!" Taka was holding on to his part of the kekkai and the strain was showing on him, on all of them.  
  
"But we can't keep this up any longer!"  
  
A thought crossed Kyo's mind then. It would be hard, but it might save them. "If I could trap the spirits, can the three of you banish them?"  
  
Tsuzuki thought about it and nodded, reluctantly. "But how can you do it? They're too many for us to bind them separately!"  
  
"I got an idea! But one of you has to hold up my part of the barrier for me while I do it!"  
  
Tsuzuki nodded again and when he had firm hold on Kyo's part, Kyo let go of his ofuda and sank to the ground, eyes closed and palms pressed into the ground. But earth alone would not be enough to bind such a large group of spirits. For this, he needed to use all of the elements combined.  
  
He concentrated, trying to ignore the wailing and he let his mind drift, feeling his consciousness melt and fade into the surroundings. Soon, the wailing and screeching disappeared and he saw and heard nothing but his own power, thrumming in and around him.  
  
Centered, he chanted the spell of containment.  
  
"By flesh and by earth, I call you back!"  
  
Outside the kekkai, the other three could see the spirits suddenly torn apart as a wall of earth shot out from the ground and like a wave, raced and flowed into the shape of a pentagram, boiling and churning as if it was alive.  
  
"By blood and by water, I call you back!"  
  
Rain suddenly fell, only to coalesce into a roaring wall as it joined the spell, forming a circle around the earth-formed pentagram.  
  
"By breath and by air, I call you back!"  
  
A howling wind, louder even, than the howling of the spirits, shrieked across the barrier, forming a second circle around the circle of water.  
  
"By life and by fire, I call you back!"  
  
From out of nowhere, fire sprung up, forming a twisting cyclone of inferno and as if an invisible hand directed it, it split into smaller strands and formed words of power within the circles.  
  
It was an awesome sight as the spell blazed into completion. The whole construct glowed with power and with a flash of light, the spirits were sucked into the vortex created by the joined elements. They writhed and twisted to no avail. They were trapped within the confines of the spell and wailed louder in anger and thwarted hunger.  
  
It was all over in a matter of minutes. Dropping down the barrier, the other three Shinigami quickly chanted the spell needed to banish the spirits and with a last wail, they disappeared in wisps of smoke.  
  
Blessed silence filled the air then and with a final burst of light, the construct collapsed. Kyo gave a sigh of relief. It was not often that he had to use all four of the elements together and it showed. He tried to stand but found that his legs were trembling too much with fatigue to do so. Before he could collapse though, Taka was by his side, holding him up. Kyo gave a grateful smile.  
  
"Are you okay?" Taka asked, concern and worry written all over his face.  
  
"I'm okay," Kyo smiled reassuringly. "Just a bit tired." Sure enough, the trembling had subsided and he only needed to lean slightly on the sensei for support.  
  
Tsuzuki and Hisoka joined them, frowns marring their faces. "Three guesses from where that attack came from," Tsuzuki asked sourly.  
  
"Akuma," the three Shinigami chorused.  
  
"I'm getting really sick of his games. What's the purpose this time?" Hisoka demanded.  
  
Kyo, Taka and Tsuzuki looked at each other and shrugged. They had no clue as to what purpose the attack served, other than the obvious one of giving them hell, for a start. Knowing what little they know of the madman called Akuma though, they could expect something else from him, now that his latest attack failed.  
  
"Well, crazy magician or no, it's not doing us any good standing around here like this," Taka said finally. "We're just inviting another attack if we stay here. As your doctor, I command everyone to go back to the office now and drink plenty of hot tea."  
  
And a heartbeat later, they disappeared.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
The dreams were becoming more frequent now. Ever since the attack on them in Kyoto with the yuurei, the dreams were coming every night.  
  
Like the first dream he had, he was taken through a ride of his life, the scenes flashing past him. Sometimes the dream would linger over a certain memory, other times, completely ignored.  
  
But always, always, without fail, he was taken to that night when he was 10. And always, he would see again, running side by side, the scene of his death played over and over.  
  
/Taka! Taka where are you?/  
  
/Mommy, I'm scared/  
  
/Get out of here Kyo! Leave me!/  
  
/Shh, honey, it's okay. Everything will be alright. Don't worry/  
  
/I hate you/  
  
And always, always, he would wake up with a gasp, sweat running down his body and eyes staring wide into the dark. Afterwards, he could never fall asleep again so he would just lie there in bed, listening to Taka's steady breathing, waiting for dawn to come.  
  
At least, when he was awake, he could escape the dreams.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
{I lie down and blind myself with laughter  
  
A quick fix of hope is what I'm needing  
  
And now I wish that I could turn back the hours  
  
But I know I just don't have the power. . . }  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
~to be continued~  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: So how was it? For those who previously enjoyed Muraki being evil, gomen! But it's a nice change, don't you think, that for once, it's not Muraki giving them hell? You have to wonder just what kind of man could do such a thing to Muraki in the first place. . . I'm wondering about it myself! This Akuma guy is turning out to be quite a villain. . . . Anyway, enjoy the Kyo-Torture coming up soon! As always, Review please! It makes the ideas flow faster! Honestly! Ja ne!  
  
P.S: *Yuurei=ghost  
  
P.S. 2: I took the liberty of using plain language in Kyo's incantation as in the anime, Tsuzuki does it too when summoning his Shikigamis. 


	14. Chapter 13:To Sleep, Perchance, To Dream

A/N:Ruby-Tears, Akuma asked me to pass this little note to you. It says:  
  
"Dear Ruby-Tears, you have such an inquiring mind. Very healthy. But it can be very fatal. As to what I did to Kazutaka, I do believe that it's between me, Kazu and Kyo-chan so bug off.  
  
All I can say is, Kazutaka was merely the appetizer. Kyo-chan. . . ah, Kyo- chan is the main course and dessert. Ja ne!"  
  
Gomen, Ruby-chan. Akuma can get pretty nasty when I try to get him to tell me what it was he did all this time and what kind of game he was playing with Kyo. He nearly cursed me when I pestered him too much! (Ungrateful OC). @ . @  
  
M.s Author: Thank you ( ^ o ^ ). Did you get my email?  
  
Lil Yaoi Kitten: I hope the story is getting even more suspenseful!  
  
Rinny: How I come up with it? Like I said, try to not have a life *giggle*  
  
Miss Misery: I'll try mt best to come up with more lemons. In fact, here's a little hint; things are going to get pretty sour for Kyo soon. . . . hmm. . .  
  
Pairings: Kyo x Taka, etc  
  
Warnings: Kyo-Torture!  
  
Disclaimer: Sigh, YnM doesn't belong to me. . .  
  
CHAPTER 13: To Sleep, Perchance, To Dream  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
They were feeling the strain. Nearly three weeks had passed after they found Muraki and still, there was no sign of Akuma anywhere nor do they know what the latest game was all about. If anything, all they seemed to do lately was just wait until Akuma finally decided to throw them some clues, like starving dogs by the roadsides were fed scraps from a kind stranger.  
  
Kyo and Taka frequently made periodic visits to the KoKakuRou, checking up on Oriya and Muraki. The silver-haired man still refused to come out of his room, though his hysterics had lessened somewhat, and he kept his silence, refusing to talk about anything. He didn't even seem to realize where he was most of the time.  
  
Taka continued to do check ups for Muraki. Oriya had refused to call in another doctor and had begged Taka to help. Muraki still trusted the Shinigami only, besides Oriya, but after a while, had come to tolerate Kyo being in the room.  
  
It was after such one visit, Kyo and Taka having returned to JuuOhCho, and were reporting in to Tatsumi.  
  
"Any improvements?" Tatsumi asked.  
  
"His body is recovering fine, but as to the state of his mind," Taka shrugged, "only time will tell."  
  
"So you weren't able to get anything from him?"  
  
"No. He hardly talks now. He doesn't get his fits as often either but he still doesn't want to talk."  
  
Kyo was content to let Taka do the talking for them. The dreams were becoming a nightly occurrence already and he was feeling the strain. The trouble was, he could always fall asleep easily. It's the part where he could keep on sleeping after having the dreams was the trouble. Taka was starting to notice something was wrong but Kyo didn't want to say anything and the sensei hadn't forced him too. Taka knew Kyo too well. If the boy wasn't ready to talk about it, hell could open up beneath his feet and he'd still refuse to say a word.  
  
The day passed uneventfully enough, like the other days before it. Taka and Kyo finished up their paperwork, took lunch with Watari in his lab and around 5.30, went home as usual.  
  
Taka was making dinner, chopping up some zucchini for the lasagna they were going to have. Kyo was fond of western food, especially pasta, and Taka liked to indulge him. Kyo had seemed tired lately, a bit run down, and Taka couldn't blame him. If he was being targeted by a psycho killer, he'd be tired from the strain himself. But it was more than that, he knew. Kyo, stubborn idiot that he was, didn't want to tell him what was wrong.  
  
He sighed as he brought the knife down a little too hard in frustration and the piece of zucchini he was cutting flew across the kitchen.  
  
"Great. Even a vegetable is conspiring against me," he grumbled. Padding his way to the offending piece of veggie, he stooped down and with another sigh, threw it into the dustbin. He happened to glance at the clock then which was hanging near the refrigerator and he frowned.  
  
Kyo was taking a bath, saying he needed to soak out the tension but that had been over 45 minutes ago. Kyo didn't take baths this long, he knew. The most he could go was a half hour before he'd step out, saying that he felt prunelike enough already.  
  
He probably fell asleep in the bath, Taka thought, amused, and went to the bathroom to wake the boy up. The lasagna would be done soon and he wanted Kyo to have a hot dinner. Maybe, if he felt good enough then after having it, he'd finally say what it was that was troubling him exactly these past weeks.  
  
"Kyo?" Taka knocked on the closed door. "Are you asleep in there? Dinner's almost done."  
  
No answer. He frowned again and opened the door, stepping into the warm bathroom. Steam was rising gently from the waters, fogging the air and it was a moment before he realized that he couldn't see Kyo in it. All he could see was black hair floating limply on the water.  
  
"Kyo!" Taka shouted. He quickly skidded across the slippery tiles and crouched down by the side of the bath. Plunging his hands in, he quickly pulled Kyo up from beneath the water.  
  
The boy lay quietly in his arms, not moving, not breathing. Cursing, he dragged Kyo out from the bath and laid him down on the floor. He turned Kyo over on his face and pushed rhythmically on his back. Nothing happened.  
  
He was nearly sobbing with frustration now but he continued to push. After a while though, Kyo finally coughed, vomiting up water. A shudder passed through his body and Taka quickly grabbed some towels from under the sink and wrapped Kyo snugly with it. Stumbling a little with his burden, he carried Kyo to the bedroom and laid him gently down on the bed, pulling back the covers and sliding the boy underneath.  
  
"What happened?" Kyo asked, his voice was drowsy and he blinked in confusion. Wasn't he taking a bath just now? And why did Taka look like he had been crying?  
  
Taka smiled gently, brushing back the wet bangs from Kyo's face. "You gave me a scare just now."  
  
"What happened?" Kyo repeated. The last thing he remembered was that he was dozing in the warm waters, and he had started to dream again. When he woke up, Taka was carrying him into the bedroom.  
  
Taka hesitated then, a frown creasing his forehead. "You nearly drowned in the bathtub just now. When I came in, you were already under the water and you weren't breathing." His voice was matter-of-fact but Kyo could see that Taka had been frightened and he felt a vague pain flash in his chest. He had made Taka scared and he hated it.  
  
"I'm sorry," Kyo whispered, his hand reached out and he squeezed Taka's gently. "I was dreaming. . ."  
  
"You can tell me about it later. Right now, let's get you into some dry clothes," Taka said briskly. He could tell that Kyo was finally going to tell him what was going on, but Kyo's health came first. He didn't want the boy to come down with pneumonia. Shinigamis they may be, but they could still get sick.  
  
After he had gotten Kyo into a sweater and thick, warm, cotton pants, and had fixed him a cup of blistering hot tea, they settled down on the bed, Taka with his back against the headboard and Kyo leaning against his shoulder with a contented sigh.  
  
"So," Taka said, his breath ruffling Kyo's hair, "are you finally going to tell me what's going on?"  
  
Kyo didn't answer him straight away. He took a small sip of his tea, wondering how he was going to say it. With a sigh, he decided that it was better being straightforward. He was tired of trying to cope with the dreams alone anyway.  
  
"I've been dreaming," Kyo started softly. "It started the day after you came. At first, it comes and goes. Sometimes a few days would pass before I'd dream again but ever since the attack on us with the yuurei, it's been coming every night."  
  
"What kind of dreams?" Taka asked.  
  
"It's about my life. What happened when I was alive. I'd see you again, and Hikaru, Ken, everyone, but. . ."  
  
"But what?"  
  
Kyo frowned. "The dreams go backwards. I get younger and younger and everything that happened then, I'd see again. I'd be 15 again, then 14, then. . ."  
  
Taka tensed, his arm tightening involuntarily around Kyo. "You even dream about what happened when you were ten?" he asked, his voice just as soft.  
  
Kyo didn't answer him, but he could feel the boy nodding his head. They were silent for a moment until Kyo spoke up again. "But there's something else."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
He wondered how he was going to say it. "When I dream the night when I was. . .when I was ten, I'd see again my death. It's like the two scenes get superimposed on each other. I'd see you and I'd see my parents again, and everything just went on and on-" Kyo broke off with a sob and he turned his face into Taka's chest, letting out a shuddering breath.  
  
Taka was worried. Frequent dreams with the same theme was common. It usually meant that the dreamer was worried about something or his subconscious was reminding him of something unfinished. But from what Kyo had said, he seemed to be getting the exact same dreams. And now it was happening every night.  
  
"Can you fall asleep though?" he asked.  
  
"Aa, I never have any trouble getting to sleep. I *do* get kind of pretty exhausted nearly every night. . ." there was a hint of teasing in his voice and Taka couldn't help himself; he blushed.  
  
"Baka," he muttered.  
  
Kyo laughed softly into his chest but the lightheartedness was momentary. "It's just after the dreams that I can't fall back asleep again," he admitted.  
  
Taka blew a noisy sigh. "All this time and you never told me a thing? What are you, the New Age martyr or something?" he demanded.  
  
Kyo pushed himself of Taka's chest and glared at the older man. "I didn't think it was important! I thought it would pass after a while! Like the last time it happened."  
  
Taka wanted to shake some sense into the boy. Or at least, kiss some sense into him. Kyo had always been reluctant to talk about anything that troubled him and in the past, he had nearly lost Kyo because of it.  
  
"The last time was different!" he shot back. "You only dreamt of that night, it wasn't having your whole life movie played back every night!"  
  
"I didn't want to make you worried! I was already having trouble sleeping before you came and when I finally got you back, I thought it was just remnants of it, that it'd pass soon!"  
  
Taka threw his hands up in disgust. "Obviously it didn't! And what the hell do you mean that you didn't want to make me worried? I'm your husband! I'm supposed to be worried about you if there was something to be worried about in the first place!"  
  
They were yelling at each other now. Taka and Kyo rarely fought, but when they do, things tended to get noisy. . .  
  
"Well I love you and I didn't want to see you worried! It worries me enough already!" Kyo yelled back.  
  
"Goddammit, I love you too! So what does THAT mean?"  
  
They stared at each other then, faces furious. After a moment though, a sheepish smile crossed Kyo's face and he gave a rueful laugh. "Listen to us," he giggled, "We're fighting about how I'm actually supposed to make you worry about me."  
  
Taka tried to keep his expression angry, he really did. He wasn't going to let Kyo off the hook that easily but the sight of Kyo lying on the bed, laughing, made his mouth twitch in suppressed mirth. In the end, he joined Kyo and they hugged, still laughing together.  
  
Finally, after the last giggle died, Taka sighed and asked, "So what does it mean?" His expertise was in physical health. Dreams were something beyond his field of experience.  
  
Kyo shrugged. "I don't know," he admitted. "Maybe we can ask Watari for help. He might know what's going on," he said, after a while.  
  
Taka nodded at that. The blond scientist, though he majored in physics and chemistry, had a whole head full of knowledge from the arcane to the mundane. If Watari couldn't help them, he didn't know who else could.  
  
"Tomorrow then," he answered. "Promise me that we'll see Watari together." It wasn't a request. It was a command.  
  
Kyo smiled. "I promise."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Great. NOW can we have dinner? I'm hungry."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Taka didn't sleep that night. Instead, he just lay there, on the bed, beside Kyo and watched the boy fell asleep. Kyo wasn't lying. He did fall asleep easily enough and Taka watched him with loving and worried eyes as the boy's breathing deepened and a peaceful expression crossed his face. He wanted to be there for Kyo, when the dreams came. He already felt like killing himself for not realizing what was going on all this while but it can come later. For now, he wanted to protect Kyo, keep him safe from the memories.  
  
It was the only thing he could do about it.  
  
It was around three in the morning, before Kyo gave any indications of dreaming. His fingers were twitching lightly on the covers and he gave a small sigh. Taka sat up and watched the boy closely.  
  
Soon enough, Kyo's hands began clutching the covers and he gave a low moan of pain. It tore at him, seeing Kyo like this, and he shook the boy gently, trying to wake him.  
  
"Kyo," he whispered, "Kyo, wake up. It's just a dream. I'm here, it's all right. Come back."  
  
Kyo didn't seem to hear him though. He kept on moaning and tears started falling from beneath his closed eyes. He was tossing and turning restlessly and Taka had a hard time trying to take hold of him. Taka frowned. If it was like this every night, he would have realized it. Nobody could sleep through something like this. But he hadn't been woken up by Kyo's dreams before so that meant it wasn't usually this bad.  
  
It meant that the dreams were getting worse.  
  
Taka gritted his teeth and gave Kyo a hard shake. "Kyo! Wake up! Please," he begged.  
  
Finally, Kyo stopped his moaning and his eyes fluttered open. "Taka?" he asked, his voice scratchy from crying.  
  
"Shh, it's okay, I'm here." He laid back down and hugged Kyo close. The boy buried his face in the embrace and he felt the tears slipping down gently, silent and hot.  
  
They stayed awake until the sun came up.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"So it's been going on for more than a few weeks?" Watari asked. They were sitting in one of the hospital rooms with him, Taka and Kyo on the bed and Watari in a swivel chair, straddling it backwards and chewing thoughtfully on a pen.  
  
"Yeah. But it was after we were attacked in Kyoto with the yuurei though that it's been happening every night," Kyo said. "Last night, it's getting worse."  
  
"And Kyo nearly drowned himself in the bathtub because he fell asleep and started dreaming again yesterday evening," Taka added.  
  
Watari frowned and went on chewing his pen. After a while, he asked them, "The dreams are the same every time?"  
  
Kyo nodded. "Sometimes it would concentrate on a certain memory, other times it just completely ignores it."  
  
"It sounds like somebody's placed a curse on you," Watari said doubtfully.  
  
Kyo and Taka gave him a look and Kyo said, "But I would know if I was cursed, wouldn't I? I mean, that's hardly something you can ignore or forget, somebody cursing you."  
  
"True," Watari conceded. "But it doesn't hurt to check though. A curse would usually appear on the body, in some sign or whatever, so I better give you a look over."  
  
"What do you mean, a 'look over'?" Kyo asked warily.  
  
Watari waved his hands around in exasperation. "A complete body check! You might never know where a curse could turn up!"  
  
Taka was twitching, Kyo could see that. Taka was quite possessive about other people looking at him in the buff and was not afraid to show it. Of course, Kyo never told him about the time when Watari had given him a bath. . . .  
  
Watari noticed the twitching going on too and he gave a reassuring pat on Taka's shoulder. "Don't get upset! You're a doctor, you know that it's only logical that I do it, since I have the most experience with curses."  
  
Taka nodded reluctantly. "I guess so," he admitted grudgingly.  
  
Watari didn't help the situation though when he added, "I've seen Kyo naked before, don't worry! I won't take advantage of him, no matter how tempting it is," Watari grinned.  
  
"WHAT?? YOU'VE SEEN KYO NAKED BEFORE?? WHEN??"  
  
Oh dear. Kyo buried his face in his hands and gave a groan. He reminded himself to give Watari a kick later.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Watari's check up had revealed nothing. There were absolutely no signs of any curse marks anywhere on his body and the scientist was stumped. Kyo had made them promise though, to not tell the others about it and had only relented to let Tatsumi and Kacho in on it. He flatly refused to let the others know though.  
  
In the end, Watari had suggested that Kyo spend a few nights in the hospital wing, so that Watari could keep an eye on him. Maybe then he could spot what was wrong. Kyo had agreed, although very reluctantly. He had had enough of the hospital room to last his whole undead life, but with Watari pressuring him and Taka glaring at him, he had finally relented.  
  
The nights in the hospital wing didn't make any difference. If anything, the dreams were getting more severe and even more vivid. At times, Kyo felt as if his dreams were more real than during the times when he was awake. Watari hadn't been able to figure out what was wrong. Neither did Tatsumi, Kacho or Taka, the three of them keeping Kyo company during his stay.  
  
"You know," Kyo started shakily. The dream had been pretty bad and he was shaking with cold, Taka hugging him close, a warm blanket covering him. "Maybe it's not a curse or whatever, maybe I'm just going out of my mind."  
  
Tatsumi frowned at him, but he smiled a small smile anyway. "I don't think when you go crazy, you are actually aware that you're going crazy. That would defeat the whole purpose of going crazy in the first place," he said wryly.  
  
Kyo had laughed at that but he felt better all the same.  
  
Watari had finally relented from the night stays at the hospital but he had made Kyo promise to tell him the minute something else occurs. He and Taka now spent most of their time researching on dreams and curses, on top of their research on Akuma but nothing they turned up could explain what was going on with Kyo.  
  
The boy also, had refused to take time off, saying that it doesn't make a difference. He'd still dream when he's asleep and when he was working, he didn't need to sleep so all the better. Tatsumi had also reluctantly admitted that they couldn't spare anyone for a break. Death cases were rising alarmingly the past few weeks and most, if not all of the Shinigamis on field duty spent days on end on Chijou, hunting down earthbound spirits and troublesome yuurei.  
  
They were all tired, Kyo the more so with his troubled sleep but to Taka's relief, he was holding on.  
  
On that day, for a change, everybody was in the office. Their cases had slowed down somewhat and they were taking the chance to relax a bit and just hang out together. Even Watari had left his lab with 003 and the man was now talking quietly with Tatsumi, heads bent close together.  
  
Kyo smiled, watching them. He really felt the urge to tease the blond relentlessly, especially when Watari's and Tatsumi's knees had brushed together accidentally and neither had moved away. Kyo smirked.  
  
Taka was sitting at his own desk, beside Kyo's and was finishing up the paperwork on their latest assignment, involving the spirit of a middle- aged woman and her cheating husband. It wasn't a happy case.  
  
Kyo leaned back in his chair and gave a yawn. Taka looked up from the report he was typing out and gave a concerned look at the boy. "Tired?" he asked.  
  
Kyo shook his head. "Bored," he corrected the man.  
  
/Taka! Taka where are you?!/  
  
"How on earth could you be bored? This is the first time in days the whole office has managed to hang out together," Taka demanded.  
  
/Mommy? Mommy no! Please mommy!/  
  
"Well look! There goes Watari and Tatsumi, practically feeling each other up, and I can't needle Watari about it," Kyo complained. The missed opportunity was painful to him.  
  
/Above the crackle of the flames, he could hear something else. A sound that had made him scream in soundless fear and horror/  
  
Taka sighed. "Give the poor guy a break, won't you?" and gave a pointed look at Kyo. Kyo was rocking himself back and forth in his chair, grinning like the Cheshire cat. Taka had taken over the report-writing for this case since Kyo did the last one and now the boy was obviously fidgeting with boredom. As a bored Kyo tended to lead to mischief, he tried to distract him.  
  
"Get me a cup of coffee will you?" Taka asked and held out his empty mug.  
  
/Blood was pouring down his face, hot and sticky. But it wasn't his. It wasn't his/  
  
"Too much caffeine isn't good for you," Kyo replied automatically. "And you should know better, you're a doctor." But he took the still insistent mug anyway and got up, giving Taka a melodramatic sigh. "You never listen to me when I bug you about your health," he complained as he made his way around their desk.  
  
/The stake had pierced deep into him and he could feel his life slipping away. It hurts. It hurt bad. But not as bad as the thought of leaving Taka behind/  
  
"I'm older," Taka called out as Kyo crossed the room. "Besides, we're dead."  
  
/You said everything was going to be okay mommy. You lied/  
  
"Touche," Kyo muttered. And stopped in his tracks.  
  
The room seemed to have gone slightly hazy, the outlines fading and blurring. He rubbed his eyes and squinted. Maybe he was tired. But the room continued to fade in and out, as dies the sound of his co-workers, talking and laughing to each other. It sounded like a badly tuned radio, now clear and later, fading away again.  
  
Slowly, as though it was rising slowly out of some murky depth, the part of his dreams that he dreaded the most surfaced, overlapping the room completely as though he was standing in the dream. But he wasn't dreaming, wasn't he? He was still awake. He was getting coffee for Taka and he wasn't asleep. He was awake. He was awake. He was awake.  
  
Again he saw the house burning down, collapsing into itself. He could even feel the waves of heat rolling over him, choking him. He could see himself, lying on the ground, just like that night, his mother and father beside him. And again, as in his dreams, he was also going through the moment of his death. He felt the burning pain and as he looked down, he could see the wooden stake that had killed him, piercing out of his flesh, the pointed end dripping with his own blood.  
  
He raised both hands shakily, the coffee mug slipping out of his grasp and breaking into a million pieces on the floor. He could still hear the crash and tinkle of the mug breaking and his co-workers asking him what's wrong but it didn't register on his brain.  
  
All he saw was the stake protruding out of him and his mother's dead eyes staring at him accusingly from where her torn, bleeding body lay on the ground.  
  
And he screamed.  
  
"TAKA!"  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
~to be continued~  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Mwahaha! Evil me! How's that for a cliffhanger huh? Hehehe! Seriously, I can't thank you guys enough for giving such great reviews. It really made this chapter easier to type. So, any guesses as to what's really going on with Kyo? Expect even better Kyo-Torture to come up in the next chappie! As always, please review! Ja ne! 


	15. Chapter 14:The Enemy Within

A/N: Ruby-Tears; Taka did die AFTER Kyo. I think you were confused a bit by the dream sequences. The ones that kept on repeating was the time when his parents died and when Kyo himself died, in Taka's arms, remember?  
  
Bee: Kyo burned down his own house accidentally? Wow, good guess! But. . .no. Hahaha! He didn't do it. Remember when Kyo told Hisoka what his powers were, he had said that when he was alive, it didn't really surface. It was only when he became a Shinigami that the power came out. Now THAT, is a major clue I'm giving here, concerning Kyo's past. . . .  
  
Rinny: "Shh, it's okay," Kyo murmured gently in her ear, fingers brushing back Rinny's soft, silky hair and he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. "See, Kelly has updated a new chapter and I get to be tortured again." Rinny shivered with delight and anticipation as that same mouth trailed softly down her cheek and rested lightly on her rapidly beating pulse. "You like that don't you? Kyo-Torture?"  
  
. . . . . (hmm)  
  
Miss Misery: You are so right. We must not waste what life has given to us, right? *winks*  
  
Ice-Phoenix: ( ^ o ^ )  
  
Hcbenitez: I'm glad you're enjoying it and I'm happy you liked Kyo's incantation. I thought it was kinda cool myself *smug*  
  
Warning: A Taste of Lemon! But who from???? Crazed-Kyo!  
  
Pairings: Kyo x Taka, Kyo x Akuma (WHAT????????)  
  
Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
CHAPTER 14: The Enemy Within  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
He was sitting at a table, under a brightly striped umbrella, one of those huge ones that sidewalk cafes have, as the sun shone down from a clear blue sky. There were a few more of those tables with umbrellas, stretching down the road from either side of him and he could see his reflection from the display window of the café opposite him. Strangely though, there wasn't anybody else there. It was like a ghost town.  
  
Kyo frowned. The last thing he remembered was that he was getting Taka some coffee when he was suddenly dreaming again. . . sure enough, just at the very edge of the last table and chairs, circling the picture perfect scene like an island, he could see his nightmare being played out, like it was on a giant, round movie screen.  
  
But there was none of the crippling fear or grief that he usually felt when confronted by those visions. Instead, he felt oddly detached, as though he really was just a spectator to someone else's life movie. That was good, he thought. Yes, very good. He didn't like the nightmares anyway and if they can't touch him here, all the better. In fact, everything that happened before he came here seemed to fade away, as insubstantial as smoke and just as meaningful.  
  
He looked again at the nightmare playing around him and he wondered who Taka was and why was he crying.  
  
He turned in his chair as he felt a prickle between his shoulder blades and where the chair beside him had been empty a few moments ago, there was now somebody sitting in it. He smiled.  
  
"Konnichiwa."  
  
The stranger nodded and gave a smile back in return. Kyo was fascinated by the man. He was so beautiful. . . his smile was like a ray of sunshine breaking through a cloudy day and it made him insanely happy that he was the recipient of that smile.  
  
"Who are you?" Kyo asked. He couldn't tear his gaze away from the man. His eyes were gorgeous, a deep yellow gold that was like Wa-who's name was it that he wanted to compare the stranger before him to? He frowned as he tried to remember but decided that it wasn't really important. As long as the man was here by his side, he was happy.  
  
"My name is Akuma," the man told him and his voice sent shivers down his back. It was pure melody to him and seemed to hint at something deeper, something that was forbidden but all the more exciting because of it.  
  
"Akuma," he repeated softly. Demon. It was. . . appropriate somehow. This Akuma was too beautiful to be a mere human, so beautiful that it was almost evil . . demon. . .Akuma. "Did you bring me here?"  
  
Akuma nodded. "Yes, I wanted to keep you safe. Safe from those painful memories you keep hidden away. So I brought you here. Are you angry?"  
  
Kyo looked shock at that. "Angry? Why should I be? You were protecting me, thank you."  
  
They sat there in silence for a while but Kyo didn't mind. He loved looking at Akuma. His eyes, his hair. . .they were an amazing color, his hair. It was so red. So red that it looked like it was on fire. . or like blood. He wondered how it would feel, sliding between his fingers, falling over his face, caressing his cheek. . .  
  
He blushed furiously. Why was he thinking like this? It was crazy! He turned his face away from the man and tried to control his breathing, praying that the blood in his cheeks would recede. He dreaded at the possibility that Akuma might be offended at what he was thinking and would leave him here, all alone. He didn't want to be alone.  
  
"Kyo." It was a soft call, whispering his name, throbbing with promises. He found himself quickly turning back at the call, to find that Akuma was mere inches away from him, those golden eyes burning into his.  
  
Akuma lifted one pale hand, as pale as the rest of him, the skin so white that it was like paper instead of skin. It didn't detract from his loveliness though, in fact, it enhanced it, setting off the blood-red hair perfectly. That pale hand cupped his cheek and he let out a gasp. It felt like his cheek was on fire from that simple touch. He turned his face into that cool palm and before he realized it, he kissed it tenderly.  
  
He stopped suddenly in horror. What had he done? Akuma was sure to detest him now, would say he wasn't normal. That what he was doing wasn't right. He cringed slightly, waiting for the rejection, but instead, Akuma gave a low chuckle and his thumb rubbed sensuously over Kyo's lips, slow and smooth and Kyo hungrily licked it, tasting the sweet and slightly salty taste of the skin and he gently sucked.  
  
Akuma continued to chuckle, the sound a deep purr in his throat and he pulled his hand away. Kyo let out a whimper and leaned forward, wanting to taste and feel again. Akuma proved more than willing to give him what he so badly needed and he pulled the boy close, his hand gentle yet insistently pushing at the back of his neck, drawing him in a for a kiss.  
  
The first contact of lips to lips sent waves of fire through his body. He gasped as he felt his groin tighten with sudden need and Akuma took the advantage to dart his tongue in, flicking and gently stroking Kyo's. He felt as if his brain would melt next, the desire was racing through him so strongly that he couldn't breathe. The taste of Akuma's mouth was strange. It was salty, and yet sour, the combination bringing to mind the taste of blood.  
  
He should be repelled by that. How could somebody's mouth tasted like blood? But he loved it. He wanted to taste it again and again. It was like wine to him, the taste bubbling intoxicatingly through and through and he leaned deeper into the kiss, moaning with desire.  
  
But after a while, Akuma pushed him gently away and Kyo whimpered at the sudden loss. He wanted more, surely Akuma did too? He leaned forward again but Akuma stopped him gently, a hand firm on his chest. He wanted to die from the disappointment and thwarted desire burning in his body.  
  
"Not now, my beautiful Kyo. They're coming for you."  
  
Sure enough, just at the edge of his hearing, he could hear someone calling his name desperately, urgently. The sun seemed to grow darker then, the sky grayer and he knew it meant that Akuma was going to leave him. Sudden fierce rage consumed him and turned his vision red, as red as the blood of Akuma's hair and he hissed in anger.  
  
He wanted Akuma and he knew Akuma wanted him but they, whoever they are, just had to come along and interrupt them. They would pay for this, he vowed. He'd make them pay.  
  
Akuma chuckled again and he stroked Kyo's cheek softly and the boy felt his anger draining away. He wanted Akuma so badly. . .  
  
"They're coming for you and I can't stop them. And I can't come to you. They're trying to separate us, they don't want us to be together," Akuma whispered in his ear.  
  
"I'll kill them," Kyo swore. They were fools to try and separate him and Akuma and they would suffer for their mistake. He'd make sure of it.  
  
Akuma laughed in sheer delight and the sound was like heaven to Kyo's ears. "Find me. When you wake up, they'll try to stop you from coming to me. But you have to. You have to find me. Then we can be together. . . and nothing will stop me then from ravishing you, dear, beautiful Kyo."  
  
The promise hidden between the words made him dizzy with desire. They WILL pay for this, he swore again as the idyllic surroundings disappeared with a shimmer, taking Akuma with it and once again he was fully encompassed within his nightmare. But he paid no attention to it, ignoring the screams and the fire. He concentrated instead, on the voice that was calling to him.  
  
They would pay for this. They would pay.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Before the scream had even died in the air, Taka had vaulted over his desk and ran over to Kyo. The boy had collapsed on to the floor after letting out that fear-filled scream and he lay motionless on his side.  
  
Taka gently turned Kyo over on his back, ignoring the rest of his co- workers who were trying to crowd around them, asking what was going on. His heart constricted in sudden fear. Kyo's eyes were open but they were blank, staring off unseeingly into space. The only consolation he had was that Kyo was still breathing, though shallowly.  
  
Quickly, he swept Kyo's limp body into his arms and with Watari and the rest of the office following worriedly behind, he took Kyo to the hospital wing, laying him down gently on the bed after Watari had pulled down the covers for him.  
  
It was now over an hour since they had put Kyo into bed but the boy showed no signs of waking up. They had tried to close his eyes but every time they did, they would just drift open again, staring on into nothingness. The rest had been briefed about what was going on and they stayed by Kyo's side, keeping vigil. Hisoka though, had gotten up and he, Tsuzuki and Watari were discussing together, speaking softly. After a while, they beckoned to Taka, wanting him to join them.  
  
He left Kyo's side reluctantly and stood before them. "What is it?"  
  
It was Watari who explained. "I think, judging from his condition, it's safe to say that Kyo's trapped in his nightmare, right?"  
  
Taka nodded. Kyo had all the signs; the sudden dilation of the pupils, the stiff body. . .  
  
"Hisoka thinks he can get Kyo out of it."  
  
Taka was startled at that. He looked at the boy who stared back at him, a determined look on his face. He knew the risks involved. Hisoka would have to go into the nightmare himself and pull out Kyo's consciousness from it. If he failed, Hisoka was likely to get stuck in the nightmare with Kyo and might never get out.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" he asked softly.  
  
Hisoka nodded. "I want to help him. We all want to help him."  
  
"Tsuzuki?" Taka asked the amethyst-eyed man who gave him a grin in answer.  
  
"If I could do it also, I'll be in there right now, dragging Kyo out by his hair if necessary."  
  
Taka closed his eyes as tears threatened his vision. He was grateful to them. More than that. He couldn't afford to lose Kyo, not again. He was willing to do anything to prevent it. "Thank you. But I have to warn you, his nightmare will be pretty bad," Taka answered.  
  
"That's part of the reason why most of us here are Shinigamis, Takashi-san. Because of our nightmares," Hisoka said gently.  
  
He then sat off to one side, watching Hisoka anxiously, as the boy gently cupped Kyo's hand in his and closed his eyes.  
  
Please, God, I can't lose him. Not again.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
It was fairly easy for Hisoka to slip his consciousness into Kyo's. Too easy in fact and he quickly raised his shields in case it was a trap.  
  
Everything around him was black at first and slowly, like the curtains before a stage, the darkness lifted into a gray shimmer and finally, he was in Kyo's nightmare.  
  
There was fire everywhere and without meaning to, he flinched back from it. After a minute, he realized then why it had been so easy to slip in. The nightmare he was walking through was. . . weird. It was like walking down a corridor, with the nightmare playing on the walls. It was like a movie being played out, distanced and unreal.  
  
Hisoka felt doubt and uneasiness roiling in his stomach. The whole thing was wrong, somehow. The sooner he got Kyo out of here, the better and he started walking down the corridor, calling out Kyo's name.  
  
It felt like eternity before he finally got to the end of the corridor where the nightmare suddenly coalesced into something more substantial than the nightmares before. In fact, it was all around him now, the fire and the screaming. He tried to ignore the heat and flames and called out Kyo's name again.  
  
"Kyo! Kyo, where are you? It's me, Hisoka! Kyo!"  
  
He walked deeper and deeper into the nightmare trying to peer through the flames and smoke covering his vision. Wait, was that Kyo? He squinted his eyes, trying to make out the figure standing off a little way in front, black silhouette against red fire. "Kyo?" he called out.  
  
The figure came nearer and as the fire roared up in fresh fury, his face was highlighted, thrown into stark relief.  
  
It was Kyo. He let out a sigh of relief and held out his hand to the older boy. "C'mon, I'm going to get us out of here."  
  
Kyo just stared at him for long seconds, the expression on his face unreadable. He ignored Hisoka's outstretched hand.  
  
"Kyo? Are you okay?" There was something wrong here, he could feel it. Tentatively, he lowered his shields a little and tried to read Kyo. All he got was utter blankness. He blinked in surprise before understanding dawned on him. Kyo had probably shut himself off, not wanting to drown in his own nightmares. Hisoka couldn't blame him. From the bits and pieces he saw, he was pretty sure he was going to have nightmares about it himself.  
  
"C'mon, Kyo! We have to get out of here, Taka's getting worried sick about you," Hisoka insisted.  
  
That seemed to get through to him and he extended his own hand out slowly and grasped Hisoka's. The younger boy concentrated hard then, trying to control the hellish landscape around them and slowly, the roar of the fires faded, the dancing flames receded, and the whole scene slowly started to fade, growing tattered at the edges and with a final wrench, he smothered the dreams completely.  
  
The blackness returned and slowly, he drew back to his own body and he could feel his mind slipping free of Kyo's.  
  
Blingking in the suddenly too bright lights, his vision came back to him and he looked up to see that Kyo had regained consciousness and was staring at him. Hisoka smiled in relief. "Welcome back, Kyo."  
  
He felt his hand which was still holding on to Kyo's being gently squeezed in return. And without any warning whatsoever, a tidal wave of rage swept through him, raking him from head to foot and he was literally thrown back by the force of that rage. He flew across the room and felt himself slammed hard against the wall, sliding down to the floor in a boneless thump.  
  
He didn't even have time to scream as the pain rolled over him and he sank into darkness.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
The waiting was killing him. Even though it had only been 15 minutes after Hisoka had joined his mind with Kyo's, he felt his impatience and worry tearing at him, eating him from the inside. Only Tatsumi, Kacho, Tsuzuki and Watari were in the room with him, keeping watch together. Everyone else had been shooed out of the room before Hisoka had went into his trance by Watari and Tsuzuki. They did not want to risk overloading the boy's empathy.  
  
He didn't know how for long he could stand this. He had started to fidget and when a hand rested on his shoulder, he nearly jumped in surprise. It was Tsuzuki.  
  
"Don't worry," Tsuzuki said in a low voice. "If anybody can get Kyo out of this, it'd be Hisoka," he assured Taka.  
  
He wasn't sure if he trusted himself to be able to answer Tsuzuki without breaking down so he just nodded when from the corner of his eye, he saw Hisoka gave a little shake. A moment later, Hisoka slowly sat up, having slumped over Kyo when he went in his trance. He was about to ask Hisoka what happened when Kyo blinked and started to sit up.  
  
Taka didn't now whether to laugh or cry with joy. Instead, he just sat there, at the foot of the bed and gave a shaky smile at Kyo. Kyo ignored him and continued to stare at Hisoka. Something was wrong with the way Kyo was looking at the boy. He opened his mouth to say something when Hisoka said, "Welcome back, Kyo."  
  
Kyo didn't say anything, he just kept on staring. Taka was getting seriously worried and was just leaning forward, trying to get Kyo's attention, when without warning, Hisoka gave a gasp and the younger boy was suddenly thrown across the room by an invisible force, only to slid down to the floor, passed out.  
  
Tsuzuki leapt to Hisoka with a strangled cry and as Taka watched in complete amazement, Kyo suddenly jumped off the bed and pressed himself against a corner, his eyes narrowed and face filled with rage.  
  
"Kyo?" Taka slowly slid off the bed and approached Kyo cautiously, much like he did with Muraki. Kyo was eyeing them warily, looking for all the world like a trapped animal. When Taka got too close though, he hissed at them.  
  
"Where's Akuma? Where is he?"  
  
"Kyo," Watari said softly, approaching Kyo from another side, hands held up to show he was harmless. "Kyo, Akuma's not here remember, you're safe. He can't get to you here."  
  
"It WAS you. You people took Akuma away from me. How dare you?"  
  
If they were surprised then, they were completely stunned now. They could only gape at Kyo in astonishment and Kacho took an unconscious step forwards, trying to comfort the boy. But with a last hiss, Kyo shimmered and a moment later, disappeared.  
  
"Chijou! He went down to Chijou!" Tatsumi shouted. "Hurry! We have to get to him before Akuma does!"  
  
* * *  
  
He didn't know to where he was running to and he didn't care. All he knew was that he could hear Akuma calling him now, his voice low and insistent, guiding him, promising him. He wanted Akuma so bad he was nearly crying with it.  
  
His breath burned in his chest as he continued to run, heedless of the people he passed or knocked over. In his mind, he could see Akuma's smile, Akuma's eyes, he could taste that blood-sweet flavor of Akuma's mouth again.  
  
He could feel the call getting stronger, getting nearer, when he suddenly found himself knocked to the ground. THEY were here. They had materialized right on top of him and there were at least three of them trying to pin him down to the ground. He struggled to throw off his attackers but they were insistent. Strong hands clamped down on his legs and hands, heavy weights settled against his back, preventing him from getting up.  
  
NO! Akuma was going away! The voice was getting fainter, filled with sadness and unfulfilled promises and he howled in misery and anger.  
  
"Kyo! Kyo, it's me Taka! Taka! Kyo, look at me!" one of the more insistent ones of his pursuers, his hands pushing Kyo's head down to the dirt had crouched low, trying to make eye contact with him.  
  
Soft, auburn hair fell across his face, and Kyo remembered that the man had been wearing glasses but now it was gone, probably flew off when they landed on him. With the glasses gone though, he could now see the man's eyes clearly. They were a dark forest green with flecks of gold and they were now shadowed with some fierce emotion. Kyo stopped struggling for a moment, lost in those eyes.  
  
"Yes, Kyo, it's us. You remember us, right?" Another voice came to him from above but he ignored it. All he could see was those eyes, eyes of green and gold.  
  
Gold. Akuma.  
  
With a sudden scream of rage, he felt his power building up inside him, wanting to be unleashed, and he did so, letting his fury fuel it.  
  
In the back of his mind, he heard a distinctive snap of something breaking, but before he could find out what it was, all hell broke loose and he knew no more.  
  
* * *  
  
Watari lay limp on the ground, several feet away from where they had originally pinned down Kyo, and he thought to himself, it was just one of those days. Days when everything started out fine, and you thought to yourself; hey, it's gonna be a great day! But before you know it, you've jinxed yourself and even before lunch is over, the day had gone to hell.  
  
Hell. Yes, it had felt like hell had suddenly exploded right in their faces just now. Kyo had actually called up his power, trying to shake them off, and when it happened, the earth beneath them had suddenly gave a mighty roar and the Shinigamis found themselves flying through the air and had landed with painful crashes on the hard ground.  
  
The scientist gave a groan of pain and sat up, slowly, and with much wincing as several cuts and bruises healed. He blinked and started to cough. Dust had filled the air and he waved his hands around his face, trying to clear his vision. After several minutes, the dust settled down and he got a good look at his surroundings.  
  
Everyone was on the ground like he was and a chorus of groans filled the air. Time to earn my keep, Watari thought wryly, and he made his rounds, checking up on the others. They were all sporting various bruises and cuts like he did and they were healing fine. Terazuma had a particularly nasty cut on his forehead but it too cleared up okay.  
  
Takashi was still lying on the ground, unmoving and Watari hurried over, worried. Takashi had been the one to get the blast full on, being the closest to Kyo and the sensei was lying on his back, gasping, and Watari saw a deep, jagged cut across his abdomen and he winced in shared pain. Stomach wounds would be more than a little painful and would take more than a few minutes too heal.  
  
Taka waved off Watari, gasping out instead, "Kyo, check on him, please."  
  
Watari nodded and made his way over to the boy. Kyo had apparently hurt himself too in the blast and he was unconscious. Other than that, he sported no visible injuries. The boy had scared them, running off like that and screaming for Akuma. There was no doubt now that Akuma had placed *some* kind of curse on him. But how?  
  
Tatsumi had come to crouch beside him, his once immaculate suit now rumpled and stained with dirt, his hair mussed. If Watari wasn't worried to death about Kyo, he'd be tempted to give a kiss to the secretary. Tatsumi looked positively adorable like that.  
  
Kyo was starting to come around, eyes blinking open and staring bemusedly at them. Watari and Tatsumi tensed in preparation for another attack but Kyo seemed to have regained his senses and he looked at them with a frown, noting their more than slightly disheveled state and the almost wary way they looked at him.  
  
"Watari? Tatsumi-san? What happened?" his throat felt dry and scratchy, like he had been screaming and he coughed. Had he been screaming? Why would he be screaming?  
  
Watari and Tatsumi exchanged uneasy glances. It was Tatsumi who spoke though, saying, "Don't you remember what happened?"  
  
Kyo sat up slowly, gingerly. His body felt like someone had taken a large, dirty stick and had beaten him from head to toe with it. He groaned. "I was, we were all at the office and I got up to get some coffee for Taka. . . ."  
  
Bits and pieces of the events of the last couple of hours filtered in slowly through his brain. Coffee. Yes, he had been getting coffee for Taka when all of a sudden he had been caught in another one of those dreams. And he had collapsed.  
  
"I was dreaming again."  
  
Watari nodded, his face unhappy. "Yeah, and we couldn't wake you up. We took you to the hospital wing and Hisoka. ."  
  
The dreams. He had been stuck in his dream but this time, it was different. There had been someone else there. . .Akuma. His eyes widened then as he remembered everything that had went on in the dream. Everything.  
  
He found himself on his knees, painfully retching, dry heaves wracking through his body and Watari rubbed his back soothingly, saying that every thing was going to be alright.  
  
How could it be alright? He had let Akuma. . oh my God, "Hisoka!"  
  
Watari quickly held him down as he struggled to break free and quickly assured him, "Hisoka's going to be okay, Tsuzuki's looking after him right now."  
  
He slumped against the blond in weary relief. "I'm sorry," he said miserably. He didn't know why he had acted like he did, all he could think about then had been wanting to see Akuma and . . .  
  
He tried throwing up again but nothing came up. Oh, god, how was he going to face Taka. . . "Taka! Where's Taka?"  
  
Watari was quick to assure him, "Takashi's okay! He's fine! Don't worry about it!"  
  
There was something wrong, he knew it. Both he and Tatsumi looked kind of uncomfortable and without warning, he suddenly sprang up, knocking aside Watari's hands and brushing past Tatsumi. His eyes searched the area frantically and they rested upon a still figure, wearing familiar clothing.  
  
"Taka!"  
  
He ran in stumbling, weary steps and fell down beside the sensei, eyes wide in horror. Taka gave him a shaky smile. "Hey, you're alright."  
  
Kyo could only stare numbly at the wound gaping in Taka's stomach. "I hurt you," he whispered instead.  
  
"It's okay, see! It's closing up already," Taka waved a hand and watched Kyo anxiously. "It's not your fault Kyo," he continued softly, and the boy flinched back, eyes still wide and staring. Sure enough, the wound was closing up and in a few seconds, all traces of it disappeared.  
  
"I hurt you, I hurt you," It was all he could keep on saying, repeating it over and over. He was dimly aware that Taka was shaking him, saying something, but all he could see was that wound, dark red blood trickling out. . .he had hurt Taka. His Taka. He had hurt him.  
  
For the third time that day, Kyo collapsed.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
~to be continued~  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Did ya guys liked it? Did you? Did you? Tell tell tell! Ja ne! 


	16. Chapter 15:He Tastes Like Blood

A/N: Miss Misery; it wasn't Kyo's fault. . sniff. .  
  
Rinny: Thank you for the reply! As you twitchingly requested; here's more Kyo-Torture! Minna, you should check out Rinny-chan's Hidama.com website! Very kakkoi! (did I get that right?)  
  
Ruby-Tears: A hero is always required to go through at least one guilt trip per arc, don't you agree? Heheh.  
  
Lil Yaoi Kitten: . . . . hentai. . . ( ^ o ^ )  
  
Warning: Angsty-Kyo! Kittenish-Kyo! Sickly-Kyo!  
  
Pairings: Per usual  
  
Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies (you can tell I'm getting bored in thinking up creative ways of saying YnM doesn't belong to me).  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
CHAPTER 15: He Tastes Like Blood  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
He came to and found himself in Taka's arms, carried down the halls of the Shokan Division and into the too-familiar hospital room. They didn't seem to notice that he was awake though and he kept quiet. The things that had happened since that afternoon kept on playing over and over again in his mind; he had hurt Hisoka, Taka, and nearly every one else. When will it stop?  
  
Taka laid him down gently on a bed and realizing that Kyo was awake, he smiled, planting a soft kiss on his forehead. "Hey, welcome back."  
  
"Hisoka?"  
  
Taka stepped back and gestured to the bed beside his. "He's okay, see?"  
  
Hisoka was in fact, awake, and was sitting up in his bed, smiling over at Kyo. "Hey." Tsuzuki was sitting by his side and holding on to his hand, also smiling.  
  
Kyo didn't feel like smiling though, in fact, he felt like killing himself. He slid off the bed, waving off Taka's protests and came to stand beside Hisoka and Tsuzuki. "Are you alright?" he asked, softly.  
  
"Fine, I've been through worse, believe me," Hisoka assured him.  
  
Kyo bowed low though, his hair falling into his eyes, "Gomen, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."  
  
He would have repeated himself over and over again if he didn't feel strong hands pulling him up by the shoulders and found himself staring in surprise into bright green eyes that were simply burning with anger. Kyo flinched.  
  
"Stop that!" Hisoka admonished him. "And stop saying you're sorry. You had nothing to be sorry for. It wasn't your fault. If you want to blame anyone, blame Akuma. He's the one putting you through this."  
  
"You're sure?" Kyo asked timidly.  
  
If he didn't know any better, he could have sworn that Hisoka's sword hand was twitching as though he longed to get hold of a bokken or katana at that moment. "Are you going to make me beat you into believing me?" Hisoka demanded. "'Cause if you are, I'll be happy to go to the dojo and pound some sense into you!"  
  
In spite of himself, Kyo grinned, albeit somewhat shakily. "Thanks." He allowed himself then to be ushered behind a screen where Taka helped him change into a clean yukata and he climbed into bed, though refusing to go to sleep first. Instead, he asked Watari, "How did he do it?"  
  
"I have no idea," Watari gave a helpless shrug. "Why don't you tell us first what happened when you passed out in the office? Maybe that'll give us a clue," he added thoughtfully.  
  
Kyo frowned. "I was dreaming again. . . about . . .about stuff. ." Taka squeezed his hand, "and suddenly, I was sitting at a sidewalk café, and the dream was still going on, but it was all around me instead of me being in it. Then, Akuma came. . ." his voice trailed off and his hands clenched the blankets in remembrance.  
  
"What then?" Tatsumi asked gently. Every one was here, in the room with them, a serious look on all of their faces; it seemed odd somehow, to Kyo, seeing Saya and Yuma so grim like that. They looked older.  
  
"It was weird because I didn't recognize him. I didn't know who he was and I didn't remember anything about you guys, even Taka, and then. . he. . .he. . .I mean, I was happy to be with him. It felt good and then he said that you guys were coming for me and that you'll try to stop us from being together.  
  
It made me angry. Really angry and then Hisoka showed up and. . .well, you know the rest," Kyo finished miserably. It felt even worse with the retelling and he wondered how he was going to explain to Taka about the parts he didn't mention.  
  
He knew that the others knew that he wasn't telling everything but they didn't press him for details. He was glad. He's going to have a hard enough time as it is telling Taka.  
  
"Bon? Did you get anything when you were synched with Kyo?" Watari asked.  
  
Hisoka frowned. "I'm not sure. The dreamscape, when I went in, was weird. It was like Kyo said, that the dreams were playing around you instead of you being in it, like a movie projection. It felt. . .manipulated somehow."  
  
Watari nodded in agreement. "That makes sense. It would explain why Akuma was in the dream with Kyo and why he could influence Kyo like that. But the thing is, how? How did he do it? We're in Meifu. How could he reach across and do that in the first place?"  
  
"When I was inside," Hisoka started, "I was getting a general feeling of. . .wrongness. Could it be the curse or spell working?"  
  
"That could be it!" Watari exclaimed. "Could you pinpoint the source?"  
  
Hisoka shook his head. "I'm sorry, I couldn't. There *wasn't* a source. It was all around me."  
  
Taka sighed. "So we're back to square one."  
  
Kyo remembered something then and he spoke up. "When I, uh, when I attacked you guys," here, he cast a guilty look at Taka, who glared back muttering, "If you dare say it was your fault again I'll make you sleep on the couch for a week."  
  
Kyo blushed and cleared his throat, "Uh, when I did it, I felt something breaking inside me. I don't know what it was though," he finished, giving Watari a hopeful look. "Watari?"  
  
"Well," Watari started, drawling, "It COULD mean that the curse was broken when you used your powers but. . . I'm sorry Kyo. I don't know. We just have to wait and see."  
  
"But," Kyo threw up his hands in helplessness, "I can't risk going crazy on you guys again! What if I start dreaming?"  
  
Tatsumi spoke up then, somehow, in between the trip back to Meifu and the gathering at the hospital wing, the secretary had managed to brush off most of the dirt off and his hair was now looking as perfect as ever, though his suit was still a bit rumpled. "We can put up barrier wards in the room, to prevent you from teleporting down to Chijou," he offered.  
  
"But-" Kyo was about to protest when he suddenly found a chibi Tsuzuki face to face with him on the bed. He gave a started yelp and nearly fell off the bed in surprise if Taka hadn't quickly caught him around the waist. "Tsuzuki!"  
  
Tail furiously wagging and ears simply twitching in excitement, Tsuzuki grinned. "We'll have a slumber party! All of us! It'll be fun!"  
  
Perfect silence lay on the room until, in a prefect chorus;  
  
"EH??"  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Naturally, Tsuzuki got his way. A few well-placed and cunningly timed round, big, watery eyes of purple amethyst had ensured that he got his way. Tatsumi had agreed with a sigh, Watari was enthusiastic about it from the start and the rest had joined in, Terazuma had to be dragged into it by Wakaba though. . .  
  
Kyo was playing poker with Taka, Tsuzuki, Terazuma and Watari and was losing badly. Terazuma, much to Tsuzuki's eternal frustration, was winning. Only the barrier wards put up earlier had stopped Tsuzuki from calling up Suzaku to beat the crap out of the Shinigami. Thank god they were only playing with chocolates, otherwise, Kyo would owe Taka big time.  
  
The rest was just hanging out around the room, the girls chatting together while Tatsumi was talking quietly with Hisoka. They were going through their ninth round of poker though when Kyo suddenly found himself slumped over in Taka's lap, his cards scattered all over the bed. He didn't even realize he was falling asleep.  
  
"Alright," Taka announced firmly. "Play time's over. To bed, everyone. And that includes you too, Tsusuki-san. No, you can't have anymore chocolates. You ate too much already."  
  
Damn, and he had gotten a good hand too this time, Kyo grumbled silently, but he allowed Taka to pull back the covers for him and he slid in between the cool sheets gratefully, yawning widely.  
  
"Aren't you coming in?" He asked Taka sleepily, yawning again.  
  
"I got to clear up the things first. Go on, I'll join you in a bit," Taka promised, giving him a peck on the cheek.  
  
After all the remnants of their impromptu slumber part was taken care of, the first shift was taken by Watari and Tatsumi, sitting together on the couch with Tsuzuki and Hisoka occupying one bed and Kyo and Taka in the other.  
  
The light was dimmed and the soft voices of Watari and Tatsumi talking together was like leaves rustling in the wind. It was a soothing sound and Kyo snuggled closer to Taka, sighing in contentment.  
  
After a while, "Taka?" Kyo asked, so very softly. They lay on their sides, face to face, Taka glasses safely folded on the table beside, those beautiful eyes gazing unhindered into Kyo's.  
  
"What is it?" his voice just as soft.  
  
"I. . ."  
  
How was he going to say it? "I. . there was something else I didn't tell about the dream. . the one with Akuma," he started slowly, almost afraid.  
  
He felt Taka's hand, the one cradling his waist protectively tighten at the name of Akuma but it relaxed a moment later. "What is it?"  
  
Kyo closed his eyes and swallowed hard. "I . . .I let him kiss me," he said hoarsely, his chest tight with guilt and loathing, loathing directed at himself and of Akuma.  
  
Kyo thought that Taka was never going to say a word, he was silent for a long time and Kyo was truly afraid that Taka would despise him for it, would hate him. But instead, he felt the soft pressure of lips on his. His eyes fluttered open in surprise.  
  
"It wasn't your fault," Taka whispered, his lips brushing just as soft over Kyo's mouth. "Honestly, if he was here with you now, in this bed, do you want to kiss him again?"  
  
Kyo's eyes narrowed in anger. "Personally I'd prefer ripping out his tongue by the roots instead," he replied, careful to keep his voice low. "I still feel like throwing up every time I remember it," he added.  
  
Taka grinned then, his breath tickling Kyo's face as he chuckled, low in his throat. "That makes me feel MUCH better."  
  
"I'm still sorry though," Kyo replied, his eyes shadowed with pain.  
  
"Shh, go to sleep," Taka placed another kiss on his lips and cuddled the boy closer. "Don't worry, I'll be here."  
  
"Mmm," was his reply, and his eyes drifted close and soon, he fell asleep.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Watari yawned for what seemed the hundredth time that morning. After his first shift with Tatsumi, watching over Kyo, they had been relieved by Wakaba and Terazuma and he had taken the chance to get a little nap. After that, he had been up since 4.00 a.m., doing more research on Akuma. Naturally, he didn't find anything. He was starting to think that Akuma was just a figment of their imagination. How could anyone be that hard to find?  
  
Blinking back tears from his yawn, he opened the door to Kyo's and Hisoka's room softly, wanting to check up on the two. As far as his shift had been in concern, Kyo didn't have any nightmares and he hadn't heard anything from the rest. Hopefully it meant that the curse had been broken.  
  
Soft, golden sunlight filled the room with a hazy glow, the windows open to let in a freshening spring breeze scented with the perfume of sakuras. White doves had alighted on the window sill and cooed inquiringly. Tsuzuki and Hisoka were still sleeping, tangled in each other's arms while Taka was also still under the covers, arm out flung over the empty space by his side.  
  
The blond's eyes roved over the room, searching for his elusive patient. A shower of white feathers suddenly erupted from the corner of the room, where the couch was and Watari frowned, walking up to the couch. Was Kyo having another fit?  
  
Ah.  
  
Kyo had turn chibi again, tail furiously wagging as he ravaged a cushion to pieces in silent, gleeful enjoyment. He was making a positive blizzard, white feathers floating every which way and settling on the blond like itinerant snowflakes. He sneezed.  
  
"Kyo? What are you doing?"  
  
Chibi Kyo happily ignored him and went on to toss the cushion into the air, catching it as it fell back down and went back to ravaging it, romping in delight as the feathers tickled his face.  
  
"I take it you had a good sleep?"  
  
A fluffy tail wagged even more furiously and the little head nodded enthusiastically, cushion in mouth and sending feathers flying every which way again.  
  
"No dreams at all?"  
  
Chibi shook his head so furiously from side to side that he nearly fell from the couch, only to quickly catch himself by the edge and went back to shaking his head, albeit, slightly less enthusiastically.  
  
Oh dear. He could understand the boy's happiness at not having been chased by a psycho in his own mind, nor having been brainwashed again by the same psycho. He could also understand the pure ecstasy of having a perfect sleep after so many weeks of going by without one. He could also understand and appreciate the boy's consideration for the others who were sleeping by showing his elation at the above silently.  
  
He did not think though, that Tatsumi would appreciate hospital furniture, even though it was only a cushion, being ravaged by an overenthusiastic chibi. As he bent down, trying to calm it down, he wondered whether he had actually considered the risks involved in what he was about to do and whether or not chibis can bite people's hands off.  
  
With slow, careful movements, he petted the chibi's head rather awkwardly, ready to snatch his hand back at the first sign of teeth snapping. Amazingly though, the chibi stilled its frenetic movements at the petting, quivering slightly under his wary hand.  
  
Eyes wide in amazement, Watari slowly, but surely, stroked chibi's hair softly. Kyo purred, the sound a deep thrum in his throat and without warning, he leapt up, jumping into Watari's startled grasp and nestled against the scientist's chest, still purring. Watari was so stunned, he forgot to stroke and Kittenish-Kyo nipped his hand playfully.  
  
He quickly resumed his stroking and Kittenish-Kyo purred even louder, sounding for all the world like a little motor engine. A thought crossed his mind then.  
  
"Ne, Kyo? Want to have some cupcakes?"  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
He must have forgotten to close the window blinds last night, was Taka's first fuzzy thought of the day. A warm heat and light shining through behind his closed eyes cheerfully told him that morning had come and he'd better move his ass out of the bed. He groaned. He could even hear cooing by the window and he groaned again.  
  
I wonder if I should sleep in today. . . a sudden warm weight landing on his chest dissolved any such notion and his eyes flew open, only to fix upon a pair of pale blue ones, large and watery, belonging to a Kyo which seemed to have sprouted tail and furry ears.  
  
Said kitten snuffled and whimpered.  
  
"What's wrong Kyo?" A resigned note in his tone. While he was more than happy that a Kittenish-Kyo was sitting on his chest (it meant that he didn't have any nightmares last night so that was good), a Kittenish-Kyo also meant that mischief was brewing somewhere.  
  
"Watari gave Kyo cupcakes," Kyo whined.  
  
"I thought you liked cupcakes?"  
  
"Watari wants Kyo to turn female again. Kyo don't wanna!"  
  
Sigh. "Don't worry," he petted the kitten's head comfortingly and the kitten purred in response. "I'll have a little talk with Watari about it."  
  
He got out of bed then, careful to not disturb the still sleeping Hisoka and Tsuzuki, cuddling the kitten and went to find Watari.  
  
He was not, under any circumstances, about to let anyone ogle his Kyo in female form. If there was going to be any ogling done, it was going to be coming from him!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kyo: "Why can't I go back home???"  
  
Watari: "Coz we have to make sure you're really alright!"  
  
Kyo: "But I'm sick of this room! It's so boring!"  
  
Taka: "No excuses, you're staying here and you're going to like it!"  
  
Kyo: "Shan't!"  
  
Watari: "We are not going to take any chances with this Akuma. Who knows what else he might come up with?"  
  
Kyo: ". . . . .but I want to spend some. . .quality time with Taka. . . ."  
  
Taka: *eyes rolling* "We'll have plenty of time for that later, Kyo. Look, if you promise to be good and listen to me and Watari, I'll let you tie me up next time!"  
  
Kyo & Watari : ". . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ."  
  
Kyo: "Baka! Did you have to say it out loud????"  
  
Watari: "Ano. . . . . .just what is it that you guys do in bed??"  
  
Kyo: *blushing*  
  
Taka: *grinning* "Who ever said that it has to be in bed?"  
  
Watari: ". . . .Hentai. . . . .hey, I'll even bake a cake, how about that?"  
  
Kyo & Taka: "IYE!!!"  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kyo had given in, as it was only natural, and was sitting on the couch, eating lunch with Taka and nearly everyone else in the office. It was turning out to be one regular party what with the amount of food people brought and the general horsing around, mainly by Tsuzuki.  
  
Kyo was chatting with Taka and Hisoka, with Taka feeding him bits and pieces of his own lunch when the door banged open and the Gushoushin flew in excitedly. Their feathers were simply sticking up in delight as they zoomed towards Watari and Tatsumi, the elder holding a thick file and waving it excitedly in the secretary's face.  
  
"Tatsumi-san! We've found him!"  
  
Tatsumi pushed up his glasses thoughtfully, and carefully set aside his own lunch. "Good work. Now, why don't you try settling down and telling us what is it that you found?"  
  
The elder Gushoushin flipped the file open, the other side held up by his younger brother and they began reading out from it in a two-part harmony.  
  
"See, we couldn't find him anywhere in our databases because we were searching the wrong way. . ."  
  
". . .we were searching for murders of the exact same style, the cut off head, the missing souls. . ."  
  
". . .so of course, there was nothing, but then, it occurred to us that maybe he didn't always killed this way so. . ."  
  
". . .we widened our search by looking up for cases where the same style of magic was used. . .."  
  
". . .and we found him!" the two brothers chorused.  
  
Blink.  
  
"Where did you find him?" Watari asked, excited.  
  
"China!" the elder announced.  
  
"In the province of Guangzhou!" the younger added. "Why it never came up in our search was that in his old killings, the souls did turn up, with some help from the China division of the Shinigamis. . ."  
  
The elder continued ". . .but they weren't destroyed in the first place and the heads weren't cut off. . .we had to get Kacho to ask special permission from Enma to search China's database for it. . ."  
  
". . .but he was still crucifying them."  
  
Taka spoke up, a comforting hand over Kyo's shoulder, asking them, "How many murders did he committed then since I'm guessing they never caught him in the first place?"  
  
"The official count was 31 people, mainly those between 15-25 years old."  
  
Hisoka spluttered in amazement, nearly spraying out his tea that he was drinking. "31?? Why didn't we hear anything about it? It would have made front pages all over China and into Japan at least!" he demanded.  
  
The Gushoushin exchanged uneasy glances, as though reluctant to say anything but with a sigh, they said;  
  
"It's because it happened a long time ago. . ."  
  
". . .back during Japan's occupation of China during World War II, around 1941."  
  
The Shinigamis gaped in astonishment.  
  
"But we've seen him and he looks to be around Tsuzuki or Tatsumi's age!" Watari protested. "How could he be so old and look so young? Are you sure it's him? Maybe it's a predecessor, somebody who passed down their magic to him."  
  
The elder shook his head in the negative. "One of the souls they retrieved could recall his murderer. It was an exact description of Akuma. The Chinese Shinigamis had in fact tried to chase him down but he escaped every time and their description also tallies up with ours. After the war ended, they lost all trace of him."  
  
The Gushoushin didn't have much to add on to that and soon after, they left, promising to meet up with Watari later to help him search for more clues. The rest of them continued their lunch, though the party mood had evaporated somewhat.  
  
Kyo ignored his half-eaten lunch, staring at the opposite wall. What the Gushoushin had said disturbed him in some way, as though there was something that he should know or realized. . .but what was it?  
  
"He tasted like blood," his words were barely more than a whisper, but it was enough to make Taka and Hisoka look at him, faces concerned and lunch also lying forgotten on the table.  
  
"Kyo? What do you mean?" Taka asked gently.  
  
Kyo knew that Hisoka could hear him too, but he didn't care now whether the rest found out about how he had kissed Akuma. All he could see and feel was the memory of Akuma leaning close and the taste of his mouth burning on his tongue. "When I kissed him," Kyo said dully, "his mouth tasted like blood."  
  
He could taste it again in fact, the saltiness with the hint of sour flooding his mouth, the feel of tongue against tongue, their breath mingling together, breath that had also smelled like blood. . .  
  
With a gasp and a hand covering his mouth, Kyo bolted up from the couch and ran to the bathroom, his co-workers looking startled, with Taka following closely behind. The door to the bathroom slammed shut after Taka but even through the closed door, they could hear Kyo vomiting violently.  
  
Accusing eyes swiveled around to fix on the blond scientist who threw his hands up in protest. "I didn't slip in anything in his food! Honest! I have my limits you know!"  
  
From the sound of it, Kyo was throwing up all of his lunch and perhaps his breakfast as well and they winced in shared pain. A few minutes later, they could hear the toilet being flushed and the door opened, revealing a wan looking Kyo, propped up by the sensei. They watched in silence also as Taka helped Kyo back to bed, covering the now shivering boy with blankets.  
  
A finger to his lips, he gestured for the others to follow him and they trooped out of the hospital room, and waited in the hallway as Taka closed the door behind him. He stared intently at them, as though weighing something in his mind, and finally, he sighed. "Promise me that all of you won't mention what I'm going to tell you in front of Kyo. He's upset enough as it is."  
  
They nodded in agreement and Taka sighed again. "When he was in the dream with Akuma, the bastard took advantage of him. . .he kissed Kyo and Kyo said that his mouth tasted like blood. . and his breath smelled like it too."  
  
"Watari?" Tatsumi asked, a questioning glance at the blond after an age of silence.  
  
"It could be that Akuma was trying to throw Kyo off-balance or something but it could mean something else. . ." he trailed off. "I'll look into it," he promised.  
  
Any further discussion was cut off as they heard the sound of feet slapping on the floor in Kyo's room and the bathroom door slamming open. Without a word, Taka opened the door and ran inside, followed by Watari. The others stayed outside, concern and worry mingling in their faces as they waited.  
  
The three of them seemed to be taking a long time in the bathroom, with the last few minutes spent in utter silence. Finally though, the bathroom door opened again and Taka came out, carrying Kyo in his arms, back to the bed, the sensei's face pale.  
  
Watari stepped outside, closing back the door and regarded them with a serious, almost grim expression on his face.  
  
"What is it, Watari?" Tsuzuki asked, purple eyes large with worry and fear. He had unconsciously hugged Hisoka close, the boy moving in unresistingly.  
  
"Kyo. . .he's vomiting up blood."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
~to be continued~  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Not much Kyo-Torture in here I'm afraid but I'll make him suffer beautifully in the next chapter! Promise! Hey, the one who can correctly guess how Akuma cursed Kyo will get a prize! The prize is (trumpets blowing) . . . a choice of either (a) an unrelated lemon-based sidefic with the characters of your choice or (b) you get to suggest ways for Akuma to "play" around with Kyo (yes, more Kyo x Akuma coming up!) and I'll try my best to fit it in the relevant chapter! Ne? Ne? How about it? Are you up to the challenge, my lemon-crazed reviewers?? Hehe, ja ne!  
  
P.S.: I'm really sorry this chapter took so long to upload. I was having trouble with how I was going to start torturing Kyo again. Once more, thank you, Rinny-chan! 


	17. Chapter 16:Can Shinigamis Die?

A/N: Ice-Phoenix, M.s. Author, Lil Yaoi Kitten, thanks very much for the praises! (you've made my ego swell to almost unmanageable proportions!)  
  
Rinny: Well, you already know you guessed right. . .hmm. . .shall I tell you what will happen next? *grins evilly*  
  
Ruby-Tears: Three cheers for you! You guessed correctly on when Akuma cursed Kyo! Er. . . .but I'm afraid Rinny answered it first so she chose to add her little twist to how Akuma is gonna "do" Kyo later. . . .I tell you, she's as hentai as I am. . . .her suggestion was the same as an idea I got brewing in my head. . . LOL. So, what would you like? Do you want to add a twist of your own or would you like a lemon of your choice??  
  
ATTENTION: PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING. . .everyone, please remember to read the A/N at the end of the chapter. It's important!  
  
Pairings: As usual  
  
Warnings: As usual  
  
Disclaimer: As usual  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
CHAPTER 16: Can Shinigamis Die? ________________________________________________________________________  
  
The pain burned deep in his gut like fire, twisting and churning. He laid back against the wall, a pillow cushioning his back and he breathed in deeply, eyes closed, trying to control the nausea that was swamping over him, trying to get him to puke his guts out.  
  
Which he did, up to the point where blood was coming up instead of yesterday's dinner.  
  
A warm weight settled on the bed next to him. He didn't have to open his eyes to know that it was Taka. The sensei's scent was unique to him, a mix of aftershave and clean air. He liked that. It calmed his nausea somewhat.  
  
"Don't you want to lie down?" said Taka softly, a gentle hand cupping his cheek.  
  
Kyo sighed at the touch and leaned in to it, just a little bit. Any more movement would see him face down on the bed and retching again. "Can't. Nausea gets worse when I lie down."  
  
There was another person by the bed now. A scent with the mixture of the tang of chemicals and owl. Watari.  
  
"It's just backlash, isn't it Kyo? From the magic you did yesterday when you were. . .running around."  
  
"Yeah," Kyo could feel Taka nodding his head enthusiastically. "Backlash! That's all there is to it and you'll be fine soon, ne, Watari?"  
  
They sounded so hopeful as they discussed on ways of how uncontrolled use of magic could wreak havoc on the wielder. How the stress and residual magic could disrupt the body's system and injure it but since they were Shinigamis, every thing would be healed soon. They were talking so fast that they were cutting off each other excitedly. They sounded so hopeful  
  
So hopeful that he felt a vague flash of pain in his chest that had nothing to do with the queasiness. Or the headache. Or the way he suddenly felt like there was somebody sandpapering his lungs.  
  
"It's not backlash." He said it matter-of-factly, eyes still closed, and the other two ceased their cheerful jabber in mid-stride. Uneasiness filled the space in between.  
  
"Are you sure?" It was Taka.  
  
He didn't have the chance to say anything before the guy who was sandpapering his lungs decided to up his tempo a bit and change his sandpaper to a grainier one for better smoothing. He coughed. And coughed some more.  
  
In fact, he was coughing so much and so hard, he was bent over double, on the bed, feeling as though his chest was on fire, burning his throat and mouth as wave after wave of those chest wracking cough tore out. He became aware of strong arms encircling him and the feel of a familiar body pressing close behind him, lifting him up from the nearly prostrate position he was in and those same arms held him tightly, as the coughing grew worse, trying to help contain the pain somehow.  
  
Something warm and salty was trickling out of his mouth as the coughs kept coming. Blood. Why was he not surprised?  
  
In between a particularly painful bout, Kyo managed to draw in a stuttering breath and Taka whispered comfortingly in his ear, saying he was there, that it was going to be alright, that it'd better be alright. He was drowning again in another wave of coughing and couldn't answer.  
  
Finally, after what seemed an eternity, the coughing let up, and he leant against Taka, head thrown back over the sensei's shoulder as he drew in gasping breaths. Taka's arms were still holding him upright and one hand rubbed his aching chest soothingly.  
  
After his breathing calmed down, he was able to gasp out, "Akuma. He's doing this. I can feel it."  
  
He slumped wearily against Taka, his hand continuing that gentle rubbing. The pain lessened somewhat but it was still there. A dull ache in his chest that threatened to erupt without a moment's notice.  
  
"How can you tell, Kyo?" Watari asked. He could hear a faint tinkling, as of the chiming of bells and a moment later, the cool hardness of a glass was pressed gently, but insistently at his lips. He opened his mouth obediently and soothing, cooling liquid flowed into his mouth, washing away the taste of blood and lessening that ache even more.  
  
"I can feel it inside me, the curse. You were right, he did curse me. Just not in the way we expected."  
  
"But how did he?" asked Taka, his voice filled with frustration, pain and anger. His hands had stopped their soothing ministrations and were clenching against him.  
  
"It must be a while back 'cause the breaking I felt inside yesterday, it must have been the curse being unleashed. My using my power like that must have triggered it. That's why he wanted me to go berserk and attack you guys." He was simply drooping with weariness and pain and the only thing that was holding him up was Taka. Otherwise, he'd be doing a great impersonation of a dead fish right now.  
  
"But when and where DID he put the curse in the first place? If we knew that, it could help us come up with a way to break it," the scientist argued. Kyo still had his eyes closed but he could tell by the disturbed air that Watari was pacing back and forth, probably frowning as well. Excited he might be at a new challenge but Kyo knew the blond well enough to know that Watari didn't like it when the challenges involved his co- workers personally.  
  
It came to him suddenly, the still lingering taste of copper in his mouth bringing to mind the dream with Akuma, and he knew without a doubt that his guess was correct. "In the alley, when he wounded me. That was when he placed the curse."  
  
The sounds of pacing stopped and he could almost feel Watari giving him an intent stare of golden brown. "When he. . ."  
  
"Put his fist through my chest?" Kyo finished wryly. "Aa. And that's when he wrote the curse."  
  
"But I checked you over immediately after that! Granted, it was around 15 minutes later but we were watching you, we would have seen the markings," Watari protested.  
  
"But what if he placed the curse where you *can't* see it?" Kyo asked mildly. He already knew the answer of course.  
  
The other two was silent, pondering it over. Taka was the one who pointed it out and Kyo felt quite proud at that. After all, his love IS a doctor and was able to grasp what he was not saying.  
  
"It's in your blood isn't it?" Taka asked quietly. "He placed the curse in your blood. That's why we can't see it and that's why he could control you like that, even in Meifu. That's why you're hurting like this."  
  
Kyo nodded wearily while Watari still kept silent. Taka then placed his hand on Kyo's chin, turning the boy's face gently towards his. "Open your eyes Kyo."  
  
He knew sooner or later that it was going to come to this. No one else in JuuOhCho knew about the thing with his eyes. He hadn't seen the point of telling them. After all, he was a Shinigami so it shouldn't be a matter at all. Until Akuma came along that is and stirred up merry hell.  
  
Again came Taka's voice, gentle yet insistent. "Open your eyes love."  
  
And with great reluctance, he did.  
  
His eyes had been remarked upon more than once, being an unusual color. Some had liken it to chips of ice, though warm with passion and kindness. Some had said that they were like a summer's day when the sky was so bright, it was an almost blinding white.  
  
Now, when he opened them, Taka drew in a painful gasp. Kyo's eyes were no longer that pale sky blue; it was now the color of sapphires.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Watari was still mulling over the bombshell that Kyo had dropped; how Akuma had placed the curse into his very blood. It's never been done before, but it WAS possible. In fact, it was quite an ingenious method, he had to grudgingly admit. The victim would never even become aware that he was cursed until the last minute.  
  
But how does the curse work exactly? Was it to make Kyo vomit blood incessantly? Will it turn Kyo into a dehydrated vampire? Hell, he was a Shinigami; how in the name of the four worlds could he be affected by a curse anyway? Any damage would be instantly healed and forgotten in a few hours.  
  
He was still trying to figure it out (he was missing something important here, he could feel it) when all of a sudden, Takashi started talking about Kyo's eyes. How he was insisting that Kyo opened them.  
  
What on earth does Kyo's eyes have to do with it? Come to think of it, Kyo hadn't opened them since the blood vomiting.  
  
When he heard Taka's gasp, he quickly went around the bed, pulling out his penlight and shone it into the boy's eyes. Kyo flinched back from the sudden brightness, but reluctantly, allowed Watari to check it out.  
  
To say that Watari was confused, could be an apt description. Yes, he was confused. Wasn't Kyo's eyes the color of the palest blue? Now it was darker, a kind of sea blue when the ocean was completely flat on a sunny day. It was a beautiful color, really, but how did his eyes changed color like that? He was sure it wasn't because of shadows or anything. He had double-checked.  
  
"Takashi?" Watari asked, a puzzled note in his voice.  
  
The sensei didn't say a thing. He kept on staring deep into Kyo's eyes as though wanting to wish that he wasn't really seeing what he was seeing. That it was all a dream and that he'd wake up from it soon. Kyo just stared back at him, not saying anything either.  
  
Finally, Takashi sighed and with the utmost tenderness, laid Kyo down the bed, covering him with the blankets. He bent down and placed a loving kiss on Kyo's brow and walked resolutely out of the room, a very confused Watari trailing him behind.  
  
He followed the man till the staff room, where the sensei poured himself a cup of black coffee and downed it in one gulp. He reached out to pour another one but a slim hand stopped his, firmly taking the coffee pot away, to set it down on an adjacent desk. "Mind telling what that was about?" Watari.  
  
"I wish I was a drinking man," Taka muttered. He leant against a desk and covered his face with his hands. "I REALLY wish I was a drinking man," he said it out even louder.  
  
"Well you're not. So deal with it and tell me what's going on before I pour this coffee down your pants," replied Watari, a firm tone in his voice that indicated he was more than willing to carry it out.  
  
Takashi just sat there, face buried.  
  
"The coffee's still hot you know," Watari threatened.  
  
Takashi gave a snort but finally raised his face. "It's a gene anomaly."  
  
Watari frowned. "His eyes? Well, that explains it. But what's got you so worried?"  
  
"They change color according to his body's condition." Takashi explained wearily. "If he's injured internally, his brain sends out this certain chemicals which causes the color to change. It's never been discovered before. Kyo's the first."  
  
"Wow," Watari murmured. "And I thought Tsuzuki has strange eyes. Beautiful, but strange."  
  
Takashi went on doggedly. "The darker the color goes, the more injured the body is. When he died, it was nearly black in color. And now. . ."  
  
A shocked look on his face, Watari finished the sentence for him, realization finally sinking in. "And now, it's gone darker. . .but how come we never realized it before?"  
  
"We're Shinigamis. We're supposed to heal fast plus, it'd never occur to us to check it out. Our most sophisticated piece of medical equipment is a stethoscope."  
  
Watari thought about it in silence for a few minutes, absorbing the information and twisting and turning it in his mind, trying to fit it in with the other puzzles. He nearly had it, back in the hospital wing; something that was tantalizingly at the edge of his mind but eluded reach.  
  
"Well, he's still a Shinigami. So that means when the curse has run its course, he'll be okay," an optimistic Watari offered his opinion.  
  
A haunted look was in Takashi's eyes as he nodded. "We can hope so. But this is the same guy who knows every little detail about the Shinigamis. Somehow, I don't think it'll end as neatly as that."  
  
"You're a bundle of joy alright," Watari rolled his eyes. "C'mon, let's go back to Kyo. You keep an eye on him while I try to track down our mysterious pain-in-the-butt psycho."  
  
"Mmm." And with that, he set down his cup and followed Watari back to Kyo's room. A gut feeling told him that there was a certain premonition to what he had said. It will not end so soon and when they finally caught up with Akuma, he was certain that there'd be hell to pay. And it'd be them paying.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Noon morphed into evening, evening into night and night into morning. The sakuras still fell in their neverending dance, a rain of pink and white. Like snow tainted with blood. They had stood there since the inception of time, and they will be there until there is no such thing as time. They were, in essence, more real than the dead who walk beneath them, the dead that could not find solace in their life, nor in their death.  
  
The others tried to take hope from the eternal sakuras as they kept vigil by Kyo's side. Few were allowed in his room at a time but they took shifts, wanting to help in some meager way possible. Perhaps their presence there would comfort the boy, tell him that he wasn't alone in his pain.  
  
They shared it too, as they watched with helpless eyes as the coughs grew more and more severe with each passing hour. After each wracking bout, Kyo would lie helpless in his sensei's arms as weak breaths were drawn into pain-filled lungs and the sensei would then rub his chest, trying to lessen the ache. It was the only thing he could do.  
  
They had been told of the latest discovery, that Kyo was cursed, that the curse now traveled his blood. They too, could not venture a guess as to how the curse would end. Their only hope lay in their healing power. As bad as it could be, the body would heal itself and the curse would disappear and then they could bury Akuma neck deep in a desert somewhere and cover his head with Amazon fire ants.  
  
But they could not deny it too, that with each hour, Kyo's eyes steadily grew darker in color, sure sign that his body was injured, and injured badly. And that it was getting worse.  
  
Takashi and Watari had conferred with Kacho and Tatsumi and they had decided to bring Kyo down to Chijou, to run some tests on him in one of the hospitals. They simply did not have the equipment in Meifu as there was previously no need for it. So the night before, Takashi and Watari had brought Kyo to a Tokyo hospital, with Tatsumi, Hisoka and Tsuzuki along as protection in case Akuma showed up.  
  
It had taken most of the night to do the tests; MRI, CATscan, blood works and a whole load of test that they could not even pronounce the name to but which Takashi handled efficiently, despite the growing haunting look in his eyes as each test finished and he cradled Kyo protectively, through each coughing fit.  
  
His breathing was getting more and more laboured, each inhalation feeling as though it was filled with glass shards that raked his chest instead of the life-giving air it was supposed to be.  
  
After the tests were finished, they brought Kyo back to Meifu, despite protests from the doctors who ran the tests. They had said that it was crazy to move a seriously sick patient like that and they had insisted that Kyo be checked in to the hospital immediately. It was impossible of course. To do so would reveal their nature as Shinigamis and it would only put Kyo more at risk to Akuma, exposed like that.  
  
The next morning, Takashi had gone back to the hospital to get the results of the test. He came into the meeting room where nearly everyone was gathered, except for the girls who were looking after Kyo. Raised eyebrows were passed around as the sensei came in with several packages and a couple of boxes, and set them down gently on the floor, with some help from Hisoka.  
  
He gave a nod of thanks to the boy and took a chair, sitting down with a weary slump to his shoulders. He looked up to Tatsumi, saying, "I'm sorry I bought those without telling you first, Tatsumi-san, but I think we're going to need it."  
  
Tatsumi waved the apology away and asked the sensei, "What is it?"  
  
Takashi took a deep breath and told them, his voice a bit hard from holding back the frustration, grief and anger that was churning through his mind. "It's some medical equipment that I thought I should get after reading Kyo's test results."  
  
"Takashi-san?" Hisoka asked softly, when the man paused.  
  
"I got I.V. bags in there and some oxygen supply and masks."  
  
Oxygen supply. No shinigami, no matter how badly hurt, had ever needed the use of a breathing apparatus. Never. Not even I.V. drips. The Shinigamis were uneasy.  
  
"What's the results?" it was Watari and from the look on his face, he seemed to have an idea of what the answer was going to be.  
  
"Kyo is dying."  
  
Such a bald statement coming from the mouth of Kyo's own love. The man he had become a Shinigami for so that he could wait for him, the one he had not wanted to move on without.  
  
Takashi withdrew a large envelope from the inside of his jacket and threw it on the table. "The doctors there didn't recognize the curse. They call it a particularly virulent form of virus. It's attacking every cell, tissue, organs and muscle in Kyo's body, systematically destroying it."  
  
"But he's a Shinigami. . ." Hisoka said slowly. "He'll heal from it won't he?"  
  
"After each cell or tissue is damaged, it does get healed. But the curse would then attack it again. It just goes on."  
  
"What does that mean, Takashi?" Tsuzuki asked, a puzzled look on his face. "Does it mean that Kyo will stay like that forever?"  
  
It was a scary thought, to be in constant pain for the rest of your undead life. Hisoka had been through it himself, in the last 3 years of his life, thanks to Muraki. He knew that Kyo would rather die than go through it. So would it mean that Kyo would resign as Shinigami and move on, with Takashi joining him? The thought saddened Hisoka. He liked the both of them. They were part of his family now, more real and substantial than the ones who had given birth to him and were his by blood. The Shinigamis were his family and he could be losing two of them in one go.  
  
Takashi shook his head though at Tsuzuki's question. He passed a hand over his eyes, as though the light pained him and he took a moment to collect himself before speaking again.  
  
"It takes strength to heal ourselves, a lot of it, actually. With the curse acting like it is, the more healing his body has to do, the more tired he gets. Sooner or later, his strength would fail and he wouldn't be able to heal himself anymore."  
  
"And then he would die," Watari finished softly.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
~to be continued~  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Gomen ne, minna-san, that this chapter is a bit short, but I think it ended at quite a nice cliffhanger, don't you agree?? (^ O ^ ) See, my classes are starting tomorrow and I got work to finish (yuck, classes. . .). Anyway, I have to apologize again here in advance because the next chapter is going to be uploaded probably only by Monday next week . .  
  
(Kelly ducks as the readers throws rotten tomatoes at her) *wails* I'm sorry!!!! I have a class trip this Thursday until Saturday and I won't have time to type the next chapter!  
  
Please be patient and promise me you guys won't forget about my fic by then *sniff*. As always, your kind reviews are like the beacon that lights my dark nights as I type this story, the force that guides my hand as they dance in blithe glee across the keyboard, the- well, you get what I mean. Again, gomen ne. . hontoni! 


	18. Chapter 17:As He Calls, So I Come

A/N: Wan! Wan! I'm back! Yay!  
  
Ruby-Tears: Woohoo! My, my, you seem to like Taka taking top position don't you? =P I'll see if I can work something out, ne?  
  
Ice-Phoenix: Happy Belated Birthday! (^ . ^ )  
  
Graffiti: *Giggle* Hey, fellow countrywoman! I stay in KL, what about you? When you've drawn Kyo, send it to me! I can't wait to see how other ppl interpreted the way he looks like!  
  
Asuko: I can't help it *wails* !!! I love to torture Kyo soooo much! *Sob!* *Points to fellow reviewer M.s Author below* she doesn't mind Kyo-bashing. . . = . ='  
  
M.s Author: M WHAHAHAHA to you too!! Hehehe, more Kyo-Torture in this chappie and the next! Enjoy!  
  
Murakis_love_slave: Thank you for taking the time to review! I really appreciate it!  
  
Hcbenitez: Ah, to die or not to die. . . *giggles insanely* who knows what will happen to Kyo? Ah. . .life.  
  
Lil Yaoi Kitten: Domo arigatou gozaimasu!  
  
Miss Misery: I'm afraid Kyo won't be alright in THIS chapter. . .maybe in an upcoming one??  
  
A/N2: Wahahaha! I survived the class trip! Though it kinda sucked in a way. The last hotel we stayed at, the central air-conditioning was on the fritz and it was hot all night long!! Thank you to all well-wishers anyway! ^^ A word of warning; I'm afraid we're nearing the ending of this story arc. Probably in another 1 or 2 chapters and perhaps an epilogue. . .NO!!!! Ah well, all good things must come to an end. . .sigh. . I'll move on to a story I had in mind then; of how Kyo's & Taka's life were before they died so keep your eyes peeled for that one after this arc finishes (if you're interested that is. . .that story will explain what Kyo's dreams about his parents actually meant). I really hope somebody does get interested. . .  
  
Warning: Kyo-Torture! Slight tinge of lemon! (Yum!)  
  
Pairings: Kyo x Taka, Kyo x Akuma (not again!)  
  
Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
CHAPTER 17: When He Calls, So I Come  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Kyo's gone!"  
  
A baffled silence met this startling announcement of Wakaba's. If the situation hadn't been serious, she would have been tempted to laugh at the dumbfounded looks on her co-workers' faces just then.  
  
She had run to the meeting room as soon as she found Kyo's bed empty and she now wrung her hands worriedly. Takashi was the first to break the silence. "What happened exactly, Wakaba-chan?" The sensei was sitting in his chair perfectly still, looking as though at the slightest movement, he was likely to do something destructive.  
  
"Saya and Yuma went to get him something to eat and I was in the bathroom making a cold compress for him, 'cause he was feeling a bit feverish, and when I came out, he was gone!" Wakaba cried out.  
  
Tatsumi got to his feet then, a determined look on his face. "He can't have teleported down to Chijou since the wards are still in place. With luck, he might still be somewhere in the compounds. Kurosaki-kun?" He gave the empath an enquiring look.  
  
Hisoka had a faraway look in his eyes. "I'm way ahead of you, Tatsumi-san" he murmured, as he slowly lowered down his shields and tentatively reached out to Kyo. He was wary in case another attack was coming. Should he get incapacitated now, it would be too late for them.  
  
He could almost get it. . .  
  
{Boredom. . . .happiness. . . .hunger. . . .apprehension. . . }  
  
He tuned those feelings out, discarding them as nothing more than the usual background emotions of the other people in JuuOhCho and reached out some more. He extended his senses beyond the immediate vicinity, traveling further out.  
  
Pain. . . .so much pain. . . a trace of fear. . . .anger.  
  
Longing.  
  
Longing for. . . .Taka?  
  
Hisoka snapped straight to his feet, running to the door. He flung it open and the rest followed him out, keeping pace with him. He shouted over his shoulder, "He's in the sakura grove outside! Hurry!"  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kyo's mind was a blur of images and senses. Everything felt unreal and incomprehensible, mere blots of colors and sounds skittering just as the edge of his hearing. His bare feet barely registered the soft, velvetiness of the sakura petals carpeting the ground, the grass which was slightly damp with last night's rain and springy with life.  
  
He didn't feel also, the soft touches and caresses of the pink and white rain of the everlasting cherry blossoms, dancing around him in mute tribute to the everlasting spring of Meifu.  
  
He was vaguely aware though, that as of some time ago, he had been in considerable pain. His whole body had felt like it was being stabbed over and over with millions of these sharp little knives, the pain washing over him again and again. As one wave recedes, another had taken its place.  
  
But the pain now was gone. Or rather, it had been pushed aside to the farthest reaches of his mind and a kind of numbness was spreading welcoming warmth over him. But the one thing he didn't appreciate though was that voice in his head.  
  
It was a nice voice. More than nice even. Low, sweet and seductive, promising him in an endless whisper that it can make the pain go away, that there would be someone who can make it all better.  
  
He hated that voice. Though his pain was receding because of it, a small part of his mind remembered that it was that voice that gave him the pain in the first place and that he shouldn't listen to it. The voice had a name, he recalled. . .something simple yet so very profound in its irony. . .  
  
Akuma.  
  
Though his feet kept on their dazed stumbling through the grove, the recollection of that name caused him to grimace and a flash of anger coursed through him, burning away a little of the fog in his head.  
  
Yes, that's why he was outside. He wanted to get away from the voice. He couldn't give in to it. He mustn't. So he had went looking for the one person who could make the voice go away. He had been looking for Taka.  
  
Where was he? Where was Taka? Kyo whimpered and nearly fell as the voice grew louder, more insistent. His feet were getting really wet now; in fact, he was nearly knee-deep in the pond, but he waded on doggedly. It didn't matter where he was going. All that mattered was that he get away from Akuma.  
  
The water reached to nearly his waist now, his yukata sodding wet, when he felt somebody pulling him back. He lashed out but that somebody caught his hand and spun him around, crushing him against a warm chest. He looked up and saw a pair of hazel-green eyes.  
  
Kyo blinked in bemusement. Akuma's eyes weren't hazel green. He was pretty sure about that. So that meant that this wasn't Akuma. That meant that the person was a friend then. That was good.  
  
The fog then totally lifted from his mind when that said, kind person gave him a shake and shouted at him, "What the hell do you think you're doing, Kyo?"  
  
Taka. With that same realization, the pain came rushing back and he nearly fell in the water if Taka hadn't been holding him up. Wait, water? He looked around then and noticed with a start that everyone of the Shokan staff was there and that he was waist-deep in the pond in the sakura grove outside of JuuOhCho.  
  
"What am I doing here?" Kyo asked stupidly. He was still trying to process out why Kacho looked all sweaty and was huffing away like mad, as though he had been running and why the normally neat secretary looked rather wind- mussed.  
  
Taka bent down then and swept Kyo into his arms easily. "We can talk about that later," he said in a terse voice. "Let's get you back to the room and change you out of these wet clothes first."  
  
In a matter of minutes, Kyo found himself back in bed, a fresh yukata on and the pain increasing tenfold since this morning. He lay on his side, facing Taka who was sitting by the bed, the sensei's warm hands clasping his as he tried to ignore the throbbing and stabbing aches.  
  
He wasn't succeeding at it. Every time he tried to focus his breath, to center his mind and detach his body from the ache, his concentration would waver and scatter like so many grains of sand. At last, he gave up and just tried to breathe for now. It was getting to be quite a chore as well.  
  
It was getting to be a common sight, the entire Shokan staff crowded into that one hospital room, though they tactfully avoided the bed as too many people there would just be suffocating Kyo. As it is, Tatsumi, Kacho and Watari stood to the side, behind Taka.  
  
They had told Kyo about the test results and they seemed surprised that Kyo had taken it quite well. In fact, he had been expecting it. He had merely sighed.  
  
"It is just a game to him, after all," he explained wearily. "What's the fun in that if he didn't add that extra bit of 'suspense' and 'excitement'?"  
  
"So what happened just now?" Tatsumi asked, frowning.  
  
Sigh. "Akuma was calling me again. I didn't feel like answering but he was being quite insistent about it."  
  
Watari rolled his eyes in exasperation and Kyo stifled a rather weak chuckle at that. "It's nice to know you still got your sense of humour considering the situation you're in," the blond complained sourly.  
  
"It's part of my charm," Kyo deadpanned.  
  
A few twitchmarks had appeared on various foreheads, including Taka's, so he quickly changed the subject. "Any luck on breaking the curse?"  
  
Watari looked uncomfortable for the first time, being in everybody's sudden scrutiny and he cleared his throat apologetically.  
  
"I have been doing nearly non-stop research ever since we found the curse, but. . . there's no counter-curse. Considering the nature of the curse, I doubt whether anyone can even design one, except for Akuma himself." Watari took off his glasses and ran a hand through his disheveled blond locks. His ribbon had came off earlier when he ran outside and he had not bothered looking for a replacement.  
  
"Which I sincerely doubt he will," Kyo murmured. Taka heard him and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.  
  
Watari continued, "So that leaves only one option, taking into account the time limit we're working on."  
  
"And that is?" Tatsumi raised a fine eyebrow.  
  
"Kill Akuma."  
  
He shrugged at their incredulous looks. "It's tough, I know, but it's usually the most effective way to destroy a curse; kill the caster."  
  
"So all we have to do," Hisoka said slowly, "is to kill the same guy that had managed to terrorize and torture Muraki? The same Muraki that even WE couldn't kill, let alone abduct? That's it?"  
  
"I never said it was going to be easy, kiddo."  
  
"But how are we going to kill him if we can't even find him in the first place?" Tsuzuki protested then. "We've been looking for him too but every time we do find him, it's because he decided to show up."  
  
Watari looked a bit lost then, until Kyo spoke up. "I can find him."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
They had been loud in their protests. Quite loud. They had argued, bickered, Saya and Yuma had nearly threw a tantrum, Wakaba was crying, Hisoka was nearly speechless with disbelief and even Tatsumi looked ready to kill.  
  
But Kyo had merely smiled through it all and when the noise had finally died down, he asked them a question that they couldn't answer. "Do we have any other choice?"  
  
It galled them that he was right. Of course he was. They didn't have a choice. But that didn't mean that they have to like it. They promised though to come up with a foolproof plan; how they should confront Akuma, what to prepare for, what to bring to the confrontation. Kyo kept on smiling and finally asked them whether he could have some time alone with Taka.  
  
Every one filed out of the room then, heading for a brainstorming session in the meeting room, leaving Taka alone with Kyo. Hisoka, the last one out, had thoughtfully locked the door behind him.  
  
They stared at each other in silence. Were there anything at all to be said in the first place? The look in Kyo's eyes said it all and Taka responded. He climbed onto the bed carefully and with tender motions, cradled the boy close. Gentle hands cupped his back, caressed his hair, and traced a cheekbone delicately. With each touch, the pain became more bearable, more insignificant.  
  
With the same gentleness, Taka untied Kyo's yukata and the soft fabric fell unheeded to the floor. Careful so as to not jar Kyo, he took off his own clothes and they joined the yukata as he leaned over Kyo protectively, placing a kiss on those too pale lips. Time lost meaning then as they explored each other anew, butterfly kisses and silky touches that ignited a languorous passion.  
  
With that same gentle care, Taka finally entered him, each slow inch burning a fire that was, in a way, as painful as the curse but instead of killing him, it filled his body with such ecstasy that Kyo arched his neck back on the pillow and gave a small gasp. In response, Taka trailed kisses down the length of his neck, nibbling at a favourite spot and licking a particularly sensitive one.  
  
The double assault on his senses was enough to drown out the lingering fire of the curse and he clutched Taka closer, hands which were weak with pain grasped those strong shoulders for support as the sensei moved rhythmically in and out, bringing them to a slow, upward spiral to a place they longed to be together.  
  
The stuttering, ragged breaths he drew had nothing to do with the curse as he moaned, and Taka moved faster within him, yet always careful to be as soft. They came to their climax together, their seeds finally spilling out and each let out a shuddering gasp, quiet in the aftermath of their passion. This moment was special, was just for them and Taka laid on his back and pulled Kyo close. It was, the calm before the storm that was brewing on the horizon.  
  
Their breathing finally calmed down after some time, chests now rising and falling slow and languid. The curse was coming back now, and Kyo clenched his teeth, determined to ride out the incoming wave. He wasn't going to let Akuma spoil this moment for him and Taka.  
  
It was a futile hope. Someone chose that moment to knock on the door, timidly, but insistently. "Ano, Takashi-san?" It was Terazuma. "Tatsumi wants you in the meeting room for a few minutes."  
  
Taka sighed in resignation and called out, "Hai, I'll be there in a little bit." Silence and the sound of receding footsteps acknowledged his reply and with a rueful smile, Taka disentangled himself from Kyo's protesting grasp and padded to the bathroom. He came back and carefully cleaned Kyo and himself up and helped Kyo into his yukata. He pulled on his own clothes, now rather rumpled, and he walked out of the room, after promising Kyo that he wouldn't be long.  
  
After the door closed behind the sensei, Kyo just laid there on the bed, listening to the silence of the waning day. The sunlight had turned a warm gold, shining amber through the curtains which were dancing in the sudden wind. The doves outside cooed a song and he listened to them too, cocking his head to the side, eyes closed in contemplation.  
  
It wasn't really necessary to thought it out for some more. He knew what he had to do ever since the idea came to him that he would voluntarily submit himself to Akuma's call so that they could track him down. He gave a wry grin at the thought of how furious everyone was going to be but of course, like he had said earlier, he didn't have a choice.  
  
He would rather go to hell and face the demon alone rather than risk Taka, or the others, to Akuma's manipulations. He really didn't know what it was about him that made Akuma so fascinated with himself, but he was betting all he had on it to use that advantage and maybe, beat Akuma once and for all in his game.  
  
An inquisitive dove alighted on the window sill and cooed questioningly. It triggered him into action. A fine trembling had taken over his body in the last minute; courtesy of the increasing intensity of the curse, and he lifted his hands into prayer position and muttered a spell. The wards pasted on each corner of the room flared a brilliant orange and crumbled into fine dust. Even that little bit of 'jitsu left him weak and lightheaded and he took a moment to collect his breath. But he couldn't evade it any longer and with a kind of resigned sigh, he let down his inner barriers slowly. He didn't want to arouse Akuma's suspicion. It was important that Akuma thought he had given in and had not deliberately let down his guard. Instantly, Akuma's voice filled his head once more.  
  
{Kyo. . .sweet, sweet Kyo. . . I miss you. . . .won't you come?}  
  
A wave of revulsion washed over him and he nearly retched. His fists clenched, he ignored the pounding need that had risen up in him to blast all his powers straight to the source of that offending voice. Not now. Not yet.  
  
{Are you angry? Don't be. . . I can make the pain go away. . . if you're nice. . . Kyo-chan.}  
  
Barely stirring up a breeze, he locked on to the voice and with a shimmer, disappeared.  
  
Outside, the sakuras rained down in eternal grief.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
The minute he solidified and his feet touched ground, he nearly fell over from sheer pain as the teleporting had taken even more of his strength, but before he could hit ground zero, arms encircled and steadied him. He looked up to see a curtain of blood-red hair and twinkling, golden amber eyes.  
  
Akuma. Kyo's lips drew back in a silent snarl and Akuma merely laughed. "It's nice to know you still got your spirit, Kyo-chan. It's very admirable," he offered instead.  
  
Kyo muttered something about how would Akuma like it if he planted one admirable foot in his ass instead. The red-haired demon just giggled. Though his very touch was making Kyo nearly go insane with anger, he had to admit that he really didn't have the energy to struggle, much less stand upright. So with a sour expression on his face, he grudgingly let Akuma lead him to a red, velvet upholstered sofa.  
  
He also couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief as he sank down gratefully into that soft, yielding cushions and his body sagged against the backrest out of their own volition. Surprisingly, Akuma left him then and Kyo really took a good look for the first time at his surroundings.  
  
It appeared that he had teleported directly to Akuma's home. From all appearances, he was in the sitting room. It was quite large and spacious, the ceiling high up and giving the room an airy feel. The furniture was all red velvet, all upholstered, and the wood gleamed the dark, rich gleam of expensive mahogany. At the left wall, there was a picture window, stretching from floor to ceiling and also curtained with red velvet.  
  
"You have a fetish for red velvet or something?" Kyo grumbled. He was starting to feel like he was in a high-class brothel. Akuma, who was over at a side table, was preparing some tea, from the looks of it, and he threw a grin at Kyo.  
  
"I like red and velvet," he shrugged harmlessly. "Or perhaps you would like a rather mundane, typical, crazy-killer-psycho-type of response?"  
  
"Let me guess, 'I like red 'cause I'm actually a bloodsucking monster and I like velvet 'cause I'm secretly into S&M'?"  
  
"Tsk. Sarcasm ill becomes you, Kyo-chan," Akuma rebuked him gently and poured fragrant tea into a delicate porcelain cup. Setting the pot down, he picked up the cup and carried it over to Kyo. As Akuma sat down beside him, Kyo tried to scoot away but ended up doubling over in cramps, fresh waves of pain gleefully reminding him of why exactly he was there.  
  
As he lay on his side, gasping, Akuma had set the cup down on the table in front of the sofa and despite Kyo's flinching, drew him up and settled the boy against his shoulder, a hand palm-down on his chest. A sudden warmth spread throughout his body from that contact and amazingly, the pain lessened enough to be manageable.  
  
"I told you I can make it better," he whispered in Kyo's ear. Kyo was still trapped in his close embrace, keeping still. He was wary of making any sudden moves. Though the pain had lessened, the curse was still rampaging through his body, still weakening him in slow degrees so for now, Akuma had the upper hand. What he planned had to wait.  
  
"I got a better idea; why don't you remove the curse? I'm sure that will really help also," Kyo grumbled.  
  
"Ne, that goes against my plan, won't it? Besides, you'll run off the minute I lift the curse and I'll get bored again," Akuma pouted. "And I'm sure you wouldn't like what will happen when I get bored. . . innocents tend to die."  
  
Kyo nodded his head, his hair just brushing underneath Akuma's chin but he snorted also. "Oh, I wasn't planning on letting you get bored. I was planning on killing you actually."  
  
Akuma seemed quite pleased at that, if his delighted laughter that filled the room was any indication, and he hugged Kyo. "Such a wonderful boy you are, Kyo-chan! Here, why don't you drink some tea? It'll make you feel better," he assured the suspicious boy. "It's an English blend."  
  
"How about you give me poison instead? That'll be much-" his smart retort was quickly choked back as the same hand on his chest that had provided relief now gave pain back again instead. This time, a thousand times worse. It felt like liquid magma had been poured onto his naked chest, turning his lungs into ashes and his body to dust. He started to jerk spasmodically, eyes rolling back in his head from the pain.  
  
He couldn't scream. The fire was such that he couldn't give voice to his agony. All that came out were gasps and little whimpers. He couldn't feel Akuma beside him, or the sofa underneath him. His world was a red haze that threatened to engulf him and drown him in blood.  
  
Just as suddenly it started, the fire stopped and he drew in gasping breaths of relief, his body shivering from the aftermath. Unconsciously, his hands had clutched Akuma's Chinese robes in his throes and the spotless grey silk was now creased and stained with sweat. He tried to release his grip but his hands wouldn't hear his command, so he gave up. Akuma was still cradling him, crooning to him, his voice a low murmur that wrapped an embrace around his ravaged body.  
  
"Kyo, you really shouldn't have pushed it too far. I was being sincere you know," he said reproachfully. "Look at you now, tsk."  
  
With that, he reached into a hidden pocket in his floor-length robes and pulled out a silk handkerchief. He carefully wiped the sweat dry on Kyo's face and that square piece of cloth was rapidly becoming wet. He tsked again in disapproval. He threw the handkerchief over the back of the sofa and reached for the teacup. His hand was steady as he placed the cup at Kyo's lips and nudged them gently open. "It'll make you feel better, I promise," he whispered.  
  
Helplessly, Kyo obediently opened his mouth and the warm, fragrant amber liquid flooded his mouth and traced a soothing river down his throat and deep into his belly, loosening somewhat the hard aching knot inside. He gulped the tea down then almost gratefully, choking slightly as he drank too fast. Akuma quickly rubbed his back and he drank the tea down to the last drop.  
  
He felt a bit better now, though still very weak and if anything, the shivering had gotten worse, his drying sweat raising a chill that permeated his body. Akuma set the empty cup down and helped Kyo to lie down on the sofa, promising that he'll be back soon. He left the room then, locking the heavy mahogany door behind him but he needn't have bothered. Kyo's limbs were a heavy weight dragging him down and he could only stare at the ceiling in mute agony and fury as the curse kicked in again, though not as bad as the 'chastisement' that Akuma had given him. He wondered then if he would still have the strength to carry out his plan.  
  
The door clicked open and from the corner of his eye, Kyo could see Akuma coming in, changed into a fresh robe, this time a royal midnight blue and carrying some towels and what looked like a change of clothing. Efficiently, but with as much tender care as Taka would have shown, Akuma stripped the boy out of his damp yukata, Kyo keeping quiet but with eyes that flashed with anger as Akuma then proceeded to wipe him dry and helped him into another yukata, plain white cotton that was not unlike the one he had on earlier. Finished, Akuma discarded the soiled towels and yukata to join the handkerchief thrown aside earlier and pulled Kyo back up into another hug as he sat down on the sofa.  
  
Akuma's face showed some surprise then as he got a good look at Kyo's eyes. He seemed to have remembered the boy as having the loveliest pale blue irises but they were now a blue so dark, it was almost purple in color. "Kyo-chan? What's wrong with you eyes? They seemed to have changed color."  
  
Kyo considered the merits of refusing to answer him but grudgingly admitted that he couldn't stand another session of torturing so he answered Akuma, albeit rather diffidently. "It's a gene abnormality. My irises change color in response to internal damage. They get darker as I get more injured."  
  
Of course, he didn't need to add who was it that was causing it in the first place.  
  
Akuma didn't say anything then but continued to hold him close. They stayed like that for a few minutes, Kyo wondering how he was going to initiate his plan when his wandering gaze alighted on a certain incongruity with the furniture arrangements. He wondered how he could have missed it before. Opposite them were five heavy armchairs, spaced slightly apart but all five facing the sofa.  
  
"Your interior designer seemed to have a rather different idea concerning furniture placing. I've never seen so many armchairs in one room," Kyo frowned.  
  
A deep chuckle escaped Akuma. Kyo could feel it reverberating in the man's chest, being in such close proximity with him as it is. He made no move to get away though and Akuma appeared to like it, placing a kiss on Kyo's pale cheek. "I decorated the room myself. Those armchairs are there for a very good reason."  
  
A feeling of dread was giving off an ice cold chill in his gut to spread slowly throughout his body. He didn't want to know Akuma's reason but he had to. It boded ill.  
  
"What are they for?" Kyo's voice was a throaty rasp as his eyes widened in sudden suspicion and fear. He hoped to God that his guess wasn't correct. God must have not heard him apparently because Akuma's answer confirmed his fears, solidifying the dread into a block of ice in his gut.  
  
"For your friends of course. Why else would I have prepared so much tea in the first place?"  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
~to be continued~  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: How was it then? I hope the break I took didn't dull my writing. . . As always, reviews are more than welcomed (but be gentle, please). ^^ Like I said earlier, this story will be ending soon and I'll move on to another story. But, if there are any aspiring muses out there with great ideas just begging to be let out, floating in your head, just drop me a line in your review and maybe we can create beautiful bishie-torture together!! Hohoho! Ja ne! 


	19. Chapter 18:To Die Or Not To Die

A/N: Merry Christmas to all!!  
  
Poison Ivy: Wan! A new reader! Arigatou! Be sure to spread the word about this fantastic fic you're reading! (shameless, yes I know) ^^  
  
NekoMoon-chan: Well, it would make a terrific hair-tearing ending wouldn't it if Kyo dies (again)?? Hmm. . .  
  
Ruby-Tears: You'll find the answer at the end of this chapter!  
  
Rinny: Everyone! Blame Rinny for what's going to happen to Kyo because she had the same idea as I did and she told me to go ahead with it! Hohoho!  
  
Miss Misery:. . . do you think too much lemons is bad for the health?  
  
Sakusha-san: Nearly all the readers of this fic (and its author) are lemon addicts. . . join the club!  
  
Shaynie: What's your idea on how the Shinigamis are going to solve this case?  
  
CHAPTER 18: To Die Or Not To Die  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
{How do I get through the night without you. . . .  
  
If I had to live without you  
  
What kind of life would that be?  
  
Oh I need you in my arms, need you to hold  
  
You are my world, my heart, my soul  
  
If you ever leave  
  
baby you would take away  
  
everything good in my life  
  
and tell me now  
  
How do I live without you?  
  
I want to know  
  
How do I breathe without you?  
  
If you ever go  
  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?}  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
The world had stopped in its tracks then. Silence and stillness reigned supreme and the very air was dead. But there was noise in that dead world. White noise. White noise that roared and raged in his ears as he stared in disbelief at the man that had given him hell and threatened to destroy everything else dear to him.  
  
His throat was too dry suddenly and he swallowed nervously, praying somehow that he hadn't heard Akuma correctly. Maybe he meant his own friends (not that that was more comforting, but definitely better than the alternative). . . "What did you say?" his voice was just as raspy and his eyes were wide with fear and apprehension.  
  
That smile on Akuma's face was infuriatingly serene and calm. That twinkling in his amber eyes had reappeared and Kyo knew he was thoroughly enjoying himself. "Like I said before, for your friends. They are coming after all."  
  
Kyo shook his head numbly. "I didn't tell them that I was coming. And they couldn't possibly track you down without me to guide them."  
  
But Akuma shook his head too, still smiling. "I expected that. That's why I had left a tracking spell attached to the curse that was activated when you answered me. Your friend. . Hisoka, isn't it? With his emphatic abilities, he'd have no trouble tracking you down."  
  
This cannot be happening. This simply CANNOT be happening. He didn't want this. This wasn't why he came here to face Akuma alone. This defeated the very PURPOSE of why he came alone. He had not wanted to expose the others, especially Taka, to Akuma. That will ensure the possibility that this game would never end until he wiped out the entire Shokan division.  
  
"Dear Kyo. . .did you came here with the noble idea of sacrificing yourself to protect your friends?" Akuma purred, nuzzling Kyo's neck as Kyo continued to stare fixedly into the distance. "Very commendable, I assure you. But every sacrifice needs witnesses so that it will be remembered and cherished. Doesn't that make the sacrifice even more worth it?  
  
To tell you the truth, I'm quite looking forward to meeting this. . . Taka of yours. . . Would he be as entertaining as you? Would he be as. . .delicious, as you?" the words were a low hiss, sibilant and snakelike as they slithered across his skin to penetrate deep into his heart. It triggered murderous rage.  
  
Ignoring his pain and aches, Kyo launched himself at Akuma, throwing the man on his back on the sofa as he leaned over him, trembling hands clutching the demon's throat in a vicelike grip. "I came here to kill you," Kyo hissed back, his eyes narrowing into slits. Rage and adrenalin lent him momentary strength as he tried to choke the life out of Akuma, intent on squeezing out his last breath with his own hands. But the curse proved to have the upper hand. Akuma was totally unfazed even as Kyo bore down on him, still smiling, and his smile grew wider when the first rush of adrenalin left Kyo and his hands began to lose their grip.  
  
With a move as easy as flicking away a bothersome insect, Akuma raised one silk-sheathed leg and casually brought it up in one swift kick against Kyo's stomach, knocking the air out of the boy and throwing him back. Kyo flew, light as feather, and as he came back down on the sofa, the back of his head slammed onto the hard armrest, bringing a sudden blackness to his vision.  
  
He must have passed out then for when he opened his eyes again, dazed and head aching, he found himself with his cheek pressed against the seat of the sofa and Akuma was crouching on the floor next to him. A look of concern was evident in the murderer's face and he was pressing a cold cloth against the bruise at the back of Kyo's head, just near the base.  
  
"You're so stubborn, Kyo-chan," Akuma sighed despondently. "But then," his face brightened, "that's why I like you so much. You're so different from the rest. . . Oh, some of them were brave, like you," he assured Kyo, the compress still pressed and giving numbing relief from the pounding. "But they all broke down in the end. Weak humans that they were. . .but you. . .ah, still fighting even when there's nothing to fight for. . . you intrigue me."  
  
"There's always something to fight for," Kyo weakly gasped out. "As long as you're alive, there's always something to fight for."  
  
Akuma's smile softened then, a look of gentleness. "But Kyo-chan, you are not alive anymore. You're dead. You've been dead a long time, remember?"  
  
Kyo didn't think it would still hurt, but it did, a little bit; this realization of having your life taken away from you like that when you still had so much to live for, so much to do. It had taken time but he had accepted that undeniable fact and had taken courage and strength from Taka's loving presence. Even death was life as long as he was with the sensei.  
  
"It doesn't matter," he whispered doggedly. "As long as I have people who love me with me, it doesn't matter that all I am is a Shinigami. It's all technicalities in the end anyway."  
  
"Ah, you make me love you more and more, Kyo-chan.'  
  
Kyo took a wild gamble then, hoping that Akuma would listen to him. "Then leave my friends alone. You wanted me, now you got me. So leave them."  
  
"That," Akuma declared rather apologetically, "would be out of the question, I'm afraid. I haven't had this much fun in centuries. There's no way I'm going to stop now, not even for my Kyo-chan."  
  
Tears of anger burned at the back of Kyo's eyes but he refused to let them fall. He refused to show any more weaknesses for him, for this monster in human skin.  
  
"Damn you."  
  
Was there a trace of regret in those golden orbs at that whispered curse?  
  
"Kyo-chan, we are all damned."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kyo was lying on his side, still on that hateful sofa, with his head in Akuma's lap. He really didn't have much of a choice about it, not daring to test Akuma's patience again for now. He needed to conserve what little he had left for the final move in the game. He hoped.  
  
He didn't know how long they had been there, but it couldn't have been that long, perhaps just over a half-hour, ever since he arrived. Akuma had insisted he drank some more tea to feel better and he had grudgingly complied. Now all that was left was to wait for the others to come. Akuma's fingers were idly playing with his hair, running through it and sometimes stroking. Despite himself, Kyo was beginning to feel drowsy, the world slipping in and out of focus as he struggled to stay awake. Everything had a slightly fuzzy edge to it, the table, the ominous armchairs, the decorative lamps spilling warm light in the curtained room.  
  
The ever present curse was still there of course, still a deep lingering pain in his very bones that added burden to his effort of maintaining lucidity of mind. He didn't have much time now. Already, he could feel his life slipping away, bit by bit. The confrontation had to come soon or it will all be for nothing.  
  
A sudden prickle raised goose bumps across his skin. They were here. He could feel it. Tsuzuki, Hisoka, Tatsumi, Watari. . . and Taka. Akuma hadn't stop his idle fingers, still entwined in his hair but the awareness that had seeped into that relaxed posture warned Kyo that Akuma too was aware that the Shinigamis had come. He should get up, sit, get away from Akuma, anything, but his body refused to obey him. The combination drowsiness and pain was still playing with him, the world still like an out of tuned tv set.  
  
The silence that blanketed the room was shattered as soundless presence could be felt just outside the door. Akuma made no move to extricate himself from Kyo, nor showed any gestures for an impending attack. Instead, he raised a too pale hand negligently and the door swung open on silent hinges at his unspoken command.  
  
There they were, all five of them, Taka and Tatsumi in the front. They stood just beyond the threshold, not even surprised it seems at the rather cordial invitation to enter. Taka's eyes alighted immediately on the still form that was Kyo and his mouth tightened into a thin slash. Fists clenched, he looked ready to do battle and cross that invisible line into the demon's domain before the secretary placed a restraining hand on his shoulder, warning caution.  
  
"Please, come in," Akuma invited graciously. He seemed to be amused at their wariness and laughed softly. "Even if it's a trap, what choice do you have?" he said, unconsciously echoing Kyo's earlier statement. "You want your friend back, and I have him. Either way, you can come in and face the consequences. . .or just stand there and watch him die a slow death." The look he gave them was malicious as he added, "Again."  
  
That appeared to have made their minds up. Slowly, reluctantly, they entered the ornately decorated room, eyes fixed upon the blue-clad figure, sitting harmlessly on that sofa with the boy lying beside him, head on his lap and a glazed look in his eyes.  
  
"Please," Akuma gestured at the armchairs. "Sit. Make yourself comfortable. Have some tea if you want. I'd get up but my hands are full as you can see."  
  
Tatsumi still had his hand on Taka's, talking softly to the man as the sensei glared at the offending hand still stroking and petting Kyo so intimately. He controlled himself though, with some visible effort and sat down in the armchair in the middle, back stiff and eyes shooting daggers at Akuma.  
  
Akuma inclined his head politely. "Sensei. Just the man I've been wanting to meet. I've been wondering just what kind of person could hold Kyo's fascination like that and now I've met you, I have to agree with him. You are most. . . attractive." He smiled.  
  
"What do you want?" Taka's voice was clipped and terse and that familiar sound seemed to bring some clarity back to Kyo's vision. He blinked and the world came into more focus, the sharpest detail in his sight being the bespectacled man sitting in the middle, a look of utmost anger on his face.  
  
"Taka. . ."  
  
Kyo reached out a hand longingly, reaching out for that hand that had held his through the best and worst times of his life. Always warm, always caring. Anguish crossed Taka's face and he mirrored the gesture but was stopped by Akuma's sudden movement. The blood and bone-colored man folded Kyo's hand in his and gently placed them back at his side. Kyo made no move to get away and that alarmed the rest of them. Kyo looked as though he was drugged, eyes going in and out of focus and his face nearly as pale as Akuma's. He didn't have much time left it appeared.  
  
"Akuma-san." Tatsumi. Ever polite. Even when delivering the deadliest threat.  
  
"Tatsumi-san." A mocking smile. An amused look.  
  
"As it seems that you are currently intent on entertaining us," Tatsumi began, legs crossed casually and looking every inch the rich gentleman relaxing in his private domain, he continued, "Why don't you tell us a bit about yourself? You've been quite elusive. There's hardly any records on you in our database."  
  
Akuma inclined his head slightly at that, as though he had been given a compliment. "Yes, well, I'm quite proud of that. Considering what I've done, it's amazing really, that the Shinigamis have so far, failed to do anything or even know my real name.  
  
Not just the Japan division, I assure you. China, Hong Kong, Taiwan. . . . I've an affinity for Asian countries as you can tell. Reminds me of home." His hand never stopped in their lazy stroking, sometimes twisting a limp, black strand, or other times just circling absently over a pale cheek.  
  
"Are you even human?" Hisoka asked. He was holding up well, despite the close proximity to such evil that Akuma radiated. The hold he had on his shields was awesome to behold but he'd be damned before he let Akuma lord it over him.  
  
"An amazingly astute question, Hisoka-san," Akuma congratulated him cheerfully. "Actually, I'm not really sure myself." He tapped a finger against his chin idly. "I was once. . . . . a long time ago. . . a very long time ago. . I'm even older than Tsuzuki-san here, if you can believe it."  
  
"I take it then that the sacrifices you did, were intended to prolong your life?" It was Watari, the normally genki scientist had on the most serious expression on his face. There was time for laughter and there was time to get down to business after all.  
  
Akuma shrugged carelessly. "Of course. What else for?"  
  
"Why though? What's so great about immortality that you'd do anything to achieve it?" Watari shot back.  
  
His fingers stopped their idle stroking then briefly, poised over the silky strands and seeming to make up his mind, it traveled down the breadth of a pale cheek, trailing down an as pale neck and came to a rest, protectively palming a shallowly moving chest.  
  
"It is human's natural instinct to fear and evade death, Watari-san. Surely you would know, being an experienced Shinigami. The lengths that people go to avoid Enma's judgment. . .I merely took it one step further, that's all."  
  
"It's not the same!" Hisoka glared fiercely at the man. "They-"  
  
He was brusquely cut off by Akuma. "We are all the same, Hisoka-san. Tell me, when Muraki. . . .met you, did you not cower in fear at the scent of death he breathed on you? And you, Tatsumi-san, did you really wish for your mother to die, just like that?"  
  
The two mentioned had gone rigid in their seats as their past was cruelly brought up and thrown in their faces mockingly. They didn't have a chance to retaliate when Akuma smoothly went on.  
  
"And Tsuzuki-san. . . . Tsuzuki-san. . ." Akuma was practically singing out the amethyst-eyed man's name, a malicious glint in his own eyes and Tsuzuki paled, shrinking back in his chair and looking for all the world like a chasm to hell had opened up before him. Beside him, Hisoka reached out an equally trembling hand and grasped Tsuzuki's comfortingly. He held on to that slim hand like a lifeline.  
  
"Yes, we all fear death. . .at first. For me, death has no meaning but a stage in life that I wish to avoid for the sole reason of the boredom it'll give me. To not breathe in dawn-cold air. . to taste the sweet juices of a ripe peach. . to drink the salty goodness of fresh flowing blood. . ." It must have been the play of shadows from the candles burning on the on a side table, they tried to tell themselves. It had seemed, for a moment, that Akuma had truly appeared as his name; eyes glowing an ember-bright red and a long, forked tongue flicking lightly at the corner of his mouth. Unconsciously, they shrank back in their chairs.  
  
"You're dying aren't you," Watari said, a look of dawning realization on his face, his spectacles glinting with sudden excitement. "That's why all your past victims before this all had their souls safely delivered to Meifu and why now your latest victims all had their souls totally destroyed.  
  
You're dying. You're getting desperate. Whatever magic your using isn't working anymore and instead of the usual sacrifices, you have to perform blood-magic. That's wh-"  
  
A look of utter fury was on his face, the first they had ever saw on that demon, and Watari screeched to a halt in his excited announcement of his latest discovery. That look was purely animal in nature, raw and basic and totally without pity. The hand that had rested on Kyo's chest tightened and everyone could feel the burst of pure power that roared through it. Underneath that instrument of power, Kyo gasped and started to choke, curling up into a ball and jerking and writhing in silent pain. "Move any further and I'll end it right here," Akuma hissed as the five of them sprang up from the chairs.  
  
Helplessness shackled their limbs and they reluctantly, obediently sat back down, eyes locked in mute and shared agony as the boy gasped for breath, eyes rolling. But after a minute, the hand relaxed and Kyo stopped his mindless dance of pain, eyes wide and hands laying limply by his side.  
  
"You're very smart, Watari. Very. Yes, I'm dying. All of my centuries of effort and I'm dying," he sighed almost mockingly. His other free hand then went to his own chest, above his heart and without even a change of expression, that hand curled into a fist and slowly drew back. Along with it, sliding smoothly out of blue silk and skin as though it was liquid, was a long, obsidian black knife.  
  
The knife was. . . .disturbing to say the least. The fact that Akuma had pulled it out of his own chest was enough of an eye opener but there was something else about that knife. . .  
  
Akuma twirled it absently in his hand. It was an odd-looking knife. The blade and hilt seemed to be made of the same thing, the joining between them hardly visible. Another twirl sent light skittering across the surface of the blade and it gave off a dull, red shimmer.  
  
"Isn't it lovely?" Akuma held out the knife at them. "I made it myself you know. Made it from my own blood. To spill the blood of others. Quite painful it was, making the knife," he winced. "Just a simple spell and quick swipe with it," he went on, grinning, "and I got all the lifeforce I needed to extend my own.  
  
But, like you said, Watari-san, its potency is getting weaker. More and more I have to rely on the soul itself for power instead of just blood." A look of mad anger then slipped its mask over him and he leaned forward, nearly spitting out his next words.  
  
"I, I who have nearly attained the goal of immortality is now dying! Dying! All those years and effort and what do I get? Reduced to a pitiful soul- sucker like a common demon! I, who have transcended beyond any human or devil!"  
  
"And I guess that's why all the games then? One last play before the curtains fall on you?" Tatsumi asked.  
  
It was disconcerting how easily Akuma could wear one expression and in the next second, discard it for another. It was like he wasn't even really feeling those emotions he portrayed. Rather, it was as though they were merely masks to be worn for the occasion. Now, he smiled easily as though talking to an old friend.  
  
"Well, I have to go out with a bang of course! A fitting end for one as I. If I have to die, I might as well take Death with me, kicking and screaming to the grave."  
  
"There will be no grave for you." With that, Tatsumi tensed himself and started to rise to his feet, joined by the others, prepared for an all-out attack.  
  
But he couldn't move. Not even an inch. Glowing on the hardwood floor like personal spotlights, was that familiar and hated pentagram shining from under each of their chairs; five magical cages. What surprised the secretary though, was the fact that the pentagram had any power in the first place.  
  
"You're wondering why your spell didn't work?" Akuma grinned a Cheshire grin. "Try looking at the ofudas the five of you had stick on against your backrest," he said helpfully. "Oh, oops, I forgot you can't move a muscle can you?" Akuma was totally enjoying himself now, a beautiful look of mock sympathy the mask he currently wore. "Did you really think I expected you to come waltzing in here without any sort of counter-spell for my pentagrams? I may be evil, but I don't underestimate my opponents.  
  
The ofudas have all turned to ash. The very chairs you sit on have been built to destroy such spells in the first place. And now, I've been neglecting my poor Kyo, gentlemen. He'll be desolate."  
  
The blood knife was carefully set down on the floor and like a graceful lover, he pulled the barely conscious Kyo into an embrace, cuddling the boy close and placing a gentle kiss on those slack lips.  
  
A sound of pure rage escaped Takashi's throat, bursting out like a wild animal and ringing across the room. "Don't you dare touch him!" Takashi screamed, straining at his invisible bonds. But all the shouting and screaming in the world could do nothing as they stared in bound horror as Akuma placed a hand at the tie holding Kyo's yukata closed. They played teasingly around the simple knot and soft yank was enough to loosen the tie, sending it falling to the floor.  
  
The white cotton yukata now lay open, baring a smooth expanse of chest and stomach as the owner of that exposed flesh lie in unresisting silence, the now deep indigo eyes blank and empty.  
  
"Kyo-chan," a soft whisper. "You are so beautiful. Such beauty shouldn't go to waste, ne?  
  
It should be tasted and enjoyed. . . by everyone."  
  
And those near black eyes stayed mercifully empty.  
  
________________________________________________________________________ 


	20. Chapter 19:If I Fall From Grace

A/N: I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY EVERYONE! Please forgive me for updating so late!!!!!! I'm really sorry! It's just that this past week a lot of things came up. . . LOTR: The Two Towers, I finally get to hang out with a close friend whom I haven't hung out with for over a year. . . . Gomen!  
  
This is, unfortunately, the last chapter but before you bash me over the head, * grin* there will be an epilogue. . . so watch out for that really soon, ne?  
  
Oh yeah, after this story ends, I definitely will start on the story of how Kyo & Taka met and it will still be under the Yami no Matsuei category as I feel that the two of them are really part of that universe now, so please take the time to read it when it comes out!  
  
Oh yeah, does anyone want to be my muse? I'd love to do a new arc/storyline for our bishounen but am currently out of ideas. Anyone?  
  
Lin.exe: Thank you for that really amazing review you gave. I loved it! And I love your fic too!  
  
Poison-Ivy: Read on!  
  
Ice-Phoenix: Gomenesai! Hontoni! Btw, how's your computer doing?  
  
Lil Yaoi Kitten: Aw. . . .thanks. . . I did consider writing seriously but my muse left me. . .would anyone be interested in filling up that position?  
  
Shaynie: I hope you like the way I did this chapter!  
  
Daemonchan: Aha, gomen, gomen, well, here's the next chapter! I can't help it, I love Kyo-Torture. It doesn't help that M.s Author also loves it and constantly encourages me to do it. . . . Anna: Yeah! Damn Akuma!  
  
DeathAngelCreo: You're question is answered. . . .  
  
CHAPTER 19: If I Should Fall From Grace  
  
Hands were reaching out to him from the deep darkness of the black that surrounded him. Hands that were pale and fleshless yet as substantial as steel as they swarmed over and around him, grasping, pulling, guiding.  
  
He didn't mind them. He knew that they were trying to help him, to show him something. Something he was desperately looking for but cannot find. He needed their help for it and he was grateful they had appeared. Those hands stopped in their gentle exploration and waited, as if asking a question.  
  
/Are you ready?/  
  
And he let himself fall back into their embrace and they guided him deeper into the dark, well beyond the reach of man or god.  
  
Kyo dreamt.  
  
* *  
  
{Words came to him, even as he flew the starless depths of that place those hands took him. It was as if he was there and not there at the same time. His subconscious seemed to have been divided into two. One that was searching for the answer, and the other that kept a light and tenuous hold on that thing you called presence of mind and sensation of body.  
  
His other self didn't mind this separation and the subsequent drifting from his body. It distanced him from the pain of the curse until he was barely aware of his surroundings. But the words came to him. They ought to have meaning to him. He was sure of that. But all they are were just that; words.  
  
". . . . .proud. . . Shinigamis. . . .have failed. . ."  
  
". . . . . .human?"  
  
The voices should be familiar too but he didn't care. It was nice, just floating here, a white hazy shroud blanketing his vision and the words coming to him first loud then soft. . .like the chirping of birds on a breezy summer's day when the winds would snatch the trilling, dancing them so close you could almost touch it and in an instant, laughingly ran away with it until all you could hear was a faint hum, barely a sound.  
  
He dreamt}  
  
*  
  
Kyo was standing in Josui High's soccer field. His old school. He was wearing his soccer uniform, the dark green jersey and white shorts just as he remembered them, his name emblazoned across the back. He was clutching a soccer ball in his hands and he stared down at it in fascination. It was amazingly smooth and shiny, the leather untarnished by wear and tear, gleaming slightly in the last rays of the evening sun.  
  
That ball of fire splashed streaks of red across the verdant green sea and showed him that he was all alone on the field, the grass seeming to stretch far off to disappear into the horizon. And lying innocently on the emerald carpet, were hundreds of those same, pure white balls, gleaming and winking back the red light of the setting sun.  
  
He blinked in bemusement. Those guiding hands had brought him here and he looked around in consternation. He will not find the answer here. This was not the place and time. The answer is not here.  
  
Those hands came back and wrapped a warm embrace around him. The darkness claimed him back.  
  
*  
  
{". . . . . sacrifices. . . prolong life?"  
  
". . . . .of course. . . ."  
  
". . . .why . . ."  
  
". . . . .death. . . .Shinigami. . . .judgment. ."  
  
He really wished that those voices would just go away and leave him alone. He liked the white haze and that alternate dual feeling of travelling through comforting dark. He wanted to be where his other self was, riding the waves of his memories and help search the answer but he couldn't.  
  
There was another answer here. One that could help him. One that he had to search for.  
  
But what?}  
  
*  
  
"Everyone has all these smart and grand sounding theories of the origin of magic and they all think that they themselves are correct," Grandfather harrumphed in disapproval. He took a slow drag from his tobacco pipe and blew out a smoke ring, hovering indecisively in the still air of the evening, only to be whisked away by an errant breeze.  
  
Grandfather. Yes, Kyo remembered him. The old man with his neatly trimmed white hair and who was lounging in a worn robe in that small room, on the opposite side of the low table, wasn't really his grandfather. He had a name. . . .but for the life of him, Kyo couldn't recall it. Their first encounter, Kyo had teasingly called him that and it has stuck. Kyo never really knew his own birth grandparents so he was quite happy to have one to call.  
  
The fact that they were both dead was a simple matter of physics. Kyo had only just recently accepted the post of Shinigami and had been assigned to the old man by Enma to train in 'jitsu and in mastering his own birth power; controlling the elements.  
  
Kyo sat back on that threadbare cushion, a thin barrier from the tatami but he didn't mind. An indulgent smile crossed his face as Grandfather continued to smoke in silent contemplation, letting the evening breeze carry away his ghostly rings. The shoji had been slid open to do just that because as much as he liked the old man, Kyo simply could not tolerate the smell of tobacco while the old man was addicted to it, even in death. So they had come to a compromise.  
  
"Tell me some of the theories," Kyo asked, a curious tilt to his head. Life as an ordinary high-school teenager had never exposed him to such exotic studies and he was curious. The first time he had been taught 'jitsu, he nearly drove Grandfather crazy with the number of tracking birds he had folded and played with, just for the fun of it.  
  
Grandfather shrugged nonchalantly. "Oh, the usual, a god falling in love with a maiden, accidentally giving his child the power of gods, thus creating the first magic in the world, or a god carelessly dropping his magical powder on some unsuspecting sap, the usual." He gave a glance at the boy. "All total crap if you ask me."  
  
"So what is the true origin of magic then?"  
  
Grandfather appeared to give his question serious thought, contemplating on his words and frowning over the intricacies of succinct speech. At last, he shrugged again and said, "I have no idea."  
  
He let Kyo roll around on the floor, clutching his sides as he laughed until he cried, and when the boy finally let up with an occasional hiccup, he explained further.  
  
"But I do know what magic is," Grandfather raised an eyebrow meaningfully. "And it isn't all that mumbo-jumbo crap either."  
  
Kyo sat up straight and gave the old man his full concentration. Grandfather looked pleased at that and went on.  
  
"Every form of magic; omnyoujitsu, witchcraft, voodoo, all of it, is basically manipulations of the elements. Because that's what magic is. It's using everything that's around you and twisting it around until you get what you want.  
  
And everything around you, is nature. Nature is made up of the elements of fire, earth, water and air. Self-inherent powers though, are different," here, he nodded at Kyo, making sure he was listening.  
  
"Powers that you were born with are natural things itself. Governed by nothing but your will and mind. Like one of the Shinigamis you'd be working with, that Kurosaki. I heard he's an empath."  
  
"So," Kyo started slowly, trying to piece together what he heard. "Magic is basically nature and nature is made up of the elements. My born powers is apparently controlling the elements . ." he ended in an enquiring note.  
  
Grandfather nodded in agreement.  
  
"So where does that leave me exactly?"  
  
"You boy, are one of the lucky few in the whole world who in essence controls the very fibre of magic. You power is magic itself, not manipulating magic."  
  
Kyo was quite impressed by that. It was all still very confusing on how he can use magic but it's actually not magic but is still magic but it was all very impressive anyway. Grandfather caught his rather baffled look and sighed.  
  
"In other words, YOU are magic incarnate. It's in your blood."  
  
The hands came for him then and pulled him away. That small room and its occupant faded from sight and he willingly let the darkness take him. He still had other answers to search for.  
  
*  
  
{Those words were still there, buzzing around him, trying to slip inside him but he refused to let it. It still wasn't time yet.  
  
Time for what?  
  
What was he waiting for?  
  
Oh, yes, he was searching. . . . . .for an answer. . . . to what?  
  
The white haze had thicken and they now seeped into his very body, numbing it and driving away the pain even further until it was but a memory. He liked that. He opened himself more to let the haze in and-  
  
PAIN. SO MUCH PAIN. IT HURTS!  
  
With a painful gasp, Kyo felt his two awareness being rudely wrenched back and meshed together, two realities once again merging as one as the fire filled his body, mind and soul. Why was this happening? Why?  
  
He looked up to see a curtain of blood hair and golden eyes.  
  
Akuma.  
  
Just as suddenly it came, the burning fire left him, leaving him weak with the aftermath and the curse still burning dully within. He remembered then.  
  
He was searching for the answer.  
  
Eyes that had regained some awareness when that tidal wave of hurt had crashed into him, slowly faded until those dark orbs were once again glazed and empty.  
  
He had to find the answer.}  
  
*  
  
He was just about to finally find the answer, those hands eagerly tugging him forward when he felt himself wrenched back by the pain. It filled his vision and awareness until all that he was became lost in that sea of torture. When it finally receded though and he saw his tormentor, he knew that time was running out. He had to be quick.  
  
Once again, the hands came for him and he let the incoming darkness swallow him.  
  
The answer was waiting.  
  
*  
  
{" . . . . effort. . . . .dying. . . ."  
  
Something gleamed in that returned white haze. Something so repulsive and totally repugnant that it sent a shimmer of pure wrongness into that white of his vision and managed to tear enough of it away that he got a look at the source of that evil.  
  
A knife. A cruel knife. A flash of insight came to him as the blade shone with reflected light and he understood.  
  
A blood-knife.  
  
Was that his answer?}  
  
*  
  
He was in the school library, facing one of their huge windows and letting the rosy glow of the evening light fell on him. He closed his eyes in dreamy bliss as that glow warmed him up and sent sparkles of color dancing beneath his closed eyelids.  
  
Taka was busy in the infirmary, tending to a student and Kyo had promised to wait for him in the library while he finished up. The place was empty by now, the students gone home for the day and the librarian herself had stepped out. Kyo opened his eyes and regarded the shelves of books before him lazily.  
  
He wasn't really looking for anything particular that day and his wandering eyes fell on a slim volume, nearly hidden by the two thick books of history that sandwiched it. He lifted the small book out of its place and gave a curious glance at the cover. It felt like velvet, smooth and rich and beautiful, cursive letters were stamped in gold foil on the front.  
  
'Words From A Stranger'.  
  
Intrigued, he opened the book and flipped through the pages idly. It was a book of poems and his roving eyes fell on one that caught his attention.  
  
It was short but the sheer poignancy of it caught his breath and he mouthed the words silently;  
  
'If I were to cry  
  
Would you be the one to wipe these tears dry?  
  
If I were to laugh with mirth  
  
Would you be the one to have given it birth?  
  
And If I should fall from grace  
  
Would you be the one to save me with your embrace?'  
  
A hand crept over his from behind and gave a gentle squeeze. Kyo turned in the sudden embrace to smile into those eyes of forest-green and gold. Love was there in those eyes. Love that covered him and protected him. Love that he knew was reflected back in his own eyes.  
  
He had found his answer.  
  
*  
  
  
  
{Hands were touching him. Not those ephemeral hands that was guiding his other awareness but real hands. Warm hands. Hands that had slid off his yukata until his body was exposed for all to see.  
  
He could hear screaming too. But it wasn't coming from him. Nor was it from the man who was touching him. It came from somewhere else. . . Someone. . . .  
  
/If I were to cry, would you be the one to wipe these tears dry?/  
  
He didn't like this. Why was the haze leaving him? Letting him feel those touches and hear those screams? He wasn't supposed to come back. Not yet. He still needed his answers. This other half of his consciousness, though losing its wall of separation from his surroundings, nevertheless maintained an abstraction about him. Though he could feel and hear again, it was as if it wasn't really happening to him yet at the same time, was.  
  
Is this making any sense? He felt himself being gently laid back, velvet warm underneath his bare back, the yukata bunching up around his waist and just barely covering him. Blank eyes stared ahead in incomprehension as those hands continued their invasion of his body, touching here, caressing there and stroking everywhere. There were a lot of those screams going on now, from more than just one person. Why were they screaming?  
  
/If I were to laugh with mirth, would you be the one to have given it birth?/  
  
There was even the warm and wet feel of a tongue licking his chest, playing seductively over a nipple but still his eyes were blank.  
  
But he could still sense and feel. Though his mind stayed numb with immobility, his body responded. A quickening of breath, the flushing of pale skin and the hardening of his arousal.  
  
How could you feel and not feel simultaneously? It was puzzling and his mind wondered about it, thinking it over even as those touches, caresses and licks continued. His hand had fallen down the side of the sofa and they clenched in automatic response. Was this the answer?  
  
If it was, he didn't like it. It came then. Sharp pain, in a way, sharper even than the red wave that had swamped over him earlier, pierced through him, pushing deep inside of him only to withdraw and plunge back, each thrust tearing through him until all sense of separateness, all the abstraction and numbness was thrown aside and his consciousness became as one again.  
  
His back arching off the sofa, Kyo screamed in total comprehension, pain and fury as Akuma violated him, still pumping into him and his weak hands grasped at silk-covered shoulders for support.  
  
With a last, final gasp and thrust from Akuma, Kyo felt the wetness bursting in him and dripping down his thigh. Kyo fell back on the sofa and eyes that were blank now looked at his tormentor with sudden clarity and hate. His friends had fallen silent when he screamed and as he turned his head slowly, his eyes came into contact with Taka's.  
  
There was so much anguish in those eyes. So much anguish. They reflected Kyo's own pain as tears fell unchecked. The glowing pentagrams chaining the sensei and his friends down lent a red glimmer to those salty tracks and Taka mouthed his name silently. Kyo.  
  
And if I should fall from grace,  
  
Would you be the one to save me in your embrace?  
  
Kyo smiled. He had found his answers. All of them. He knew what he had to do now.  
  
He turned back to Akuma who was still leaning over him, placing tender kisses down the length of his neck. His hand reached up and gently cupped Akuma's cheek, pushing back until the man was face to face with him.  
  
Gold yellow eyes met his and questioned him silently. Dreamily, almost lovingly, his hand crept back to finger Akuma's hair and with that same dreaminess, pulled the demon down again.  
  
Lips that were pale with oncoming death met his tormentor's in a sweet touch and Kyo could feel the man relaxing into it. As the kiss deepened, his other hand reached out and without even fumbling, closed upon one of his answer.  
  
Cool, slightly slick hardness met his touch and he grasped the blood-knife firmly. Even as Akuma's tongue duelled with his own, he brought the knife high up over them, blade poised downward.  
  
It could have been his stealthy movement, it could have been the choked gasp that his friends and lover gave, it could have even been a silent warning from the blood-knife he held but with sudden agility, Akuma broke the kiss and with catlike grace, twisted himself away.  
  
As it was, the knife whistled down through unresisting air and plunged deep into Kyo's own chest, just beside his weakly beating heart.  
  
Blood, warm and rich, soaked his fingers which still grasped the knife with the blade completely buried in his flesh. It was his blood that was pumping out and it was his own agony that he was feeling as the double wave of the curse and the knife wound tore through him.  
  
"Kyo! No! What are you doing?" Taka screamed. In fact, they were all screaming again as they redoubled their efforts to physically and magically break the pentagrams. Cracks had even appeared now in Taka's and Tsuzuki's but the bonds held strong.  
  
Akuma ignored them to stare quizzically down at Kyo, still straddling the boy. "Why did you do that for?"  
  
His only answer was a blood-stained smile as Kyo coughed, the red liquid bubbling up in his mouth to smear stains down that smooth, white cheek. Akuma made to reach for the knife, to yank it out but Kyo's hands stopped him. Instead, the boy reached up and pulled the man down for another kiss, this time, the blood flavour of Akuma's mingling with Kyo's own.  
  
It was a short kiss, simple and brief and Kyo broke off the contact first and smiled again into those puzzled eyes.  
  
It was time to give Akuma his answer.  
  
"By flesh and by earth do I punish you."  
  
That look of puzzlement in the demon's eyes became one of slowly dawning comprehension and horror. Too late, he tried to push himself of the boy but tendrils of pure power, crackling and glowing a blinding white encircled both him and Kyo, chaining them together.  
  
It was all quite simple really, Kyo thought absently to himself even as the pain doubled. As Grandfather had said, magic was manipulating nature and nature was made up of the elements and he can control those elements. And as Grandfather had explained it, his power was basically magic given flesh. It was in his blood.  
  
And it was from his blood that was still pouring out from the knife wound that the chains of power streamed out, binding Akuma to him. But it was more than that. The blood-knife had been crucial. It was made by Akuma from his own blood, Kyo knew that without a doubt. He could feel it. And it was the knife that made the binding possible. Stained with his own blood, the receptacle of his power, it linked him to Akuma in ways that went even deeper than flesh. It struck the red-haired man to his very soul.  
  
The only sound in the room was the snap and crackle of those chains of pure energy and the half-shrieks of Akuma as he tried to claw his way free from Kyo's deadly embrace but to no avail. The bonds were too strong and his struggles became that like of a wild animal; mindless and heedless.  
  
Kyo ignored that violently struggling form and said the next lines of invocation, the words rolling off easily from his tongue.  
  
"By breath and by air do I punish you."  
  
More of those chains came streaming out from his wound, this time colorless lines that were as strong as the first.  
  
Everything has its price. It was like that rule in witchcraft; any deed you do will come back to you times three. And Akuma had done many deeds. All of them evil and the foulest manipulation of magic that there ever was. Blood magic was a serious business in the first place but to carry it to the extent that Akuma did. . . .Nature was very angry. And now Nature will have her revenge.  
  
Smoke started to billow out from beneath his costly robes and Akuma shrieked even more, his face twisting grotesquely with pain and horror. The more he struggled, the tighter those bonds became until he could barely move. He lay gasping against Kyo's chest, his own blood-knife that had given him his momentary immortality now proving to be his doom just inches from his face. It seemed to be mocking him as he stared at it helplessly.  
  
"By blood and by water do I punish you."  
  
These chains were pure silver in color and by now, all Akuma could do was whimper.  
  
"Kyo," Taka whispered. "Stop it, please. Please."  
  
He wasn't begging for Akuma to be saved. He didn't care what happened to the bastard. All he cared about was Kyo. From his limited experience with magic, he knew that the spell Kyo was doing was killing him. But Kyo ignored him and said anyway, the last line that will seal Akuma's death, and perhaps, his own.  
  
"By life and by fire, do I punish you."  
  
This time, Akuma screamed as red-hot chains added the final binding, completing the spell. But it wasn't just himself. Kyo too screamed as he suffered the burns of those chains, the blood-tie that made the binding possible in the first place letting him the full extent of Akuma's punishment.  
  
Those thin wisps of smoke now became thick, black and oily, smelling of burnt flesh as Akuma writhed and shrieked. His flesh became sunken and looked like canvas stretched too tightly over its frame. As the smoke grew thicker, his skin cracked and crumbled away into fine dust, showing the white bones beneath.  
  
His shrieks became no more than whistling gasps and even that dwindled as the bones too crumbled into powder until all that was left was singed and rumpled silk. After a heartbeat, the chains disappeared and the grey silk that once contained Akuma slithered off, falling gracelessly to the floor.  
  
Kyo lay still and unmoving.  
  
With a sudden wrench, the other Shinigamis suddenly found themselves on the floor as the pentagrams that had bound them disappeared and they quickly picked themselves up, running over to Kyo's side.  
  
Taka was the first to reach him and he had to stifle his gasp at the sight that met his eyes. Kyo's body was damaged nearly beyond recognition from the spell he launched. Thick, shiny blisters and angry red skin covered his entire body and where it wasn't red or filled with blisters, the skin had burnt black, showing the gleaming red muscles underneath.  
  
At his hesitant touch, Kyo's eyes fluttered open and they fastened upon the sensei. The irises were a blue so dark, Taka couldn't tell whether it was still blue in color or black now. Kyo opened his mouth and his throat worked up and down spasmodically.  
  
"Is he gone?" His voice was thin and scratchy and even those few words seemed too much, sending agony through his burnt body.  
  
Taka nodded his head and smiled a reassuring yet somewhat wobbly smile. "Aa. You were great. He won't bother us anymore."  
  
"That's good. . ." His voice trailed off but a moment later, he spoke again, his words pleading and soft. "Taka. . . it hurts. . . . make the pain go away."  
  
Taka could have cried there and then. Kyo was never the sort of person to complain about physical injuries. He was the kind that could laugh and joke even with a broken arm while everyone around him was running around in panic.  
  
"I will Kyo, don't worry. Sleep now," he whispered and after a last look, Kyo gave a small sigh and his eyes drifted close.  
  
The darkness was swift in claiming him and he knew no more.  
  
It was, to some if not all of them, incomprehensible why Shinigamis needed a hospital wing in the first place. True, sometimes they brought in injured living humans to Meifu to be protected but it was a rare occurrence. When Shinigamis got injured, all they had to do was put on some bandages and try to not move around so much as their wounds healed.  
  
So all they had in their hospital room was a couple of beds and a standing screen to change behind. And lots of bandages in the cabinet. As Taka had said, their most sophisticated equipment was a stethoscope.  
  
And now, it was unnerving to see that same room now truly living up to its name. The still figure that graced a bed was covered neck down in bandages which were rapidly stained with blood and off to a side, a machine gave a soft whoosh as it pumped oxygen into those barely functioning lungs. Another machine gave a slow beeping sound, indicating that the body was still alive, though hardly.  
  
The hospital room was now really a hospital room and the Shinigamis didn't like it one bit.  
  
Taka and Watari had done all they can for Kyo and what they could do now was just sit back and wait. As proven with the pentagrams, Akuma's magic had truly broken with his death and the curse on Kyo was undoubtedly broken. But was it in time?  
  
Even if they were, did Kyo still have the strength to heal himself after all the injuries he sustained both from the curse and the binding he did?  
  
Taka sat by Kyo's side, holding on tightly to one hand while the other stroked that silky raven hair softly. There was no response from the boy but he kept at it anyway. The other Shinigamis kept back but all of them were there with him, keeping silent vigil as they waited.  
  
Or sitting the deathwatch.  
  
Either way, they waited.  
  
Taka leaned down to whisper into those unhearing ears. "Kyo, please, come back. I need you.  
  
You can do this, I know you can. Please, I need you so much. Don't leave me like this. Not again."  
  
There was no response and he added a last broken plea, "Please, Kyo."  
  
Silence still reigned supreme, until. . . .  
  
"Kyo? Kyo! Please, no! Kyo!"  
  
His scream rang out through the night, reverberating down the empty halls to linger in the cold air.  
  
"KYO!"  
  
The sakuras wept.  
  
~is this the end?~  
  
A/N: So is this really the end? Did Kyo really die again? How could it be?  
  
WATCH OUT FOR THE UPCOMING EPILOGUE!  
  
Oh, evil me. 


	21. Epilogue:Let Me Make You Happy

A/N: Minna! The Epilogue!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Let Me Make You Happy  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
It was a perfect day in Meifu.  
  
But isn't it always a perfect day in the Land Of The Dead?  
  
An ironic twist in words, Watari thought to himself wryly. Nevertheless, he leant back against the gnarled trunk of a sakura and closed his eyes in dreamy contemplation. Yes, it was a lovely day. The sun was shining in calm benediction, the doves were cooing to each other softly and the cherry blossoms danced a delightful dance of silent glee.  
  
It was a perfect day.  
  
Watari sighed heavily. Such a heavy price they had to pay for this tranquility and peace. Over three months had passed since the Akuma case and it was still playing in everyone's minds. True, they had had some rough times with Muraki but that Akuma had added that little bit of craziness to their lives like the way a leaf falls upon the surface of a pond. It was a slight thing but that little piece of leaf would send out ripples that distorts the calm waters. Akuma was like that leaf in a way.  
  
Muraki was getting better, his physical scars gone and his emotional ones on the mend. Whether that was for the better or worse, Watari kept his opinions to himself. One thing for sure, the esteemed doctor would not be paying housecalls to the Shinigamis for a long time. . . . .perhaps even never again. Akuma had touched him too, in ways that were disturbing yet at the same time pitying also.  
  
Oriya Mibu still cares and protects the man as best as he could from the nightmares.  
  
It was ironic too, really. You reap what you sow. . . . But did anyone deserved Akuma? Even Muraki?  
  
"You'll wrinkle your suit, sitting on the ground like that."  
  
The voice, though delivering a reprimand, was mild and filled with the quiet satisfaction of a beautiful day and a beautiful occasion. The blond opened his eyes to smile at the shadow looming over him.  
  
"Ohayo, Tatsumi."  
  
A raised eyebrow was his reply and Watari obligingly sat a bit straighter and tugged at his jacket obediently. He wasn't used to wearing a suit, being more comfortable in his lab coat and jeans but one has to dress according to the circumstances and for today, the circumstances called for a suit. He then patted the ground next to him invitingly.  
  
"Ne, Tatsumi, join me. It won't be for a while yet anyway."  
  
The blue-eyed man hesitated for an instant, comparing the pros and cons of the possibility of getting his suit wrinkled and the option of sitting next to the scientist. It was a foregone conclusion. With a sigh, he acquiesced and sat down gingerly, albeit somewhat stiffly.  
  
"You look very nice today, Tatsumi," Watari offered with a brilliant smile and the secretary found himself smiling back in return.  
  
"Thank you. So do you, in fact. It's nice seeing you in something besides that lab coat of yours."  
  
Watari's smile grew wider. He wondered what Tatsumi would say if he really said what he wanted to. That Tatsumi looked more than good in his charcoal gray three-piece suit and white silk tie. That the man actually looked sexy as hell and damn alluring. He wondered.  
  
They sat in silence for a while and Tatsumi felt himself relaxing, leaning back against the tree and perhaps a bit to Watari's side. Why does he like being with the bubbly and ever cheerful scientist so much? Was it the opposites attract thing people talk about? If so, they had to be the most perfectly matched couple then (next to Tsuzuki and Hisoka of course. No two people could be so different yet so alike and so madly in love with each other). He was a serious man, dedicated in making sure that the office ran like a well-oiled machine and keeping the budget above the red line (near impossible with Tsuzuki around but he tried valiantly anyway) while Watari was a man dedicated to inventing the world's first gender-changing formula and more often than not, he contributed along with Tsuzuki the numerous amount of repair bills that found their way to Tatsumi's desk.  
  
No matter the reason, he liked being with Watari anyway. Not that he ever told the blond that. . . . well, maybe in not so many words. . . .but it was undeniable that more and more he could be found in the blond's company lately.  
  
He wondered what exactly is it that Watari felt for him.  
  
"I hate it."  
  
What? He repeated that out loud, wondering if he had spoken out his last thoughts and Watari was giving him the answer. . . .he hoped not.  
  
The smile was gone from Watari's face, to be replaced with an expression as serious as Tatsumi himself could have worn when faced with the latest budget report.  
  
"I hate it," he repeated. "I hate the fact that it takes some major earth- shaking experience to make us realize just how fragile life is."  
  
Oh. Tatsumi couldn't help but let out a silent sigh of relief. So he wasn't talking about them. Rather, he was perhaps, referring to the Akuma case.  
  
"You mean Akuma?" Tatsumi asked.  
  
Watari nodded glumly. "Yeah. I mean, us being Shinigamis. . . we ought to know more than anyone how precious life is and we do! But just *how* precious. . . .we never really realize it until a bastard like Akuma comes along, makes hell out of everyone's lives and THEN it'd hit us just how good it is being alive. . . even as Shinigamis."  
  
Tatsumi kept silent for a moment then said, "Takashi-san and Kyo-san you mean." It wasn't really a question. Just stating a fact.  
  
A sigh. "Yes. When Kyo first came to us. . . .he was always smiling but you could tell he was hurting. . . but he kept on smiling. Then Takashi came and you thought, good for them! Until of course, that red-haired demon came," Watari snorted.  
  
"It made me realize," he added softly, "that when you get a second chance at life, even as Shinigamis, it's still so easy to lose in a heartbeat. Move too fast, and you destroy that chance. Move too slow, and it'll slip from your grasp forever. . ."  
  
As the blond said that, Tatsumi found a pair of amber brown eyes regarding him intently, his last words nearly a whisper and those eyes darkened with some hidden meaning. But he thought he understood what that look said and hardly aware of himself, he leaned forward slowly until his face was just inches from Watari's. Unbidden, his hand reached up to cup a porcelain smooth cheek gently and he whispered. "Have we lost our second chance at happiness?"  
  
A small chuckle escaped the blond's lips, lips that a pair of blue eyes fixed upon with such intensity that that errant chuckle died an early death and his breath caught in his throat as he swallowed almost nervously. "Not unless both of us gave up without ever really chasing it."  
  
His breath smelled of peppermints and ice-cream, Tatsumi thought to himself dazedly. His thumb rubbed against the cheek he was still palming and gently drifted down to rub against the blond's lower lip.  
  
"Do you want me to?" a soft question, barely heard, but loud enough to fill Watari's universe and a lopsided grin crossed his mouth.  
  
"Depends on what you're going to do." It was amazing really, that his voice could still function. His brain had short-circuited the instant that warm, large hand had cupped his cheek and his racing heart was purely in control now. He leaned forward even more until all that was separating him and Tatsumi were their glasses.  
  
Tatsumi immediately rectified that problem, taking off first his then Watari's, putting them gently down, away from harm. Finished, his eyes went back to their intense scrutiny of a flushed face, sparkling brown eyes and lips that were simply begging to be kissed. . . . . .  
  
Their lips were just a hairsbreadth away by now, breaths mingling together and eyes gently drifting close. Everything, the wind, the birds, even the sun seemed to stop in their tracks, frozen in that moment and like sweet pain, there was the barest hint of skin against skin, lips against lips and. . . .  
  
CRASH!  
  
"Itai! What did you do that for?"  
  
"Me?! You're the one who was leaning too far out!"  
  
"Well it was your idea to climb the tree in the first place!"  
  
"And who was it that picked THAT particular branch may I ask?"  
  
"You're too heavy!"  
  
"Hey! We're the same size you idiot!"  
  
Further blame, weight-insulting, name-throwing and general all out brawl and strangulation was cut short by a menacing shadow that LOOMED over them. That was the key word here; LOOMED.  
  
"Tsusuki-SAN. Kyo-SAN. Just what the HELL were you doing?"  
  
It was amazing really, Kyo and Tsuzuki confided to each other in whispered consultation, that Tatsumi could look even more scarier than normal. He seemed to have taken the word 'menacing' to new realms of art and suave, proving that not even mad doctors or crazed badly-colored-haired-evilguy- with-penchant-for-demon-names could hold a candle to his throne of being all out scary with just a few well-chosen words and pose.  
  
Further observations or studies were cut short as firm hands grasped their collars and they were unceremoniously lifted off the ground, little legs waving in the air and furry and tufted ears twitching in shared nervousness.  
  
Watari had a strong hold on Kittenish-Kyo while Tatsumi had a vicelike grip on Chibi-Inu-Tsuzuki.  
  
"Kyo." stated Watari.  
  
"Er. . . .hai?"  
  
". . . . . . . . . ."  
  
Tatsumi did a little better than Watari with the reprimands and threats, his being the more experienced at it and though his words were perfectly moduled at just a nice pitch and his face utterly calm, the little chibis squirmed uncomfortably.  
  
"Kyo-san, I know it's been three months already but have you forgotten the fact that you had a near-death experience and only recently your burns healed fully? And Tsuzuki," he turned an acid gaze at the unrepentant inu. "This does not really help the fact that you had managed to destroy the library. . . .again. I'm adding another 5 years to the bill."  
  
The inu howled in protest and the kitten mewled in shared pity, bringing their respective spouses in a flat run to them.  
  
"Tsuzuki no baka! What the hell were you doing? Gomen, Tatsumi-san, Watari- san," a harassed Hisoka scooped up the offending inu and proceeded to scold it further, lamenting the now rumpled suit and the tie the inu had managed to loosen again despite repeated warnings to the contrary.  
  
Taka was more controlled, politely asking for his recalcitrant husband/wife/life partner (depending on your point of view) which the blond did readily. Said kitten tried to look as adorable as possible. It didn't help the sensei that the kitten's hair was sexily mussed and he was nibbling on his tie, eyes peering up beneath lowered lashes. Those same beautiful eyes that were now a brilliantly pale pale blue.  
  
"That was not a nice thing to do, Kyo," he scolded the younger man. "The both of them deserved their privacy," he added sternly. "As punishment, you can sleep on the couch tonight. Alone."  
  
With lightning speed, the fluffy kitten disappeared to be replaced by the boy himself, looking even more sexy now he lost the paws, tail, ears and whiskers but still with that hair falling into his eyes, looking as though he had just gotten out of bed. Taka's. . . . lower regions underwent more than a slight tightening as he tried to ignore those earnestly pale eyes and arms that were wrapped around his waist, trailing softly up and down his back.  
  
"You don't mean that, do you Taka?" Kyo had added that special pitch when saying his name, a slight singsong and a near purr giving it a whole world of meanings that promised something . . . something quite nice.  
  
Damn Kyo.  
  
He was growing perceptibly harder and that smile on Kyo's face showed that he felt it too and appeared to be more than willing to accommodate him.  
  
He managed to open his mouth to say rather distractedly to their amused audience, "We'll be right back."  
  
The four of them watched the sensei and Kyo run off with indulgent smiles and after a while, Hisoka dragged the protesting Tsuzuki away, throwing an apologetic look over his shoulder at Tatsumi and Watari. "The ceremony will start in half an hour," he called out.  
  
The two men nodded and it was several minutes after the clearing had gone silent before Watari spoke up, somewhat nervously.  
  
"Ano. . . . .wow, that was. . . . er. . ." He was stuttering, he couldn't believe it. He didn't know what to say or what he felt but his mouth seemed to feel that he ought to say something anyway while his heart was screaming at him to stop being such an idiot and finish what they started.  
  
He turned around hurriedly, searching for his glasses when a hand, strong yet gentle, clasped his own, pulling him to a stop. Not daring to breathe even, he looked back to see Tatsumi staring back at him, looking. . . . .sad?  
  
The taller man closed the distance between them easily to once again stand face to face with the blond. His hand was still clasped to his and Watari could feel a fine trembling running through it.  
  
"Are you happy, being like this everyday, Yutaka?"  
  
It was the first time Tatsumi had ever used his first name before and he felt an inexplicable wild joy at the sound. Was he a fool to set himself up for possible heartbreak? But what did he have to lose? A broken hope? A foolish dream? Rejection?  
  
"No," he answered honestly enough. "I am happy, yes. But not *happy*."  
  
Something flickered in the depths of those endlessly blue eyes and a thin smile graced his face. It was a smile filled with hope but also. . . fear.  
  
"Can I make you happy, Yutaka?"  
  
The blond took a moment to let his words sink in and in reply, he mirrored the older man's earlier action, cupping that cheek delicately.  
  
"It depends, if you'd allow me to make you happy," he countered back, lightly but seriously.  
  
The question or challenge hung in the air, charging it with a vibrant energy that simply thrummed with promises. It was now up to Tatsumi to make the last move, to set in motion what may have been the way to true joy or eternal despair of the afterlife.  
  
He answered.  
  
Heads leaned closer to each other and lips met lips to continue their interrupted journey.  
  
For the first time in his life and afterlife, Tatsumi Seiichiro was a truly happy man.  
  
It was a perfect day, Taka thought happily.  
  
The sakura grove, near the pond, had been decorated simply, yet beautifully. White streamers hung festooned from tree to tree, encircling a small area which was arranged with some simple white folding chairs, enough to seat everyone in the Shokan office. Balloons also were hung, a pale pink, and they danced in tethered laughter with the sakuras.  
  
It was perfect.  
  
He stood at the back, near the end of the white aisle of cloth that marked the way to where Kacho was waiting, clad in a new suit and beaming as his staff filed their way in and sat themselves down in excited anticipation. These kinds of ceremonies were rare in Meifu, Tsuzuki's and Hisoka's being the first and last he had presided over and the chief was already getting a bit teary-eyed. He harrumphed to himself and blew his nose discreetly.  
  
He had an image to keep up after all.  
  
Taka took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet scent of cherry blossoms and marveled at how he could never tire of the pink rain. By his side, a hand snuck around his waist and gave a squeeze.  
  
"Getting melancholy on me, old man?" A laughing voice teased.  
  
He smiled into icy-warm blue eyes. "Just happy. Aren't you?"  
  
"Deliriously so," came the confirmation. "Well?" A hand was extended and he took it, grasping it tightly, and firmly.  
  
To think that just over three months ago he had nearly lost Kyo again, right in front of his eyes. . . true, Taka could have resigned from his post and joined Kyo but he wasn't ready and he knew without a doubt that Kyo wasn't ready for it too. They still had so much to live for, so much to experience, surrounded by the people they love.  
  
When on that fateful night, Kyo had succumbed to his burns and injuries, his lungs stuttering to a stop, pure despair had filled his very being and he had wailed his grief. But like lightning, that crippling emotion had been replaced by something else; something to take over the despair replacing it with an emotion of total clarity;  
  
Taka had felt pure rage. He had screamed then and what he screamed was totally unplanned. It just came out of his mouth and the thing that really threw them off was how a second later, Kyo had started to gasp again, his lungs kicking to life.  
  
Taka had screamed, "DAMN IT KYO! YOU LEAVE ME NOW AND YOU CAN SLEEP ON WHATEVER HEAVENLY COUCH ALONE FOR ALL THE REST OF ETERNITY! I MEAN IT! I'LL EVEN STOP BEING GAY AND I'LL NEVER SLEEP WITH ANOTHER MAN! NOT EVEN YOU!"  
  
When those baby weak breaths had been drawn in, all everyone could do was gape in astonishment and as one, they broke down in hysterical laughter and tears.  
  
Though the curse was broken, his healing had been a long and painful one, his Shinigami healing powers being totally ripped to shreds and having to start over nearly as slow as a normal human.  
  
But they were together again. That was the important thing. As Kyo had told him one night, as long as the sensei was with him, he could do anything. And now, here they are, about to walk down the aisle again, to renew their wedding vows.  
  
Taka felt like crying with happiness. Instead, he held out his arm and with a smile said, "Shall we?"  
  
They had no need of any music for this but the cooing of the white doves and the patter of the sakura petals. In short order, they came to stand before Kacho, staring deep into each other's eyes, lost to everyone but themselves.  
  
The old man cleared his throat and said, his voice ringing out across the clearing, "Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today, to stand witness as these two reaffirm that sacred vow which had bound them in life and beyond.  
  
We are gathered here today to stand witness as their vows of marriage are rededicated on this day, to bind them forevermore."  
  
It was not like your usual speech that a priest would normally give but it was beautiful. Still looking deep into each other, their hands were clasped together, palm to palm, and they recited the vows that had been uttered first in life, and now in death.  
  
Their voices were one and true.  
  
"Should you ever cry  
  
Then I will be the one to wipe your tears dry  
  
Should you laugh with mirth  
  
Then I will be the one to have given it birth  
  
And should you ever fall from grace  
  
Then I will be the one to save you, with my embrace.  
  
This I so swear, today and forevermore."  
  
* * *  
  
It was passing strange yet poignantly moving that such a scene could be played out here in the Land Of The Dead, Enma thought to himself.  
  
His fingers rubbed the rim of a golden bowl, filled to the brim with water yet strangely quiescent and perfectly flat and smooth as a mirror. And it was a mirror, showing to him the ceremony being held at the sakura grove of the JuuOhCho. The couple was walking down the white aisle hand in hand and a smile crept across his eternal face.  
  
Death was not something to be avoided, he thought. Rather, it is the next stage that all have to go through to find completion. Not that he encouraged suicides, Enma mused, but neither should one run away from fate that is prescribed.  
  
All deeds have to be accounted for. All dues must be paid and all obligations to be fulfilled.  
  
The two of them were now reciting their vows, the words filtering through the liquid depths as clearly as if he was there by their side. Finished, they then proceeded to seal their vows with a kiss that barely hinted at the love they felt underneath.  
  
His fingers ceased in their absent rubbing to dip into the waters over the couple. In response, a fresh breeze carried a swirling group of sakuras raining down on them, shielding them from public scrutiny and giving their own kisses to the happy couple.  
  
And he gave them perhaps, the holiest benediction to ever be given.  
  
"And so they live happily ever after."  
  
~owari~  
  
A/N:. . . . . . .I can't believe it, it's the end. . . . *sob*. . . . .How did you guys like it? You can't believe the heaviness in my heart at having to say goodbye to Kyo and Taka. . . But never fear! Another tale of our lovers will soon appear, whether you people want it or not (you better want it! @ . @ ) and I will further regale you with stories of joy, sadness, hope and love!  
  
In other words; REVIEW and encourage me more!  
  
A final say: Thank you so much to everyone for their support! Ja ne! P.S: Don't forget to look out for Kyo & Taka's story entitled: A Love Story. (Aaawww! How sweet!) 


End file.
